Denial
by Confession68
Summary: The crew are on an island, and they run into some trouble. Nami is having trouble accepting what has happened. Can the crew find help for her? Will she adapt, or will it get worse? LuNa. Very angsty. Now rated M for adult content. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Lost In Oneself

Chapter 1: Lost in Oneself

**Author's Note: **Here is a story that I just got the plot bunny for today…Well, yesterday considering it is now 2 am…I typed up this chapter all in one day…I couldn't help it! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter…or don't…It make take me a long while to get the next chapter for this one out, as well as for The Transcending. I'm still working on some nights and just don't have other nights free. I will try my best though. Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 1: Lost In Oneself**

Nami opened her eyes and ground her teeth at the loud noise around her. Her ears were ringing and any little noise was painful. She looked up and saw Luffy looking elsewhere. He looked furious. "Luffy…" she whispered.

Luffy quickly looked down at her. "Nami!" he cried as he leaned down to her. Nami realized she was in his arms. "Nami, are you okay?!" he asked. He looked extremely worried. Nami also realized she was in a great deal of pain. Her memory started to come back to her. She had been really close when a cannonball had hit near her. She looked down. She was covered in blood.

"I…I think so…" she whispered. She was finding it hard to talk or move.

"Nami, I'm sorry! I wasn't able to reach you in time!" he exclaimed as his face turned pained.

"It's…okay…" she rasped and then began to cough.

"Nami!" he cried again. "I promise…I'll protect you better from now on! I won't let anything happen to you! Just hold on!" he cried.

"I'm…fine…Luffy...I…" she started to say. She could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Nami!" cried Luffy as he looked down at her sadly. "I promise…Nami…I'll always protect you…I'll always be there for you!" he yelled. She could barely hear him now even though she knew he was shouting. Her vision began to blur and his words echoed in her head.

"_I'll always protect you…I'll always be there for you!_"

xxxx

Nami sat straight up with a loud gasp. Chopper quickly looked over toward her and ran to her. "Nami, are you okay?!" he cried.

Nami brought a hand to her forehead. She was breathing heavily as sweat beaded down and around her face. "Un…un, I'm fine…" she whispered.

"Did it happen again?" he asked.

"Un…" she whispered inaudibly as she furrowed her brows.

Chopper sighed and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Nami quickly turned to him. "No! No, it's okay. It isn't your fault, Chopper…" she said soothingly as she placed a hand on the little reindeer's shoulder. "I'm fine, okay…It was just a dream…no big deal…" she said.

"I know…but…" he started to say.

"I think I feel a little better today…I think I might go for a small walk." she said as she swung her legs out of the bed.

"Are you sure about that?!" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Un…I'm sure!" she exclaimed with a smile. She stood up with a little trouble. She slipped into some slippers and limped towards the door. She grabbed the cane she now had to use. Chopper frowned at her back as she walked out. He wasn't sure he should let her, but…he was afraid to stop her.

--

Nami limped out of the infirmary, a place she now knew like the back of her hand. Chopper had told her she should be able to walk normally within two weeks. Or so he hoped…and so did she…After she had almost been hit by that cannonball, she had been severely injured. It had exploded only a few feet from her. A piece of metal had lodged into her leg and various other places on her body, thus the reason for the limp. She had lost a great deal of blood. She had been unconscious for a week before finally waking up.

She limped towards the rail and looked down at her crew. Usopp, Franky and Sanji were no where in sight. They didn't come out of their designated areas much. Zoro was sitting leaning against the mast wide awake as he stared into the horizon. Robin was sitting at her table sipping her coffee and also just staring out into no where. She smiled at them and attempted the climb down the stairs.

Zoro immediately looked over toward her and sat straight up. "Oi, Nami…" he said as he furrowed his brows. Nami smiled at him. "You sure you should be up and about…?" he asked.

Robin also turned around toward her. "Navigator-san…" she said quietly.

"I'm fine!" exclaimed Nami as she approached them with the smile still on her face. Zoro frowned at her profusely. "Really…I'm fine Zoro." she reassured him. His frown deepened but he nodded anyway.

Sanji stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Nami-san!" he said in surprise and then made his way over. "Are you sure you should be walking about…Nami-san…?" he asked softly in concern.

Nami sighed. "I'm fine you guys…really. It's just a leg…" she said as she smiled.

Everyone frowned at her. "It's not just the leg…Nami-san…" said Sanji very quietly.

"I know…I'm fine though…really." she said. "It's been a month…I'm really okay…" she reassured them as she smiled warmly at them all.

"Alright…Nami-san…" said Sanji as he smiled sadly at her. Then he turned and began walking towards the kitchen. "Perhaps you would like a snack, Nami-san, since you are up and about today?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder while he walked with a warm smile on his face.

"I'd love that…Thank you Sanji-kun." she called to him. He nodded as he disappeared into the kitchen. Nami sat down in her usual chair next to Robin and stared up at the figure head. She could see Luffy sitting there with his back to her. Robin looked over at the figure head and frowned. She looked away quickly. Nami felt herself smile slowly. He had his arms crossed as the wind blew at his clothes, and hair. His hat hung down his back as he stared off into the horizon.

Zoro looked at Nami. He frowned in sadness and looked away as he closed his eyes. Sanji came out of the kitchen and made his way to Nami. Then he stopped abruptly. His eyes widened. Then he slowly turned to the figure head as well. He slowly closed his eyes. He took a long drag and removed the cigarette from his mouth. He blew out the smoke slowly. Then placing the cigarette back in his mouth, he finally made his way to Nami. "Here you go…Nami-san…" he said very quietly.

She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Sanji-kun!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She took the offered dessert and then turned back to watch Luffy. Sanji closed his eyes again and then slowly turned to the figure head. He sighed and then made his way back to the kitchen.

Nami ate her dessert as she just stared at Luffy. Once she was done, she set the plate down on the table. Then she smiled as she got up and limped over to him. Zoro immediately sat up, but then changed his mind. He sat back as he sighed and then closed his eyes. Robin lowered her head and then turned away.

Nami reached the figure head and stared off into the horizon as she stood next to it. Luffy looked down at her and grinned. "Oi, Nami!" he said.

"Hey…" she whispered as she smiled up at him.

"You okay!" he asked with his grin.

"Un……Un, I'm fine! I feel much better today!" she exclaimed as she smiled up at him.

"Good!" he replied as he chuckled. Then he turned back to the horizon. "How long 'til we get to the next place?!" he asked excitedly.

"Hmm…you know…I don't know…Robin has been navigating for me…You know, I honestly don't know why they won't let me navigate anymore." she replied with a frown.

"They are just worried about you, Nami. You shouldn't be too hard on them. Let them help you. They care about you, you know?" he said as he smiled down at her sadly.

Silent tears streamed down her face as she smiled happily. "Un, I know!" she exclaimed. She then began to laugh.

Luffy grinned. "Good, so then…you will talk to them? You will let them help you?" he asked.

"I…I…I don't know… I don't know if I want it…" she said quietly as she looked away from him toward the horizon. She still had the big smile on her face as tears continued to glide down her face.

"You really should………Nami…"

Nami's face contorted into pain as the sobs came violently and loudly now. She brought a hand to her mouth as each sob escaped her lips. She began to sink down to the ground.

Zoro turned toward her quickly. "Damn it!" he yelled as he stood up. He quickly made his way to her. "Oi, Nami! That's enough already! Stop doing this to yourself!" he yelled as he lifted her up.

"_No_!! _Stop it_!! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!!" she screamed.

"Oi, that's enough!" he yelled as he gave her a little shake. "Nami!" he screamed in her face. Robin stood up quickly as she watched them with concern etched on her face.

Sanji came running out of the kitchen. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky also came out of where they were. They all stopped and frowned as they watched. "_Don't touch me you son of a_..._A­_-_h_!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "_Don't touch me_!! _I want to stay here_!! _Let go of me_!! _N_-_o_!!" she continued to scream as she struggled and fought against him.

"_Nami_!! _Stop it_!!" he yelled. Zoro turned to Chopper. "_Chopper, damn it, do something_!!" he yelled to the little reindeer. Chopper nodded with wide eyes as he ran back into his infirmary. He quickly ran back out and made his way over to them. He ran up to Nami.

"_No, don't_!! _Don't stick that in me_!! _N_-_o_!!" she screamed while she sobbed as Chopper brought out a needle. Zoro held her down as Chopper injected her. She continued to struggle and scream until the drug finally took effect and she began to calm down.

Zoro looked up at the figure head and scowled. "Luffy…you freaking bastard…" he seethed. Then he lifted Nami into his arms. "I don't think you should let her out, any more…At least…not for awhile…" he said to the little reindeer before carrying her back to the infirmary. Chopper began to tear up as he sniffled. Then he turned to the figure head.

Tears streamed down his face as he turned away. He began to follow Zoro back to the infirmary. Everyone stared after them with sad frowns before slowly turning back to the figure head.

Tears formed in Usopp's eyes. He stared at the figure head for a long while. "I kinda wish…I could see him too…" he finally whispered before slowly turning away. Franky frowned at the Sharpshooter's words before turning back to the empty figure head. Then he too slowly made his way back into his room.

Zoro lay Nami down on the infirmary bed. He stared down at her tear stained face and frowned sadly. Chopper came in quietly after him with his head lowered. He set down her cane before sitting down in his chair. "She always wakes up so happy…I can never tell when she…" he whispered without finishing his sentence.

Zoro slowly closed his eyes. "Aa…I know…" he replied quietly before turning around. He gently placed a hand on Chopper's head. "Just…don't let her out any more…okay?" he said gently.

Chopper cried silently to himself before nodding. Zoro turned away and then slowly made his way out. He walked back out onto the deck with his head lowered. Then he slowly looked up at the empty figure head. Instead of sitting next to the mast, he just continued until he reached the figure head. He stared out for a long while before speaking. "Were you here again…Luffy?" he whispered as he just continued to stare out into the horizon.

xxxx

Nami slowly opened her eyes. There was still loud noise and shouting all around her. She lifted her head as best she could. Then she noticed she was laying on something. She turned her head. It was his vest. She turned her head again. She could see Robin next to her. She was looking towards some where else. She tried to turn to see what Robin was looking at with so much concern. She could see the guys all fighting numerous enemies, all of them extremely strong marines. Far stronger than the ones they went up against back at Enies Lobby. This time, Merry wasn't coming to save them.

Luffy was screaming something to Zoro. Zoro shook his head violently as he screamed back at Luffy. Luffy screamed something far louder back to Zoro as he motioned his arm violently toward him. Zoro was scowling at Luffy. Then Luffy smiled and spoke softly to Zoro as he motioned towards Nami. Zoro finally, but it seemed painfully nodded and started to turn. Luffy grabbed his shoulder and said something else. Zoro's face took on a look of surprise, before it turned pained. Then he turned and ran towards Nami and Robin, all the guys following as Zoro yelled to them.

They all turned to Luffy in concern before following Zoro.

Nami's eyes widened. "Luffy!" she tried to cry out. Robin immediately turned to her. "Navigator-san!!" she exclaimed. "You mustn't speak!" she cried as she crawled over to her. Nami ignored her. She watched as the others approached her. Zoro quickly knelt down and lifted her up into his arms.

She began to struggle in his arms. "No! Luffy!" cried Nami as best she could. Luffy turned to her. Then he smiled at her.

"Nami! Don't move! You're severely injured!" yelled Chopper in concern.

Nami ignored him as well. "_No_! _Put me down_!! _We can't leave him_!! _I want to stay here_!! _Let go of me_!! _No_!!" she screamed as Zoro began to run with her. She was staring over his shoulder as Luffy just watched them leave with a sad smile on his face. "_No, Lu_-_ffy_!!"

xxxx

Nami sat up quickly screaming. "Nami!" yelled Chopper as he ran to her. He put a hand on her chest to keep her from getting up. "Nami! It's okay! It was just a dream!" he cried as he tried to calm down the hysterical girl.

"_No_!_ Luffy_!!" she screamed hysterically as she fought with Chopper. Chopper grew into heavy point to try and hold her down.

"Nami, please!! Stop!! You're safe! Everything is okay! Please, Nami, please!!" he pleaded with the hysterical orange haired girl with tears in his eyes. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He hated seeing any of his Nakama in so much pain. "Please Nami…" he whispered.

Nami finally started to calm down at his words. She was breathing heavily. Chopper looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and wild as she stared off into space. "Nami…" he called to her softly.

Nami finally turned to him, but slowly. "Chopper…" she whispered.

"That's right…it's me…" he said softly. "Did it happen again?" he asked.

"Hai…" she whispered.

Chopper frowned. Nami suffered from nightmares almost every time she closed her eyes. From what she told him, she just kept dreaming of that time…A time he wished they could all forget. "It's alright now…Nami…You're safe." he said gently. Nami nodded. Then she tried to get up. "_No_! No…you need to rest…You can't get up today. Doctor's orders." he said softly.

Nami smiled. "Chopper, I'm fine though. I feel good today…I think I will go for a walk." she said cheerfully.

Chopper's face turned pained as he tried not to cry in front of her. He turned back into Brain Point. "Nami…please…stop…" he begged in a whisper.

"Chopper, what's wrong?!" she asked looking worried as she leaned forward toward the little reindeer.

"You can't go for a walk today!" he cried as he made her lay back down.

"But Chopper, I said I was fine!" she exclaimed loudly as she furrowed her brows.

"No…you're not! Now just stay here!" he said. "We're almost to the next island…They said there is someone there who can…help you…" he said quietly.

"I don't need any help, Chopper. You said my leg would heal just fine!" she said with a bit of a frown.

"It's not…it's not the leg…Nami…" he whispered sadly.

"That's the only thing it could be…Chopper, I said I was fine…Just let me go." she said staring at the reindeer with a smile.

Chopper couldn't take it anymore. He burst into tears and threw himself at Nami. Nami stared at him in confusion. "Chopper…what is wrong with you? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"I hate this!! I hate it so much!! Why can't you just go back to normal?!" he cried.

"Normal…I am normal…" she said with furrowed brows as she stroked the little reindeer.

"_No you're not_!!" he yelled as he sobbed into her stomach. "Please…get better…" he whispered.

Nami frowned down at the little reindeer. 'I wonder what's wrong with him…? Maybe I should ask Luffy to talk to him…' she thought to herself.

xxxx

Zoro sat against the mast. He could no longer take his daily naps. He had his head leaned up as he stared up at the sky. Every time he slept, he too had nightmares. Nightmares of the day he made the worst decision as First Mate…and that was to abandon their Captain. He knew Luffy wouldn't have allowed them to stay…but he should have anyways. He knew their enemies were strong…Luffy was only supposed to hold them off long enough for them to escape, and then he was going to meet up with them……However…he never did…

xxxx

Zoro ran to the rail as they sailed around the island to the meeting point. Luffy had ordered him to try and shake the marine ships long enough to meet by the large rock that resembled a turtle. It was a rock they had found while they had been exploring earlier that day. They were getting closer to the destination and Zoro was getting anxious. He could still hear Nami screaming in the infirmary. He slowly closed his eyes. Suddenly, it went silent. He turned toward the infirmary. Then he heard a loud noise and more screaming.

"What the hell?" he whispered. Suddenly, Nami came stumbling around the corner. She was limping and still covered in blood. "Oi, Nami! You shouldn't be out here!" he yelled as he turned to her.

"How could you leave him like that?!" she screamed at him.

"He ordered me to, damn it! It was Captain's orders!" he yelled.

"I don't care! You should have told him _no_!" she yelled as she made her way to him.

"We're going to meet him now! Everything is going to be fine! Just shut up and wait!" he yelled as he turned back to the rock. "You need to go back to the infirmary!" he ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she yelled as Chopper ran up beside her.

"Nami, please! You mustn't be moving!" he cried from beside her.

Nami ignored him and walked up to the rail as she looked out ahead of her. They could now see the turtle shaped rock. Nami's eyes widened. They were still so far away from it. "Look! There!!" yelled Usopp from the crow's nest. Everyone quickly looked up at him and then quickly turned where he was pointing.

Nami smiled. It was Luffy. Then her smile turned into a worried expression. He was completely surrounded. They could see him struggling to fight them all off. He got knocked around, but quickly got back on his feet and continued to fight. They could hear his battle cries from this far away. "Luffy…" whispered Nami. "_Hurry_!!" she yelled as she turned toward Franky.

"Ryokai!" he said as he grinned and steered toward the rock. Suddenly, more marines began to surround Luffy. Nami looked on in wide eyed worry. Suddenly, one of the marines hit Luffy with a huge weapon extremely hard. Luffy cried out as he just flew. Everyone's eyes widened. He hurtled like a rag doll over the ocean a great distance.

"_N_-_o_!! _Lu_-_ffy_!!" cried Nami hysterically.

"_Hurry the hell up_!!" bellowed Zoro in a panic to Franky.

Zoro turned back around. The entire crew watched in horror as he skid across the water before finally disappearing under the water.

"_Lu_-_ffy_!!" they all cried.

It took them two minutes to reach the destination they last saw him in. Zoro and Sanji wasted no time and dove over the side. Nami gripped the railing tightly, so tightly her knuckles turned white. She stared down at the water intently. Zoro resurfaced to get air and then dove back under. After awhile, Sanji did the same…There was no Luffy. It had been over four minutes now.

"_Marine ships_!!" yelled Usopp from the crow's nest. Nami quickly turned to the marine ships.

"No…" she whispered as she felt panic rise in her. She turned back to the water. Zoro resurfaced again. She cried out in a panicked frustration when she didn't see Luffy with him. Zoro dove back under. Sanji soon followed…still no Luffy. "_No_!!" she cried.

"_We have to go_!! _They are getting closer_!!" yelled Usopp. On that, cannon fire could be heard. Franky ran to try and protect the ship. Robin finally ran to the side of the ship.

Once Zoro resurfaced, she called out to him. "Zoro! The marines are coming!" she cried down.

Nami turned to her frantically. "_No_!! _We are not leaving without Luffy_!!" she screamed hysterically.

Zoro looked up with a pained expression and then he turned to the marine ships. Sanji finally resurfaced. Zoro turned to him and spoke softly. Sanji looked at him in disbelief before his expression turned sad. Both swam back to the ship to make their way back up. "_No_!! _No_!! _Find him_!! _Find him first_!!" cried Nami hysterically as she leaned over the rail.

Chopper ran up to her. "Nami…please…you must lie down…" he cried to her as tears streamed down his face.

"_No_!! _I'll do it myself_!!" she screamed as she attempted to jump over the side. However, Zoro had made it on board. He ran and grabbed her. "_Let me go_!!" she yelled. She was now beyond hysterical. "_Let go of m_-_e_!!" she screamed. "_N_-_o_!!" she screamed as she started to sob loudly into the word.

Zoro pinned her arms down as he began to carry her back to the infirmary. She kicked and screamed and fought him the whole way. "_Chopper_! _Do something about this crazy woman_!" he yelled over his shoulder as he tried to keep Nami from injuring him.

"_No_!! _No_!! _N_-_o_!!" she cried out in pain as she began to cry harder.

Chopper ran after them as he too cried. As soon as they made it into the infirmary, he had to sedate her in order to get her to calm down.

xxxx

Zoro reached over and picked up his sake jar. It seemed he always had one near him now. He lazily glanced over toward the infirmary. 'She blames herself…She can't face it…' he thought to himself. 'But…the blame is mine…' he continued to think as he took another swig.

xxxx

**One Month Ago**

"I want to hit the shops!" exclaimed Nami in anger.

"But we can't!" cried Usopp. "They have a marine base here! We have to keep a low profile!" he continued with fear in his voice.

"I'll be careful! I promise! I was told they have the best shops here! They have never ending sales! Can you imagine all that I could buy with such cheap prices?!" she exclaimed with stars in here eyes.

"Oi…are you trying to get us killed, woman…" asked Zoro in annoyance.

"I'm not a thief for nothing! They will never even know we were here!" she replied with a frown. Then she turned to Luffy. "Come on, Luffy! Let me go!" she said with a scary face.

Luffy backed away nervously. "O…okay…" he said.

"Oi, Luffy!" yelled Usopp in a panic.

"Aha!" laughed Nami as she clapped her hands together. Then she got up and began to get ready.

"Why did you agree to let her go?!" asked Usopp loudly.

"Because…she's scary! I can't stop her if she wants to go!" he yelled back with clenched teeth in nervousness.

"I will go with you, Nami-swa-n!" exclaimed Sanji in his love-love mode.

"No, I will go alone. I'm far stealthier alone." she said as she grinned and turned to walk out.

"Oi, Nami!"

Nami turned with raised brows. "Just be careful…"

Nami grinned at Luffy. "Of course I will!" she said before turning and leaving.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Usopp nervously.

"Everything will be fine! We can handle a bunch of marines if something happens anyways! Shishishi!" laughed Luffy with his usual grin.

xxxx

Nami was running as fast as her legs could carry her. "Crap!" she cried as she looked over her shoulder. They were still chasing her. 'I have to ditch them! Who would have known they had undercover marines posing as citizens!' she thought as she ran as fast as she could.

She continued running and was finally able to ditch them. However, she knew they had to leave. As soon as she reached the hotel, she ran up the stairs and to the main room. She burst in. "We have to go!!" she yelled. Everyone turned to her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoro with a raised brow.

"They found me out! The bastards actually had undercover marines posing as citizens!" she explained.

"_What_?!" they all yelled.

"Anyway, we have to go!" she said as she began packing their things. Everyone got up and began to hurriedly pack their things. They ran out of the hotel room and headed for the stairs. Sanji stopped abruptly everyone running into him.

"Oi, Sanji, why'd you stop?! We need to get out of here!" yelled Usopp.

'They're here!" he yelled.

"_What_?!" yelled Usopp as his eyes bugged and his jaw dropped.

"Looks like we gotta fight our way out! _Supa_!" exclaimed Franky as he grinned.

"Aa!" exclaimed Luffy with his own grin. He pushed past Sanji and began to run down the stairs.

"Oi, Luffy! Wait for us!" yelled Usopp as everyone ran down after him.

"_Gomu Gomu no_…_Gattling gun_!!" yelled Luffy with his grin as he began to rapidly punch at the numerous marines blocking their way down.

Zoro pulled out his three swords and began to cut his enemies down. Sanji also jumped over them and landed a powerful kick on multiple marines. They stepped over fallen bodies as they made their way out of the hotel. Once outside, they all made a break for the ship. Luffy was just laughing out loud as they ran. "Matakun! Can't you be serious even just for a little bit!!" yelled Nami angrily to the overly happy rubber man.

Luffy just chuckled as he continued to run. More marines appeared in their path. Luffy laughed louder as he, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky began to fight to clear the path. Nami smiled in relief as the Thousand Sunny came into view. However, it was still a long way off. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and a whistling sound. "Marine ships!" yelled Usopp in a panic. A cannonball landed some distance ahead of them. Nami screamed as the explosion blocked their path. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky continued forward to fight more marines that appeared.

"Just wait there!" yelled Zoro.

"I will take care of all these marines for you, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" exclaimed Sanji in his love-love mode. Then he turned and began to kick any man unfortunate enough to be near him. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper ducked behind a metal building as the main fighters fought. Robin stood to the side and helped as best she could. Nami turned and looked behind them. More marines were running their way. She stood up and ran towards them.

"O…o…oi, Nami! Where are you going?!" yelled Usopp as he was shivering where he squat.

"There's more behind us!" she yelled over her shoulder as she pulled out and connected her Perfect Clima Tact. She continued to run towards them. Even though they had been a long way off, she heard their battle cries. Once she was close enough to them, she created a thunder cloud above her, just before the marines reached her. Then she ran a small distance away and then turned to face them. "Lightning Tempo!" she yelled as she threw a ball of electricity into the dark cloud.

A barrage of lightning came down and electrocuted only some of them, the majority of them dodging the lightning. Nami stared at them wide eyed before turning and running back towards the others. She had run a great distance away from them. She turned and looked over her shoulder. They were gaining on her. 'These marines are much stronger!' she thought in a panic as she again faced forward and continued to run.

Suddenly, there was another cannon fire. Nami looked ahead toward the marine ship that was now much closer.

Luffy turned toward the marine ship. He watched as the cannonball hurtled toward the island. Then he watched as it flew over their heads.He watched where its destination was going to be. His eyes widened in a panic as he took off running without a second thought. "_Nami_!!" he cried.

Sanji kicked the nearest opponents to him before turning towards Luffy's yells. He saw Nami a long distance away running toward them, and then he noticed the cannonball hurtling straight towards her. "_Nami_-_san_!!" he yelled.

Luffy was running as fast as he could go. He cried out in frustration. He watched as Nami looked towards the cannonball and then looked at him. He watched in horror as the cannonball hit and exploded on a metal building just in Nami's path. "_Na_­-_mi_!!" he yelled as he continued to run. He saw as metal from the building flew everywhere.

His face turned pained as he continued to run. He finally reached where the cannonball hit. There was smoke and fire everywhere. "_Nami_!" he screamed as he looked around for her. He kept running past the damage and finally saw her. His eyes widened as he inhaled sharply. "_No, Nami_!" he cried in a panic as he ran to her. He slid to his knees as he reached her and lifted her up. "_Oi_,_ Nami_! _Wake up_! _Nami_!" he yelled into her face. He looked her over. She was covered in blood. He could also see a metal piece protruding from her leg. A lot of blood was seeping through the wound. She also had other pieces stuck in her skin. "Nami!" he cried as tears came to his eyes.

Then he heard shouting. He looked up to see a large group of marines running towards them. He scowled at them as his expression turned furious. "You bastards…" he seethed quietly.

"Luffy…"

Luffy quickly looked down at her. "Nami!" he cried as he leaned down to her. "Nami, are you okay?!" he asked no longer being able to hide the worry from his voice and face.

"I…I think so…" she whispered.

"Nami, I'm sorry! I wasn't able to reach you in time!" he exclaimed as his face turned pained.

"It's…okay…" she rasped and then began to cough.

"Nami!" he cried again. "I promise…I'll protect you better from now on! I won't let anything happen to you! Just hold on!" he cried.

"I'm…fine…Luffy….I…" she started to say.

Her eyes began to glaze over. He noticed she was about to lose consciousness. He began to panic. "Nami!" he cried as he looked down at her sadly. "I promise…Nami…I'll always protect you…I'll always be there for you!" he cried as she slowly closed her eyes. "_Nami_!! _Don't go_!! _Nami, please_!!" he yelled. The shouting was coming closer. He didn't care…"Nami!" he yelled in a strained voice. He couldn't keep the tears out of his voice. He leaned forward and gently placed his ear against her chest.

"Oi, Luffy, Nami-san!!" cried Sanji as he approached them.

Luffy kept his ear to her chest. Then he sighed in relief as more tears formed in his eyes. Her heart was still beating. He lifted his head. The entire crew finally reached them. "Oi, is Nami okay?!" yelled Chopper.

Luffy lifted her up in his arms and quickly carried her a little ways from the now very close marines. Everyone ran up behind him. He gently set her down. He quickly removed his vest and placed it under her head. He slowly stood up and walked towards the approaching marines. "We need to get out of here!" he yelled. Robin and Chopper went to Nami and knelt down next to her. "Robin! Keep an eye on her!" he called back to her. Robin nodded.

"We need to take as many as we can out. Once, enough are gone…we need to get out of here! We need to move away from them and make sure all the cannon fire is on us, so Nami-san and Robin-chan are safe!" yelled Sanji as he began to run. Everyone else followed except for Robin.

xxxx

Sanji approached Zoro as he took a drag of his cigarette. "You really need to stop drinking…" he mumbled as he reached him.

"Shut up, Ero-cook…I don't need you telling me what to do…" mumbled Zoro angrily.

"You're no good to us drunk, you drunken bastard!" yelled Sanji in annoyance.

"Shut up!!" yelled Zoro as he threw the empty jug at Sanji.

Sanji easily side stepped the jug as he stood where he was. "Che!" he exclaimed as he turned and walked away.

Robin watched as Sanji disappeared into the kitchen. Then she turned to Zoro. She got up from her chair and made her way to him. "Cook-san is right…" she said quietly and cautiously.

"Shut up…I don't need you telling me what to do either…" he mumbled.

Robin frowned. "It wasn't your fault…" she said in almost a whisper.

"Wasn't…wasn't my fault?! _I made the decision to listen to that stupid bastard of a captain_!!" he yelled angrily.

Robin's frown deepened. "He gave you an order…" she said.

"_Damn that order to hell_!!" he yelled angrily. "I never should have listened to him!" he continued. Robin slowly lowered herself to the grassy deck and sat down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"I thought maybe…I could just sit here with you for awhile…" she said quietly as she stared off into the horizon. Zoro stared at her for awhile, before he felt himself calm down. He too then just turned and stared at the horizon.

xxxx

Chopper opened his eyes and began to blink rapidly. He tried to sit up, but wasn't able to. He tried to turn over and look over to the other side. Nami was fast asleep next to him. She had him in a tight hold next to her. She was crying in her sleep. Chopper frowned. He must have fallen asleep with her after he had been crying. He pried her arm off and then jumped off the bed. He was used to seeing Nami asleep. She slept most of the day and night. She would usually awake to nightmares all during the time she slept. She was only awake for a few hours each day.

They had been told at the last island that there was a special doctor at the next island they were heading to. They were told he might be able to help Nami. Nami's problem wasn't physical, at least, not anymore. Her problem was now mental. Chopper didn't have the experience or emotional state to help her with that. He slowly made his way to his desk and sat down. He opened his medical book on psychology and began to read where he left off. It was still going to take them about three days to reach that island.

The least he could do for her was at least try to read up on it and help her the best he can.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **There won't be a need for a Translations and Explanations Corner. I didn't use any Japanese for this story other than the affirmations, Aa and Un and the word Oi. I hope you all like my story and cried many tears! XD I'm sure I'm going to get a lot of hate mail for this one! Anyways, please review! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Precious Memories

**Author's Note: **Second Chapter is up! I have a few OC's in this one. I hope you like them! They are very important to my story. I found a few songs that go perfect with this story! They are all by a band named Default. The names of the songs are Deny, It Only Hurts, and The Memory Will Never Die. The lyrics describe my story perfectly! I suggest listening to them while reading these chapters! XD Listen to the lyrics! XP I also have a little bad language int this one even though I don't curse…I just didn't see there not being any…It's an emotional story after all. Anyway, please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: **I forgot this part…I don't own One Piece! I just love it to death! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 2: Precious Memories**

**One Week After The Incident**

Nami woke up and opened her eyes. She shut them tight to the bright light in the room. Then she ground her teeth. Her leg was killing her. She opened her eyes to a squint as she looked around. No one was in there room. She painfully and slowly swung her legs over the side. She slid down to the floor. Her leg gave out on her causing her to fall to the floor. She ground her teeth before looking down toward her leg. It was bandaged up and blood was beginning to seep through the bandage.

She stared at it in confusion for a long while. Then suddenly, she gasped as her eyes shot opened wide. She covered her hand with her mouth as her face contorted in sadness. Tears began to glide down her cheeks. Then she felt anger rise up in her. She clenched her teeth down hard. Suddenly, the door burst open. "Oi, Nami?! AH! What are you doing?!" yelled Chopper as he went to her.

"ZO-RO!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs ignoring the little reindeer. Nami tried her best to sit up.

The entire crew came bursting into the room. "Nami-san! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Sanji in concern.

Nami ignored him as her eyes lay on the one person she wanted to see. Her brows furrowed in a scowl. "You sorry son of a bitch!!" she yelled in a very unpleasant voice as tears continued to stream down her face.

Zoro's eyes widened in disbelief as a sound escaped from his throat. "What the hell?! Why the hell are you yelling at me?!" he yelled.

"You left him!! You left him!!" she screamed. "This is all your fault!! He's dead because you actually listened to him!! You stupid bastard!" she yelled at him through her tears.

"WHAT?! I followed orders! I did what he told me to do! He didn't give me a choice!! And what about you?! None of this would have happened if you selfishly didn't want to go shopping?! He's dead over your need to buy clothes!! Why didn't you just LISTEN to us?!" he yelled just as angrily.

"Oi, you bastard!! Don't talk to Nami-san like that!!" yelled Sanji as he swung his leg at Zoro.

"Oi, Nami!!" cried Chopper. He had sounded frantic.

Sanji stopped his attacks and turned to Nami. "Nami-san!" he called without even knowing what was wrong. Then he stopped as he made a loud noise. Everyone else also stared at Nami. Her eyes were completely wide and her mouth slightly parted. Her face had completely lost its color.

"No…" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Oi, Nami-san, don't listen to this stupid Marimo!" yelled Sanji in concern. Zoro furrowed his brows at her completely shocked expression.

"No…No…It's not my fault…It's not my fault…" she continued to repeat in a whisper.

"Oi, Nami! It's okay! It's no one's fault! What happened, happened! It could have happened to any of us! They could have found us no matter what we did!" exclaimed Chopper trying to get her to come to her senses.

"Look what you did to Nami-san, you bastard!" yelled Sanji angrily as he turned to Zoro. Zoro was just staring at Nami with furrowed brows. Then he closed his eyes and turned and walked out. "Oi, you freaking bastard!! Come back and apologize to Nami-san!" yelled Sanji.

Nami turned to Chopper. She looked as white as a ghost and her eyes were so wide. "It _is_ my fault…" she whispered.

"No, Nami-san! It's not your fault!" exclaimed Sanji.

"It's my fault…It's my fault!! IT'S MY FAULT!!!" she repeated. It had started off as a whisper as she got louder and louder.

"No Nami! Don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault! Luffy knew what could happen!" exclaimed Chopper as his face contorted in sadness. Tears began to stream down his face.

"No! LUFFY! I'm so sorry!! I'm so sorry!! I killed him!! I killed him!!" she cried as she began to sob loudly.

"Nami-san!"

"Nami!"

Nami ignored everyone as she continued to scream and cry. "I KILLED HIM!!" she continued to scream repeatedly. Tears formed in Usopp's eyes. Her voice sounded so pained.

Zoro sat against the mast. His eyes slowly opened as he could hear Nami's hysterical screams from where he sat. She just continued to repeat the same sentence over and over again. He cursed to himself. He should never have said what he did…He had felt so guilty already just for her to have blamed him. However, he had switched the blame…He had never expected this kind of reaction. He could also hear the rest of the crew crying to her trying to get her to calm down and to comfort her.

He glanced over. He watched as Robin rounded the corner. She stopped with her head lowered as she slowly brought her hand to her mouth. She was crying. He clenched his teeth. "Damn it…" he muttered as he looked away.

----

**Present Time**

The crew made their way into the little town. The name of the town was Chiyu Village. Chopper was in heavy point. Nami had an arm through his as they walked. She still had the limp. The three days had gone by slowly. Nami had gotten worse. She seemed to be more and more repressive. She had begun asking them where Luffy was and why he wasn't there. They had to tell her they would see him at the next island before she was satisfied. Other times she would go to the figure head and just talk to herself. They were pretty sure she could see him.

Her break downs were happening more and more often as well. Her guilt was too much for her. They made their way secretly asking for directions to the man who could supposedly help her. They finally made it to the building in which they were told they could find him. Chopper walked in without hesitation with Nami on his arm.

"Ne, Chopper, is Luffy here?" asked Nami as she scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brows.

"Uh…no…we will see him…soon…We need to stop here first...Okay?" he said soothingly.

"Alright…I guess." she said as she looked around.

Chopper led her to a chair. "Sit here and wait for me, okay?" he said.

"Alright…" she said as she sat down. The rest of the crew also sat down with her. Chopper was getting a lot of stares because of how he looked. He ignored them. What was important was Nami.

He and Sanji approached the woman behind the desk. "Excuse me…miss…We need to see a doctor by the name of Ferris." said Sanji very quietly.

Nami stared up at him in confusion. 'Why is he talking so quietly?' she thought. "Dr. Ferris isn't in at the moment." she said.

Sanji turned quickly and nervously toward Nami. She was now conversing with Robin and Usopp. "Please, miss…not so loud. You see, we have a Nakama who needs help, but…she believes she is fine. She will cause a lot of trouble if she knew where we were." he explained.

"I see…Dr. Ferris should be here shortly." she said quietly.

Suddenly, the door opened and an older man walked in wearing civilian clothes. "Hello, Ms. Ness." he greeted with a smile. Then he looked over at Sanji and Chopper curiously, and then over to the rest if the crew who were also looking back at him. "What have we here?" he asked.

"Uh…" exclaimed Sanji as he approached the man. "Are you Dr. Ferris?" he asked quietly.

"Doctor?!"

Sanji made a nervous noise as he quickly turned to Nami. "Nami-san…it's not what you think!" he exclaimed.

"Not what I think?! I told you all that I'm fine!!" she yelled angrily as she attempted to stand up.

"Nami please!! Just talk to him!!" exclaimed Chopper as he turned back into brain point which surprised the secretary.

"I said I was fine!! There's nothing wrong with me!!" she yelled.

"Yes there is! Nami please!!" pleaded Chopper. Then Chopper turned to Dr. Ferris. "Please! We need your help!! She's really sick! She thinks nothing is wrong with her, but there is! She thinks we're here to find a friend who died a little over a month ago!" he explained.

"Died...?" whispered Nami as her eyes went huge. "Luffy…Luffy's dead…?" she whispered.

"Damn it, Chopper!" yelled Zoro.

"I had too!" he yelled back as tears formed in his eyes. Then he turned back to Dr. Ferris. "Please! Will you help her?!" asked Chopper.

Dr. Ferris was staring at the shocked girl. Then he turned back to Chopper. "You're pirates…" he stated.

Everyone made loud noises of disbelief. "Does it matter?!" yelled Chopper. "Doctor's are supposed to help people!" he yelled. "That's what I was taught!" he continued. "I can't help her…I only heal wounds and sickness…but this…I…I don't know how to help her!" he exclaimed as he began to cry.

"You all seem to really care about her well being…and seeing how she has reacted to the death of your friend…it's seems you all cared for one another…" he said quietly.

"Luffy was…Luffy was our Captain…He…he was a very important person to us…" whispered Chopper.

"Luffy's not dead!! I just saw him!! I talked to him yesterday!!" yelled Nami.

Chopper turned to Nami. "Oh no!" he exclaimed as he went to her. "It's okay. You're right! He's fine! We will go see him, but first, please talk to this man!" he exclaimed with a pained expression.

"Luffy…Luffy's dead…" she whispered.

"Alright…I will see what I can do for her…She seems really far gone…" remarked Ferris. "Nami is your name, young lady?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" she exclaimed to him.

"Of course there isn't. I believe you. I just want to talk is all. Can you do that for me?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"But you just said I was far gone! I'm not! I'm fine!" she began to yell.

"You're right. You're fine…I just want to talk." he said calmly. "Please, right this way." he said as he motioned with his hand.

Nami eyed him suspiciously, but walked past him to where he maneuvered to. "May I come as well?" asked Chopper.

"Of course." replied Ferris as he allowed Chopper to pass him. Then he followed them both.

----

"NO!! NO!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" yelled Nami as she being was held down.

"Nami, please!! We're just trying to help! Please, calm down!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she yelled.

"It's alright young lady…" soothed Ferris.

"NO!! LET ME GO!!" she yelled.

"LUFFY!! LU-FFY!!!" she repeated over and over again.

----

**Thirty Minutes Ago**

Nami sat down in a chair Dr. Ferris had led her to. "Alright, why don't you sit right here for me? I just need to speak to your friend here first." he said to her.

Nami nodded and then looked out the window. Ferris took Chopper outside. "I need to know everything." he said.

Chopper made a pained expression before looking down and then nodding. He told Ferris everything that had happened from when they first landed on that cursed island and until the moment they met Dr. Ferris. Ferris listened intently. He sighed. "I see…This is the worst kind of break down…She feels responsible for your friend's death…Guilt…it could kill you if it's bad enough…" he said quietly. Then he seemed to be in thought. "She seems to have really cared about him…" he remarked.

"Aa…we all did…He saved all of our lives…He was…a great person…We all loved our Captain…He was so good…He was always helping people…putting their lives above his…" said Chopper as tears formed in his eyes.

"He seems like an incredible person…" remarked Ferris.

"Aa…he saved Nami and her entire village…Luffy was very important to her…" explained Chopper.

"I see…So not only does she feel responsible for the death of a friend, but also for the death of her savior…That is the worst kind of guilt if I have ever heard one…Alright…I will go and talk to her. Come…" he said as he turned and went inside.

Nami was standing at the window as she looked outside. Suddenly, she gasped. "What is it Nami?" asked Chopper as he approached her.

She quickly turned and ran out the door. "Oi, Nami!!" he yelled as he ran after her.

She continued as she ran out of the building. "Oi, Nami-san!!" called Sanji as he stood up. Then he watched as Chopper ran after her. "Oi, Chopper what's going on?!" he yelled as everyone followed him out.

"Nami!" yelled Chopper.

Nami ignored him as she continued to run. 'Where is he?!' she thought as she looked through the crowd. Then she smiled brightly. 'There!' she exclaimed as her smile turned into a grin. "I knew he was here!" she exclaimed as she kept running. She had completely forgotten about her injured leg. Some how…she couldn't even feel it. She bumped into villagers as she tried to reach him. "Luffy!" she called. He kept walking away. Nami frowned. "Luffy!" she called again. He still continued to walk away.

Nami continued to run until she finally reached him. She reached out her hand and grabbed onto him. He turned to her quickly. Her smile disappeared. "You're not…Luffy…" she whispered.

"Can I help you?" asked the man in front of her. Nami looked up. Then she frowned deeply as she reached up and took the straw hat off his head. "Hey! That's mine!" he exclaimed as he attempted to take it back. Nami held up her hand to his chest as she pulled it behind her back.

"Where did you get this?!" she yelled in his face.

"What do you mean?! That's none of your business! Give me back my hat!" he yelled.

Nami turned away and looked at the hat. It was without a doubt Luffy's hat. She scowled as she turned back to the man. "Where…did…you…get…this…hat?" she asked in a deadly low voice.

The man looked back at her nervously. "I…I…I found it…about a month ago…" he finally answered.

Nami inhaled sharply as her eyes widened. "Where?" she whispered.

"It was on another island, on the beach…" he replied.

"Which island?! Did you…see anyone?" she asked.

"Oi, Nami-san!!"

"Oi, Nami!!"

Nami turned to the others and then turned back to the man. "Answer my questions!" she yelled.

"NO! No, there was no one there! I got it from an island called Shizukesa Island!" he exclaimed nervously.

"Oi, Nami…that's…that's Luffy's hat…" whispered Usopp as he stared at the hat.

"Are you sure there was no one?!" she asked. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Aa…I'm sure…I took a walk one day and found it…I promise…I just found the hat…" he said as his eyes shifted to the rest of the crew.

Nami shoved the man and lowered her head to the hat. The man fell and then quickly got up and ran.

"Luffy…" she whispered.

Dr. Ferris walked up behind them. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Luffy would never…Luffy would never just…lose his hat…" she whispered.

"Oi, Nami!" exclaimed Chopper in worry.

"He's dead…He's dead…" she whispered.

"Nami, please! Not again!" exclaimed Chopper.

"I killed him…I killed him!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Nami! Stop!" yelled Chopper.

"Oi, Nami-san! It's okay!" exclaimed Sanji soothingly.

"NO! I KILLED HIM!! I KILLED LUFFY!!" she yelled. She was now hysterical.

"Nami! Don't!" yelled Chopper as he ran up to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" she yelled as she backed away. All the townspeople nearby were now staring at the scene. They all looked curious or worried.

"Nami please, calm down! It's okay! We aren't going to hurt you!" pleaded Chopper.

"NO!" she yelled as she started to run. However, she didn't get far. Zoro quickly lunged forward and grabbed a hold of her. "NO!! DON'T TOUCH ME!! I HATE YOU!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Nami! That's enough!" he yelled.

"STOP IT!!" she yelled as she struggled. In her struggles she dropped Luffy's hat. She quickly turned to it and turned even more frantic. "NO, LUFFY!!!" she screamed as she tried to reach for the hat.

"Chopper, do something!" yelled Zoro.

However, Dr. Ferris stepped forward. "No, don't! Let her stay this way! I must observe her behavior." he explained. "Please, just try and bring her to my clinic." he continued.

Nami continued to scream as she struggled to reach for the hat. Usopp picked it up and handed it to her. She snatched it from him, but continued to struggle against Zoro and scream. Zoro carried her back to the clinic. Usopp stared after his Nakama sadly. Then his eyes shifted to the hat that Nami clung to for dear life.

----

The man's eyes shot open as he sat up with a bit of a scream. The young woman turned around quickly, startled by his scream. "Oh, you scared me!" she exclaimed. Then she smiled and made her way to the wide eyed man. He was staring down at the sheets and breathing heavily.

Then he slowly looked up at her. "Who are you?" he asked as he furrowed his brows.

The young woman scoffed. "It's awfully rude to ask someone who's been taking care of you for the past few days who they are without introducing yourself first. However, to answer your question, my name is Desini, Isal Desini." she replied with a bit of a smile.

"De…sini…" he repeated quietly.

"That's right…Now, what's your name?" she asked.

The man looked the woman over. She was a slim girl with black long hair that flowed freely down her back. She had stunning turquoise eyes and shapely, rosy lips. She had her hands on her round hips as she waited for a response. Then, not getting one, she crossed her arms over her ample bust. She was wearing a light blue shirt with black, short sleeves, a black skirt, and black heels. "Are you going to answer me? Or continue to undress me with your eyes?" she asked.

The man looked away from her with furrowed brows. Then his eyes widened as he made a small noise. "I…I…I don't…I don't know who I am!" he exclaimed.

"What? Are you serious?!" she asked as she walked up closer to him.

The man put a hand to his forehead. "I…can't remember anything!" he exclaimed. He looked like he was on the verge of panic.

"Whoa! Hold on now! Calm down! I'm sure it will come to you with time!" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, you're going to need a name…I can't just say 'Hey you!' all the time…" she continued as she brought a hand to her lips. The man glanced up at her with a raised brow. "How about…Jin! I knew a Jin once! Hated him…but liked the name at least…" she said as she grinned down at the man.

He continued to stare up at her in disbelief with a raised brow. "Glad to know you just named me after someone you hate…" he remarked.

Desini chuckled as she looked down at him. 'You know…he's actually some how really attractive…' she thought to herself. "Don't worry. Only time will tell if I hate you or not." she replied with a smirk.

The man smiled with a half smile. Not sure if he were amused by this or appalled. "Yeah…I guess so…same goes for you…" he replied.

Desini found herself laughing. "You know, you're off to a great start! So far, I really like you! You're funny!" she exclaimed as she laughed.

"So far, I couldn't tell you…" he replied with a bigger smile.

Desini looked down at him. "About your memory, I wouldn't worry too much about it! You will get it back! I just know it!" she exclaimed.

"You know…you're optimism is really annoying…" he remarked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh we have a pessimist! That's depressing!" she exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out.

"I honestly don't see any optimism in my situation. There could be someone worried about me right now and I have no idea if there is or isn't. Or worse I could be completely alone and no one misses me at all…" he said with a scoff.

"That would be sad…" remarked Desini as she brought a hand to her chin and looked off to the side as if in thought. "Okay…maybe not _that _sad…I'm alone after all…and it's not so bad…" she said as she turned back to him and smiled.

Jin looked around as if noticing this for the first time. Then he turned back to the beautiful girl. "So…Jin, huh?" he asked as if seriously contemplating going with the name for the time being.

"Un, I like it!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"So, does Jin have a face?" he asked.

Desini giggled. "Wow! You don't even remember what you look like?!" she asked as she turned away.

"No…I tried to think about it…but no image comes to me…I'm drawing a complete blank on everything…" he replied.

Desini walked over to a dresser and lifted up a mirror. She brought it over to him and handed it to him. He grabbed it and then held it face down for a long while. "Well? You might remember everything if you see yourself!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Jin glanced over at her with an annoyed expression. Then he sighed as he lifted the mirror. He stared into the image. "So? Anything?" she asked as she stared at him in wide eyed curiosity. Jin felt anger well inside him. He chunked the mirror across the room as he brought his hand to cover his eyes. "HEY! That was mine you know!!" she yelled as she walked over to it.

"I…I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"No…it's alright…I have no idea what you must be going through…So, I'm guessing you didn't even recognize your own face?" she asked as she turned to him. He shook his head no. "Well, you have quite a bit of scars on it right now…Whatever happened to you, it must have been horrible. You were injured really badly when I found you." she said as she picked up the pieces of the mirror. Then she swept up what was left and threw it all away.

Then she walked up to the over dwelling man. "You know what might make you feel better? A bath! You smell of sea water!" she said as she grinned down at him. "I'll give you one." she said as she started to walk away.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" yelled Jin as he turned to the girl.

Desini turned around with raised brows. "Oh, I guess I forget to mention…When I found you…you weren't wearing a stitch of clothing. So I've seen you already…Not to bad looking either…" she remarked with a roguish grin. She watched as Jin blushed. "Aw, that's so cute!" she exclaimed with a bright grin. "Also, I doubt you can move. Try to get up." she said.

Jin furrowed his brows as he attempted to get up. He cried out and cringed at the pain. "I…can't move…" he said.

"Uh huh…Now try lifting your arms up high." she said.

He frowned. It had been really painful just lifting his hand to his face. He blushed again as he looked away. "I don't need a bath…" he mumbled.

"Uh, ya do if ya want to continue sleeping in that bed. Come on, let's go!" she said as she walked up to him. She reached down to help him get up. He scowled at her but allowed himself to be helped up. He noticed he was wearing a really long shirt, but that was it.

"You know…so far…I don't think I like you…" he mumbled. Desini only laughed.

Desini walked him to the bathroom. She set him down in a stool and then walked over to fill the tub. "Remove your shirt, or rather, at least try to." she said with her back to him.

Jin leaned forward and painfully removed his shirt. He looked down at his body. It was full of scars, some old and some new. He put the shirt down in his lap to cover himself. Then he looked at Desini's back. "You know…this is very uncomfortable…" he muttered. He heard her chuckle. Then she turned just her torso toward him. He blushed as he attempted to cover more of himself with the shirt.

She smirked at his attempt to cover himself. "Don't worry, I added bubbles." she said as she chuckled. She turned back around and then turned off the water. "Alright, it's ready for you. I won't look…" she said as she turned her back to him and the tub as she walked away a bit.

Jin frowned and then got up. He limped towards the tub as best he could. He ground his teeth at the pain his body was in. He stepped in and slid down. "This should also help your many wounds." she said. "You in?" she asked.

"Aa…" he replied quietly.

She turned around and smiled at him. He was looking at her with furrowed brows. "I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything! Geez! Relax!" she said as she smiled at him. She sat down on the stool and reached for the soap.

Jin frowned. "I feel so weak…" he said.

"Well, you're badly injured and then I'm pretty sure you're really hungry." she said as she began to wash his hair. "You haven't eaten for a few days." she continued.

"How long…How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Well, so far with me, three days. I found you three days ago unconscious on the shore. You looked really pale. I actually thought you were dead. I brought you back here and treated all of your wounds." she explained.

"Thanks for that…" said Jin softly. Desini looked down at him and found herself blushing at his intense stare.

Then she smiled. "Don't mention it!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"So, why are you all alone? Why not tell me a little about you?" asked Jin as he looked up at her.

"Alright…I'm actually a bit of a wanderer. I just go where ever I feel like it. However, I landed here and thought I might stick around for awhile. So I rented this little house. I'm actually a bounty hunter." she explained.

"A bounty hunter? Sounds interesting. How old are you?" he asked as she lifted his arms out of the water and began to wash them.

"You think my being a bounty hunter is interesting?" she asked with a big smile.

"Sure…" he replied.

"Are you just attempting to make conversation because you are completely nude in the water and a girl you just met is bathing you?" she asked as she glanced down at him.

"Aa…pretty much…" he replied.

Desini laughed softly. "I definitely like you." she said.

Jin chuckled softly. "I think I've definitely earned dinner…" he replied sarcastically.

Desini laughed again. "Indeed! I will make you a feast! Oh and to answer your question, I'm seventeen. I'd ask how old you are, but I doubt you could answer me." she said. Jin made a face. "If I had to guess…I'd say you are anywhere between sixteen and nineteen." she continued."

"So, a feast, huh?" asked Jin.

"Un, I just recently turned in a bounty worth twenty million!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Really? Twenty Million? That sounds like a lot! That's pretty cool! How did you do that all by yourself?" he asked in some awe. "OW!" he yelped. "Why did you pinch me?!" he yelled.

"So just because I'm a girl, I'm labeled as weak in your book am I?! You just went down a notch…" she said with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry…I guess I was a little surprised…I apologize…" he said with puffed cheeks and narrowed eyes.

"Okay notch has been replaced." she said with a grin. She was now scrubbing his back. "Sit up a bit if you can." she said. He did what he was told with a little help.

"Okay, so you're strong…That's cool." he said finally while she scrubbed his back. "How do you know I don't have a bounty on my head? I could be a dangerous person, what made you bring me here?" he asked.

"You didn't look dangerous, and no you don't look strong. Well, you kinda do…but not sure if you could have a high bounty. I usually only check the small ones, and I haven't seen your face. So, it's highly unlikely you have one." she explained.

"Wow, I think I was just insulted some where in there…I'm just not sure where…" he replied in exasperation.

Desini laughed. "Also, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. If you turned out to be dangerous, I could have taken you down." she replied with a grin ignoring his hurt pride.

Jin chuckled in amusement at her statement and then he frowned. "I feel weaker…" he said as he drooped a bit.

"Okay, okay! I'm hurrying! I just recently bought some groceries. I will make it as soon as we are done here." she said as she leaned him back and began to scrub his chest and stomach.

Suddenly, Jin's stomach growled audibly. Desini stopped scrubbing and looked down wide eyed. Then she burst out laughing. Jin also stared down at his stomach wide eyed. Then he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…" he said.

Desini laughed softly again. "Here, let me just get your legs and we're done." she said through her laughter.

After she was done bathing Jin, she helped him get out of the tub without looking and helped dry him off. Jin wrapped the towel around his waist. "Let me get you some clean clothes. I went and bought some while you were asleep. They should fit you." she said as she turned and walked out.

Jin followed her out and then decided to take a look around. With some trouble he walked around the little house's living room. It was pretty bare of personal things or anything for that matter. It only had essential furniture. Then he noticed a picture. He walked over to it and lifted it up. It was a fairly small photo. "Alright…here's the…"

Jin quickly looked up at her. She was staring at the photo. "I…I'm sorry!" he said and put it down.

"No…it's alright…" she said softly as she walked over to him. She picked it up and looked at it with a far away look in her eye. "They were my parents…" she said softly. "That's me when I was a little girl…" she whispered.

"What…what happened to them?" he asked quietly.

"Pirates…" she said coolly.

Jin made a soft noise of disbelief. "Pirates?" he asked.

"Un…they came to our village…They killed everyone…Took everything…My father was a brilliant man…He created a fall out shelter only big enough for me, just in case…Who would have thought we would actually have to use it…I was about seven. When I came out…after it had gotten quiet…Everyone was…" she explained quietly without completing her sentence.

"I…I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

Desini smiled. "It's alright! That was a long time ago!" she said in a cheerful voice. She set the photo down. "I'm sure you would like some clothes now, right?" she asked with a grin.

"Aa…I would like that." he replied with a smile.

She handed him the clothes "Think you can do it on your own?" she asked.

"Aa, I can do it." he replied.

"Good, I'm going to get started on your dinner." she said with a grin as she turned and walked to the kitchen.

Jin struggled to put the clothes on. Desini was already starting on dinner. She had bought black slacks and an off white shirt with black shoes. He put them all on and then walked over to the kitchen. He sat down slowly in one of the chairs. Desini turned for a second and smiled before turning back to the food. "Lookin' good!" she said.

Jin chuckled. "Thanks…" he said.

Desini managed to cook a great deal of food. "Alright, eat up!" she said as she sat down and began to eat.

Jin stared at all the food. Then he calmly began to eat. Then he paused. "This is really good…" he said.

"Thanks! I have my other talents!" she said with a grin.

"I see…" replied Jin with a smile as he continued to eat.

----

Dr. Ferris walked out of the room with Chopper behind him and then closed the door. The crew stood up in expectation. "She's asleep right now…I think she has improved though…" said Chopper with a sigh of relief. Three and a half weeks had past since Nami had found Luffy's hat. She was having fewer episodes ever since Dr. Ferris had started talking to her. That first day had been very difficult, but he eventually and miraculously had gotten her to calm down.

They talked the entire time she was awake. She still slept quite a bit, but she had fewer nightmares. "You're incredible, Doctor-san." said Robin softly with a smile of appreciation.

"It's nothing really…I think your friendship and commitment to this young lady is far more incredible. I have never seen a group such as yourselves care so much for one another and you're not even family." he replied.

"Oh but we are…We consider ourselves family." said Sanji.

Dr. Ferris smiled warmly and then nodded. "You aren't like any pirate crew I have ever met." he said with some amazement.

"Aa…we get that a lot…" said Usopp with a chuckle.

"I don't doubt it…I had heard there were different kinds of pirates…However, you're a rare breed indeed." said Ferris with a smile.

"How about I make us some dinner." said Sanji as he began to walk out.

"That would be great! I'm starving!" said Usopp.

"Will you be joining us again, Ferris-san?" asked Sanji before he walked out.

"I will like that…Thank you." he replied. Sanji smiled in return, nodded and then walked out.

Sanji walked down the street to the small house they had rented. They had no idea how long they would be here. They would stay for as long as Nami-san needed. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Sanji quickly turned in the direction of the explosion. It was on the other side of town. He quickly turned and began to run. Citizens of the town came out of their houses to see what the noise was, blocking Sanji's path. He gently pushed them aside to be able to get past.

It took him about five minutes to finally reach the scene. By then, it was crowd with people. He tried to push his way through. He could hear a woman yelling at someone, and then men screaming in pain. 'A woman?' he thought to himself. Sanji finally made it to the front. He could see a beautiful girl. There was also a guy bent over some other men. He was tying them down.

"Those bounty hunters are incredible! They managed to take down our main problem here!" said a woman near by. Sanji turned to her.

"Un! They are! This bounty was worth sixty two million belis!" another woman exclaimed. Sanji furrowed his brows as he looked back at the two. The woman was smiling down at the man who was still tying down the men. Then she said something to him as she set a hand down on his shoulder. The man nodded in return.

Sanji frowned and decided it was best not to stick around. 'Those bounty hunters might come after me.' he thought to himself. That bounty was sixty two million. It wasn't too far off from his. If they could take out that much with ease…He didn't want to stick around and find out if they could take him as well. Also, he needed to make dinner. He turned around and made the long walk back to the house they had rented. He smiled to himself. 'She sure was beautiful though, but it looked like they were probably together…Wow though…Her hair was beautiful…Long and black…and her eyes were gorgeous, a spectacular turquoise color!' mused Sanji to himself as he made the walk back.

Once Sanji was done cooking the meal, he packed it up and took it back to the clinic. Once he walked inside, the crew greeted him with a smile. He turned to Zoro and frowned. He was sitting alone in a corner with his eyes averted to the wall. Zoro didn't talk to the crew much or talk much at all for that matter.

The only time he ever talked, was when he was trying to calm Nami down. Sanji closed his eyes and sighed. He set the food down and let Usopp and Chopper set it up. He walked over to Zoro. "Oi, dinner's here Marimo…" he muttered.

"Aa…I heard you come in…" he replied not caring that he was just called Marimo. Sanji nodded and then turned away. He had noticed the only person he ever really conversed with was Robin. He had been upset at first, but then soon accepted it. He was sure Robin was just trying to help him.

Sanji realized Zoro blamed himself for everything. For Luffy, and for Nami, because of that, he felt responsible for Nami. He was always the one that tried to talk to Nami when she would have a break down. When she would go wild, he was the one that took care of it. He had also noticed, after Robin started their daily talks, Zoro started drinking less. He was grateful for Robin for trying to comfort the wounded swordsman. After all, Zoro was now in charge, the crew needed him.

Although…he still took charge even though he had been drinking, he was doing a good job as well, Sanji had to admit. He was taking care of them and making sure they had money.

"Hey, Sanji." called Usopp as he ate, interrupting Sanji's train of thought.

"Huh?" questioned Sanji as he began to serve Robin and Ness a plate.

"Did you hear that explosion not too long ago?" he asked.

Sanji stood up straight and looked at Usopp. "Aa…actually I went to go check it out…Turns out it was bounty hunters making a catch. One was a beautiful girl and another guy…" he replied.

"B…b…bounty hunters?!" yelled Usopp in worry.

"Aa…took out a sixty two million beli bounty." he said.

"What?!" exclaimed Chopper and Usopp.

"Aa…I didn't stick around though…" he said as he handed Robin her plate and then walked over and handed one to Ness. Both smiled and thanked him. He smiled in return. The crew had gotten used to Sanji's no longer going into love mode over women. They could all tell he was just as depressed as they were.

"I…I…I wouldn't have either! I…I wouldn't have wanted to start a fight in front of so m…m…many civilians!" stuttered Usopp.

Sanji smiled at him. "Aa…that's why I left." he replied. "I believe they took out that one pirate who was causing trouble a couple days ago." he continued.

"R…Really?!" asked Chopper. "Wow!" he continued.

"Aa…I would have taken him out myself if we didn't have to keep such a low profile…We can't be forced to leave this place…At least not until Nami-san has gotten better." said Sanji.

"Aa…" agreed Usopp and Chopper. Sanji looked over and noticed Zoro still hadn't moved. He sighed again and made up a plate.

He walked over to him and lowered it to him. Zoro turned and looked at it and then looked up at Sanji. "Here…you should eat something…" he said quietly.

Zoro glanced back down at the food and stared at it for awhile. Then he finally slowly reached up for it and took it from him. "Thanks…" he muttered under his breath.

"Aa…" replied Sanji as he turned away.

"So…these bounty hunters…what did they look like? Did they look strong….or ugly?" asked Usopp only slightly nervous.

"Aa…they looked strong…but not ugly…The girl was a beauty…She had long black hair that flowed freely down her slim back and beautiful turquoise eyes…She had nice round hips…an ample bust and a slim waist. She had nice long slim legs. She was wearing a pink shirt with a dark blue skirt and blue heels." explained Sanji.

"I see…Well, what about the guy?" asked Franky.

"Not sure…he was knelt over the bounty tying them up. He was wearing black slacks and a creamish colored shirt…He had longish dark hair…I think his hair might have been black or maybe dark blue...Not sure though…Aa, I think dark blue…Although, he wasn't who I was looking at." explained Sanji with a chuckle.

"Ri-ght…" said Usopp sarcastically with narrowed eyes.

"So, who is staying with Nami-san tonight?" asked Sanji. He had been the one to stay the night before.

"I'll stay…" replied Zoro.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Zoro…" mutter Usopp.

"Aa…I agree…Nami responds badly to you…" added Chopper.

"It's okay…If she wakes up…I need to talk to her anyway…You guys go ahead. I'll stay…" he said quietly.

Everyone frowned but nodded as they cleaned up and made their way out. Zoro sighed to himself as he closed his eyes. "Are you sure she will talk to you?"

Zoro's eyes shot open as he turned to Robin. Then he relaxed and looked away. "I don't know…" he replied quietly. "I have to at least try…" he continued.

Robin smiled and then sat in the chair next to him. "Ee…it would be best…" she said.

"Aren't you going to go back with the others?" asked Zoro as he stared at the wall.

"Emm…" she hummed as she shook her head.

Zoro turned and looked at her. She was staring off ahead of her. Then he turned back around. "Suit yourself…" he muttered.

**To Be Continued…**

**Translation**

Chiyu means Healing. I couldn't think of anything better…-.-;

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed my chapter! I'm sure you're wondering, 'Who the hell are those OC's?!' I assure you, they are all an important part of this story. I hope you liked them! XD Thanks for reading! Now go and review! Shoo! XP


	3. Chapter 3: Letting Go

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy this one! I felt something was missing so I held it back for awhile. I couldn't really figure it out, so I just hope it's okay. Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 3: Letting Go**

Nami slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling for awhile.

"Ah! You're awake!"

Nami slowly turned her head. "You're not really there…" she whispered.

"That's right…I'm not."

"Then why do I keep seeing you…?" she whispered as a tear silently glided down to the bed.

"I don't know…"

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Just to talk…"

"What about…?" she asked.

"Just stuff!"

Nami felt herself getting annoyed. "For someone who really isn't there…you sure are annoying…" she replied.

He chuckled. "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess…Other than the fact that I'm talking to myself and keep seeing someone who died more than two months ago…I'm peachy…" she replied.

He laughed. "You're funny, Nami!"

"Yeah…funny…" she whispered. She closed her eyes tightly, and then reopened them. He was gone. More tears streamed down her nose and dripped one by one onto the bed. "Why?" she whispered before closing her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. She opened her eyes and looked toward it. Zoro was frowning at her tears. "You okay?" he asked.

"Un…" she replied quietly. Then she looked back at where he had been sitting.

Zoro glanced over at the chair. Then he turned back to her. "Was he here again?" he asked quietly.

"Un…" she whispered as she nodded. Zoro closed his eyes and then walked over and sat down in the same chair. Nami kept her eyes on the same spot where Zoro now was. "I don't know why I keep seeing him…He talks to me and everything…" she whispered.

"The doctor said that might still happen…" said Zoro quietly.

"I know…" she whispered as more tears glided down her face. She sniffled and then wiped them away. Then she turned up toward the ceiling. "I wish…it would stop…" she finally whispered after awhile. "I don't want to see him anymore…" she continued.

Zoro watched as she silently cried to herself. A month and a half had past since they had come to this island. Ferris had worked wonders on Nami. He was an incredible doctor. Zoro had been able to talk to her about what had happened without her flipping out. He had been able to apologize for what he had done. She had surprisingly accepted his apology. She was now level with the fact that Luffy had in fact died. She no longer denied or suppressed the memory.

The only problem was from time to time, she would see him. She had also come to terms that even though she saw him…he didn't actually exist. "How are you feeling today?" asked Zoro quietly.

"I feel alright…" she replied.

"Feel up for a walk?" he asked.

"Un...I think I do…" she replied as she sat up. Zoro stood as she got up out of the bed. She slipped some shoes on and walked out ahead of him.

They both walked outside into the warm air. Nami no longer had a limp. Her leg had completely healed, thanks to Chopper's excellent healing ability. Nami appreciated everything Zoro was trying to do for her. He was extremely patient and understanding, which surprised her greatly. She understood that he must have felt guilty for what had happened to her and to Luffy. She accepted that fact and allowed him to ease that guilt by helping her whenever he could.

The crew took her on daily walks, whenever each of them stayed with her. Today, it was Zoro. She needed to get out and about and breathe in the fresh air. The walks also helped her with her state. It helped clear her mind and put her at ease. "The Ero-cook is making a special dessert for you…" said Zoro breaking the long silence.

"Oh?" replied Nami as she looked over at him.

"Aa…I wasn't supposed to tell you though…So just act surprised…" he said with a smirk.

Nami laughed softly. "Alright…I will." she replied as she looked away. "Is it made from my mikan?" she asked.

"Aa…he found a new recipe the other day." he said.

"I see…Then I'm sure I will like it and still be surprised by it." she said with a warm smile. "You guys have been great…You've had so much patience for me…I can imagine just how much trouble I was…yet you all stuck by me…Thanks…" she said quietly.

"That's our job as Nakama…I'm sure you would have done the same…" he replied.

Nami turned to him and smiled. "Un…I would have…" she replied.

**One Month and A Week Ago**

Nami lay on the chair staring up at the ceiling. Chopper sat in a chair near by just watching. It was the day after she had found Luffy's hat. She kept it with her at all times. It was lying on her chest. After observing her hysteric behavior the day before, Ferris had calmly begun talking to Nami. After awhile, she had started to calm down. Chopper had been amazed. They hadn't even had to sedate her. Now, Ferris was scribbling in a note book. Finally, he looked up at Nami.

"Alright, tell me about your mother and sister." he said in a calm and relaxing voice.

"Bellemere and Nojiko…?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"That's right…You mentioned to me yesterday about them." replied Ferris.

"Bellemere…was important to me…She took Nojiko and me in…She took care of us…She was a great mother…" she said quietly.

"I see…" said Ferris as he wrote some more. "And your sister?" he asked.

"Nojiko…Nojiko took care of me after Bellemere died…" she replied. She was quiet for awhile. "She's also very important to me…" she whispered.

"I see…Is there anyone else who's important to you, Nami-san?" asked Ferris.

"Un…Gen-san…He was like a father to us…He also took care of us in his own way." she said. She was having trouble giving him major details about the people she cared about. She still didn't trust him.

"How did you feel about your mother's death?" he asked.

"It…It was horrible…She…died right in front of me…" she whispered.

Ferris' head shot up. "She died in front of you?" he asked.

"Un…" replied Nami as she turned and looked at him with furrowed brows. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"It's…nothing, just sad is all…" he replied as he looked back down and began to write. 'So, she lost her mother right before her eyes, and from what Chopper-san has said…The same thing happened with their Captain…It must have been extremely traumatizing for her…' he thought to himself as he jotted some stuff down.

"How exactly did your mother die?" he asked.

Tears formed her in eyes as she turned back to the ceiling. "She was murdered…" she whispered.

Ferris' eyes widened. 'Murdered…' he thought. "How was she murdered?" he asked softly.

"A merman named Arlong…He shot her right in front of my sister and me…and Gen-san too…" she replied.

"I see…What happened to this Arlong?" he asked.

Both Chopper and Nami made a loud reaction to his question. Ferris quickly turned to Chopper. Chopper was frantically shaking his head no. Ferris quickly turned to Nami. Her face was contorted in pain. He quickly stood up. "It's okay! We don't have to talk about Arlong!" he said as he walked up to her. "How about we talk about your friends? How do you feel about them?" he asked.

"My…my friends…?" she whispered.

"That's right. Tell me all about them. Starting with Chopper-san." he said in a soothing voice as he turned and sat back down.

They went one by one through each of her crew mates and everyone they had met and befriended a long their journey. She skipped past certain events at Ferris' request when he realized it had too much to do with Luffy and was too much for her. He was sure he would eventually get her to talk about Luffy. It would just take some time…

----

It took three weeks, to finally get her to talk about Luffy. She still cried while she talked about him. However, the progress was, she was able to handle talking about him without going off the deep end.

The crew was amazed that Ferris was able to get Nami to talk about him so quickly. "How did you do it?! I thought it would take months to get her to finally talk about him! I mean, I was there watching, but…" exclaimed Chopper in awe. he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Quite honestly, I did too…" replied Ferris. Everyone looked up at him in surprise. "However, she is a very strong woman…She is quite admirable. I have never seen a patient come to terms so quickly. I think it has a lot to do with that hat and everything you are all doing for her." explained Ferris.

"Aa, Nami-san has always been strong…" remarked Sanji.

"Aa…I'm glad she's doing better…" said Chopper with a smile. It was the first genuine smile he had made in a long time. Everyone else also smiled.

"Well, it's time I go talk to her now. Are you coming, Chopper-san?" asked Ferris with a smile.

"Aa!" exclaimed Chopper with a nod as he smiled. Ferris nodded and then turned to go to Nami.

Ferris opened the door and looked surprised. Nami was staring at the empty chair and crying. She looked towards him and then back at the chair. "I see him…" she whispered.

Chopper and Ferris both made quiet noises in surprise. "Is he…Is he here, right now?!" he asked as he turned to the chair.

"Hai…" she whispered as she stared at the chair.

"Oi, Nami…Are you sure?!" asked Chopper.

"Hai…" she replied again in a whisper.

Ferris cautiously approached her. "Is he saying anything, Nami-san?" he asked. She nodded. "What is he saying?" he asked.

"He wants to know…who you are, and why you keep talking as if he isn't here…" she whispered.

Tears formed in Chopper's eyes as he stared at the empty chair. "Luffy…" he whispered.

"He's…calling for Chopper…He's…he's greeting you …" said Nami as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Luffy!" cried Chopper as he began to cry.

"He wants us to stop crying…" she said as she continued to stare at the chair. "He can't hear you…Luffy…" she whispered. Chopper turned to her. Her eyes moved upward, and then she slowly turned her head as if watching him. "He can't see you either…" she said.

Chopper turned to where she was looking. "Luffy!" he cried in pain.

Ferris observed everything, even Chopper's reaction. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"He's the doctor that everyone had me see…You told me to let them help me, remember…So, here I am…Although…I didn't do what you said…I gave them trouble…" she was saying. Then she shook her head no as she lowered her head.

"Nami-san…"

Nami looked over to Ferris. "He isn't really there…Nami-san…" he said quietly.

Nami's eyes shifted to just beside him. "Luffy…" she whispered.

"What is he saying now?" asked Ferris.

"He's…upset about what you said…He wants to know why no one can see him…" she said.

"He's not really there, Nami-san…Close your eyes tightly, count to five, and then open them." he said.

More tears flowed down her cheeks as her face contorted in pain. "I don't want to…" she whispered.

"You must…It's the only way you will get better." said Ferris calmly.

Nami's eyes again shifted just to the left of Ferris. "I'm sorry…Luffy…" she said as she closed her eyes. After awhile, she lowered her head and covered her ears. "Please…" she whispered. "I'm sorry!" she said.

"Let him go…Nami-san…" he said.

"I can still hear him! He's…he's telling me to look at him!" she cried.

"He isn't there! It's all in your mind! Let him go!" exclaimed Ferris firmly but calmly.

"You aren't really here, Luffy! Please!" she begged as she began to sob. Then she cried out in her agony.

"Nami! Luffy!" cried Chopper as he continued to cry.

Suddenly, her crying quieted. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Then she began to look around. Her face contorted in sadness as she brought a hand to her mouth. "He's gone…I'm so sorry…Luffy…" she whispered.

Ferris approached her slowly. "It's alright…I understand how you feel about this…but you must understand…That wasn't him…It was an image created by your mind. It's kind of like a self defense mechanism. Your mind makes you see things that aren't really there to help you cope." he explained as he leaned down next to her.

Nami nodded in understanding. "This will probably still happen from time to time. It will go away eventually when your mind realizes you no longer need it." he continued to explain. Nami nodded again.

Ferris turned to Chopper, who was still quietly crying with his head lowered. 'They all seem to be going through a lot over this friend's death…He most definitely must have been someone extremely important to them.' he thought with a sad frown.

----

Ferris had managed to talk to each member of the crew to also help them out. He got everything he needed to know about Luffy. He was indeed an incredible person, and was highly important to them. He was told of how he saved each and every one of them. How he had changed their lives for the absolute better. How he had promised to help them accomplish their dreams. He had put many lives ahead of his own, even though he had his own dream. He had sacrificed his life for his crew. He almost wished…he could have met this man.

He sat at his desk at home reading over all of his notes from the crew. Each one had a different opinion about him, but all generally cared just as much for him. He had also been talking with the swordsman. He felt responsible for their Captain's death as well. He also felt responsible for what had happened to their Navigator.

He remembered when the paper had come in a week after they had arrived. How they had reacted to the announcement that Monkey D. Luffy had been eliminated by the World Government. They had been furious. He remembered there was a lot of yelling and tears. It had taken him a good long while to get them all to calm down. The government had labeled it a great accomplishment. He also remembered over hearing people talk about it in town, that they were grateful to the World Government, also that they should catch the rest of the dangerous crew of his. They had eliminated a horrible and dangerous man and should take care of the rest of them.

Ferris had sighed and shook his head sadly. The government had only accomplished in causing good people so much pain, and the death of a good man. He was beginning to have doubts about the World Government, and from what Robin had explained to him about all she knew, he was definitely having his doubts. They had covered up the fact that it was Luffy who had defeated the notorious Crocodile. They had also covered up some facts about Enies Lobby. Ferris had vaguely remembered reading about those events. He hadn't at first recognized the crew at first.

After hearing their tales, he had started to remember. Seeing their behavior and how they were, he was able to easily believe everything they had said. Being good with psychology had a lot to do with it. He could tell when a person was lying or not. He knew for a fact, they most definitely were _not _lying. He frowned. It was disturbing to find out that the World Government, people he had trusted, was hiding something.

He was helping the crew stay hidden as well. He knew it was extremely dangerous for them to stay in one place for so long. If anyone found out about them, they would be in great danger. He wasn't sure if they would make it out safely or not. He knew he himself would also get into a lot of trouble for aiding them. He didn't mind. He wanted to help them.

Ferris sighed and leaned back in his chair. They were going through a lot. He felt horrible for them. They were all good people, even if they were pirates. They were better than a lot of normal people he had ever met. They were polite and generous and often made breakfast, lunch, and dinner for him and Ms. Ness. He could see their absolute gratitude for his helping their friend. He really liked them, all of them. They had gone through a great deal during their childhoods. He knew everything about them. It hadn't taken long for him to earn their trust and vice versa.

----

Desini grinned at Jin. He had recovered relatively fast. "Most of the scars are gone! You just have a few on your face…and a few on your body. I don't really know if they will ever go away though. There's this one here." she said as she lightly ran a finger over it from his forehead over his eye and down to his cheek. "This one that criss-crosses over it." she said as she ran it across his cheek. Then she moved it to his other cheek. "This one that slants." she said as she ran it over his other cheek. "And this one." she finished as she ran it across his chin. 'He looks familiar to me…I wonder if I've run across him before.' she thought to herself.

"I see…" he replied.

"Don't worry. They will all fade!" she exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

Jin smiled in return as she stood just a few inches from him. "Aa…I'm sure they will." he said.

She grinned at his positive attitude. Then she stood up straighter. "That's the spirit!" she exclaimed as she grinned. "Think you're up for a walk today? We could go for a hike! My little house is on the edge of town. There's mostly wilderness behind here." she explained.

Jin felt excitement build up inside him. He wasn't sure where it had come from. He raised a brow. "Aa…I think I would like that…" he replied.

"Great! Put your shoes and shirt back on and we will go for a walk!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she turned to the kitchen. She began packing some food.

Jin bent over and began putting on the shoes she had bought for him and then put his shirt back on. Once he was done, he stood up and walked over to her. "Need help?" he asked as he peered over her shoulder.

"Nope! I got it!" she replied with a smile. She had to admit, it was very pleasant having another person around. Jin was a very pleasant companion. He had been with her for a week now, including the time he had been unconscious. After he had gotten over his memory loss and learned to cope without it, he had turned into a more positive person. He also had a sense of humor. She found she really liked him, and she didn't like many people. He was still negative at times, but she always tried to help him see past that.

"Okay…" he replied as he walked away and sat down on a chair.

After she was finished she turned to him. "Alright, let's go!" she said cheerfully with a grin.

He grinned back at her which caused her to laugh. She loved it when he smiled. "Okay!" he exclaimed as he got up. He walked up to her and grabbed the bag.

They made their way outside and began to head towards the wilderness. It was no longer painful for him to walk or move. He was actually surprised at how quickly his wounds had healed. He had told Desini that it was because she was a natural healer.

Desini ran forward and climbed up a big rock. "Oi, Desi, wait for me!" exclaimed Jin as he laughed and ran up after her. He had gotten lazy and started calling her Desi. She had told him she loved it and wondered why she never thought of it herself. She laughed as he ran up.

"This is one of my favorite spots!" she said as she climbed up higher ahead of him. As soon as she reached the top, she turned to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him forward as soon as he climbed up. "Look!" she said as she pointed.

Jin stared in awe. There was a beautiful view spread out before them. "Wow…" he whispered.

"Un! I love this view!" she exclaimed. "I would just sit up here for hours…Take it all in…Slow down…" she said quietly.

Jin turned to her. She had a small smile on her face as she stared off into the view. A breeze gently blew through her hair. Jin titled his head to the side. Desini turned to him. "What?" she asked with wide blinking eyes.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed with a grin as he looked back at the view. Desini smiled as she also turned.

Then she grinned. "Come on! I have other places to show you!" she said as she began to pull him down.

"O…oi!" he exclaimed as he began to laugh.

She took him to a small river. It had a pool at the end of it with a waterfall. It was the same waterfall he had seen in the distance from atop of the rock. "This is another of my favorite spots…I love to go swimming here!" she exclaimed. "Let's swim!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she turned to him. Then without his response she stepped forward and removed her shirt.

"O…oi, Desi! What are you doing?!" yelled Jin as he blushed.

She turned to him. "I don't know about you, but I'm going for a swim!" she said as she then removed her skirt. Jin's blush deepened as he turned away.

"You have no sense of modesty… do you?" he asked in exasperation with narrowed eyes as he stared to the left. Suddenly, he heard a splash. He turned toward the water. He saw where she had jumped in as the water began to ripple.

Suddenly, she emerged with a bit of a gasp. "Cold!" she yelled and then began to laugh.

Jin felt himself blush again. "You're nuts…" he said quietly with a raised brow and a small smile.

She grinned up at him. "You coming in?!" she asked cheerfully.

Jin lowered his gaze to just the water. "Uh…no…" he replied quietly.

"Aw…why not?" she asked with a bit of a pout.

"I'm not sure…I don't…know if I can swim…" he replied.

"Are you afraid of the water?" she asked with a raised brow.

"No…" he replied slightly confused.

Desini frowned as she moved her arms to keep herself afloat. "Well, that's sad…I can always teach you!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"No thanks…I'll stay right here where it's nice and dry." he replied with a smile as he sat on a rock. He did almost drown not too long ago. He wasn't interested in water right now.

"Suit yourself." she said in a teasing voice as she began to do the back stroke. Jin blushed again and looked away. All she was wearing was her under garments. He was very much aware of her beauty, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He heard her giggle. His cheeks puffed out his he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "It's cute when you blush!" she called to him.

"Shut up!" he said with his puffed cheeks. She laughed again.

After awhile, he heard sloshing, and then footsteps. He kept staring off to his left. "Okay, I'm done." she said.

He turned to her and then quickly turned away with a blush. She burst out laughing. "That wasn't funny!" he yelled.

She pulled her shirt over her head as she laughed. "It was definitely funny! You should have seen your face! It was so adorable!" she said as she poked his cheek with her finger in her laughter.

Jin stood up and began to walk away. "Oh, come on! I was just kidding with you!" she said as she ran after him.

"How can you do that with someone you just met?!" he asked as he kept walking. 

"I don't know. I don't really care…also, I trust you." she said seriously.

Jin stopped walking and turned to her with furrowed brows. "So, you'd do that with anyone?" he asked. He looked appalled.

"Well, maybe not anyone…I said I trusted you." she said with a smile.

"You've only known me for a week!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter…I dunno, for some reason…I just trust you…I know you'd never hurt me." she explained quietly. Jin stared at her in wide eyed surprise. Then he slowly turned his head away still wide eyed. Desini furrowed her brows as she approached him. "Are you okay?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Aa…" he replied quietly.

"Do you remember something?" she asked.

"I…don't think so…" he replied. Then he furrowed his brows. "But…I think you're right…" he said as he turned and continued walking. Desini watched after him for awhile before following him.

"You know, I've been thinking." she said.

"About what?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Well, since you don't know about where you come from, why don't we ask someone?" she suggested.

Jin stopped abruptly and turned to her. She stared at him wide eyed. Then he turned away again. "I don't know if that's such a good idea…" he said quietly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, for one…I don't know why you found me the way you did…It could cause trouble…I think it's best to wait until I get my memory back…" he explained.

Desini stared at him for a while before nodding. "Okay." she said as she walked up to him. "Well, since you don't want to do that, why not stay with me. I will be going soon. I have other bounties to catch. I was only taking a small break. Maybe you could help me out." she suggested.

Jin looked off to the side and brought a hand to his chin. "Alright." he finally said. "I don't have anywhere else to go. Maybe if I travel around, I will remember something." he said.

"Well, there's only forward in the Grand Line for me, but I'm sure something may come up." she said.

"THE GRAND LINE?!" he yelled with huge eyes.

Desini stared at him in surprise. "Oh…I guess you forgot you were in the Grand Line as well, huh?" she asked.

Jin began to randomly look around. "This…this…this is the Grand Line?!" he asked as he began to walk in random directions.

"Un…" replied Desini as she slowly followed him. She was a bit worried about his reaction.

Then suddenly he turned with a grin. "That's so cool! I remember hearing about this place! What the hell am I doing here?!" he said really fast and jumbled. "Wait, how do I remember hearing about it…?" he finally asked realizing what he just said. Then he brought a hand to his forehead.

Desini finally reached him. She noticed sweat began beading down his face. "Oi, don't think about it so much. It will come to you with time. You seem to remember the basics, about our world and everything in it. I think you just don't remember anything personal. To be honest, sometimes you seem like two different people to me." she said with a half smile.

Jin looked up at her. "I…what?" he asked.

Desini laughed softly. "It's nothing. Forget what I said." she said as she walked past him. "So, I guess that makes us partners. I will of course share the bounty with you." she said as she was walking away.

Jin turned around and was watching her with a look of curiosity. "Two different people…" he whispered with furrowed brows.

----

Everyone faced Dr. Ferris with smiles on their faces. "Thanks again for everything you've done for us, Ferris-san!" said Sanji as he shook Ferris' hand.

"Of course, you are an amazing group of people. Quite frankly, I want to thank you. You've all taught me a great deal." he said with a warm smile.

Nami walked up to him and hugged him. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Ferris was also surprised. Nami stepped away from him. "Thank you…" she whispered with a warm smile.

Ferris titled his head slightly as he regarded her and smiled warmly. "Of course, young lady. You are a very strong and amazing woman. Your recovering was more than I expected. It wasn't all just my doing." he said. Nami nodded.

"I also want to thank you! Because I was able to observe you, I learned a great deal. I will be able to help my Nakama better now!" said Chopper with a huge grin.

Ferris chuckled and then nodded. "Of course, Chopper-san! I'm glad I was able to help you with that as well. You are an incredible doctor!" he said.

"I don't need your praise, baka!" exclaimed Chopper cheerfully as he danced back and forth. Ferris laughed cheerfully at Chopper.

Everyone waved good-bye to Ferris and Ness as they made their way back to the ship. They had been on this island for two months now. They had hidden the ship from sight to make sure no one knew they were there. As soon as they boarded, they noticed the neglect. They had only checked on it a few times, but hadn't done any maintenance. The grass was slightly overgrown. It was incredibly dusty, and there were cobwebs in some places.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us…" muttered Nami as she looked around.

"Aa…" replied the guys.

As they set sail for the next island, all happily doing what Nami ordered, Nami also barked orders as far as who cleaned what. "Ha-i, Na-mi-swa-n!!!" exclaimed Sanji in his love-love mode.

Everyone grinned at this, even Zoro. It seemed everyone was back to normal and happy again, even if one was missing. Nami took in a deep sigh in contentment. It was good to be back. Then she glanced over at the figure head. She made her way over to it. Everyone quickly turned to her with worried expressions.

She slowly approached it and then gently set a hand on it. "Good bye……Luffy…" she whispered with a gentle smile on her face. She had decided it best not to try and go back and look for him. There was no point in getting all their hopes up just to be disappointed. If Luffy had been alive, he would have caught up to them by now. She closed her eyes and turned away. She placed her hand on her head over his hat. Then she opened them as she grinned and began barking more orders. Everyone grinned happily as they began to scramble to do their jobs.

----

"GO BACK AROUND THE OTHER WAY!!" yelled Desini.

Jin nodded and began to run through the alley quickly. He came out the other side and slammed into their prey. He knocked him to the ground and straddled him. He pulled him up by his shirt and slammed his fist into the man's face. "Thought you could out run me, huh?!" he said as he began to laugh.

Desini ran out of the alley and grinned. "Nice!" she exclaimed.

It had been a month since they left the small island of Shizukesa. This was their third catch since then. They had moved on to the next island which was littered with bounties.

The next day after he had agreed to travel with her, she had asked to spar with him to see if he were any good.

**Flashback**

"_Alright, see if you can hit me?"_

"_I don't know if I want to…" said Jin with a lopsided frown._

"_Oh come on! I can take it!" she exclaimed with a grin._

_Jin shrugged and lunged forward. Desini's eyes widened as she barely blocked him. "That was quick!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Maybe I was wrong about you…" she said in some awe._

_Jin stared down at his fist wide eyed. "Whadaya know…" he said quietly._

"_Alright, let's try this again. This time I'm going to fight back." she said as she got into stance._

_Jin nodded and imitated her stance. Jin lunged forward. Desini swung her arm, but Jin quickly ducked only appearing as a blur. He went down as he swung his leg around, tripping her easily. She went down hard, crying out as she hit the ground. Jin quickly sprang forward and threw a punch. He stopped just before hitting her._

_Desini gasped as she stared up at him wide eyed. His eyes slowly grew wider as he pulled his fist back. "Okay, I was really wrong!" exclaimed Desini. "So, you know how to fight, that's good!" she said with a big smile._

_Jin stood and then helped her up. "Aa…" he said quietly._

"_Well, instincts are hard to kick no matter how much of your memory is gone." she said with a smile._

"_Aa…I guess so…" he said quietly._

"_Let's go again, I won't be caught off guard again." she said with a smile. Jin smiled and then nodded._

_Desini soon realized she was greatly out powered._

**End Flash Back**

Desini grinned as Jin tied up their catch. "Alright, let's go turn him in and get our money!" she said cheerfully.

"Aa!" replied Jin with a grin as he easily lifted up the bounty.

"This one was only twenty four million, but enough to buy us our dinners." she said as they walked.

"Aa, food is good…." he agreed with a smirk.

Desini turned and smiled at him. "Indeed. I guess we eat like pigs, huh?" she said as she scrunched up her nose.

Jin turned to her with a lopsided grin. "Aa, I guess we do!" he said and then grinned fully as he laughed.

They turned in the bounty and were now making their way back to their hotel. "That's twelve for me and twelve for you." she said looking at the bag in her hands.

"I already told you Desi, I don't really care about the money." he said as he raised a brow at her.

"I know you did…but it's yours all the same." she replied with a small smile.

Jin sighed and rolled his eyes to the side. Desini could be really stubborn at times. "Well…then use it to buy more food…" he said as they continued to walk.

Desini turned to him and smiled. "Nah! I will just keep it to the side." she said and gave him a catty smile.

Jin just shrugged. They finally made it to their hotel and went inside. "I think we just took out the last bounty here. We should be moving on to the next island. I believe it's called Chiyu Island. Should take us about two weeks to get there." she said.

"Alright! Sounds cool!" he replied as they made their way to their room.

Desini unlocked it and stepped inside. She began packing their meager belongings. Jin walked over and began helping her.

After turning in the key, they walked outside. "We should buy supplies before we set off." she said. Jin nodded. They started walking until they found the shops they needed. They bought the supplies and then carried it back to the ship. Desini climbed aboard and then threw him a rope. He tied down the supplies and then climbed aboard. They both began to haul on the supplies. Their ship wasn't very big, only the necessary size. It had a cabin for the kitchen and dining, a bathroom, a bedroom cabin, and storage.

They shared the room with separate beds since it was the only one. Jin had made Desini buy a divider to nail between the beds after she had uncaringly undressed with him in the room. She had told him she didn't really care, but he did. She had teased him for awhile about it. He had paid her back in full by placing a harmless spider onto her pillow one morning before she woke up. She had screamed and jumped out of bed. He had laughed so hard. Then she screeched at him and began chasing him around the ship. He had laughed the whole time.

For all her toughness, the one thing she couldn't stand, were spiders. She hadn't been able to catch him. He was much too quick. She had stopped to catch her breath. He had stopped and turned to her. He had taunted her.

**Flashback**

"_Oi, is that all you've got?" he asked with a smirk as he placed his hands on his knees._

_Desini was breathing heavily from the exertion of trying to catch him. Then she smirked. "That's okay, I don't need to catch you. I can just get you back later." she said in a low voice._

_Jin's smirk disappeared. "Oi! I was only getting you back for teasing me! That's not fair!" he exclaimed with furrowed brows._

"_Fair?! You fought dirty! You know how I feel about spiders!" she yelled back at him from across the ship._

"_That's exactly why I did it! And it wasn't dirty! You know how I feel about you undressing in front of me!!" he yelled back._

"_Aw, that's so cute! Do I embarrass you?! Or is it because I'm so beautiful?" she said as she winked at him._

_His face turned red as he scowled at her. Then he smiled. "Neither, I just don't wanna look at ya!" he said as he pulled his lid down and stuck his tongue out at her._

_Desini laughed instead of getting mad. "Liar!" she called. "That's okay, I will get ya back. If it's war ya want, then it's war you'll get!" she yelled._

_He chuckled. "Alright fine! Bring it on!" he had taunted._

"_Nyah! You just wanna get another look at me! I knew it!" she teased back as she stuck out her tongue._

_He laughed. "If I wanted to look at you, I wouldn't have made you get the divider!" he said._

"_Alright! We will see who wins this war!" she yelled._

_He had only grinned in return._

**End Flashback**

He had found out about her intense dislike for spiders after she had found one in the storage room. She had screamed and ran out. He had quickly run to her thinking she had gotten hurt. She had run into him as she ran out. He had caught her and asked if she were okay or hurt.

She had finally calmed down and explained what had happened. He had laughed. She had punched his arm and yelled at him not to laugh at her. He had finally stopped laughing and had apologized. So now, he had used that against her. She would definitely get him back some how.

**To Be Continued...**

**Translations:**

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Shizukesa means Serenity. XP

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know by reviewing! Thanks! XD


	4. Chapter 4: Bitter Sweet Feelings

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took me longer to post. I had a very busy weekend. I always hang out with friends on the weekends, so I have almost no time to write on weekends. I write during the week. I just recently reduced the jobs I have to do, so now I will have more time to write! XD Although, that time will be divide with another story I will be working on that's not One Piece related. I won't be posting it. I actually want to try my luck publishing my own story! XD Yeah…good luck with that…--; Anyways! XD Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! Please tell me in a review if you do or not! I already know what you will hate! Flames and criticisms are welcome! XD Enjoy!

**Denial**

**Chapter 4: Bitter Sweet Feelings**

Desini continued to chase after the pirate with a small bounty on his head. He was a small fry worth only six million. However, money was money. They had just arrived to the next island the day before. They had checked into a hotel and made their way to the bounty place.

**Flashback**

_They were given a set of posters of known or rumored bounties that were on the island. "There haven't been many bounty hunters lately. It's a real pleasure to finally see some." said the woman who handed them the posters. She looked from Desini and then to Jin. Desini was a beauty with long black hair and beautiful turquoise eyes, and the guy looked rough to her. He had long hair that came down to a little past his ears, and scars all over his face. He was staring down at the posters over Desini's shoulders. _

"_These look easy…" he said in a low voice._

"_Un…" agreed Desini as she began sifting through them. "We'll start with one of the easy ones. Look, here's one for six million, one for eight million, one for twelve million, another for fifteen million, one for thirty three million, one for forty one million, one for forty four million, and one for sixty two million." she said._

_The woman tilted her head at the two. 'These two look strong.' she thought. "Well, let's get started. Let's ask around see if we can't get any information on them." said Jin as he turned to walk out. Just before he did, he turned to some poster posted to the wall. He stared at them for awhile before putting a hand on his chin._

_Desini walked up behind him. "What is it?" she asked as she turned to the posters._

"_We should try and catch them." he said as he grinned at the posters._

"_Hmm…not to bad…The amounts range. What's with this one…? Is it a mistake?" she asked as she raised a brow._

"_I don't know…" he muttered as he tilted his head._

_Desini turned back to the woman. "You have copies of these?" she asked._

"_Hai…but…" she started to say._

_Desini rose up a brow at the woman. "But?" she asked._

"_Well…hold on." she said as she stood up. She walked over to a cabinet and dug around inside. She found what she was looking for, walked back to them, and then handed it to them. Desini took the posters and then looked them all over._

"_They appeared on Keibi Island with a marine base. The marines were able to eliminate their Captain. However, the rest got away. No one has seen them since. They just disappeared off the face of the Grand Line." she explained._

_Jin looked over Desini's shoulder at the group of pirates. "Who are they anyway?" he asked._

"_They are the Straw-hat Pirates. I heard they were fierce and terrifying pirates. They tried to overtake a kingdom and murder innocent people. I also heard, they broke into Enies Lobby, so many marines were hurt because of them. All just to get one person back. So many people were hurt…Pirates are horrible people…The bounty for their Captain is no longer available since he was eliminated by the World Government. The announcement hasn't been made official yet. However, we were told to withdraw his bounty." said the woman._

"_Their Captain…?" asked Desini._

"_Un…Monkey D. Luffy." she said._

_Desini furrowed her brows. "That name sounds familiar to me…" she said quietly._

_Jin turned to her. "You've probably seen his poster." he said._

"_Un…Maybe." she said._

"_I hope you find them…They are horrible and dangerous and must be stopped…" said the woman._

_Jin turned to the woman and frowned. "Don't worry…We will take them down…" said Jin as he turned away and began to walk out._

_Desini frowned as she followed him out. She caught up to him and turned toward him. "You seem to have developed a deep resentment towards pirates…" she said._

"_They're awful people…They only hurt people. Look what they did to your family…and what one tried to do to you…" he replied quietly._

"_It was nothing…It's done now." she said quietly. "Nothing did happen…and I'm fine now. You came in time…You were able to stop him. I'm fine now." she continued._

"_It doesn't matter. I'm glad I decided to come with you…I will take down as many of these bastards as I can." he said in a low voice. Desini frowned. Then Jin turned towards the posters in her hand. "One of those has a pretty high bounty…but I'm pretty sure if we plan right…we can get them all…" he said._

**End Flashback**

Desini continued to chase the guy to the designated area. He was running right where she wanted him to, and right where they had expected him to. Suddenly, a trash can flew out from the side of a building, slamming into the man. He went flying some distance before tumbling to a stop.

Jin walked out from the side of the building with a hard look on his face. The man was trying to get up. Jin walked up to him and shoved him back down with his foot. The man hit the ground hard. "Please! Let me go! I have money! Lots of it! I'll give it to you if you let me go!" yelled the man as he tried to crawl away. Jin just walked after him. He again shoved the man down with his foot violently.

"I don't care about money…" said Jin in a carefree tone.

"What is it you want?! I'll give you anything?!" yelled the man as he backed away from Jin's cold stare.

Jin just chuckled quietly. "Just you were you belong…" he said in a low voice.

Desini stared at Jin's back with a slight frown. 'He seems like three different people now…Who is this man…?' she thought to herself.

Jin tied up the bounty and then tossed him over his shoulder with ease. "Let's go." he said as he began to walk to turn in the bounty. Desini followed behind him in silence. She stared at his back as they walked. Jin looked over his shoulder at her as he walked. "You okay?" he asked.

"Un…I'm fine." she replied with a bit of a smile. Jin stared at her for awhile before turning back to look ahead of him. Desini jogged up next to him and then began walking beside him. She looked over at him with furrowed brows.

He finally looked over to her. She found herself looking away. "What?" he finally asked.

"It's nothing…" she replied quietly.

Jin stopped walking. Desini stopped and turned to him. He only stared at her. She felt herself growing uncomfortable under his gaze. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She frowned in a lop-sided frown. "It's nothing…really…I just…I mean…" she stuttered. Then she sighed to compose herself. "You just always seem like a different person from one day to the next…One day, your cheerful…another your quiet…another your negative…another your positive…another your…distant…I guess what I'm trying to say is…I guess there's still a lot about you to learn about…I don't know you as well as I thought…I guess…you don't even know yourself…I don't even know if the person standing here in front of me is who you really are." she said with a full frown.

Jin smiled at her. The bounty was looking up at them from one to the other. "Does that bother you…?" he asked quietly.

"A…a little…" she replied as she looked away.

Jin chuckled. She looked back over to him. "I just have a little trouble sometimes because I can't remember anything…" he said as he continued to walk. Desini also began to walk with him. "I get frustrated sometimes…I don't mean to seem…negative…or distant…" he said.

Desini sighed. "It's okay…I should be more understanding…" she replied quietly.

Jin turned to her. "You are…You've been a great help to me over the past few weeks." he said with a smile.

Desini smiled in return and then nodded. Then she pursed her lips as she reached a hand out and tugged on his hair. "Why don't you get a hair cut?" she asked.

"Ow…" he said quietly as he pursed his lips at her. "I don't know…I just don't want to…I don't see the point." he replied as he gently bat her hand away.

"Our enemies will only use it against you." she said with a smirk.

Jin smirked in return. "I'd like to see them try." he said. "What about you?" he asked as he pulled her hair. "Your hair is way longer than mine." he continued.

"Ow!" she exclaimed and slapped his hand away. "I refuse to cut my hair! I haven't cut it for a really long time…" she said as she grabbed it and brought it to the front. "Besides, no bounty has ever touched my hair." she said with a smirk.

"So, what makes you think they'd grab mine?!" he exclaimed.

Desini chuckled, and then she pulled out some more posters without answering him. "We should do some information hunting after we turn this guy in and see who we can find next." she said sifting through the bounties.

Jin nodded. "Aa…" he agreed.

----

"Nami…"

Nami inhaled sharply as her eyes flew open. She sat up in bed and looked around. No one was there. She continued to look for whoever it was that whispered her name, still nothing. She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew who had whispered it. It had been awhile since she had seen him. This was the first time in awhile since she had seen or heard him. A week had past since they left Chiyu Island. They would be arriving at a new island in just two days. She let herself fall back into bed.

She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was already morning. She sighed again and got out of bed. She got ready and then walked out of her room. She made her way to the dining area for breakfast. Sanji should be up already. She opened the door and peeked inside. He was at the stove cooking. He looked up quickly and then smiled. "Good morning, Nami-san!" he greeted.

"Good morning." greeted Nami with a smile as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm doing great!" she exclaimed. She didn't mention that she heard him call her name in the first time in about two and a half weeks. She hadn't seen or heard him in that long.

"That's good to hear, Nami-san!" he said as he continued to cook.

Nami sat at the table. 'Maybe it was just a dream…' she thought to herself as she frowned.

"What's with the frown…Nami-san…?" asked Sanji quietly.

Nami quickly looked up. "Oh, it's nothing!" she said with a bit of a laugh. "I was just trying to remember if I finished that map I was working on last night." she lied.

Sanji smiled again. "I see." he replied.

"It feels good to be able to navigate again." she said with a smile.

"Aa…I couldn't imagine if I couldn't cook for three months." he replied.

Nami nodded with a smile. "I never actually got to thank you personally for all the help. I did tell Zoro I was thankful to you guys, but not individually." she said.

Sanji smiled warmly at her. "And I'm sure he told you that we are Nakama, and thanks are not needed." he said.

Nami looked at him in surprise. "Actually…yeah…he did…" she said.

Sanji smiled wider and then nodded. "It's true…We look out for one another, also…it's not just our job…It's because we want to…We're family." he said as he continued cooking.

Nami smiled. "You're right. We are family." she said as she smiled.

"Nami…"

Nami gasped and looked behind her. Sanji looked up at her. "Nami-san?" he asked. She was breathing heavily and was wide eyed. Then she began to calm down. "Nami-san…are you okay?" he asked again as he walked out of the kitchen to her.

Nami turned back around and put a hand to her forehead. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine…I just…" she started to say. She sighed deeply. "You know what…it's nothing." she said as she removed her hand and smiled up at him.

He looked down at her slightly confused, but then he smiled and nodded. "Alright." he said as he turned and went back into the kitchen.

Nami's smile disappeared as soon as Sanji turned his back. She closed her eyes and lowered he head. 'Why…?' she thought to herself.

After awhile, everyone came into the dining area and took their seats. They all greeted each other for the morning and then began to talk. Nami lowered her head and sighed. "I wanted…" she started to say. Everyone stopped talking and looked to her. "I wanted to say thank you for all that you guys did for me…I understand that 'Thanks' aren't necessary, but…I want to do it anyway…I really appreciate your patients and your want to help me…It really meant a lot to me." she said as she looked at everyone.

Everyone smiled at her warmly. She felt tingly and warm inside from all of their smiles.

"Nami…"

Nami inhaled sharply as her eyes grew larger. Everyone's smile disappeared as they looked at her. "Nami, are you okay?" asked Usopp.

Nami felt tears sting her eyes. She quickly got up and ran out of the dining room. 'Stop it!' she yelled in her mind as she walked out on deck. 'What do you want?!' she yelled in her mind again. She felt the tears run down her face. She stopped in the middle of the deck and just looked around as she cried. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she fell to her knees, crying.

Everyone ran out and ran to her. "Nami?!" they yelled in concern at her scream.

"Not again…" said Zoro in worry.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered with her hands covering her face. Everyone looked at her in slight surprise. "I should have said something…but I didn't want to worry you again…I just don't know how much more of this I can take…" she said with her hands still covering her face as she continued to cry.

Sanji knelt down and grabbed her hands. He removed them from her face. She looked up at him. "It's alright, Nami-san…What's going on? Please tell us?" he said in a gentle and comforting voice.

Nami took a deep breath as she calmed herself down. "He keeps calling my name…I heard him this morning. That's what woke me up. Then when I was talking to you this morning, he called me again. Then just now…after I thanked everyone…" she explained. "It's been two and a half weeks since I last saw or heard him…I don't understand…I don't know what to do…" she whispered as more tears fell.

Everyone frowned sadly at her. "Everything will be alright, Nami-san." said Sanji comfortingly.

"I know…I just…get so frustrated and…sad…It's tearing me up inside…" she said as she lowered her head.

"It's tearing us all up inside…" said Usopp. Chopper nodded in agreement with a sad frown on his face.

"Yeah, but…why me?" she whispered as more tears fell. "Why am I the only one who sees and hears him?" she asked louder.

Everyone frowned again. "I…I don't know…" replied Usopp.

"You have gone through a lot in your life…Nami-san…So many people have died in your life or almost died. It's completely understandable for you to be feeling this way." said Sanji soothingly. Nami stared up at him for awhile, before starting to cry again. Sanji smiled warmly and then pulled her to him for a comforting hug. "It's going to be alright, Nami-san…" he said as she cried into his chest.

----

Desini was sitting at a table alone twirling her drink around in its glass. There was a group of men nearby laughing, drinking and making a great deal of noise. She had a hat over her head and hair to hide the fact that she was a female. She was also wearing a baggy coat to hide her body. She had her head lowered as she sat in the corner. She took a sip and continued to listen.

"So, when's the next hit?!"

"Don't know. The Captain hasn't told us anything yet."

"We've been here for a long time…I'm ready to get back out there! We haven't sailed in months!"

"Aa…I'm tired of sittin' around doin' nothin'…"

"Aa…I am too, but I'm sure the Captain will have us set sail when he's ready…"

"Well, I hope we do soon…I'm itchin' to raid some merchant ships!"

They all began to laugh. Desini narrowed her eyes, but continued to sit calmly as she took another sip of her drink. After awhile, the men stood up and made their way out. Desini waited five seconds before getting up and to follow them. Before she stepped out, she removed her hat and let her hair down. She shook it free and then removed the oversized coat. She discarded them both and walked out. She followed behind them some distance so they wouldn't spot her.

She followed them to a deserted part of town. She had to hide behind things to keep them from seeing her. They were extremely drunk and would probably never notice her, but she didn't want to take a chance. They turned down an alley and kept going. Desini quietly followed and hid behind trash cans. They turned another corner. Desini got up and followed. She leaned against the wall and then peered over the corner. They were making their way down some stairs. They opened a door and stepped inside.

Desini grinned to herself. "Got ya…" she whispered before turning and running back.

She made her way back to the hotel they shared. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Jin immediately stood up and approached her. "It's about time! I was bored!" he whined. "So, did you find out anything?" he asked.

"Un, their hide out isn't to far from here. This one might be a lot tougher. He's worth sixty two million. Are you still sure about this?" she asked uncertain.

"Aa, I'm sure! I can handle it." he said with a smirk.

It had taken them only two days to find the crew. Now they knew the exact hide out. They had decided to go for the highest bounty second. If they captured the highest one, first of all, they would get the bounty instead of someone else. Second, it might flush out the other bounties by causing fear.

"We ready to go?" she asked with a grin.

"Aa!" he exclaimed as they walked out.

As they walked Jin turned to Desini. He was quite impressed with her. During the time they had sailed to this island, he had learned a little more about her. After her parents died, she had been taken in by a group of bounty hunters. They had taught her everything they knew. When she was fourteen, they had all been killed by pirates. They had sacrificed themselves to make sure she survived. She's been alone since then. She's been alone for three years. She's been catching quite high bounties alone since she was then.

Jin looked ahead of him. She had actually tried to convince him before this that going after the sixty two million bounty was a bad idea. She had seemed a little afraid. However, he had told her then he could do it and to quit being such a baby. She had gotten offended and had smacked him in the arm. He had just laughed. It was funny to him. After he had gotten her back with the spider, and she had declared war, she had yet to take her revenge. He figured she was waiting for the right time.

They made it to the hide out and snuck up to the door. They could hear laughter, music and shouting from inside. "Sounds like there are about twenty five of them." she whispered to Jin. Jin nodded in understanding. Then she pointed at the door and backed away.

Jin stood up in front of the door. Then he suddenly, and forcefully kicked open the door and ran inside. Desini followed behind him. Jin and Desini fought their way through all the pirates. There were exactly twenty seven of them. The Captain of the crew ran out of the building and made a break for it along with his first mate and two others.

"Jin! Go after them! I will take care of the rest!" she yelled to him.

"Are you sure about that?!" he asked with a look of concern.

Desini smiled at him. "Un, I'm sure! I can handle them! Now go!" she yelled.

Jin gave her one last worried look before turning and dashing out after the Captain. As soon as he ran out of the alley he looked both ways. He saw a few people facing in the same direction. "That way!" he exclaimed as he took off running. He ran at his top speed to be able to catch up to them. After awhile, he finally caught up to them. He reached out and grabbed one by the collar of his shirt and pulled down hard, slamming him into the ground. The rest of them turned at hearing the man cry out. They all stopped running and faced Jin.

"Why you little…" seethed the Captain. "Get him!" he yelled to the remaining two.

The two men swung at Jin. He easily bent backwards to dodge them. He stood straighter as he jumped away from their second swings. He lunged forward and punched one of them, which sent him flying. The other guy swung at Jin again. Jin quickly ducked and then swung up and brought his fist up into the guys chin. He flew up and away a few feet. The guy Jin had slammed to the ground recovered and then tripped Jin. Instead of falling, Jin did a back flip, landing on his hands. He pushed off his hands and then landed on his feet some distance away.

The man who tripped him stood up with a scowl on his face as he lunged for Jin again. Jin easily moved his body back to dodge the attack. The man swung several times, but Jin would dodge each attack. The man began to growl in frustration. Jin finally grabbed the man's fist after he punched the last time. He shoved the man's fist into his body causing him to fall backwards.

The man sat up as his friend's both stood up. "You bastard…" one of them seethed.

The Captain was scowling at him. "Will you three hurry up so we can get out of here?!" he yelled.

'Desi sure is taking a long time…I hope she's okay…' thought Jin to himself.

Desini made fairly quick work out of all of the pirates. Only one had managed to get a good hit off of her. She wiped the blood away from her mouth as she stepped over the bodies. She ran out of the alley and looked both ways. 'Which way did they go?' she thought. Then she noticed some townspeople looking in a certain direction. She began to run in that direction. After awhile, and after pushing through many townspeople, Desini found them. They were fighting in the middle of the street.

The only one left now, was the Captain. She watched as Jin dodged his extremely quick attacks. 'He's as stronger as I figured he would be. There's no way I could have taken him…' she thought with a frown. The Captain stopped attacking and was breathing hard from the exertion. "You bastard…" he seethed. He stuck his had in his pocket and pulled out a stick of dynamite. He quickly lit it and threw it at Jin.

Desini's eyes widened. "Everyone get back!!" she yelled to the crowd. People began to scream as they began to run away. Jin ran towards her and threw himself on her to shield her. The dynamite exploded. Desini cried out from the loud noise and debris that flew at them. It exploded really close to them.

Before the smoke cleared, Jin immediately got up and went after the pirate. Desini coughed as she stood up. She turned in the direction where Jin had already run off in. She looked around to make sure no one was hurt after the smoke cleared. Satisfied, she began to run after him. When she finally reached Jin, he had already caught the guy and had beaten him badly. Jin looked furious. Desini walked up beside him as he was tying up the bounty. "Oi, you got him!" she exclaimed as she reached him.

"Aa…he wasn't too much trouble." he replied.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Desini and forcefully turned her and punched her in the face. She stumbled back and looked over. It was one of the pirates Jin had taken down. Desini scowled as she kicked at the man. He tried to fight back, but soon realized he was out powered. Jin stood up, "You got it?" he asked.

"Un, just tie him up!" she yelled back. Suddenly, the guy took off running. "Where do you think your going?!" she screamed. Then she sprint forward and kicked the guy in the back. He screamed out from the pain and then she stepped on him to keep him from moving. At the same time, Desini heard more cries. She turned to see that Jin had hit the Captain who had tried to get away. Desini knocked out the pirate and then dragged him over to Jin, who was retying the man. Then Jin began to tie him up as well. "Good, looks like we got him now, with no more interruptions!" she exclaimed with a smile as she bent over Jin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jin nodded. Desini turned towards the crowd. The first person she noticed was a blonde man walking away from the scene. She furrowed her brows. Then he disappeared into the crowd. She shrugged it off and helped Jin carry the bounty.

They dropped off the bounty and then made their way back to the hotel.

"Hold still!"

"Ow, but it hurts!"

"Quit being such a baby!"

"I am not a baby!"

"Ow! Stop hitting me! I'm trying to clean this!"

"…" Desini was glaring at Jin. He had a small rag and was putting antiseptic on the wound on her mouth.

"Bastard…He hit you really hard…" said Jin as he rubbed the antiseptic into her cut.

"It's no big deal…" she muttered.

""No big deal? Is that why you're whining about how much it hurts…" he replied with a half grin.

Desini glared at him. "Shut up…" she muttered.

After he was done with her wounds, it was his turn. "OW! Do you have to be rough?!" he yelled.

"You're not going to be a baby about it, are you?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"I am if you are going to be rough!" he said in annoyance. Desini chuckled which caused her to be rough. "Ow!" he cried again and started to get up.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'll be gentle!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm while she laughed. Jin pursed his lips at her but sat back down.

She had a smile still on her lips as she dressed his wounds. After the explosion, a lot of debris had cut him up. "Thanks by the way…" she said as she dressed his wounds.

Jin looked down at her in confusion. "Thanks for what…" he asked with a raised brow.

"You shielded me from the explosion." she said quietly as she glanced up at him and then looked back down.

"Oh…that was kind of…automatic…I just…did it. I feel like I have the natural need to protect…or something…" he muttered quietly.

"That's a good thing…That means you _are_ a good person. I was right about you." she said as she glanced up at him. He was looking back down at her with furrowed brows. They stared at one another for awhile, until Desini smiled and then finished dressing all his wounds. "There!" she said with a big smile as she stood up.

Jin sat in silence thinking about her words. "Aa…maybe…" he finally replied quietly.

----

"Nami…"

Nami quickly opened her eyes and sat up. She turned to the side. Luffy was standing in the middle of the room. "You…" she whispered. He smiled at her and began to slowly walk towards her. "What do you want?" she asked in a whisper. His smile widened as he finally reached her. Nami looked up at him as he towered over her. He slowly reached out a hand and placed it to her cheek. Nami gasped slightly startled. She pulled back slightly, but not enough to remove his hand. Her eyes widened. Not once had he ever attempted to touch her.

She could actually feel his hand on her cheek. Her eyes shifted from his hand to his face. He was still smiling warmly down at her. "Luffy…" she whispered. Suddenly, he leaned forward placing his other hand on the bed beside her for balance. "W…what…what are you doing?!" she asked.

"I've missed you…Nami…" he said softly.

"You…what?" she whispered. She was having trouble breathing.

"I haven't seen you in a long time…" he whispered as he brought his face close to hers.

"You're not real…" she whispered.

"I'm as real as you want me to be…" he whispered as he got closer. "If I weren't, would you be able to feel me?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…" she whispered.

Suddenly, he stopped and then looked her in the eyes. "I want to see you…" he whispered.

Nami felt tears sting her eyes. "I want to see you too…" she replied in a whisper as a tear glided down her cheek.

His gaze shifted down to her lips and then he began to lean forward again. Nami began to breathe harder as she watched him approach her. More tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes. "Luffy…" she whispered. She slowly opened her eyes slightly and saw that he was staring into her eyes with hooded eyes as well. She left her lips parted after saying his name. He continued forward as he gently placed his lips on hers. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as more tears squeezed through.

He felt so warm. She reached her arms out and wrapped them around him and pulled him to her in her need to feel that he was there. She felt him kneel down and wrap his arms around her. She held him tightly as she cried while he kissed her.

Nami gasped as she sat up quickly and looked around the room. She was alone. She brought a hand to her cheek. She felt tears. "It was a dream…" she whispered. She slowly closed her eyes as tears continued to stream down her face. She violently wiped the tears from her eyes as she sniffled. She flung the covers back and got up. She grabbed some new clothes and made her way out. She headed to the observation room and bath house. She went inside and immediately turned on the water.

As the tub filled she removed her clothes. She walked over to the tub and stared down at the water. Once it was full, she turned off the water and stepped in. She sat down and leaned back as she stared up at the ceiling. "What was that…?" she whispered to herself. Why did she have a dream like that? She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. She reopened her eyes and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

'I've never even thought that way about Luffy…' she thought. She sighed to herself as she rose up an arm out of the water and let the water drip back down. "Luffy…Luffy…Luffy…Luffy…" she repeated in a whisper as she watched each droplet hit the water and cause a ripple. She lowered her arm and then began moving her arms to cause ripples.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she whispered out loud.

"Because I want to see you…"

Nami gasped as she instinctively covered herself up. She looked up quickly to see Luffy standing in the middle of the room. "Luffy!" she exclaimed as she lowered herself into the water. "What are you…I mean…" she started to say. Then she sighed. He wasn't really there. She removed her arms and sat up. "What do you want?" she asked in more annoyance now than anything.

He slowly began to approach the tub. "Stop!" she said as she held up a hand. "You may not really be here…but I'll be damned if I let you get any closer." she said.

He chuckled. He stopped walking and only smiled at her. "Why do you want to see me…You don't even exist…You're dead…" she said quietly.

"You want to see me…"

"NO! No, I don't!" she cried.

"Yes…you do…"

Nami shook her head. "I can't handle seeing you anymore! Please…just go away!" she cried.

"I don't want to…"

"But I want you to! You're in my mind! Why won't you listen to me?!" she cried as tears began to form in her eyes.

He walked over and sat down on a stool. "Because, you want to see me…"

"Why do you keep saying that?! I don't want to see you anymore!" she yelled as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"You do want to see me…Nami."

Nami closed her eyes and shook her head. "Stop it! Stop it! I'm supposed to be better!" she cried as she brought her hands to her ears. Suddenly, she gasped and quickly looked up. He was standing over her and had grabbed her hands and removed them from her ears. "Luffy…" she whispered in surprise.

More tears gathered in her eyes as they flowed down her face. "I'm here…" he whispered.

Nami slowly reached out and touched his face. She gasped and pulled back quickly in surprise. "But you're not really here…" she whispered as she reached out again. She cautiously and gently placed her hand back on his cheek. A hand flew to her mouth as she began to cry harder. She could feel him. "How…?" she whispered.

"Because…you want to…"

Nami shook her head. "I don't…" she whispered. "I don't…" she repeated as she removed her hand. "Go away…please…" she whispered again as she closed her eyes. After awhile of silence, she reopened her eyes. He was gone. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. A sob escaped as she brought her hand back to her mouth. She sobbed quietly for a long time.

----

It took Desini and Jin another month to catch the rest of the bounties. Some of them had surfaced at hearing the largest bounty had been caught. Others had been smarter and had only dug deeper. After they had turned in the last of the bounties, they had made their way back to the hotel. Jin was sitting on his bed as he read a book he had bought about the Grand Line.

Desini was sitting counting all the money. "I've never had so much money…" she said quietly. "I usually only turn in bounties when I need more to live off of…I've never turned in so many." she continued. Jin lowered his book and looked towards her. "I don't even know what to do with any of it…" she said after awhile.

"Buy something…" he replied as he set his book down.

"Like what?!" she asked without turning to him.

"I don't know…Whatever it is women like to buy…" he said in a bored down.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked as she turned toward him with a slight smirk on her lips.

"That depends…do you even know what other women like to buy?" he asked.

"Are you saying I'm not womanly enough?!" she asked in disbelief as she scoffed with slight humor.

He shrugged. "No…I was just asking…If you don't, I completely understand." he said without any humor in his voice or face.

She scoffed loudly as she turned quickly and grabbed a pillow. She chunked it at him, but he caught it easily as he chuckled at her. "That is so mean! I know what women buy! Have you forgotten I am a woman!" she yelled with a big smile on her face.

"Aa…I might have." he replied this time without being able to hide the humor in his voice.

Desini's mouth dropped open as she stood up and jumped to his bed. She grabbed the pillow and tried to smother him with it. He screamed as he tried to get her off. She laughed as she sat on him with the pillow on his face. "You bastard! That's so mean!" she yelled.

"But it's true!" he yelled through the pillow as he laughed.

"So, is this revenge for my saying I would get revenge for the spider?!" she said as she laughed.

"Maybe!" he yelled.

"I haven't even gotten you back yet!" she yelled as he struggled to get her off. Suddenly, he lifted his arms and began to tickle her to get her off. "Kya!" she cried as she began to laugh. Her hold loosened from the laughter. He was able to push her off and then pin her down.

"Just think of it as a prepayment for when you do!" he said as he laughed.

"A prepayment?!" she asked which made her laugh more. "Now you're making up rules!" she yelled at him as he had her pinned down.

"Rules?! We never set any rules!" he exclaimed as he lifted a brow.

"Well, now I am! No more prepayments!" she said.

He smiled. "Okay, fine!" he said. "But that goes for you too." he continued.

"Alright…fine." she agreed. Then her smile became smaller as she realized their position. She could feel herself blush. Jin made a soft sound in realization as he let go of her arms.

"S…sorry…" he said quietly.

Desini smiled as she sat up. "No, it's okay." she said. Jin moved back over to where he was. They had completely destroyed the bed. He sat down and then leaned over to pick up his book that had fallen off the bed.

Desini got up and straightened out her clothes. She went back to the money which was now in disarray from her having stood up on the bed. She picked it all up and placed it all back in the bag. She glanced over at Jin, who was now reading again with a serious expression on his face. She felt herself blush again. When had she started thinking of him…differently…?

The next day, they packed up their things and made their way to the harbor. "When we get to the next place, we can take a break. We have more money than I know what to do with…" she explained.

"A break?" he asked as he looked over at her with a raised brow.

"Un, a break. You know, just enjoy life. We could just tour the island." she said with a smile.

"Pirates don't take breaks…" he replied quietly.

Desini frowned. "You really hate pirates don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Aa…they hurt people…I can't allow that…" he replied just as quietly. "They killed your family, and then the people you considered family…Don't you hate them as well?" he asked as he turned to her.

She looked away from him. "I…guess I do...but…I just try not to let it get to me…Otherwise…it might consume me. I've seen what such hate could do…It could blind you…Hurt you…I don't want that…I don't want that for you either…" she explained quietly. She had whispered the last part. Then she turned to him. "You should try not to think of it so much either…" she said.

Jin frowned. "I can't help it…I see such injustice and I want to do something about it…" he said as he looked away.

Desini's frown deepened and then she stopped walking. Jin stopped and then looked at her. "Let's take a small break…Then after the break…we will try and find these Straw-hats." she said as she walked up closer to him. "Okay? Just give me three weeks…It should take us one week to get there. Then we will start asking around." she said as she looked him in the eyes.

Jin stared down at her for awhile with furrowed brows. Then he sighed as he closed his eyes. He reopened them and looked at her. He finally nodded. "Okay…" he agreed.

Desini grinned and jumped up once. "Good!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We're going to have so fun!" she continued as she continued walking.

"Fun…?" he muttered as he finally began to follow her. "Hunting bounties is fun!" he called after her. He could hear her soft laughter as she walked. He smiled to himself as he followed.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Muwahahaha! I know, I'm evil, and I know EXACTLY what you're thinking. Just read my story! XP Oh……AND REVIEW!! XO


	5. Chapter 5: Unpleasant Disposition

**Author's Note: **Chapter 5! XD I'm having so much fun writing this story…XD I'm sure you can tell since I post fairly quickly…I hope you are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! XD Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 5: Unpleasant Disposition**

The crew stepped onto the dock and looked around. "Wow…" whispered Usopp as he looked around.

"Aa…it's incredible…" said Franky as he lifted his sunglasses with his finger. "Reminds me of back home…" he continued.

"Well, let's find a place to stay and then we can look around. Fortunately, they are impartial to pirates here." said Nami as she looked at all the many other pirate ships in the harbor. Then she looked ahead of her to the enormous city. There was hardly any wilderness here. The entire island was one big city. "Let's find out when the log pose sets." she finally said as she began to walk forward.

People were every where. Nami looked around at everyone and everything. Someone bumped into her and she instinctively grabbed for Luffy's hat on her head to keep it from getting knocked off. She finally approached a fish merchant. "Excuse me." she said to the fat looking man.

He turned around with a bored look on his face. "What…?" he asked in a tone in which he showed how much he cared about her having bothered him.

Nami scrunched up her nose. "Uh…when does the log pose set?" she asked.

The man scratched his side as if in thought. "I think about a month…" he said before turning his back on her.

"A month?!" exclaimed Usopp.

Nami turned to him. "That's what it looks like…We could always ask again for a more definite answer." she said as they continued to walk.

They kept walking until they found themselves in a more decent part of town. They turned a corner and continued to walk. Sanji stopped abruptly and turned around at the beautiful sound of a woman's mirth. He went into his love-love state. However, he immediately reverted back to normal. It was the same two bounty hunters from the last island. They were playing with water guns. He watched as the beautiful girl squealed in her mirth as the man squirt water at her.

She tried her best to get him back. The man turned away as she squirt him and tried to get her back. He could barely hear the man's low chuckles. Sanji noticed his hair had grown longer. He now wore it in a pony tail at his nape. Some of it had come lose during their play. Sanji sighed to himself at her beauty. 'Looks like they really were together…' he thought to himself. Then Sanji heard more laughter. He turned and noticed a hefty man laughing with them. He appeared to be the toy store manager.

"Sanji-kun?"

Sanji quickly turned around. "Oh…Nami-san." he said.

Nami looked toward where Sanji had been looking. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Wow! I want a water gun!" exclaimed Chopper and Usopp at the same time.

"Oi, let's find a hotel first. We can come and look at shops after." said Nami as she turned to Usopp and Chopper who both frowned at her.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and nodded at the two who now had their backs to them as they talked to the store manager. "Those are the same two bounty hunters I was talking about." he explained.

"What?!" exclaimed Usopp in fear.

Nami turned to them. There was a beautiful girl that she could only see the side of her face and a man who had his back completely turned to them. He had long hair that possibly reached his neck in a pony tail. Some of his hair had come loose. "Those are the bounty hunters, huh?" she asked.

"Aa…" replied Sanji.

"Then we better not stick around. Let's go." she said as she turned and walked away. Everyone looked back at the two bounty hunters and then turned and followed her. "Let's find a nice hotel, and then we can go shopping." said Nami with a smile. Everyone nodded with smiles on their faces. They finally came up to a really nice hotel. "This ought to do." said Nami as she walked inside. "Hopefully those bounty hunters aren't staying here." she continued as she approached the man behind the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Ivory Rose Inn. What can I do for you?" he asked in a polite voice.

"We'd like a couple of rooms please. Two rooms should be enough." said Nami with a smile.

"Alright, just sign your name here." said the man as he slid a piece of paper to her. She signed it and then handed it back. "Okay, here are your keys." he said as he handed them two keys.

They made their way to the rooms, which were right next to each other. They put away their things, and then headed down to do some shopping. Usopp and Chopper ran out together and took off in search of that same toy store. Sanji waved to the women before going off on his own. Zoro just walked out and turned in a random direction.

"Well, I'm going to take a look around." said Franky as he also waved.

"Shall we?" asked Nami as she smiled at Robin.

"Ee!" replied Robin with a happy smile.

The women then began to walk until they found a shop they liked. They went inside and began to look at all the clothes. "What do you think about this one?" asked Nami as she smiled at Robin.

"That one looks wonderful!" she replied with a smile.

"I think it would look great on you…"

Nami inhaled sharply, but refused to turn around. Robin furrowed her brows. Nami was silent for awhile, but decided it was best to ignore him. "Un, I thought so too." she said with only half a smile. "Maybe I should try it on…" she continued. She turned around and walked past him to the dressing room.

She heard him chuckle. A shiver ran up and down her spine. She went into the dressing room and began to change.

"Are you going to ignore me now…?"

Nami continued to ignore his voice from outside her dressing room. 'At least he's staying out there…" she thought to herself.

"Well, it would be awkward if I came in there, now wouldn't it…?"

Nami's expression turned slightly surprised. 'Oh right…you're in my mind…So of course you can hear my thoughts…' she thought as she rolled her eyes. 'So, I guess you didn't think it awkward to appear in the bath house with me, huh…?' she asked sarcastically. She only heard him chuckle again. She stepped out of the dressing room. He was leaning against the opposite wall.

"I told you it would look great on you…"

Nami ignored him and then turned to find Robin. She looked around for her.

"She's over here…"

Nami quickly turned in slight surprise. 'How did you…?' she thought to herself. He only smirked at her as he pointed a thumb towards his right. Nami approached him and stared at him the entire way. He was only smiling at her. She walked up to him and then turned. Robin was indeed there, looking over some shirts. Nami turned back to him. He was still only smiling down at her.

Robin turned toward Nami. She was staring up at something with furrowed brows. She looked confused. "Navigator-san?" she called. Nami slowly turned her head before finally turning her eyes. She still looked dumbfounded.

"You should answer her…"

Nami turned back to him. She frowned before turning and walking up to Robin. "Uh…what do you think?" she asked as she smiled and brought up her arms.

Robin looked at Nami in slight confusion. "It looks…alright." she finally replied.

"You should try this on…It looks nice…"

"How would you know?!" yelled Nami as she turned around.

"Because…it's nice." he said as he pointed to it.

"Navigator-san?" called Robin in concern.

Nami looked up at what he was pointing at. Then her eyes widened. "Actually…it is nice…" she said quietly as she walked up to it. A few patrons were eyeing Nami with confused expressions. Then Nami shook her head. "Wait a minute! How are you seeing things before me?!" she said loudly as she turned to him. He only smiled at her.

"Nami-san!"

Nami's eyes widened as she quickly turned to Robin. "I'm sorry! I…" she started to say. Robin was looking at her with concern. "I just…" she stuttered.

"I'm just talking to Luffy…"

"Will you…!" seethed Nami as she turned on him in anger. He chuckled and walked away. She took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly as she put a hand to her forehead.

Robin walked up to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I still keep seeing him…but…It's weird…He knew where you were when I didn't…and just now, he said this would look good on me…It actually is nice…" she said as she looked up at it.

"I told you…"

Nami clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. "You know…you're starting to get on my nerves…" she said quietly between clenched teeth. She sighed and then opened her eyes. He chuckled again. Nami whirled on him. "What is your problem?!" she yelled. However, she came face to face with another woman. "I…I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. She heard another chuckle. She scowled as she walked past the woman. He was sitting in a chair staring at the ceiling with a grin on his face.

Nami was scowling at him. "What are you doing?!" she seethed quietly.

He looked up at her with a lop-sided grin. "I'm sitting in a chair…"

"Nami-san…" called Robin again.

"We're leaving…" said Nami as she turned back to the fitting room. She went inside and began to change.

"You should be more careful…You might tear it…It would be a waste of money…"

"Shut up!" she yelled as she whirled on him. He was standing in the corner of the fitting room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "What is the matter with you?! Why are you acting like this?!" she whispered loudly in annoyance.

"You should be asking yourself that…"

"Why would I want you to act like an ass?!" she almost yelled.

"Makes me seem more real…?"

Nami clenched her teeth. Then she closed her eyes and covered her ears. 'Go away!' she yelled in her mind. She heard a chuckle and then nothing. She opened her eyes and looked up. He was gone. She sighed in relief and then finished changing.

She walked out of the fitting room and put the outfit back. She approached Robin who was looking at her with concern. "I'm alright…I'm sorry about that…" she said as Robin turned and walked out with her.

"What was going on?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know what's going on, but…he's just gotten annoying…I'm trying to figure out how he was able to see things before me…" she said with a frown.

Robin regarded her with furrowed brows before looking away and placing a hand to her chin. "That's a good question…" she said quietly in deep thought.

----

Desini and Jin were walking back from the toy store. "Now that was fun!" she exclaimed. She was soaking wet, but that was okay. "What should we do next?!" she asked in excitement.

"Changing clothes would be good…" said Jin in a low voice with narrowed eyes.

Desini looked up at him wide eyed. He was staring off somewhere. She followed his gaze. There were a few men smirking at them. She tilted her head in slight confusion. They were looking at her. She furrowed her brows and looked down. Her eyes widened. Her shirt was adhered to her skin. "I think you're right." she said.

They made their way back to the hotel they were staying in. It was the Ivory Rose Inn. They walked in and went to their room. Desini walked in and grabbed a change of clothes. She went into the bathroom and changed. Jin also changed his clothes. He was now wearing some dark olive pants with an orange shirt. He put his black shoes back on. He took out the band he had in his hair and threw it on the dresser. Desini walked out of the bathroom. She was now wearing white capris with a blue shirt that was cut off at the belly and black sandals.

"We ready to go back out?" she asked with a smile. Jin nodded. They made their way back out and just walked. "Okay, now what should we do next?" she asked as she looked around.

"I don't know…" replied Jin as he looked around. They turned a corner and looked at everything. Jin looked into a store. He glanced in and saw a few people looking at some clothes. He turned around and continued looking at all the shops. He glanced in another at people looking at some books.

"Let's eat…" said Desini with a slight frown. "I'm hungry…" she continued.

"Alright…sounds good." he replied as they tried to find a decent place to eat.

They finally found a restaurant and went inside. They were directed to a table and then sat down. The man took their order and then left. "This place looks nice!" exclaimed Desini as she looked around. "I've never really eaten at a nice restaurant before. I've never really had the money." she said with a happy smile and closed eyes.

Jin smiled at her. "Well, maybe you should take less breaks." he said with a half smirk.

Desini pursed her lips at him. "I take breaks to enjoy life! If I hunted bounties more, the more chance I have to die…" she said while looking away.

Jin's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry…" he said with a slight frown.

Desini turned to him and then smiled. "It's alright…I do kinda understand how you feel, but I just refuse to let it control my life or take up my entire existence." she said.

Jin looked down. "I guess you're right…" he said quietly.

Just then there was a loud crashing noise. Jin and Desini turned towards the entrance. "What do you mean there's no seats fer us?!"

"I…I…I…I'm sorry…b…b…but we are full!"

"Well, then ye better get unfull!"

Jin lowered his head concealing his eyes with his hair. Then he started to get up. Desini leaned forward, but then stopped and sat back down as she frowned at Jin. The pirate immediately looked over to Jin. "Oh how nice of ye…Are ye givin' up yer seats fer us, boy?" asked the raunchy looking pirate.

Jin slowly approached the pirate. Without any warning, Jin swung slamming a fist into the man's face. The pirate cried out in confusion. The others with him were stunned for awhile, but then became angry and lunged for him. "Get that door open!" yelled Jin to the host. The man scurried and opened the double doors. Women began to scream as they ran towards the back of the restaurant. Jin punched the approaching pirates and then with a strained cry he lifted them all up and then shoved them out the door. They flew some feet before standing up and charging at him again. Jin lunged forward kneeing one in his chin, sending him flying. With blinding speed, he spun around and lifted his arm in another man's face. Then he brought down his elbow into another one's gut. Then he swung a leg around kicking them all. They went flying, and seeing it was a lost cause, they got up and ran away.

Jin walked back into the restaurant and was greeted by the manager. "Thank you so much! Not only did you get rid of them, but you did it all without damage my restaurant! Thank you! Your meal is on the house!" he exclaimed. There was a loud cheer from all the patrons inside. Jin stared at them all in lack of expression. He nodded and then made his way back to Desini. She was frowning at him. He expected this.

"I wasn't going to just sit here and do nothing…" he said.

She sighed and looked down. "I know…" she said quietly.

"Hey, look on the bright side, we get a free meal." he said.

Desini looked up at him. He was smiling at her. She smiled in return. You're right. Not only have I never eaten at a nice restaurant before, but my first time I do, it's free." she said.

Jin's smile widened as he nodded.

----

Sanji had run into Zoro as he was shopping for different foods. They were now walking side by side looking at all the shops. "What about this weird stuff, Dart Brow?" asked Zoro as he eyed some weird green stuff.

Sanji walked up beside him and looked at the produce. He tilted his head and then nodded. "I will see what I can make out of it." he said as he looked up at the older woman and smiled.

He bought a bunch and then they both continued on. Zoro looked inside the shops they past. They came up to a restaurant. He glanced in and saw the same bounty hunters from earlier. He squint his eyes to get a better look. "Oi…" he said.

Sanji turned towards him. "What?" he asked. Zoro nodded towards the restaurant. Sanji turned and looked inside. "Oh…them…" he said. Sanji squint his eyes. "Look at that…he's actually facing us this time…I always only saw him from behind." he said.

"Still can't see him that well though. His hair is in his face…and looks like he's got a bunch of scars…" said Zoro as they both stared at the two.

"Aa…What does such a beautiful lady, such as her see in an ugly guy like that…?" remarked Sanji with a huge frown.

"Maybe he has a wonderful personality and doesn't drool over her all the time…" said Zoro as he narrowed his eyes and shifted them towards Sanji.

"What did you say?!" yelled Sanji.

"It's true…" shrugged Zoro as he walked away. Sanji was scowling at him before turning and giving the pair one last look.

"Che!" he growled as he turned and followed the Marimo.

They walked some distance, when they both heard a loud noise and some screaming. They both turned around and saw that same bounty hunter shoving, what it looked like to be pirates, into the street. Sanji began to walk forward. However, Zoro put a hand on his shoulder. Sanji looked over his shoulder at him with furrowed brows. Zoro looked at him and shook his head no. Sanji clenched his teeth, but obeyed.

They watched the hunter fight. He was fast, really fast. He made easy work of the pirates, who were now making a run for it. They watched as they ran past them and then turned back to the hunter. He calmly walked back inside the restaurant.

"He was really fast…" remarked Sanji.

"Aa…" agreed Zoro. "He's a strong man…We better not let them find us…I would hate to go up against him." he continued.

Sanji quickly looked over at Zoro in surprise. "What?! You got all that from just what you saw?!" he asked. He had seen quite a bit just now. However, he hated to admit, Zoro was really good at gauging an enemy.

"Aa…He's strong…" said Zoro as he turned and began walking. Sanji watched after him for awhile, before turning back towards the restaurant. Then he turned and followed him before the swordsman got lost.

They took all the food back to Sunny and put it away. Sanji then began to cook. They had agreed to make all the meals and meet on the ship for dinner. Zoro sat in the corner and went to sleep. He was sleeping easier now that Nami had gotten better and time had past. They heard some noise from outside. Zoro opened his eyes and looked towards the door. Robin and Nami walked in. "You're early…" remarked Zoro.

"Nami-swa-n, Robin-chwa-n!! How was your shopping experience?!" sang Sanji from the kitchen in his love-love state.

"Uneventful…" mutter Nami as she plopped down. Robin was frowning down at her.

Sanji reverted back to normal. "What happened, Nami-san? Did some bastard cause you trouble?!" he exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen.

"You could say that…but there's nothing you can do about it…" she muttered in annoyance.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I can do anything for you Nami-san!" exclaimed Sanji with fire in his eyes.

"No…I'm afraid you can't do anything about this one…" said Nami as she lowered her head onto the table.

"Hoo, Chopper and Usopp are back!"

Nami quickly looked up. Luffy was sitting cross-legged and armed in the middle of the table. "What…?" she whispered.

Suddenly, Chopper and Usopp walked in. Nami quickly stood up and turned toward them wide eyed. They both looked at her with raised brows. "Nami-san?" called Sanji. Nami slowly turned back to Luffy. He was grinning at her.

"Oi, Nami…" called Zoro in worry.

"How…did you know…?" she whispered. He chuckled as he stood up and walked over on the table to Usopp and Chopper. Nami watched him the whole way. He squatted down next to them. He poked Usopp in the head.

"I don't know…I just did…"

"Stop that!" she yelled as she walked over and slapped his hand away. Then she gasped. She actually touched him. She pulled away quickly and stared at him wide eyed.

"Ow! That hurt!" he whined as he shook his hand.

Nami backed away with wide eyes. "How…?" she whispered.

"Oi, Nami?! What the hell is going on?!" asked Usopp loudly.

Nami continued to stare at Luffy. He grinned his toothy grin and chuckled. Then he walked back over and plopped down in a chair. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and turned her. "Oi! Nami, what's going on?!" Zoro yelled in her face.

Nami blinked rapidly to clear her mind. "I…I'm sorry…I…" she started to say.

"Why are they so nosy…?"

Nami clenched her teeth as a scowl formed on her face. Then she whirled on him. "They are not nosy! They are worried! What the hell is your problem?! Luffy would never say that?!" she yelled.

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course I'm sure!! He would never call his Nakama nosy!!" she yelled in anger. "Go away! Go away!!" she screamed as she closed her eyes.

"Oi. Nami!" everyone cried in concern.

Nami slowly opened her eyes and looked up, he was gone. She sighed in relief as she closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry…I've been seeing him again…but…it's different this time…" she explained quietly.

"Different?" everyone asked with furrowed brows.

"Un…I can actually touch him…and he can touch me…Also…he's…different…" she explained as she walked over and plopped down in a chair. "Not only that, but…he knows things even before I do…or sees things that I can't…I don't know how to explain it…" she said.

"Sees things? What do you mean by that?" asked Chopper as he approached Nami.

"Like…earlier in the store, he appeared…I had gone to try on some clothes…and when I came out…I couldn't find Robin…He told me where she was…How could he possibly know that, if he's in my mind…Also, just now…He told me you and Usopp were back before you two even walked in the door…" she explained.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" yelled Usopp.

"Un…I don't understand what's going on…Not only that, but…he just seems…ruder…or…less…I don't know…He's different…Then there are times when he's…" she stopped her sentence. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell them about what happened in the bath house. She was also beginning to wonder if the kiss he gave her was a dream or not…

"When he's what?" asked Usopp.

"It's nothing…" she replied with a bit of a sigh. "I don't know…I thought I was getting better…I mean, at least I'm aware and not in denial anymore, but…why do I still see him?" he asked as she frowned sadly.

"I don't know…" replied Chopper not really having the answer.

"Because you want to…"

Nami growled in annoyance. "No…I…don't!!" she yelled without turning.

"Nami-san?" called Sanji.

Nami sighed again. "I want this to go away…" she said quietly as she laid her head down on the table. Then she narrowed her eyes as she shifted them to the side. He was again walking on the table. He walked up to her and squat down next to her. She felt him poke her head. She brought up her hand and slapped his hand away. "Would you stop poking people!" she yelled as she looked up.

He chuckled down at her. Everyone looked down at her wide eyed. She looked furious. "It seems to be happening more and more often too…Also…it seems to happen even when we are around…" remarked Chopper as he glanced up at the table. Everyone followed his gaze. 'Was Luffy really there?' thought Chopper with a frown.

Luffy got up and walked towards the edge of the table and squat down again over Chopper. "Observant…" he muttered.

"Stop that!" yelled Nami as she pushed Luffy. He fell over and started to laugh. "Who are you?!" she yelled. He only looked at her with a grin. Everyone stepped back at her violent reaction. 'Did she just push Luffy?!' they thought to themselves.

"I'm Luffy…"

"No…no you're not…" she whispered.

He only chuckled. Nami closed her eyes. 'Go away!' she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and he was gone again. She looked around just to make sure. When she was satisfied she growled in frustration. "I don't understand…" she thought to herself.

"He seems like a real bastard alright…" muttered Zoro.

Nami looked towards him. "I don't understand what's going on…He's acting in a way I've never seen Luffy act before…I'm going crazy…" she said as she brought a hand to her forehead.

"Yup…" agreed Zoro and Usopp.

"Oi, that's rude, you bastards!" yelled Sanji in anger. Then he turned towards Nami. "Everything will be fine, Nami-san." he said soothingly.

"I'm sure you're right…" she said as she smiled up at him slightly uncertain of her own words.

Sanji smiled in return and then went back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

Nami sat down again and placed both hands on her forehead as she leaned her elbows on the table. 'Please don't come back…' she thought to herself.

----

Jin and Desini were walking down the busy street. "That was the greatest meal I've ever had!" exclaimed Desini with a hand on her belly.

"Aa, it was really good." he replied with a smile.

They rounded a corner. Jin made a surprised face. "Did you…?" he started to say.

"Did I what?" asked Desini as she looked at him. Jin backed up and looked back where they had just come from. There was a ton of people walking towards the harbor and coming from it.

"Nothing…forget it…" he muttered as he went back to where they had been walking. Desini looked at him oddly, but then shrugged. They continued on their walk.

"Okay! What next?! We went clothes shopping when we first got to this island. We toured most of the island the next day, and the other half the day after that. We got to play with squirt guns today, and some other toys. We also went from shop to shop before that." she explained.

"Well, it is getting late. Maybe we should save the next thing for tomorrow." replied Jin.

"Hmm…I guess we could do that." she said with a bit of a pout. Then she looked over. There was a man putting up some posters. She walked over to read it as the man walked away from it. Her eyes lit up. "Look at this!" she exclaimed as Jin walked up beside her.

Jin read the poster. "It's in a week and a half…We will be off our break then…" he said.

Desini frowned. "That's not fair!" she exclaimed with a pout.

"You said two weeks…Then we start searching for the Straw-hats…" he reminded her.

Desini's pout turned into an angry frown. "Fine…" she said as she pushed past him and continued walking towards their hotel.

Jin watched her walk away. He knew she was mad, but he just couldn't sit back and allow so many pirates to roam free.

**Flashback**

_Desini pulled their small ship up to the harbor. She stared in awe at the enormous city in front of them. It was just as big as Water 7. Now there was a great city. That was until Aqua Laguna had hit. She had been safe of course, but it was a nuisance. She had to buy this new ship after that. She tied the rope and jumped off the ship._

_Jin jumped down beside her and looked from left to right. "You've got to be kidding me!" he seethed._

_Desini looked at what he was looking at. There were a lot of pirate ships docked at the harbor. "Wow…that's a lot of pirate ships…I guess they are impartial here. I forgot to ask at our last stop about that." she said. Just then they saw as some pirates stepped off of their ship with a great deal of noise. Jin scowled as he started towards them. However, Desini quickly blocked him with her arm. "Oi, you promised you'd give me two weeks! They aren't doing anything! Just leave it alone!" she said to him._

_He looked over at her with furrowed brows. "They're pirates! They will eventually do something bad, or hurt someone!" he yelled back._

"_Jin! We are on break! You can't just go around beating up every pirate you see! Besides, they may not even have a bounty!" she said back._

"_It doesn't matter! Pirates are pirates, bounty or not!" he yelled as he tried to push past her._

_Desini quickly tripped him and used the arm blocking him to push him down to the ground. He slammed into the ground with a grunt. She sat down on him and held him down with her arm. "Stop!" she yelled into his face. He looked at her with slight confusion. Her face relaxed into a calmer expression. "You promised me two weeks, Jin…No hunting pirates, no beating up pirates for two weeks. You promised you would give me that…Are you going to go back on your word?" she asked in a calm and soft voice._

_He could already feel himself calming down. He looked at her in slight surprise by her words. Then he frowned slightly. "No…no, I won't go back on my word." he said in a calm voice._

"_Oi, you two need to get a room. The dock isn't the place for that kind of stuff!"_

_Desini turned towards the same pirates who had come off of the ship next to them. They were all looking at them and laughing. However, they only continued on without bothering them further. Desini narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips at them before turning back down to Jin. He was scowling at their retreating backs. Desini frowned and smacked him in the chest. "Oi! No fighting!" she reminded him._

_He looked back up at her. "I know…" he muttered quietly._

_Desini smiled in satisfaction and then got up. She held out her hand to him. He took it and she pulled him up._

**End Flashback**

He finally began running after her. He caught up and began walking beside her as he looked at her. She wouldn't look at him. He furrowed his brow and then reached over and grabbed her arm. She stopped walking, but refused to turn to him. "You only asked for two weeks… no more…Now, are you going to go back on your word?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Desini turned to him with a scowl. "I'm trying to help you relax! If you haven't noticed, it's been three months since I last found you! You haven't remembered a thing about who you are! Yet, all you want to do is go after pirates!" she yelled. She felt herself growing angry at him.

Jin frowned. "I can't just let this go! Don't you understand! They hurt people! I have to stop them! I can't relax while knowing all these pirates are here!" he replied back.

"Of course I understand! More than anyone! Or have you forgotten?! I just don't let it consume me! Why can't you just forget about them?!" she yelled back. She was getting annoyed at herself. She could feel tears sting at her eyes.

Jin relaxed. "No, I haven't forgotten…That's why I have put as many of them away as I possibly can." he said in a more calm voice.

"You aren't listening to me! I don't want you to feel that way! Not because of me! Don't _you _understand!" she yelled. She could no longer hold back the tears. She wiped them away as she pulled her arm from him and walked away.

Jin watched her walk away with a frown. He sighed. He made her cry. He didn't like that. She was right though. He hasn't remembered a thing. "Maybe its better I give her a little time…" he muttered as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

'What is his problem?! Why can't he just let it go?! He's so stubborn!' thought Desini as she just continued to walk. She wiped away more tears. She hated the fact that she cried in front of him. She hated crying. She hated that when she gets to upset or emotional, she just cries. It made her more upset when she did. 'I bet he thinks I'm a cry baby now!' she thought as she growled in frustration.

She stopped walking and frowned at the ground. She usually only cried when she was upset at someone she cared about. She used to argue with the bounty hunters who raised her. She would always cry when they argued. She could yell and get upset at anyone, but she would only cry with them. She had cared a great deal about them. They were good people. She felt more tears form in her eyes from just thinking about them. She missed them so much. The five of them had been happy. She began walking again.

She wiped away her tears. There was no denying she had grown to care about Jin. She worried about him. She wanted to know who he was. 'Jin isn't even his real name…' she thought to herself. He was like him…Cesari…He felt it was his job to catch every bounty and pirate they came across. No matter who they were and in the end…he had gotten killed…along with everyone else she cared about. She didn't blame him…or hate him. She knew he was trying to do the right thing. However, he had let his hatred for pirates consume him. Sana had tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen to her.

They had all loved Cesari…So, they had followed him without question. Desini sighed. It was like history repeating itself. She didn't want anything to happen to Jin. She felt responsible for him. He might have family some where. She couldn't let anything happen to him. She had to convince him that he can't let his hatred consume him. She looked up and realized she had walked back to the hotel. She sighed yet again and went inside.

----

After dinner, the crew walked back to the hotel together. They went to their rooms and settled in. The guys took one room, and the women took the other. Nami sat at her on her bed and brought up her knees. She laid her head down on them.

Robin frowned at the poor girl. "Navigator-san…" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" questioned Nami without looking up.

Robin didn't know what to really say to her. For once, she was speechless. She didn't know why their Navigator was going through this, or why only she was suffering with this 'sickness', but she wished she could help in some way.

Nami finally looked up toward the dark haired Historian. "What is it?" she asked the frowning woman.

Robin sighed and closed her eyes as she turned and plopped down on her bed. "I wish there was something I could do for you…" she admitted quietly.

Nami smiled. "It's alright…I'm sure it will go away…I can do this!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Robin turned toward her in surprise, and then smiled her gentle smile. "Ee!" she replied with a nod.

"Also, you have been a great help already. All of you have…I just wish I were as strong as all of you are…" said Nami quietly as she looked down in sadness.

"You are strong…We all understand why you were so…sad…about what happened…After all, he did so much more for you, than any of us." explained Robin.

"That's not true! What about you?!" exclaimed Nami.

Robin smiled sadly in remembrance. She felt tears form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. Nami looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

"Mmm…" hummed Robin as she shook her head. "He had done so much for all of us…I guess…I'm just used to such things…It always seems like you lose everyone you care about…" whispered Robin.

Nami stood up and walked over to the dark haired woman. She sat down next to her and pulled her to her in a hug. Robin clung to her and wept quietly. Nami also began to cry. "But why him…?" she whispered. Nami was a little surprised about Robin's breaking down. She couldn't remember ever seeing the raven haired woman cry over Luffy's death. Nami hugged her tighter as they cried together.

----

After a long while, Jin finally decided to head back to the hotel. It had gotten dark. He looked up and frowned. "I hope she's okay now…" he mumbled as he went inside. He made his way to their room and went inside. She was not in the room. He frowned and made his way to his bed. He plopped down on it and fell backwards onto it. Then he heard sloshing water. He raised his head towards the bathroom. "So, she's just in the bathroom…" he whispered to himself as he dropped his head back down.

After awhile, she walked out in a robe. She was drying her hair with a towel. She quickly turned to him once she noticed he was there. Her eyes widened slightly, and then she turned away. She sat down on her bed and continued rubbing her hair dry. Jin was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She still seemed upset with him. He sighed and looked away. He understood how she felt, but this was something he _had _to do.

"You're not responsible for me…" he said quietly. Desini stopped abruptly what she was doing. Then she started trying to dry her hair again. "You don't always have to look out for me…" he continued.

She stopped again and then lowered her hands to her lap. "I may not be…but I feel as if I am…" she said quietly. "I just…I just worry that…it will consume you and then get you killed…The man…who was head of the bounty hunters who raised me…you're a lot like him…" she said quietly. She turned around to face him.

Jin was looking back at her with furrowed brows. "What do you mean…?" he asked.

Desini looked down with a sad frown. "He felt it was his job to catch and turn in bounties and pirates. Or rather his purpose in life…He hated them…He hated them with a passion. He let it consume him…and in the end…he got himself and everyone else killed…I don't blame him, or hate him…I just wish…He could have listened. They would still be here…" she whispered.

"I won't die…" replied Jin.

Desini looked up at him with wide eyes. She felt herself grow angry. She stood up and walked up to him. "You won't die?! It's not so easy to just decide things like that! You don't have control over your life in that way!" she said in a raised voice.

"If you're worried I will get you killed…I won't…" he said quietly.

Desini stared down at him in disbelief. "Is that what you think…? That I'm only worried about me?" she whispered as she slowly sat down next to him. "Jin…I don't care about me…I care about what happens to you!" she said as she reached out and touched his cheek. Jin looked at her in surprise. He could see tears begin to form in her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Jin…I don't want you to do this because of what happened to me…" she said in a quiet and gentle voice.

She was looking at him sadly. He watched as she removed her hand and then began to crawl towards him. His eyes widened further. She leaned down towards him. He stared at her in disbelief and confusion. He could feel his heart pounding. Just as her lips were about to come into contact with his. He felt a panic rise inside. He reached up, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. Desini inhaled sharply as she looked into his eyes. "I can't…" he whispered.

Desini furrowed her brows in confusion. Then a blush crept up her cheeks as she backed away from him. She could feel more tears forming in her eyes. She quickly got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Desi…" called Jin as he sat up, but she shut the door. Jin sighed as let himself fall back down onto the bed. He covered his face with his hands. "What the hell was that…?" he whispered as he ran his hands down his face. He decided to just go to sleep. He got up and pulled back the covers. He climbed in and turned off the light next to his side of the bed. He fell asleep instantly.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Shishishi! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! XD

Generic Reviewer No.4: I'm really glad you like this story! I noticed that this is the first time you have reviewed just about every one of my chapters. That tells me you must really like it! I'm glad and hope I can keep you happy! XD Oh, one last thing, I meant to be non-linear. XP

brains-in-a-nutshell: Yes, yes I can read minds…XP


	6. Chapter 6: Truth?

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 6 you guys! XD I know…I wrote it really fast! XP I want to thank Ryo Hoshi for helping me out with this story. She knows about psychology and was a great help to me! XD I will also be thanking her later for another part of my story, but that's for later! XD I have more songs that go really good with this story. Evanescense's My Immortal. The lyrics match _perfectly_! XD Then there is Sarah McLachlan's Possession. Those lyrics match well too! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please tell me in a review! Flames and Criticism are welcome! Although, I may stop asking for it, because I just ain't gettin' 'em…-.-; Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 6: Truth?**

"Nami…"

Nami opened her eyes. She sat up and looked toward the edge of her bed. Luffy was standing there. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want now?" she asked in annoyance.

He frowned at her as he made his way around the bed. "I wanted to see you…" he said quietly.

"You say that every time you wake me up…You see me all during the day…" she replied sarcastically.

His frown deepened. "It's not the same…" he whispered.

"What are you talking about…?" she asked in confusion.

He finally reached her side of the bed. "It's not the same…" he repeated. He reached out a hand and gently touched her face. "I don't have much time…" he said quietly. He looked sad to Nami.

"Luffy…what's going on?" she asked in slight worry.

"I don't know…" he said quietly.

"Luffy…I don't understand…How would you not have much time…? You don't even exist." she whispered.

"I do exist…Nami…I'm here…" he whispered as he leaned forward. "I want to stay…" he whispered as his face turned pained.

"Luffy…" whispered Nami as her face saddened. She reached up and touched his face. He slowly closed his eyes as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I want to stay…" he whispered again as he opened his eyes.

"I don't understand…" she said in frustration.

"He'll wake up soon…He'll come back…" he said as he quickly turned to the window. Nami looked where he was looking. She could see some light in the sky.

"What are you talking about?!" she whispered loudly as she turned back to him.

"I want to stay!" he said louder as he looked back at her. "I want to stay with you!" he continued as he fell to his knees.

"Why can't you?!" she asked.

"He'll wake up soon…" he repeated.

"Luffy…who will wake up soon? What are you talking about?!" she asked.

"He's coming…" he whispered as he leaned forward. He cupped her cheek in more urgency. "I want to stay!" he almost cried. "Nami!" he cried.

"Luffy! What's going on?! I don't understand!!" she cried loudly. Just then, the sunlight shown in the room and blinded Nami. She closed her eyes and looked away. Once she reopened them, Luffy was gone. "Luffy…" she whispered.

"Navigator-san…is everything alright?" asked Robin.

Nami felt tears sting her eyes. He had sounded so frantic. 'Luffy…' she thought to herself. A tear slowly glided down her cheek. "I don't understand…" she whispered.

Robin got out of her bed and walked around. She sat down next to Nami. Nami was staring out her window. "Nami-san…what's wrong?" she asked again.

Nami slowly turned to her. She was crying. "Nami-san…" she called again. Robin reached up and wiped away her tears. "What has happened?" she asked in concern.

"He was here again…but he was different…He seemed so sad…He kept repeating the same things over and over again…" she whispered.

"What did he say?" asked Robin.

"He kept saying…He wanted to stay…That _he_ will wake up soon…That _he_ will be back…He said something weird to me…He said he didn't have much time…He had sounded so frantic…" she whispered.

Robin frowned at Nami's words. "That who would wake up, who would be back?" she asked.

"I don't know…He wouldn't say…" she replied. She put a hand to her forehead. "I don't even know if he knew…" she whispered. Robin frowned deeper at her words. 'What's going on…?' she thought to herself.

As soon as the women got ready, they left their room. The men were also coming out of their rooms. They all walked together to the ship. On the way, Nami told them about what had happened.

"Are you serious?" asked Usopp.

"Un…" replied Nami.

"That doesn't sound like Luffy though…" remarked Zoro.

"What do you mean?" asked Chopper.

"Well…he sounded scared…Luffy isn't scared of anything..." he said.

"That's not true…The idiot was plenty scared of his Grandpa, and of Nami-san…" said Sanji with a smirk.

"That's true…" said Usopp.

"Well…Zoro is right in some way…He really didn't seem like Luffy…but neither does the other Luffy I see…It's like they are two completely different…Luffy's…It's almost like…The one I see more of is more…goofy and immature. He's also really rude. He has no manners at all. This Luffy is more…emotional…He doesn't hide what he's feeling…" she explained with a hand on her chin.

Everyone regarded her in slight confusion. "Why would you see more than one Luffy…?" asked Chopper quietly.

"I don't know…I don't think it's more than one. I think it's the same one. I'm just trying to figure out…why they are so different…Why do I even see him at all?" she replied quietly. She sighed and looked down. "I thought I was getting better...I feel like I'm getting worse." she whispered.

Everyone frowned at her. They had no idea why she saw him. They only wished they could help her. They all made it to the ship and climbed aboard. They all entered the dining room.

"It's about time…I was waiting for you guys forever…"

Nami gasped and looked up. Then she scowled. "Oh…it's you…" she said quietly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She didn't look happy. She closed her eyes and then sat down at the table. She heard him jump onto the table. He squat down next to her.

What's the matter with you?"

"I asked you that yesterday and you didn't answer me…So why should I answer you? And would you get off the table!!" she yelled as she pushed him off. He fell to the floor laughing. He got up and sat in the chair next to her.

She glanced over. He was just staring at her with a smirk on his face. Chopper was about to sit down. "Oi! Don't sit on me, Tanuki!!"

Nami turned toward him quickly. "He's not a Tanuki!! He's a Tonakai!! Why are you even sitting there?! You're not here!" she yelled angrily at him. He only laughed as he jumped up and ran across the table. "STOP GETTING ON THE TABLE!!" she yelled as she watched him run across it.

"Did he just call me a Tanuki?!" asked Chopper angrily. Then Chopper relaxed. "Wait…why would he call me a Tanuki?" he asked quietly.

Nami looked towards Chopper. He looked hurt. Nami's face instantly turned concerned. "I'm sure he didn't mean it!" she said as she put a hand on the little reindeer's shoulder.

"I meant it!" he yelled from somewhere in the room.

Nami ground her teeth and closed her eyes. She slowly got up and turned to him. He was lounging on the couch. She walked over to him. He only stared up at her with a smirk on his face. Nami slowly smirked in return. His smirk disappeared.

Everyone watched in slight discomfort as Nami made quick work of their supposed dead friend. She sat back down with a smile on her face. Everyone sweat dropped. "I haven't done that in a long time…I forgot how much of a stress reliever it could be…" she said quietly.

Everyone slowly turned to the couch with pained expressions.

"That hurt you know…"

"Of course it did!" she yelled in return without looking at him. He chuckled. Nami opened her eyes and furrowed her brows. She turned to him. He didn't have a mark on him. "Hmmph!" she exclaimed as she looked away. Sanji finally finished with breakfast and began placing it on the table.

"I want some!"

"You're not really here…You can't eat anything…" she said.

Everyone was becoming more and more used to hearing her talk to him.

"I'm hungry!"

"You can't possible be hungry…" she said in slight annoyance. He was leaning over her shoulder with a pout on his face. "Besides, you don't deserve it even if you could…" she continued. She heard him growl in annoyance and then walk away. She smiled. Then she frowned. "You know…you sure are sticking around more and more often…Why don't you go away now…?" she said as she closed her eyes. When she was satisfied with the silence and only the sounds of her Nakama, she opened her eyes.

She smiled in satisfaction and continued eating. After awhile, she heard a snicker. She gasped and turned around. He was squatted down behind her chair laughing at her. "What the…?!" she exclaimed. He laughed louder and ran off to the side. She moved to the other side of the chair. "Why are you still here?!" she yelled. Everyone turned to her.

"Because I want to be!" he exclaimed as he climbed onto the bar pipes and began to walk it.

"You're supposed to go away when I tell you too!" she yelled at him.

"Nami-san…what's going on?" asked Sanji.

Nami turned to him. "He's not going away like he usually does…He actually…laughed at me…" she said quietly with a frown.

Everyone furrowed their brows. "What do you mean he's not going away…?" asked Usopp.

"Well usually when I tell him to go away and close my eyes like Dr. Ferris said I should…he would go away…but it's not working…" she explained.

"Of course I'm not! I don't want to!" he replied with a side ways pout.

"But it's not up to you! If I want you to go away, you go away!!" she yelled in annoyance.

He was now squatting down on the bar pipe. He was trying to keep his balance. "Oi, listen to Nami-san and go away!" yelled Sanji.

Luffy turned to him with a scowl. "I don't have to do anything you or she says, you Curly Browed Bastard!!"

"LUFFY?!" yelled Nami in confusion and disbelief as she stood up. He turned to her with the scowl still on his face. She was looking at him in concern. He frowned and then turned away from her. "What is wrong with you…?" she whispered.

"What happened Nami-san?" asked Sanji. Nami just shook her head without turning to him.

"Why don't you just tell him….I don't care…" he growled as he scowled at her.

Nami inhaled slowly at his words. She slowly walked up to him wide eyed. "Luffy would never talk like this to any of his Nakama…" she whispered as she reached him. He was still scowling at her. She slowly reached out a hand to him.

He moved away from it as he bared his teeth. "What are you doing?!" he yelled.

She didn't lose her resolve and moved closer. He made a loud noise from the back of his throat as he furrowed his brows at her. "What are you doing…?" he asked in a more calm voice. There was a slight quiver in his voice.

She continued to reach out until she touched his face. He hissed sharply as she touched him. Everyone watched in silence. Suddenly, he slapped her hand away and jumped away from her. "Don't touch me!!" he screamed. Nami slowly closed her eyes as tears began to seep through. When she opened them again…he was gone.

"Nami-san! Did he just…?" asked Sanji not sure what they just saw. Nami lowered her hand and then walked out of the dining room. Everyone just watched her go.

"What the hell just happened…?" asked Zoro in confusion.

"I don't know…" replied Usopp.

----

Jin gasped and sat up. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He lied back down and tried to calm himself down. He looked out the window. The sun had already risen. He was pretty sure he had a nightmare. He just couldn't remember anything about it.

"Are you okay…?"

He quickly turned to the soft voice. Desini was lying on her side and looking at him. "Aa…I'm fine…" he replied quietly.

She nodded and then got up. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Jin frowned at the closed door. Memory from the night before came flooding back to him. He brought his hands to his face and sighed deeply. "What the hell am I going to do about that…?" he asked himself. Then he realized he didn't have a shirt on. He rolled over and looked over the side. It was lying on the floor. "When did I do that…?" he asked himself in confusion. He sat up and swung his legs over the side.

Suddenly, the door opened and Desini stepped out. Jin turned toward her. She was just looking away from him. She walked over and sat down on her bed and began putting her shoes on. Then she just walked out. Jin's frown deepened. He sighed and then turned back around. He picked up his shirt and then went into the bathroom. He removed his clothes and then turned on the shower. "I wish I had some memory…I have no idea how to handle this situation…" he whispered as the water ran down his face.

He knew he at least had to talk to her. After his shower, he put his pants back on and stepped out of the bathroom. She was sitting on the bed. He looked over at her in slight surprise. She looked over at him. Her face lacked any emotion. She stood up and walked over to him. She began checking over his scars. She ran her fingers over each one which caused an involuntary shiver to run up his spine. "They don't seem to be fading…I guess I was wrong…" she said very quietly before looking at the ones on his face. She ran her finger of each one.

He frowned at her negative words. He reached up and grabbed her hand. Her eyes shifted to his. "Now who's the pessimist…" he said quietly. She frowned and then pulled her hand away. She turned and started to walk away. Jin mentally kicked himself and then reached out and grabbed her hand again. "Wait!" he called. She stopped walking, but didn't turn. "I'm sorry…" he said softly.

She refused to cry. She blinked away the tears. She had never…been in love before…She had never had these kinds of feelings. The first time she did, she had been rejected. She blinked away more tears. "Don't worry about it…" she said quietly, trying to hide the tears from her voice.

Jin's expression turned sad. Desini was a great person. He wasn't sure what was behind the curtain, but he just knew deep down, that he couldn't accept her in this way. He turned her around and hugged her. Desini gasped at his sudden action as her eyes widened. "I'm sorry…I just can't…I can't explain it…I don't mean to hurt you…" he said softly.

Desini's expression turned pained as the tears began to stream down her face. She slowly reached up and hugged him back. "It's okay…" she whispered. "I'm sorry that I…I should never have…" she tried to say.

"It's alright…" he said quietly. After she calmed down some, she felt herself blush. She pulled away from him and looked up at him. He smiled down at her warmly and then wiped away her tears. Her blush deepened as she looked away.

"How about we put this behind us and move on…?" she asked quietly.

He made a soft sound that could pass for laughter. "Alright…" he finally replied.

Desini lowered her arms and walked away from him. Then suddenly she turned around with a big smile on her face. "What should we do today?!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Jin's smile widened. "I don't know. You're the boss." he replied.

Desini pursed her lips at him. Then she smiled. "I heard they have a theme park here!" she said with a grin.

Jin nodded. "Alright, theme park it is." he said as he followed her out the door.

They had to ride in a carriage to get to the park. It was on the other side of the island. Desini looked over to Jin. He was looking at everything they past. She frowned involuntarily. Even though she had said those words, and put up a front, it didn't change the fact that she was in pain. Over the past three months, he had become precious to her. She had to remind herself, that after he remembered who he was…he would eventually have to leave her. She felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't want that. 'Was it okay to hope he never remembered…?' she thought to herself. Then she shook her head. 'Of course not!' she yelled to herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She looked back over to Jin. His hair had grown so long since she had first found him. She didn't know why he didn't want to cut it. He had just said…'It didn't matter.' Why it didn't matter, she had no idea. Without thinking she reached over and tucked his hair behind his ear. He quickly turned to her startled. She gasped and pulled her hand away. "I…I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she turned a deep red.

He only smiled at her and then looked away. Her expression turned slightly surprised. Then she frowned as she looked away. 'Well, this is awkward…' she thought as she sighed.

They finally arrived at the theme park. She refused to think about any of it. She jumped out and looked around. "Wow! It's huge!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Aa…" whispered Jin in awe as he looked at everything. He smiled in excitement. "Looks like fun." he said.

"Un! It does! Come on, let's go!!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and began to run. They bought their tickets and went inside. "Wow…" she whispered with a huge grin on her face. "What should we do first?!" she asked in excitement.

Jin looked around. He spotted a roller coaster that was going extremely fast. "What about that one?" he asked as he pointed to it.

Desini looked where he was pointing. "It looks perfect! Let's go!" she said as she grabbed his hand and began running towards it. He only smiled as he was dragged along. The line was long, but went quickly. Desini jumped into the coaster and buckled herself in. She had a huge smile on her face. Jin calmly sat down and then buckled himself in. Then he looked over at Desini, she looked happy. Then the ride started. The first thing they encountered was a slow lift, and then a steep drop. Desini screamed and then began to laugh. Jin only laughed.

After the ride, Desini was ecstatic. "That was so much fun!! Okay, what next?!" she said as she began to look around. "Oh look! That looks like fun!!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she grabbed his hand again. He laughed as he allowed himself to be dragged.

After a few rides, Desini said she was hungry. They bought a ton of food to eat. They continued to walk as they ate. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed with a full mouth.

Jin smiled and chuckled. "Aa…it is good." he replied after he swallowed his food.

Desini turned to the side. "Oh look! Games!" she said as she walked over. She finished her food and then licked her fingers. She looked around at all the games. There were some target games, ring games, fish games, throwing games, hitting games, and strength games. "Let's play them all! I bet we could win!" she exclaimed as she walked forward. Jin smiled and followed her. "Let's try this one first!" she exclaimed as she walked up to the target game.

"It'll be fifty beli to play, miss." said the man behind the stand with a smile. Desini handed the man the money and then lifted the gun. She wasn't a bounty hunter for nothing. Even though she didn't actually use a weapon, didn't mean she was never taught how to use one. She aimed, and shot. She hit every target. The man stared in disbelief, and then he smiled. "Nice shooting!" he exclaimed. Then he turned to some prizes he had. "Pick a prize!" he exclaimed as he motioned to them.

Desini set the gun down and then looked at all the prizes. She saw one that made her smile. "I want that one!" she exclaimed as she leaned forward and pointed to it.

The man looked at where she pointed and then smiled. He walked over and lifted it up. He turned around and handed it to her. "Thank you!" she said as she grabbed it and then turning she handed it to Jin. Jin stared down at it wide eyed. "For you!" she said with a grin. The man behind the stand burst out laughing.

Jin smiled at her before reaching up and taking it from her. He looked down at the little monkey in his hand. "Thank you." he said as he looked up at her. She laughed and then turned and kept going. Jin's smile disappeared as he looked down at it. Then he looked up at her retreating back.

She turned and smiled at him as she walked backwards. "Come on!" she called as she turned back around and walked up to another game. He sighed to himself and then went to her. The only games he won were the strength and the fish catching games…He wasn't very good at aiming. He was really quick and had managed to catch two fish. They carried their prizes around as they found more things to do. They found a carrier who would send their prizes back to their hotel for them, so they could enjoy their time at the park without having to carry them around.

----

Nami sat quietly on the figure head with her knees drawn up to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her face leaning against them. She sniffled to herself. She had never felt so confused. Why would one of them always seem to want to touch her, but the other not want to be touched by her at all. He had seemed disgusted by her touch. It had actually hurt her feelings. She violently wiped away her tears. 'I refuse to cry over that jerk!' she thought to herself.

'He was dead anyway. Why should I cry over this?' she thought. However, thinking like that only made her cry more. He was dead…Even so, she still continued to see him. She sniffled again as she wiped the tears away.

"Nami-san…?"

Nami sniffed and then wiped away all the tears before looking over the side. "Yes…?" she asked quietly.

"Are you alright…Nami-san?" asked Sanji with a sad frown.

Nami smiled warmly down at him and then turned and jumped off. Sanji reached up and caught her and then lowered her to the ground. "Un, I'm fine. Just…" she took a deep breath and then shrugged. "I don't know." she said.

"What did he say? What did he do?" asked Sanji with the same frown.

"He called you a Curly Browed Bastard…" she said with a nervous half smile.

"What?!" exclaimed Sanji in anger. "Why that little…" he seethed. However, Sanji just took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "What did he do to upset you?" he asked.

Nami sighed again and then walked away a small distance. "He didn't want me to touch him…" she said quietly.

"What…? Why not?" asked Sanji in confusion.

"I don't know…" she replied in a whisper.

"Nami-san…it had looked like he…" Sanji started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Un…he had slapped my hand away…" she replied quietly.

Sanji furrowed his brows in a deep frown as he approached Nami. He reached down and grabbed her hand. Nami turned to him in surprise. "Sanji-kun?" she questioned.

Sanji examined her hand. It looked fine. He frowned deeper. "I don't see anything…" he muttered.

"Of course not, it didn't really happen." she replied with a smile.

"But it seemed real to you…" said Sanji quietly with his frown.

Nami's smile disappeared as she looked away. "Un…it did…but it wasn't…I'll be alright…" she replied quietly. Then she turned back to him with a warm smile. "Thanks for worrying about me…" she said quietly.

Sanji smiled warmly in return. "Of course, Nami-san." he replied as he bowed to her.

Nami laughed and then walked past him back to the others. Sanji watched after her for awhile with the smile. Then it slowly began to fade. He turned back to the figure head. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew that he and the others would try their best to help her. Then he turned and walked back to the dining area with the others.

After they ate, they began to walk back into town. "What should we do today?" asked Nami as they all walked into town.

"We have yet to explore the other side of the city." suggested Robin.

"Un, we could do that." replied Nami.

"You could do something that's actually fun…"

Nami paused in her walking. "Exploring the city is fun…" she said quietly as she started walking again. Everyone quickly turned to her and noticed her unhappy expression…He was back…Nami turned to the side. Luffy was walking beside her. He had a frown on his face. He glanced over to her with just his eyes. "Besides, we're doing something _we_ want to do…Not what _you_ want to do…You're not even really here…" she muttered.

"I am here!!" he yelled bitterly.

Nami stopped walking and turned to him. "No, you're not!" she said loudly back to him. People began to turn and give her odd glances. She ignored them and him as she turned and continued walking. The crew were all frowning at her, but continued after her.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. Nami gasped as she quickly turned. Luffy had a tight grip on her arm. "I am here! How else can you feel me?!" he yelled.

"Let go of me…" she said quietly.

"Oi, Nami-san, what's going on?!" yelled Sanji.

"Mind your own damn business!!" yelled Luffy to Sanji.

"Don't talk to him that way!! Let me go!!" she yelled. People around them began to turn towards her.

Usopp and Chopper looked around them nervously. "Nami…people are staring…" muttered Usopp.

"Why do you keep saying I'm not here?! I am here!" he yelled again.

"No you're not!!" she yelled.

Luffy ground his teeth in anger and then shoved her. She cried out as she fell backwards. Sanji moved quickly and caught her before she fell to the floor. "Oi, Nami-san!!" he cried as he caught her. He lifted her up. Nami was breathing heavily in utter surprise. He had pushed her…

"Nami, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Usopp.

"I didn't do anything!!" she yelled back after she had gotten over her shock.

"Did he actually push you?!" asked Chopper. Nami was still breathing heavily. She looked around, he was gone. She frowned as she readjusted her clothes and kept walking.

"Is that even possible?" asked Franky with a frown.

"If Nami-san actually thought he did…then maybe…" replied Robin quietly with a frown as she watched their Navigator walk away.

----

Desini and Jin continued to walk around the park. They had ridden more rides and played more games. Now they were both eating ice cream that was piled high. "Hey, there's a haunted house over there…" said Jin as he nodded toward it.

"Uh…I'll pass…" said Desini with an exasperated expression.

"You'll pass?!" asked Jin in surprise.

"I'm not in to that kinda stuff…" she replied quietly.

"Are you serious? Are you scared?" he asked with a smirk.

Desini turned and glared at him. "Of course not!" she yelled.

"Well, then let's go!" he said as he grabbed her hand.

"No, wait!" she cried but he ignored her.

She stared at the place wide eyed as they got closer and closer. As they approached a man spoke. "You can't take those inside." he said.

Jin pursed his lips at the man. "See, we can't even go in…" said Desini as she began to turn away.

Jin reached out and caught her shoulder. "Well, then eat fast." he said. Desini turned to him in disbelief. He was already trying to eat all of his.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she asked.

"No…" he said through the ice cream. "Ow!" he cried as he put a hand to his head.

"You idiot! Of course you'd get brain freeze if you eat it to fast!" she yelled.

He only laughed as he continued to eat it. Desini frowned but then began to eat hers a little faster, but not too fast. She wasn't really looking forward to going in. Once she was done, seeing as he had to wait on her, they approached the guy again. He nodded and accepted their money. Desini hesitantly followed him in. It was really dark inside. Jin was already walking away from her. "Oi, don't leave me behind!" she screeched as she ran up to him and grabbed his shirt.

He looked behind him and chuckled. He could see the fear written all over her face. He turned back around and kept going. Suddenly, something popped out at them. "Kya!!" she screeched as she buried her face into his back. He laughed out loud at her. "That's not funny!" she yelled.

She scowled up at him and then moved to his side. However, she had a tight grip on his arm. Suddenly, they heard moaning and groaning. Desini clenched her teeth as her eyes widened. The shiver that ran up and down her spine was visible. Suddenly, a zombie came slumbering towards them. She gasped and stopped walking. Jin calmly looked down at her. "Oi, it's not real you know…?" he said as he chuckled. "There's no such thing." he said.

"I don't like zombies…" she whispered.

"It's not real though." he replied with soft laughter. "It's just a guy." he said as he pulled her along.

She moved closer to Jin as the zombie tried to grab for her. "Don't touch me!" she cried as she pulled Jin faster along with her. He only laughed at her. Desini whirled on him. "It's not funny!!" she yelled again.

She was furious by the time the made it out the other end. "Oh, come on! It was funny!" said Jin as he continued to laugh.

"No, it was not!" she yelled as she kept walking.

Jin jogged after her and then grabbed her hand. "It wasn't real!" he said down to her.

She yanked her hand away from his as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I'm well aware of that! I just don't like it, okay!" she said loudly as she kept walking.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry I laughed!" he said as he caught up to her.

Desini glanced over at him with a deep frown. Then her face relaxed. "Fine…but now we have to do something you don't want to do…" she said as she stuck her nose in the air.

Jin chuckled. "Alright." he agreed. However, he would soon regret that decision.

"We go in!" ordered Desini.

Jin stared down at the water wide eyed. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to go in, but he just didn't. "I don't want to…" he said quietly.

"You promised!" she exclaimed next to him with a frown. They had purchased swim suits from the shop that belonged to this attraction. It was a wave pool. Jin turned to Desini. She had her hands on her ample hips as she frowned at him. He looked back down. They were a pretty high distance up from it. They were meant to jump off from the deep end. He gulped as he stared down at the lapping deep water. "Come on…It can't be all that bad!" she said.

"I don't even know if I know how to swim!" he said.

"I'll teach you! Also, there's only one way to find out if you can or not, and that's to jump in!" she exclaimed.

She crossed her arms over her bust as she frowned at him. She was wearing a turquoise colored swim suit that matched her eyes. It was a two piece bikini. Jin wore shorts that were orange and red, and no shirt.

"Come on, I will teach you!" she said again.

Suddenly, a man walked by and heard her. He was extremely drunk. "Afraid of the water are ya…?" he asked as he swayed on his feet. "The little lady is right…The only way to learn -hic- is to just jump in!" he said as he shoved Jin over the side.

"Jin!" she cried. He used quick reflexes to quickly turn himself and grab onto the edge. The man laughed as he kept going. "Jin!" she cried as she went down on her knees. She started to reach down for him, but the edge was slippery. Jin lost his grip. He cried out through clenched teeth as he looked down at the fast approaching water. "JIN!" cried Desini as she dove in after him. He hit the water with a huge splash. Desini soon landed after him. She emerged from the water and wiped the water from her eyes. "JIN!" she cried out again. She looked around her but saw nothing. "Jin!!" she cried again.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp. She quickly turned behind her. "Jin! Are you alright?!" she cried as she swam to him.

"I..I think so…" he said as he moved his arms to keep himself afloat. She finally reached him and grabbed for him. "What do you know…I didn't sink…" he said as he started to laugh nervously.

"Of course you didn't sink! Why would you think you would sink?! You're not an Akuma no Mi user!" she cried. She was trying to calm herself down. She had been a little afraid he was going to do just that…sink. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Now how about I teach you to swim a little better?" she asked.

Jin just laughed. "Okay!" he said. Desini grinned and nodded at him.

----

After they had explored the other side of town, eaten lunch, and explored some more. The crew was now making their way back to the ship for dinner. They climbed aboard and Sanji went straight into the kitchen to cook.

"So, I'm guessing he didn't show up again?" asked Usopp.

Nami turned to him. "No…no he didn't…" she replied quietly.

Everyone sat outside until Sanji called for dinner. Everyone made their way inside the dining area and took a seat. Sanji then began to serve the meal. Everyone quietly conversed with one another as they ate. Suddenly, Nami heard noise to her side. She turned around. Luffy was slowly walking by her as he frowned. She furrowed her brows in return. Then she turned back around and continued her conversation with Robin. He plopped down in an empty chair near her and just stared at her.

Nami could almost feel his eyes boring into her. She finally turned to him. "It's rude to stare you know!" she said loudly. Everyone stopped talking and turned to her. He only continued to stare at her, so she just stared in return.

"Didn't you just say it was rude to stare…?"

"Well, if you're going to just stare, then so can I." she said in a low voice. Everyone watched as Nami just continued to stare at the empty chair. Luffy smirked and then chuckled.

He got up and walked around the table to her. They kept their eyes on one another until he finally stopped just in front of her. Then he looked down. He leaned down and put a hand just beside her. Then he slowly looked back into her eyes. Nami felt her hear rate increase, but she refused to look away. "Are you enjoying just staring at me? Or maybe you are still trying to figure out if I'm really here or not." he said in a low voice.

Everyone watched intently. From where she was looking, they could tell Luffy was right in front of her. "You _aren't_ really here…" she said quietly.

"Oh but I am…and I can prove it…" he said in a low mocking voice as he smirked down at her.

Nami narrowed her eyes as she glared up at him. Suddenly, he quickly leaned forward and kissed her. Nami's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply. She didn't react at first, because of her shock. Then she felt anger well up inside her. She shoved him away from her. He fell to the ground some distance away and then began to laugh loudly.

Nami clenched her teeth as she glared at him. "Don't _EVER_ do that again!!" she seethed through clenched teeth. She had yelled the word 'Ever' in a very unpleasant voice.

"Oi, Nami-san! What happened?!" yelled Sanji as he walked around the kitchen. Luffy was only grinning maliciously up at her from the floor. She could feel the tears form in her eyes, even though she was beyond angry. She was breathing heavily.

"Oi, Nami, what's going on?!" asked Usopp.

She stared down at him as she slowly brought up her arm, and wiped away his kiss. She watched as his grin became smaller, and then he scoffed at her. "Leave…" she seethed quietly.

"I don't want to…"

"Oi, Nami-san…he didn't just do what I think he did…did he?" asked Sanji in slight disbelief.

Luffy turned to him and chuckled again. "Ooh, smart guy…" he said in a low voice as he laughed in a low, less than humorous laugh.

Nami could feel her fury growing. "You're not Luffy…" she whispered as the tears began to fall.

Luffy turned to her and grinned in his malicious way.

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure!" she almost yelled. "Leave!!" she half yelled.

Luffy's smile completely disappeared. "This is my ship! I will not leave!" he yelled.

"It's not your ship any more!! You're dead!!" she screamed.

He stood up quickly. "I am not dead!!" he yelled back in anger.

"Yes, you are!!" she yelled in return.

"Stop saying that!!" he yelled.

Nami covered her ears and closed her eyes. "You're dead! You're dead!!" she repeated.

She felt his hands grab her wrists forcefully. "I am not dead!!" he yelled.

Nami tried to pull away from him. "Stop that!! Don't touch me!!" she yelled.

"Oi, Nami!" the crew cried as they got up from their chairs.

"Oi, Luffy! You bastard! Let Nami-san go!!" yelled Sanji.

"Luffy!!" cried Usopp and Chopper. They were beginning to really wonder about this Luffy.

"Let go!!" cried Nami. Suddenly, he let her go. She fell to the ground.

"Nami!!" the crew cried as they went to her.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Zoro in confusion.

Nami was breathing heavily as she looked up and around. He was gone. After everyone settled down, and Nami explained time and time again that she was fine. Everyone finished dinner. However, Nami wasn't hungry. She only sat in silence.

After dinner, everyone decided to go back on deck to just sit and relax. Nami and Robin sat at their usual table. Sanji had brought them some fruit drinks for an after dinner treat. Nami and Robin were both reading. Usopp and Chopper where playing some kind of card game while Franky just watched. Zoro was sitting against the mast for his after dinner nap, and Sanji was standing behind the women.

"Oi, Nami, look at me!!"

Nami scowled, but looked up. Luffy was standing on Sunny's rail and leaning forward. Suddenly, he lost his balance and almost fell in. Nami immediately stood up as she gasped. "Luffy!!" she cried.

Everyone quickly turned to her. Then she made a noise of disbelief as her scowl returned. "Why am I even worried…?" she said through clenched teeth as she sat back down. She could hear him laughing at her. She ground her teeth and tried to ignore him. Then he began to run around the ship making a great deal of noise. She looked up at him with a deep frown. "Will you knock it off?!" she yelled.

"I don't want to! This is my ship!" he yelled back as he continued to run around and laugh.

Nami stood up as she scowled at him. "I said knock it off!! You're being too noisy!!" she yelled. He run behind her and bumped into her table. The drinks spilled over as she gasped. "You see!! Be more careful!! That's why I said to knock it off!!" she yelled. Then she noticed Robin quickly stand up and move away from the table.

She looked over at Robin in confusion. Robin was staring down at the table wide eyed. Her face had lost complete color. "Robin?" questioned Nami. Then she looked up at Sanji. He too was staring at the table with the same shocked expression.

Nami inhaled sharply as she turned to the others. They were all just staring at the table with looks of shock. "Did you…see that…?" whispered Nami.

"Aa…" answered Sanji quietly without moving.

Nami's eyes widened. Then she quickly turned to Luffy. He was just smirking at her.

"Are you really here……Luffy…?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Buwahahaha! XD Evil Laugh I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Undone

**Author's Note: **I know this came out really fast! I couldn't stop writing! XD I won't be coming out with a chapter this weekend. I will some time in the middle of next week though. Sorry that it will be so long. However, I can never write on the weekends. I have a small guest appearance in this one. However, only a select few will know who it is! XD Please review! XD Enjoy! XD (I'm going to stop asking for flames and criticism…no one is giving me any! T.T)

**Denial**

**Chapter 7: Undone**

The crew was sitting around the dining room table and staring at a glass set in the middle of it. Nami was staring up at Luffy, who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the table next to the glass. He had his arms crossed and a confused frown.

"Why…?"

"Because…we just want to know if everyone else can see it…" she replied quietly.

Luffy just shrugged, reached over, and tapped the glass, knocking it over. Everyone jumped as the glass fell and rolled down the table.

Luffy looked around at everyone's shocked expression and then he began to laugh. "If I'd have known how funny you all looked by doing this, I would have done it a long time ago!!" he exclaimed as he laughed.

Nami clenched her teeth as she glared up at him. She could yet again feel tears stinging her eyes. "Do you have any idea what this means?!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Luffy looked down at her with an expressionless face.

"That you're not crazy…? That I'm really here…?"

Nami's face turned sad. "It means…you're really dead…" she whispered.

Luffy's expression turned surprised. Then he scowled as he quickly stood up and slammed his foot down onto the table. Everyone quickly jumped up and away from the table. "I AM NOT DEAD!!!" he screamed loudly. Nami was the only one who didn't budge. She had only flinched, but continued to stare up at him.

Tears began to stream down her face. "Then how come only I can see you…?" she whispered.

He made a soft noise as his face relaxed. He turned to the others. They were all staring at the table in shock. Then he turned back to her. Suddenly, the glass rolled off and shattered. Nami and everyone else jumped from the noise. Luffy turned to the others. They were all pale and just staring at the broken glass.

"What's the big deal?! It's just a stupid glass!!" he yelled as he jumped down.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami as she watched him. He walked into the kitchen and began tearing it apart. Nami gasped and quickly got up. "Stop that!!" she cried as she tried to stop him.

"No!!" he yelled as he continued to throw things.

"STOP IT!!" she yelled as she grabbed him from behind.

"Let go of me!!!" he yelled as he tried to get her off.

"No!!" she yelled with determination.

Everyone could only stare in shock as things began flying around the kitchen by themselves. Finally, Sanji snapped out of his shock as he blinked rapidly. His precious kitchen was being torn apart. "O…oi, Luffy!" he called as he ran for the kitchen. He noticed Nami had a hold of him. "Luffy, stop!!" he yelled.

"Make me you Curly Browed Freak!!" yelled Luffy as he began knocking things down.

"Luffy, please!!" cried Nami as she tried to stop him. "LUFFY!!" she cried at the top of her lungs as she continued to cry.

"I AM NOT DE-AD!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The hair at the back of everyone's neck stood up. Robin gasped as a hand flew to her mouth. Sanji quickly backed away from Nami. Tears slowly began to flow from Usopp and Chopper's eyes. Zoro and Franky only stared into the kitchen with wide eyes. "Luffy…" they whispered.

Both Luffy and Nami stopped and looked at everyone in surprise. Luffy could see the tears in Robin, Usopp, and Chopper's eyes.

"Did you…hear him?" whispered Nami. Everyone nodded slowly. Luffy made a quiet noise as he started to calm down. He removed Nami's arms and walked out of the kitchen.

"Can you hear me?" he asked quietly. Everyone quickly turned to where he was standing.

"Luffy!!" cried Chopper as he ran up to him. He still couldn't see him though.

"Oi, Chopper…" whispered Luffy as he fell to his knees. "Can you hear me…?" he asked.

"Aa…I can hear you!" cried the little reindeer as he cried. Then he slowly began to smile and laughed, but then he frowned. "I can't see you though…" he said as he reached up for him. Luffy furrowed his brows as he reached out and grabbed the little reindeer's hoof. Chopper gasped. "I can feel you!" he exclaimed.

Nami slowly walked out of the kitchen as she approached them. Chopper was laughing and crying at the same time. "Luffy…" whispered Nami. Luffy turned to her. He was smiling as tears formed in his eyes. Nami's expression turned sad. Luffy's smile disappeared.

"I'm not dead…" he whispered. Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head. He stood up and walked up to her. He grabbed her hands and placed then on his face. "I'm not dead…" he repeated.

Nami's eyes slightly twitched as she furrowed her brows. "Which one are you now…?" she asked.

Luffy furrowed his brows in confusion. Then he began to blink. "What are you talking about…?" he asked.

Nami shook her head. "Forget it…" she whispered.

Everyone stared at Nami in amazement. She had her arms extended. They could now actually hear who she was talking to.

"It's…it's good to hear your voice again…"

Luffy turned to Zoro. He was staring at where he should be standing. Luffy smiled as he let Nami's hands go and walked over to Zoro. Then he slapped Zoro on the back, which caused the swordsman to make a nervous noise and jump away. "Oi!! Don't do that!!" he yelled.

Luffy only laughed. Nami felt herself smiling. "If you can hear me…I wonder if you will be able to see me too…?" asked Luffy as he slightly frowned.

"Who knows…" said Sanji as he began picking up the mess in the kitchen.

Luffy turned toward him and then frowned. "I…I'm sorry about…that…" he said quietly.

Sanji laughed quietly. "Don't worry about it…" he said quietly.

Luffy walked over and began picking things up. Sanji turned around and watched as things began to pile up in the middle of the air. "I'll help…" he heard.

"It's okay…I can do it…" he replied.

"I said I will help!!" yelled Luffy. Then they heard him make a soft noise in surprise. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

"Luffy…what's wrong with you…?" asked Nami concerned.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he muttered quietly as he picked things up.

"You always seem different…" she said quietly.

Luffy paused and looked over to her. "What are you talking about?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"I mean…about…the mornings…" she replied quietly. She involuntarily blushed as she looked away from him. Luffy furrowed his brows and slowly looked away. He began to blink rapidly as his brows furrowed deeper. Nami looked over at him, furrowed her brows and approached him. "Don't you remember?" she asked.

He looked up at her in complete confusion. "No…" he whispered.

Nami looked at him in surprise as she frowned further. "What do you mean you don't remember?! You've come to me in the mornings before…" she said as she stopped in front of him.

He set down the dishes on the counter and put a hand to his head. "I…I think…I think I remember…I…" he started to say.

Nami walked up to him. "Why do you seem so angry when you're here during the day…but then seem so…I don't know…Just _not _angry when you see me in the mornings…?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure…" he replied.

"Also…where do you go…when you're not here…?" asked Robin.

Luffy looked up at her. "I…can't remember…" he replied quietly. Suddenly, he growled in frustration.

"Luffy…?" called Nami.

"Oi, Luffy, are you alright?" asked Usopp.

"Of course I'm not alright!!" he yelled as he knocked the dishes he just set down off the counter.

Everyone jumped in alarm. "Luffy!" cried Nami as she went to him.

"Don't touch me!!!" he yelled as he pushed past her and ran out the door.

"Luffy!!" the crew cried after him as the door just closed shut. Nami quickly ran to the door. She threw it open and ran out. He was gone…

"Luffy…" she whispered.

Everyone ran out after her. "What the hell was that?!" asked Zoro as he looked around.

"I don't know…" whispered Nami.

----

Jin and Desini began to doze off in the carriage. It had been a very long day at the theme park. Jin blinked his eyes open. He sat up straighter. Desini was leaning on him and was soon asleep. He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. He slowly reached down and brushed her hair out of her face. Then he frowned. He looked out across the city as the carriage took them back to their hotel.

Once the driver stopped in front of their hotel, he gently lifted her up, and carried her inside. He had a little trouble opening the door, but managed. He went inside and kicked the door shut. He gently laid her down and then removed her shoes. He slowly and carefully covered her, and then went to his own bed. He fell backward onto it and was fast asleep.

The next morning, he woke with a gasp again. He sat up, breathing heavily. Desini sat up and turned to him. He was again shirtless. She furrowed her brows. 'I wonder why he does that…?' she thought to herself. "Are you okay?" she asked as she threw back her covers.

"Aa…" he replied quietly.

"Was it another nightmare?" she asked.

"I have no idea…" he replied quietly.

She furrowed her brows deeper as she slipped out of bed. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. She reached out a hand and brought it to his forehead. He was burning up. "You have a fever!" she cried as she quickly got up.

He turned to her as she quickly made her way into the bathroom. She came back out and sat next to him. She pushed him down onto the bed and then placed a cold, wet towel onto his forehead. "W…what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"You're burning up…It's no wonder you remove your shirt in your sleep..." she said as she used another one to bath his body.

Jin hissed at the cold, wet towel against his flesh. "It's cold!" he exclaimed.

"Of course it's cold! How else am I going to bring your temperature down?" she asked as she looked at him with concern. She stared down at him for awhile. "Do you not remember the nightmares?" she asked quietly.

He looked away with furrowed brows. "No…" he replied quietly.

Desini frowned in confusion. "Why don't you remember them…?" she asked rhetorically as she turned to the side. "It's like…everything about you has been erased…even your dreams…" she said quietly.

Jin's frown deepened. "How is that even possible…?" he asked in confusion by her words.

Desini looked back down at him. "I don't know…" she replied quietly as she continued to bathe him. "Don't move…" she said as she got up and went back into the bathroom. She came back out and resumed bathing him. He hissed again at the cold towel. She flipped the towel on his forehead over. "I wonder what's happening to you…?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Each thing that came out of her mouth was confusing him more and more.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you can't remember anything…" she replied with a sad frown. "And why you can't even remember your dreams…" she continued in a whisper.

Jin shifted his eyes to the ceiling. "What if I can't remember anything…?" he said quietly.

Desini looked up at him. "You'll remember…" she said.

"What if I can't…? What if I never remember who my family is…who my friends are…" he whispered.

"Jin…stop thinking that way!" she said loudly.

"Jin's not even my name…" he whispered.

"Stop it!" she cried.

He shifted his eyes over to her. She was looking down at him sadly. "It's the truth…" he whispered.

"That doesn't matter!" she cried. She slowly leaned forward and placed her forehead on his chest. "You'll remember…" she whispered. "I just know it…" she continued.

"You can't promise that…" he whispered.

She turned her head and body and laid herself down with her head still on his chest. "You're right…I can't…" she whispered back. "I can't promise you anything…but that doesn't change the fact of what I believe, and I believe that you will remember…" she said quietly as a tear glided down her temple and dripped down to his chest. "I'm sorry that this happened to you…but I will tell you one thing…I'm glad I met you…" she whispered as more tears flowed from her eyes.

Jin frowned down at her. "Why…? All I seem able to do is cause you pain…" he said quietly and in some bitterness. "I should have died…" he whispered.

"NO!!" she cried as she sat up quickly. "Don't _ever_ say that again!!" she yelled. She reached out and touched his face. "Don't ever say that…" she whispered. She leaned forward.

Jin inhaled sharply as his eyes widened. "Don't…" he whispered. She removed the towel and kissed his forehead.

Then she looked down into his face. "Whoever you are…you're a good person…You don't deserve death…and you should never wish it upon yourself…" she whispered as a tear dripped down onto his face. His eyes flinched as he felt the warm liquid land on his face.

He reached up and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry…" he whispered as he felt his own tears begin to form. Her face turned pained as she reached over and grabbed his hand. She held it to her face as she closed her eyes.

Then she shook her head. "It's not your fault…" she whispered as she opened them and looked into his eyes. Then she smiled down at him. Her smile slightly faded as a tear glided down his temple. She leaned forward and kissed it. She heard his sharp intake of breath. She reached over and grabbed the discarded towel and then the other and got up off the bed.

He sat up and watched her walk into the bathroom. He sighed as he looked out the window. The sun had risen.

Desini walked into the bathroom and set the towels down. She brought a hand to her mouth and cried quietly. He seemed to be getting worse. He was becoming more and more negative and less and less cheerful. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep him positive. She hated seeing him like this. She hadn't known him long…but it felt like he had always been with her. This was the first time she had seen him cry. It kind of worried her. This was also the first time he had wished for death. That scared her more than anything. She wiped away her tears and then washed off her face.

She walked out of the bathroom. She looked over. He was standing in front of the window. She walked up to him and stopped just behind him. He didn't turn to her. She walked over and looked out the window. She could see the citizens going about their business below. She wasn't sure how long they just stood their watching them, she didn't mind.

A week had already past. She only had one more week. Then…it was back to hunting…Maybe he would be happier that way…She looked over at him. He was staring at them with such lack of emotion. She shivered.

"Cold…?"

"No…"

She furrowed her brows. He had sounded so distant…so cold…He didn't even look at her. She shivered again. She furrowed her brows. How did he go from sad…to cold in such a short time.

He sighed. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes…" she whispered. She turned and walked away. She sat down on the bed and looked toward him. He didn't turn around. She wanted to cry again. 'Who is this man…?'

----

The crew made their way back to the hotel for the evening.

"Oi, look…"

Everyone turned to Zoro, and then looked where he nodded to. Those same two bounty hunters were up ahead. Everyone stopped walking. They watched as the man lifted the girl up into his arms and then made his way inside.

"They're staying at the same hotel!" exclaimed Nami.

"Is it just me…or is he even scarier with all those scars…?"

"It's just you…"

Usopp's legs were shaking. "A…a…are you s…s…sure…?"

Zoro sighed. "Aa…" he replied again.

"What should we do, Nami-san?" asked Sanji.

"It's dangerous staying in the same place as them. I think we should switch hotels…tonight." she said as she began to walk forward, everyone following.

As soon as they walked in, they looked around, he was gone. Nami sighed in relief. "Let's get our things and get out of here…" she said as they all went up to their rooms. Once they got everything, they all went back downstairs. Nami walked up to the same man.

He looked up and smiled. "Leaving us so soon?" he asked.

"Un…" replied Nami with a small smile.

"Alright." he replied as he accepted their keys.

The crew walked out of the hotel. "Now what?" asked Zoro.

Nami sighed and then began to walk. It took them an hour to find another hotel. They walked in, checked in, and then went to each room. Nami fell down into her bed, and was fast asleep.

"Nami…"

Nami opened her eyes. Then she turned around in bed. Luffy was standing beside her bed. "Luffy." she whispered as she sat up.

"I'm sorry…about yesterday…" he whispered as he reached out and touched her face.

"Luffy…you remember what happened yesterday?" she asked.

"Aa…I remember everything…I always remember…" he whispered.

Nami's expression turned confused. "Wait…yesterday…you said you couldn't remember coming to see me in the mornings…" she explained.

"Aa…he doesn't remember…but I do…" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Wait a minute…there's more than one of you?" she asked in confusion. She had to admit, it was nice when he touched her.

"Something…like that…" he whispered.

"Luffy…what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he replied with a sad frown.

"I wish…I could stay longer…Will you stay with me…?" he asked softly.

"Of course I will!" she whispered a little louder. He smiled warmly at her. It made her feel warm. She sat back and leaned against the headboard. He sat down and brought his legs up as sat back next to her. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Nami gasped quietly as she looked down. She could feel herself blush. "Earlier…you…were calmer…was that…was that you?" she asked.

"Some what…but not fully…He had more control…" he replied as he stared at the opposite wall.

"He's very…angry…and not very polite…" she whispered.

"Aa…he can't control it…" he replied.

Nami turned to him. "Can't control it…?" she asked in confusion.

"Aa…" he said.

Nami frowned. "Why is it that he can't remember you…?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…" he replied with a frown.

"Do you know why…you're so…nice…?" she asked out of curiosity again.

"No…" he whispered.

"You seem composed of mostly…emotion…or…rather…sensitivity…" she explained quietly.

Luffy turned to her. "Sensitivity…?" he asked.

"Un…you're like two different people…or rather…two parts of the same whole…Why do you appear separately from each other?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he replied.

"One more question…" she said.

"Okay…" he said.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

He looked at her in surprise as he made a soft noise. "Kiss…?" he whispered.

"Un…twice…" she replied.

He slowly looked away. He slowly furrowed his brows. "Because…it was good to see you…I hadn't seen you since…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "I thought…I never would…" he continued quietly.

"Then it wasn't a dream…" she whispered.

He turned to her. "No…it wasn't…" he replied.

"But…why a kiss…?" she asked.

He turned away again. "I'm not sure…" he replied.

"And the second time…" she asked.

He furrowed his brows in a scowl. "He knew you wouldn't like it…" he whispered in a very low voice.

Nami looked at him in surprise. "You mean he…?" she whispered not being able to finish her question.

"Aa…" he replied.

Nami frowned and then looked away. Then…she realized…she was sitting next to Luffy… She turned and looked at him again. He was staring off ahead of him. 'He's really here…' she thought to herself. She reached out slowly, and touched his face. 'He's really here…" she thought again as tears formed in her eyes.

Luffy slowly turned to her. "You're really here…" she whispered. He nodded. She smiled as the tears over flowed. However, the smile immediately disappeared as her expression turned to sadness. "You're a ghost…" she whispered.

He leaned forward with furrowed brows. "I'm not a ghost! I'm here!" he said. Then his expression turned slightly pained. "I'm here! You can feel me…" he said quietly as he reached over and wiped away her tears.

She shook her head. "It doesn't mean you're alive…" she whispered as she began to cry more.

Luffy looked at her sadly with slightly raised brows. "I'm not dead…" he whispered. He cupped both her cheeks. "I'm not dead." he said with more conviction.

"But you are…I saw you Luffy…I saw you die! You went into the water…and never came out!" she said in a loud whisper as she began to cry harder.

Luffy's eyes widened as his lips parted. "Never…came out…?" he whispered.

She only nodded as she closed her eyes. He looked completely confused. "I'm sorry…" she whispered as she looked down.

"No…I can't be…" he whispered.

A sob escaped her lips. She brought up a hand to cover her mouth. Then she looked up. He had tears in his eyes as he just stared at her in shock. She watched as they began to spill over. She reached up and touched them. She could feel them…They felt warm. Another sob escaped her lips. "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

He slowly began to lower his gaze. He still looked confused and shocked. He couldn't lose any more color. He had been pale from the start. He removed his hands and touched his own face. He wiped away some tears and then looked at them in confusion. "How could I cry…? How could I feel…? How could I be here if I wasn't alive…?" he whispered.

Nami just shook her head and shrugged as she continued to cry. "I don't…know…" she whispered.

He looked back over to her. "I'm not dead…" he repeated. Nami closed her eyes again. She felt him bring his hands back to her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring back into her eyes. "I can't be…" he whispered as his expression turned sad. "I don't want to be…" he finally whispered as more tears fell.

Nami began to cry more at his declaration and tears. "Luffy…" she whispered in a pained voice. He slid his hands down and around her as he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I don't want to be…dead…." he repeated as his hold on her tightened. "I…" he started to say. He pulled away and looked down into her face. "I don't want to go…" he whispered.

"I don't want you to go either…" she replied.

"I want to stay…" he whispered as he cupped her face again. Nami shook her head. She felt so much pain and sorrow…How much more would she feel before she died? More tears fell from his eyes. "I'll always protect you…I'll always be there for you…" he whispered before leaning forward and kissing her. Nami's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply from his sudden action and his words. Her face relaxed as she shut her eyes tightly. She brought up her hands and placed them on his face as she kissed him back. Then he moved away from her. She felt him leave. She slowly opened her eyes. He was gone.

She covered her mouth as she began to sob quietly. She leaned forward until her forehead touched the bed as she just cried.

----

Desini wasn't sure how long he stood by the window. She could almost feel his depression after awhile. She sat with her back against the headboard with her knees drawn up to her chest. She just stared at his back with her head leaned back. She would give him his space and not disturb him. She looked away and just stared at the wall ahead of her.

Jin just stared at everyone who past. He wasn't sure how long he stood there. He just didn't want to move. Suddenly, he felt something wet and warm glide down his face. His expression turned surprised as he reached up. He moved his hand back into view. It was tears. He was crying again. "Why…?" he whispered very quietly.

He looked back down at the people. They just kept going about their business. "I want to go home…" he whispered.

Desini looked up at him. 'Did he just say something…?' she thought. "Jin…?" she called softly.

He didn't turn to her. "What…?" he asked quietly.

She frowned. "Are…you okay…?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm fine…" he replied.

Desini shivered. His voice sounded so cold and empty. She swung her legs off the bed and walked over to him. She slowly approached him and reached out. She brought a hand to his bare shoulder. He still didn't turn to her. She moved to his front. He wouldn't look at her. She frowned. She slid her hands around him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't move. She didn't know what else to do. She could hear his heart beat. It was calm. His skin was warm against her face.

Even though he was warm…he didn't seem to be alive…She moved her head to look up at him. She leaned her chin against his chest. "Jin…" she whispered. He still wouldn't look at her. "Jin…" she called again but louder. He slowly blinked, but didn't look at her. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I don't know…" he replied.

She looked at him in confusion. "How do you not know…? Are you…sad?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he replied again. His voice lacked any emotion or life.

"Jin…you're scaring me…" she whispered.

He finally looked down at her. Then he furrowed his brows. He pushed her away and then turned. He knelt down and picked up his shirt. He put it on and just walked out the door. Desini stared after it for a long while as tears began to stream down her face. 'What's wrong with him…?' she thought before finally sitting on the floor by the window.

Jin walked out of the hotel and just began walking. He didn't feel anything. He didn't feel remorse…sorrow…happiness…He felt nothing. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't really care. Suddenly, he heard people screaming. He looked up. A group of pirates where tearing apart a food stand.

"Please, stop!!" yelled a man who was standing in front of who seemed to be his wife. The woman was cowering behind him.

"Are you trying to cheat us?!" yelled one of the pirates.

"N…n…no! I would never do that!" protested the man.

"I think you are! Just for that, we'll be taking whatever we want!" said the same pirate as he began to laugh.

"No please! This is all we have!" yelled the man as he tried to grab for his produce. The pirate shoved the man into his wife. She screamed as they both fell to the ground.

Jin felt his anger and hatred well up inside him. He scowled as he bared his teeth. He walked over to them. "Oi…that's not very nice…" he said in a very low and dangerous voice.

The pirates turned to him in slight surprise. Then the main one scowled at him. "You better mind your own business, boy, if you know what's good for you…" he seethed.

Jin slowly looked up at the man. The man flinched and took a step back at the complete coldness and pure malice on Jin's face. "D…d…don't come near me!!" he stuttered. Jin slowly approached the man. The man took more steps back, bumping into his friends. All of them looked at him with fear. Then they turned and began to run. Jin swiftly lunged forward and shoved them all to the ground. He lifted up the one man who had talked. He began to slam his fist into his face repeatedly. The man began to cry out, and then he went silent. However, Jin continued to hit him. The other men stared at him in shock and fear before getting up and running away screaming.

Jin began to cry out. The people around him shivered from its horrifying sound. "Stop that son! He's done! He won't be hurting anyone!" cried the same merchant man. He reached down and put a hand on Jin's shoulder. Jin inhaled sharply as he stopped just before hitting the man again. He looked up at the man. The man stepped back in slight fear. Then Jin looked around. Everyone was staring at him wide eyed…and in fear…He made a soft noise in disbelief as he furrowed his brows.

Then he looked down at the man he was holding. He was covered in blood. His eyes widened in horror. He slowly looked over. His fist was also covered in blood. _He_ was covered in blood. He dropped the man and quickly stood up. He could feel his body begin to shake. He turned and began to run. "Wait!" called the man. However, Jin ignored him and kept running.

"What is wrong with me…?" he whispered as his face turned pained. He reached up to grab his head, but stopped when he remembered all the blood. He could hear people cry out as he past from his appearance. He found himself back at the hotel. He ran inside and burst into the room.

Desini immediately looked up and then gasped. "What happened?!" she cried as she stood up. He ignored her as he removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. He walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water. He began to wash off all the blood. "Jin!" she cried as she went in after him. "Jin, what happened?" she asked again as she looked down. There was so much blood in the sink. She walked over to him and tried to reach for his hands. However, he pulled them away from her and continued scrubbing. "Jin…" she whispered. "What did you do…?" she asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

Jin just shook his head as he continued to scrub off the blood. "I think…I think he's dead…" he whispered with a slight quiver.

Desini looked at him in shock. "Dead…?" she whispered. She looked back down. She was sure most of the blood was gone, but he was still frantically scrubbing. She looked back up at his face. His eyes looked wild and confused. His skin was so pale. She ran out of the bathroom and out the door. Once she was outside the hotel, she chose a direction and ran in it. Luckily, she found what she was looking for. She ran up to the crowd and began pushing past them. She reached the front and pushed her way through.

There were already some marine's cleaning up the 'mess'. She grabbed one and turned him to her. "Is he dead?!" she asked. The marine looked at her in confusion. He looked like he was of Captain class.

"No…he's not dead." he replied with a small laugh.

Desini's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply. "Thanks…" she whispered before turning away.

"Oi, wait!" he called, but she was gone. He smiled slowly at where she had disappeared to in the crowd. The brown haired, blue eyed Marine Captain shrugged before turning back around. "Alright, let's pick up the trash!" he called to his subordinates. He didn't really care for pirates. Unfortunately, this was an impartial island. There weren't many marines stationed here. Then again, he didn't really care much about anything.

Desini ran back to the hotel. When she got back to the room, she could still hear the water running. She ran into the bathroom. He was still scrubbing. "Jin! Stop!" she cried as she reached over and removed his hands from the water. He tried to pull away from her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't…" he said as he tried to get away.

"Jin, it's alright! He's not dead! Calm down!" she cried as she looked up into his face.

Jin stopped struggling and looked down at her. "He's not…?" he whispered.

"No…he's not…Jin, what's wrong?" she asked. She couldn't hide the concern from her voice.

"I don't know…" he whispered. "I feel like…I'm losing my mind…" he whispered as he leaned back.

"Jin…you'll get your memory back…I just know it…Please…stop worrying about it…" she said.

"I can't help it!! I have to know! But…no matter how much I try I can't remember!" he cried as he put his hands to his head.

"Jin calm down…It's alright…You're just…stressed…Please…calm down…" she said in a soothing voice.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then he slowly leaned forward and placed his forehead on her shoulder. Desini wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Jin…what happened…?" she asked.

"They were…harassing a shop keeper…All I could feel was…hate…I wanted…to kill him…" he whispered.

She frowned at his words. "Jin…you have to keep calm. You can't allow your hate to over run you…" she said in a soothing voice.

"I can't help it…I hate them…I hate what they do…" he said.

All the time he had been gone, she realized, he was okay when they were hunting. Now that they stopped, he only seemed to get worse. "Jin…?"

"Hmm?" he questioned.

"How about we end the vacation today, and start looking for the Straw-hats…" she said quietly.

Jin stood straighter and looked down at her. "Are you sure…?" he asked quietly.

"Un…I'm sure…" she replied.

He gave a very small smile and then nodded. "Alright…" he said.

"How about we get some breakfast, and then start information hunting?" she suggested. He nodded.

----

After breakfast, they did just that. It took them four days to find out, the Straw-hats had been there the entire time. They had come about a week ago. They found the hotel they were staying in, and began to track their every move.

"Oi, look, it's a Masquerade Festival!" exclaimed Nami.

"It's just like back at Water 7!" exclaimed Chopper.

"This looks like it could be fun!" Nami said cheerfully.

"Count me out…" muttered Zoro.

"Oh come on Zoro! It would be fun to be able to do it together." whined Nami.

"Count me in, Nami-swan!" sang Sanji in his love-love mode.

"It does indeed look like fun." said Robin with a cheerful smile.

"Sure, I'm used to it." said Franky with a grin.

"Maybe I could invite my friend Sogeking!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Sogeking? Really?!" exclaimed Chopper excitedly.

"Aa! He would be happy to come!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Fine…whatever…" said Zoro.

"By the way, Nami…have you seen Luffy?"

Nami's smile disappeared as she slowly turned to Usopp. "No…no I haven't…" she replied quietly. "Not since a few nights ago…" she continued.

Everyone frowned at her reply. "Where did he go…?" asked Chopper sadly.

"I…I don't know…Maybe…maybe he thought…it was his time…" she whispered.

Chopper looked up at her in disbelief. "You…you really think so…?" he asked. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know Chopper…Let's not think about it…okay?" she said with a smile as she placed a hand on his head.

Chopper nodded. Then they all walked away. Jin walked out from where he was, Desini behind him. Jin turned to the poster. "Looks like we're participating after all…" he said quietly.

Desini turned to the poster as well and then frowned. "Looks like…" she whispered.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun!!! Looks like their fates are finally intertwining!! XD Hope you enjoyed my little guest star! XP Also, hope you enjoyed my depressing chapter! XD Please review! XD


	8. Chapter 8: Cold

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post!! . I had a _very_ busy week and it wasn't because of the holidays. I don't celebrate holidays! XD I was also having a little trouble with this chapter. However, I pulled through! XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter! XD Please review! Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 8: Cold**

Desini mindlessly sifted through the many costumes in the store. She finally found one that caused some kind of reaction from her. She picked it up, and then walked to the dressing rooms. She put it on and then looked at herself in the mirror.

It was a black dress with some red in the sleeves and down the middle. The sleeves draped down past her hands. Then she slowly put the mask on over her eyes. She stared at her reflection for awhile. Then she removed the mask and began to undress. She gathered the dress and mask and walked out. She grabbed some matching shoes and then went to the man to pay. She had already bought a costume for Jin. She made her way out and began the walk back to the hotel.

She sighed to herself. As soon as she got to the hotel she went upstairs to their room. She walked in and hung up her dress as well as his costume in the closet. She set the masks down on the nightstand and then sat down. Jin was standing by the window. Desini leaned back and just watched him. He had changed so much over the past month. She missed the man she first met. His memory loss was beginning to wear on him. He no longer had a sense of humor. He no longer smiled. He no longer laughed.

After awhile, he finally turned to her. She didn't say anything she only stared at him, and he only stared back. She sighed. "I got both costumes." she finally said. He nodded. "The festival takes place in three days. There will be dancing…" she said quietly.

He furrowed his brows at that. "Dancing…?" he asked.

"Un, dancing...We could use it to get close enough to them without causing suspicion." she said. He stared at her for a long while before finally nodding. "I will teach you." she said as she got up. She walked up to him and held out her hand to him.

"You know how to dance…?" he asked with his brows still furrowed.

She felt herself blush. "Un…we weren't your ordinary every day bounty hunters. We learned different trades…different things…to better our hunting…and disguises." she explained.

Nodding, he took her hand. She showed him where to put his hands and how to position himself. Then she began instructing him on the dance steps. He was surprisingly good. She looked up at his face. He looked determined. It only took him a few hours to master the steps. Then she taught him a different dance that was easy enough to learn.

"This is all you need to learn. We won't need to dance long." she explained. He only nodded. She was lucky if she could get more than just a hand full of words out of him now. She had hopped that hunting these pirates might make him happy…It hasn't… "Jin…?" she called quietly as she looked up at him. He looked down at her. She stared into his face for awhile. He only stared back at her. It was as if there was nothing in his eyes. "Forget it…" she whispered as she walked away from him.

"Are you hungry…?" she asked as she picked up the den-den mushi.

"No…" he replied. She had expected that answer. He hadn't been eating well either. She slowly put the den-den mushi down.

She would give anything to get anything out of him. A smile…a laugh…more than just five words a day. It had been like this since the morning he had cried. That had been half a week ago. They had tracked the Straw-hat's every day since that day. They had found out about their personalities and interests. It hadn't been easy. They had to make sure not to get spotted.

He had almost no emotion at all. They only emotion he had shown…was hate. He seemed cold and distant.

She had no idea what had caused such a change. She hoped it wasn't because of her. However, she had been too afraid to ask. She turned toward him. He was again staring out the window. That was all he did most of the day. She frowned. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked back over to him. "Jin…" she called again. He turned to her. "Jin…about…what's happening to you…I…wanted to know…is it something I did…?" she asked quietly.

"No…" he replied and then turned away.

Not being able to take it any longer, tears began to stream down her face. She walked up to him quickly and turned him to her. "Jin, what is wrong?! Please, tell me! I want to help…Why are you acting like this? Why aren't you happy? You used to be happy…You used to laugh…Why are you so…?" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Then her expression turned surprised. He was showing the first sign of a different emotion in days. He was looking at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked. She slowly smiled. His confusion deepened. "Why are you crying…?" he asked quietly.

"Because I miss who you used to be…This is the first emotion I have gotten out of you in days…" she whispered. He frowned down at her. "I'll take what I can get…" she said quietly.

His expression changed to slightly raised brows in confusion. "I don't understand…" he said quietly.

"Jin…when was the last time you laughed…? When was the last time you smiled…? This is also the first time in days that we've had an actual conversation…" she explained.

His face relaxed as he looked down at her. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean t…" he started to say.

She shook her head and smiled as she leaned her forehead down on his chest. "It's alright. I know you must be going through a great deal. I just wanted to see you smile every now and then…I want to hear you laugh…"she whispered.

He felt himself frown down at her. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Whatever it was…she was suffering because of it. He hadn't meant to hurt her…It seemed, that's all he has managed to do since he met her. All she ever did was give and give. He only took and could offer her nothing in return but pain and sorrow. He wondered why it was she stuck around. He felt himself smile down at her. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her. He heard her gasp.

Her eyes widened as she felt his hold tighten. The tears dripped down one by one "Thank you…" he said quietly. She closed her eyes tightly as the tears continued. She reached up and hugged him back in return. She slowly looked up at him.

Her eyes widened further. He was smiling down at her. She smiled slowly as she reached up and brought her fingertips to his lips. It was so good to see him smile. However, his smile slowly began to fade. She furrowed her brows as her lips parted. "Don't stop…" she whispered. She slid her hand to his cheek as she pressed her body against him.

He felt panic rise in him again. She was getting closer. He reached up and put his hands on her shoulder. "Don't…please…" he whispered. He watched as she began to cry again. His expression turned sad. "I'm sorry…please don't cry…I can't…I don't know why…but I can't…" he whispered. Then he watched as she smiled up at him sweetly. His eyes widened in surprise.

Then she began to laugh. "I'm sorry." she said. "I'm just so glad to see you smile again. You seem more yourself again." she said quietly. Jin stared down at her in complete confusion.

----

Nami and Robin walked into another costume shop. They had yet to find the perfect costumes. Nami began to look around at all the different clothes. She looked through several different racks. She was becoming annoyed. She growled in frustration.

The raven haired Historian turned toward her. "What is it, Navigator-san?" she asked.

"I still can't find _anything_ good!" she cried in frustration as she sifted through another rack.

Smiling warmly, Robin turned and looked through a rack herself. She finally came to a dark red dress with some black in it. She smiled wider. "This one is nice." she said as she pulled it out to get a better look at it. "I think I will try it on." she said as she turned towards the dressing room.

The orange haired Navigator pursed her lips at her as she turned back to the rack. She continued to separate costume after costume. She pursed her lips in annoyance and then went to a new rack. She moved costumes aside, until she finally came to one that caught her eye. It was completely black. It had long, black, sheer sleeves, with paisley lace. It also had paisley print at the hem of the dress. It had round silver buttons down the front from bosom to waist. She smiled to herself and practically ran to the dressing room.

After putting it on, she went out to the full length mirror and to look at herself. Robin was already standing in front of it. She smiled at her and walked up to her. Robin turned at hearing Nami approach and then smiled. "You found one." she said.

"Un!" replied Nami excitedly as she grinned at the woman. "Isn't it gorgeous?!" she asked as she spun around and then approached the mirror, next to Robin.

"Ee…it is indeed. I'm jealous." she replied with a bit of a giggle. Nami joined her laughter as they both looked at each other in the mirror.

Suddenly, Nami felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She inhaled sharply as she quickly turned around. Robin's smile faded as she looked at Nami. Nami's eyes were wide as she looked all behind her. She didn't see anything or anyone. Nami slowly reached up and began rubbing her arms. She still felt chills.

"Nami-san?" called Robin quietly in concern. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Un…I just got the chills…Is it just me…or does it feel like we are being watched?" she asked as she continued to rub her arms with her hands.

Furrowing her brows, and then turning to look where Nami was looking, Robin began to look around. Then she crossed her arms. "Ojos Flor." she said quietly. Nami turned to her. She had her eyes closed and stayed in that position for awhile before finally lowering her arms and opening her eyes. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary." she finally said as she turned to Nami.

Nami sighed and decided to just let it go. "I'm sorry…Maybe I'm just paranoid." she said as she smiled and then turned to get redressed.

The shadowed figure was already long gone.

Both women made their way back to the hotel with their costumes. They had found the perfect shoes and masks to go with them. They walked into their rooms and put them away in the closet. "I'm glad that's over with. I thought we'd never find good enough costumes." said Nami as she plopped down on the first bed.

"Ee…I was worried as well. It will be a magnificent chance to study this festival first hand." Robin said calmly.

Smiling cheerfully, Nami then got up from the bed. "Shall we meet the guys for dinner?" she asked as she walked towards the door.

"Ee." nodded Robin as she followed her. The crew walked out of the hotel and made the third daily walk to the ship for dinner.

The shadowed figured peered down from the roof as he watched the group. "What should I do…?" he whispered to himself. Then he looked at the others watching. "What should I do…?" he whispered again.

After dinner, with no interruptions, and just hanging out with each other, the crew made their way back to their hotel.

"I wonder why Luffy hasn't come around…It's been a few days…" remarked Usopp with a frown.

"Aa…" agreed Chopper.

"Well, you guys, he can't stick around forever. He…has to go where ever it is he had to go…" said Sanji quietly.

Everyone was silent for a long time. "I hope…he's okay…" whispered Nami. Everyone turned to her with sad frowns.

"I hate to say this, but…I kind of doubt…that he's okay." reminded Zoro. Everyone turned and frowned at him. He shrugged. "It's true…" he said quietly. Everyone relaxed their faces and sighed. He was right…

"I want to hear him again…" whispered Chopper as he lowered his head.

"Aa…me too…" replied Usopp.

"I wish we could have seen him like Nami…" whispered Chopper sadly.

"Aa…" agreed Usopp again. Nami frowned at the little reindeer sadly. 'Why was it that only I could see him…?' she thought to herself. Then she frowned deeper. 'And why can't I see him anymore…? Where is he…?' she thought as they continued to walk.

Inside her hotel room, Nami sat down on her bed to read. She leaned against the headboard and lifted her book. Robin was quietly sitting on her bed reading as well. It felt good to be able to read again. She wasn't sleeping so much any more. She could catch up with reading about maps and navigation. She also had some other books she wanted to read. Even though she hadn't seen either apparition Luffy for a few days, she was still at ease. She had accepted the fact that he would disappear some day. She hadn't expected it to be so soon, but even so, she was okay with it. Luffy was gone, and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

The next morning, the guys finally decided to go shopping for their costumes. The five walked out of the hotel and made their way to the shops.

"I won't be able to wear a costume…" said Chopper a little sadly as they all walked.

"You could at least wear a mask." said Sanji as he smiled down at the little reindeer.

"Really?! You think so?!" asked Chopper excitedly.

"Aa, I don't see why not." replied Sanji. Then he got hearts in his eyes. "I shall pick the best costume, so Nami-swan and Robin-chwan will be impressed!" he exclaimed as he began to wobble.

"Idiot…a costume won't help you…" said Zoro with his eyes closed.

"What did you say, Marimo?!" asked Sanji angrily. Zoro just turned away from him, ignoring him.

"I'm not sure I will find one that fits me either…" remarked Franky as he looked around at everything.

"Aa…you're arms are way to big…" said Sanji as he looked down at Franky's massive forearms.

"Aa…I'm sure I can find something though." said Franky with a grin.

"Why did you make them so big?" asked Usopp.

"Mostly because I thought it looked cool. However, it was more effective for my weapons, storing ammo and for a shield." explained Franky.

"Well…you could always get Nami-san to fix it for you so you can fit it around your arms…" said Sanji as he looked towards Franky. Franky grinned and nodded. The five continued on until they found a shop. They walked in and then separated to look around.

"Why do I have to go to this anyway…? Why does she want everyone to go…?" mumbled Zoro as he began sifting through the costumes.

Hearing the Swordsman's mumbling, Sanji turned to Zoro with a frown. "Because she wants us all to be together!" he said. He didn't need to say anymore. She had already explained this to them. Zoro turned to him with a frown, but said nothing. They all continued looking until each found a costume.

The satisfied Swordsman grinned at his costume. "Not too bad…" he said quietly as he eyed it. It had a black over coat with black slightly baggy slacks. He also chose a green belt and gloves to match his hair. The coat had large golden buttons that went down both sides. He also had a white shirt to go underneath.

Everyone else had similar costumes. Sanji's long over coat however, was a deep dark red. Usopp's costume had dark red in his, but mostly black. Chopper found the perfect mask to wear. Franky also found a costume big enough to fit him. He just needed Nami to tailor it for him.

After making their purchases, they made their way back to the hotel. Franky immediately went to the women's room and knocked. Nami answered the door. "Franky? What's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you minded fixing my costume for me?" he asked.

The much larger man watched as she smiled up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Of course I can, but it's going to cost you!" she replied.

He sighed and bowed his head. "Of course…" he mumbled as he handed it to her. She grinned up at him and took the costume as she closed the door in his face. He grumbled to himself as he went back to his room.

The day finally came for the festival. Everyone changed into their costumes and began to head to the place the festival was mainly taking place at.

----

Desini returned to the hotel room. She had needed to get some last minute accessories. She sat down on the bed. She could hear the water running in the bathroom. She lowered her gaze to the floor and waited. After about five minutes, the water stopped. She looked towards the door. The door opened and he stepped out. He was only wearing a towel.

"You're back…" he muttered.

"Un…I'm back…" she replied quietly as she got up and walked past him. She closed the door and then began to disrobe. She took her shower and then began to get ready. She styled her hair and then went out. He had already changed. He was wearing black pants with black boots over them. He was fixing the wrist buttons of his white shirt. She could only stare at him. He looked stunning. After he was done, he threw on the black long coat. He had pulled his hair back into a pony tail.

She finally broke her stare and walked over to the closet. She reached in and took out her dress. She took it back to the bathroom and began to change. She walked out of the bathroom when she was done. He was sitting on the bed waiting. She smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded as she walked over to the nightstand and grabbed both masks. She turned and handed him his. He took it as he stood, and then headed for the door.

They made their way to their destination, the Straw-hat's' hotel. Both put their masks own before getting there. She looked over at him. His mask managed to hide all, but one scar, the one on his chin. She face forward again as they walked. They made it to the hotel and waited for about twenty minutes. Finally, the Straw-hat's' emerged from their hotel, each wearing a costume and mask. Desini looked at the orange haired women. She was beautiful. She was wearing an all black ball gown with a matching black mask. The other woman was wearing a dark red and black gown with a dark red mask. She too was stunning.

The men were also wearing costumes. Each were similar yet different. The blonde man was wearing a deep dark red coat. The long nosed man had a black coat with some red in his. The Swordsman had an all black costume. The little pet only wore a mask, and the largest man had a short sleeved black coat and a black speedo. The Swordsman had both the shirt and coat open down the middle.

Suddenly, Jin pulled her to the side and up against the wall as they walked past. She gasped involuntarily as he did. She could hear the green haired Swordsman mumble something to them that was inaudible as they walked past. She turned toward them as they walked away. Jin moved away from her and began to follow them. 

They all walked to the middle of the city were the festival was being held. There was already a great deal of people talking and dancing. Desini pulled out her fan and began to fan herself with it. They both kept their eyes on the group. She watched as the blonde haired man held a hand out to the orange haired woman. She accepted and they both walked out and began to dance.

Jin grabbed her hand and dragged her to the floor. "Jin…?" she whispered.

"We need to get closer…" he replied. He spun her into his arms and began to dance with her. "It should be easy to separate the curly browed blonde guy, just like we planned." he said. She nodded to him. She understood what she had to do. They just had to wait for the right opportunity.

After the dance, the blonde man and orange haired woman walked off the make shift floor and walked towards the others. Then they watched as the blonde man did his usual behavior and walked off alone. Desini immediately took action and began walking over to him. He was heading straight for the drinks.

She slowed her pace and approached him with her fan in her face and with a sway of her hips. Jin watched her from a distance. Then he glanced over toward the others. They weren't paying any attention to the blonde. Desini approached him. "Excuse me…" she said in her most seductive voice.

Sanji quickly turned to the masked beauty next to him. She was gazing at him through her lashes. Sanji's eyes turned to hearts. "What can I do for such a beautiful lady?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. You look strong." she said.

"Ha-i, anything for such a beauty as yourself!" cooed Sanji. Desini grinned behind her fan.

Jin watched as both Desini and the blonde walked away. He turned back to the others. He began to approach them slowly. He had to keep an eye out for them, make sure none of them went after the blonde. He was sure they wouldn't, after all, they were pirates and probably didn't care for one another. He was extremely close to them. He could actually hear their conversation.

A man stepped onto a stage and began to announce that they were going to start lines for a contradance. People began to file in two separate lines. Jin made a noise as he was pushed into the line. He looked around as people were being pushed into the line. He could hear the announcer laughing and telling everyone not to be shy. He quickly turned to his partner. His eyes widened. The orange haired beauty was staring back at him with wide eyes in surprise.

He only stared at her for a long while. Finally, she began to laugh nervously. "I guess this is their idea of a joke, huh?" she said in a nervous voice. Jin finally removed his eyes to look towards the others. They too were being forced to dance. He shifted his eyes back at her. "I hope you don't mind that I'm your partner." she said as she looked at him with a smile. Jin shook his head no. Then he shifted his eyes towards the others again. His eyes widened slightly. One of them was missing.

The announcer then told everyone to get into position. The orange haired woman lifted her right hand nervously. Jin shifted his eyes to her hand. He had to find the missing member. However, he would draw too much attention if he walked away now. He slowly lifted his right hand and placed it flat against hers.

Nami inhaled slowly at his touch. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She was getting a bad vibe from this man. She wasn't sure what it was, but it gave her the creeps. She could feel it through out her whole body. She didn't really notice until he touched her. He had such a cold and intense stare.

The music started. He gracefully started the lead of the dance. She was a little surprised he knew how to dance. He didn't seem the type. They slowly walked in a circle, each pushing on each other's hand. They switched sides, as well as everyone else in the line, and began to walk in the opposite direction. Then, everyone stopped and placed both hands in each other's as they danced together. He lifted his and her arm, twirling her in a circle. His movements were so graceful and deliberate.

Not being able to remove her eyes from his, they only stared at one another the entire dance. Not once had he spoken to her. 'I wonder if he can even talk…?' she pondered to herself. One thing was for sure, he was stunning in his costume. When she had first laid her eyes on him when he had been looking away at the crowd pushing him, it had made her blush. She was surprised to find he was to be her partner. He was wearing a beautiful red mask with golden accents. It covered the majority of his face. All she could see were his eyes and lips. There was also a scar on his chin.

He was also wearing all black, a black long overcoat with no buttons with black slacks and boots. He was also wearing a white button up underneath. It was parted down the middle revealing his chest and muscle. She could feel herself blushing again as she looked up. 'What is the matter with you?! Get a hold of yourself!!' she yelled to herself in her mind. The dance was finally complete and he pulled away from her. They stared at each other for quite awhile. She could feel herself blush again. She was just glad she was wearing a mask.

"Nami…"

She gasped and quickly turned around. She did not see whom had whispered in her ear. "Luffy…" she whispered before turning back to the man. However, he was gone. Nami looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. She felt another shiver run up and down her spine.

Jin pushed his way through the crowd of people quickly. He had to find the missing member. "That long nosed guy…Where did he go?"

----

Usopp walked around looking around. "Where did they go?" he asked out loud as he rounded another corner. He had seen Sanji and a woman walking off together. He had thought it a little fishy, so he had tried to follow. He had gotten pushed into the dance, but had snuck off. Because of that, he had lost sight of them. He went in the direction he had seen them go, but he was beginning to think he had still gone the wrong way. He continued walking anyway. Then he heard voices. He flattened himself against a wall and then looked around the corner. The black haired woman was laughing as she had an arm through Sanji's.

"Che!" exclaimed Usopp in annoyance. 'Of course that idiot would take off with a woman…' he thought to himself. He continued to watch as the woman pushed Sanji against the wall. Sweat beaded down Usopp's face in slight discomfort. She pressed her body against Sanji's. Sanji's eyes were huge hearts as he stared down at the woman. Usopp made a loud exclamation as the woman slowly began to reach behind her. 'She's planning something!' he thought as he quickly turned the corner and pulled out his sling shot.

"Namari Boshi!" he cried as he aimed and fired at the woman.

She quickly turned at hearing him and jumped out of the way. She did it exceptionally well, even while wearing such a long dress. Sanji cried out from being pegged by the lead ball. "Oi!! What the hell, Usopp!!" he yelled angrily.

Ignoring the fuming cook, Usopp aimed at the woman again. "What were you trying to do?!" he yelled at her. Sanji looked at Usopp in confusion and then turned to the dark haired beauty kneeling on the ground. She was scowling at Usopp.

'Damn it Jin! You didn't do your job!' she thought to herself as she glared at the long nosed man. She shifted her eyes to the blonde man. He was now looking at her suspiciously. She slowly stood up. She had no choice but to try and take them both on. She began to unbutton her dress which caused the blonde man's eyes to turn to hearts once again. "Mellorine!" he cried. She removed her dress, revealing a slow cut shirt and shorts underneath. The man's hearts popped as he realized, she was only wearing more clothes underneath. She tossed the dress aside.

'What is this other man doing here? It's almost as if…he's watching out for his crew mate…No pirate does that…' she thought to herself. She got into position which alerted the two in front of her. Then, she removed her mask. Both made loud noises at seeing her face.

"It's you!!" the both exclaimed.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, she looked at both men in disbelief. "What…?" she whispered.

"You're that bounty hunter!" exclaimed the blonde.

Her eyes widened. 'How do they know I 'm a bounty hunter?!' she thought to herself. She made a quiet noise in realization. 'The blonde man I had seen walking away through the crowd of people that day! It had been this man! He's seen us!' she thought to herself. She scowled at him and then lunged forward. She quickly brought up her knee. However, the blonde man quickly brought up his shin to block her. She jumped back away from him in surprise. 'He's fast…' she thought to herself in disbelief.

"Namari Boshi!"

Looking over toward the long nosed man, she quickly flipped back, dodging the small lead ball just in time. 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought.' she thought to herself with some annoyance. She lunged forward toward the long nosed man. She knew he wasn't nearly as fast. She saw the fear register on his face. She smirked as she neared him.

Suddenly, the blonde man appeared in front of the long nosed one and blocked her attack. She pushed him back from the force of her blow, knocking him into the other man. She landed on her knee and looked at him in surprise. He was much faster than she realized. Both got up, both unharmed. She ground her teeth in annoyance. She lunged forward again. 'I'm not going to lose this!' she thought as she began to attack both at the same time. The blonde man was able to shield himself, as well as the other man.

Sanji pushed her back some distance as he blocked her blows. "You're pretty good, and very fast." he said as he smiled at the woman. Then he dug into his coat and pulled out a cigarette box. Desini watched as he put it in his mouth, and lit it. "My name is Sanji. This here is Usopp." he introduced calmly.

"I know who you are…However, to me you are only bounties. I don't refer to you by name. It's pointless to call bounties by name since after this, I will never see you again." she explained.

Sanji felt himself shiver. Then he shifted his eyes around. 'Where is her partner…?' he thought to himself.

"If you're looking for my partner…he's keeping an eye out for the others. Although, one did slip through his fingers…" she said in some annoyance.

"Not very competent, is he?" asked Sanji as he smiled at her.

"He's new…" she replied quietly. "However, he is extremely strong…I wouldn't underestimate him." she continued. Desini glanced behind him and smiled slowly. Suddenly, Sanji was kicked from behind and sent flying into the opposite wall.

Usopp quickly turned to the one responsible. It was the other bounty hunter. Usopp began to shake in fear at the terrifying sight of him. He was still in costume with a frightening mask, or at least it was to Usopp. He brought up his sling shot and aimed it at him. "D…d…don't come any closer!" he cried. The man slowly turned to him. A shiver ran up and down Usopp's spine visibly from the man's cold and intense stare.

They all turned at the sound of crumbling brick. Sanji was slowly getting up from the rubble. He dusted himself off, and then lit a new cigarette, his other having been involuntarily discarded. He looked up at the newest opponent in a furious stare. "Attacking your enemy's back is dishonorable." he said quietly.

Jin only smirked at him before lunging forward. Sanji's eyes widened at his speed and was barely able to bring up his leg to dodge. The hunter wasted no time and attacked again. He spun around swinging his leg around and slamming it into Sanji's head. Sanji flew into another wall. The hunter using monstrous speed followed and lifted him from the rubble. He brought his arm back and slammed his fist into Sanji's face.

"Sanji!" cried Usopp as he aimed at the hunter. Desini ran at him and punched Usopp in the face. Usopp flew back and rolled a few times before coming to a stop. With some trouble, he lifted himself up. He could feel the blood trickling down his chin. He had no choice, but to fight this woman.

----

Nami returned to the others and then looked around. "Where are Sanji-kun and Usopp?" she asked as she furrowed her brows.

"I thought the Love-cook was supposed to be getting you a drink…" replied Zoro as he too began to look around.

"We'd better go find them…" she said as she began to walk in a random direction. "Chopper, can you sniff them out?" she asked without stopping or turning.

"Aa!" cried the little reindeer as he began sniffing the ground. "There's a lot of smells…This could take me awhile." he said.

"It's alright. Just find them." she said in encouragement. Chopper nodded and continued to try and find them.

----

Sanji lifted his leg and kicked the man off of him. He quickly got up knowing the man would attack again ruthlessly. As soon as he stood the man was already lunging forward. Sanji spun around quickly and got a hit off the hunter. The hunter flew some distance, but caught himself on the ground and skidded across the floor to a stop. He slowly stood up straighter. Usopp watched as the hunter's mask flew into the air. Then he lowered his gaze to the hunter himself.

He cringed in fear at the man's face. It had scars all over it, and a dark and unforgiving expression. He had circles under his eyes and hair in his face. His hair had come undone as well as his mask from Sanji's kick. His stare was so cold and ominous. Usopp began to shiver in fear of this man.

Sanji stared at this man in slight fear. He could see the absolute hatred in his eyes. His features were so dark and foreboding. He had never seen a man such as this one. The scars only seemed to add to his horrific expression. He could feel goose bumps crawl up his arms. Then he scowled. He refused to fear this man. He lunged forward and brought up his leg for a kick. The man didn't flinch or move. Sanji clenched his teeth at the man's forbidden stare. Then he watched in horror as the man quickly brought up a hand, and single handedly stopped Sanji's attack.

The blonde man stared at him in disbelief. The man then shoved Sanji away, sending him flying and tumbling on the ground. Sanji reached for traction to stop himself. He was unsuccessful and his body slammed into a wall. He cried out from the pain. He slowly tried to stand up, but was prevented from the man kicking him forcefully in the ribs, slamming him into the wall again. Sanji cried out and coughed up blood.

Usopp could only stand and watch in horror as Sanji was brutally beaten by this terrifying man. Then, remembering the other hunter, he turned to her. She was watching with concern on her face. Usopp made a soft noise in surprise by her expression. Then he watched as she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. She looked away and then looked at him. Usopp got into stance, expecting to be attacked.

Without any warning, an extremely forceful gust of wind blew the scary hunter away, sending him flying and tumbling. Desini cried out from the force of the wind and used her arms to guard her face. Usopp quickly turned to the source of such powerful wind. Zoro was standing with all three swords drawn.

"Zoro!" cried Usopp with tears in his eyes.

"Sanji-kun! Are you okay?!" cried Nami with her Perfect Clima Tact wielded.

Sanji slowly stood up while grabbing his ribcage. "Aa…" he replied in a strained voice. Usopp ran to Sanji and helped him to stand. The hunter slowly stood up with his back to everyone.

Scowling towards the hunter, Nami brought up her Clima Tact. "Lightning Tempo!" she cried as she aimed it at him. He didn't budge from where he was as the lightning struck him. They could barely hear his cry of pain. It wasn't much of a noise. After the smoke cleared, they could see him kneeling on the ground. Smoke was emitting from his singed body.

He was still some distance away. He slowly stood again, but still didn't turn. Desini stared at him in disbelief. "That hurt you know…" he said in a very low and dangerous voice.

Everyone made throaty noises in annoyance. Even though he had said it hurt, he didn't seem to have been bothered by it. He slowly turned toward them with a far darker and more terrifying expression. Everyone made noise in surprise at such an expression. Usopp backed away while holding on to Sanji. Sweat beaded down everyone's faces as they stared at him with slight worry. He bared his teeth as he lunged forward towards Nami.

Nami didn't budge. Zoro quickly moved in front of Nami to block his attack on her. "You bastard…You would attack a woman!" cried Sanji in a strained voice as he cringed in pain from having screamed out.

Zoro stared into the eyes of the unforgiving man. He felt a shiver run down his spine. 'Who is this man…?' he thought to himself. "Oi, Nami, get out of here!!" he cried. When he didn't see her move, he turned to her. "Oi, Na…" he started to say. "What the…?" he whispered.

Nami was staring at the man with a face devoid of color and eyes so wide in shock. "Oi, Nami, what's wrong?!" cried Usopp.

"Oi, Nami!! I said get out of here!!" yelled Zoro again. She didn't budge.

"Nami-san! Get away from that man!" yelled Sanji. She didn't move…She couldn't.

Her breathing was shallow as she just stared at the man. He shifted his hateful eyes to her. She inhaled slowly as he looked at her. They were so cold, so devoid of emotion other than hate. They were so unforgiving. Something…she had never seen before. She could only stare back at him. All thought in her mind gone.

"Nami, get the hell out of here!!" yelled Zoro.

The man slowly smirked at her. She inhaled sharply as her eyes managed to widened further. Suddenly and quickly, the man threw a powerful punch, slamming it into Zoro's face as he was distracted by Nami. Zoro flew to the side and out of his way. Nami instinctively brought up her arms to block her face. She also, held down his hat protectively. He then walked up to her. She slowly looked back up into his face, the look of disbelief still on her face. She was as white as a ghost. He looked down at her with his hate filled eyes and cold stare.

"Nami!!" everyone cried. She didn't move. She could only stare up into his eyes. Her body was paralyzed.

"What the hell is she doing?!" yelled Zoro as he tried to stand. The crew just stared at her in disbelief. Desini stood to the side and could only watch in just as much disbelief as the rest.

They watched as she slowly and barely visibly began to shake her head. In utter disbelief, the crew collectively uttered disbelieving sounds at what happened next. A single tear ran down Nami's face. The man also furrowed his brows in slight confusion from her tear.

She shook her head more visibly as more tears streamed down her face. "No…" she whispered.

"Nami, what the hell is the matter with you?! Get away from that psychotic freak!!" yelled Zoro. He was having trouble standing from the blow that was delivered to him. His vision was also slightly blurred. 'This man is powerful…' he thought to himself.

Nami finally began to back away from him as she continued to shake her head. "No…" she whispered again.

"Oi, Nami-san, what's the matter?!" asked Sanji in concern.

"Oi, I understand his frightening, but you have to get away from him!!" yelled Usopp.

"Robin, do something!" yelled Zoro as he turned to Robin. Then his eyes widened. She was also only staring at the man with wide eyes. Sweat was pouring down her face. 'I understand this guy is scary and all, but this is ridiculous!' he thought as he turned back to the guy. He finally stumbled forward in an attempt to help Nami.

The man reached out to her. She shifted her eyes down to his hand. Suddenly, he stopped just before touching her. He furrowed his brows deeper. More tears were streaming down her face. No matter how much he hated pirates, he couldn't hurt this woman. He didn't like that she was crying. All the pirates he and Desini had hunted had all been men. This was the first time he had ever come across a pirate woman.

Desini stared at the woman in disbelief. Was she really that afraid of Jin? She walked up next to Jin and looked at her. She didn't move her eyes away from his. She furrowed her brows. She looked up at Jin. "Oi…we have to capture them." she reminded him.

Finally, being able to remove her eyes from his, Nami turned to the other woman. "No…" she whispered again. Desini turned to her again. Her brows had furrowed and were now looking at her. Zoro finally reached Nami and grabbed her to him, pushing her behind him.

"You're not taking us anywhere." he said as he aimed his swords at them. Then he lunged forward to attack them both. However, Nami had grabbed a hold of his arm. He made a loud noise as he turned to her. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled at her.

She was again staring at the frightening man. "Don't…" she whispered. Then she looked up at Zoro. "Don't hurt him…" she whispered.

"What…what the hell are you talking about?! They are trying to catch us for our bounties!! They are trying to hurt us!!" yelled Zoro.

She furrowed her brows at him. "You don't…" she started to say. Then she looked around at the others. They were scowling at the man before them.

"Nami, what the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled Zoro.

She ignored the swordsman as she turned back to the man before them. She moved past Zoro and walked up to him. He watched her approach with a hateful scowl. "Don't come any closer woman…or I will hurt you…" he said in a voice so full of hate.

Ignoring his warning, she continued to approach him. His scowl deepened as he moved into position. "Oi, Nami-san!! Don't go near him!!" yelled Sanji in concern. She continued to ignore her Nakama as she continued toward him. He growled at her as he brought his fist back to strike her. She continued toward him without fear.

"Nami!! Don't!! He'll kill you!!" yelled Zoro. He could see it in the man's face. He wouldn't hesitate to kill any of them. He sprung forward to try and stop her.

The man swung his arm to hit her. Desini gasped. "No don't!" she yelled. However, he stopped just before hitting her. Nami didn't flinch or move. She continued to stare into his eyes. Jin began to blink rapidly. He couldn't hurt this woman. She was no longer showing any fear of him.

"Who are you…?" he asked.

"I'm Nami…" she whispered.

Everyone looked at them in confusion. "What the hell…?" whispered Zoro.

Nami smiled as tears streamed down her face. "I understand…" she whispered. Everyone made soft breathy sounds at her words.

"Nami…what the hell are you talking about…?" asked Zoro. He was unsure of her mental state.

Then she began to laugh as tears continued to flow down her face. "She's gone crazy again…" whispered Usopp with a frown of concern.

Desini looked at the woman as if she had gone mad. 'What the hell is up with this woman…?' she thought to herself.

"You don't…remember who I am…Do you…Luffy?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know…You all knew that already…but I made you doubt yourselves, didn't I?! XD Muwahahaha! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! XD


	9. Chapter 9: Inconceivable

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter 9! I couldn't stop typing this one! XD Let the hard times, Begin! XP Please review! Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 9: Inconceivable**

Jin made a breathy noise in disbelief. Everyone else looked at Nami in shock. Zoro was staring at Nami with furrowed brows and parted lips in disbelief. Then he turned to the bounty hunter in front of her. Luffy was _not _the man he saw. "Oi, Nami, what are you talking about?! That is _not _Luffy!" yelled Zoro.

"Marimo is right, Nami-san…Get away from him! That's not Luffy!" yelled Sanji as he leaned on Usopp for support. He was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs and a fractured leg. 'This man is a monster who ever he is.' he thought to himself.

"They're right, Nami! If it were Luffy, your lightning wouldn't have effected or hurt him!" cried Usopp.

"Pull yourself together, Nami!!" yelled Zoro as he walked up to her.

"Luffy?!"

Everyone turned to the woman hunter. She was staring at Nami in disbelief. Jin turned to her in confusion. Then Desini looked up at Jin. "That's not possible. Monkey D. Luffy died almost four months ago." she said as she turned to Nami again.

"He _is_ Luffy…" she said quietly as she smiled up at him. Then she reached up and pointed to his scar. "That's his scar…" she whispered.

"He had all those scars when I found him." said Desini.

"Found him!" exclaimed Nami as she quickly turned to Desini. "Where did you find him?!" she almost yelled as she walked up to Desini. Jin instinctively grabbed Desini and pulled her behind him. Nami looked up at him in surprise as she inhaled sharply.

He frowned immensely down at Nami. "Don't come any closer…" he said in a threatening voice.

"I…I won't hurt her…" said Nami quietly.

"I don't believe you, _pirate_…" he replied. He had sneered the word pirate. Suddenly, Desini gasped loudly. Everyone turned to her. Her eyes were wide and a hand covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked Jin as he looked down at her. She shifted her eyes up at him. She had found him almost four months ago. The exact same time that Monkey D. Luffy had supposedly died. Suddenly, the raven haired woman walked up to them with a gentle smile on her face.

"Robin-chan?" questioned Sanji.

"It is you…Luffy…" she whispered as she stopped next to Nami.

"Oi! You too, Robin?!" yelled Zoro in disbelief.

Jin began to back away from these obviously insane women. "I am no pirate…" he seethed as he backed away from them with a scowl on his face. Desini didn't stop him from pushing her back with him.

He saw panic register on the orange haired woman's face. "Wait! Don't go, please!" she cried as she ran forward.

"Stay away from me!!" yelled Jin. There was a collective noise from the others. He turned to them. They all had wide eyes in disbelief.

"It…it is you…" whispered Usopp.

"Aa! I can hear it now!! His voice!! Luffy!!" cried the reindeer as tears formed in his eyes.

Jin and Desini stared at the animal in disbelief. "It…it can talk…" said Desini quietly.

"Of course I can talk!" cried the little reindeer as he suddenly transformed into a little raccoon.

"Tanuki…" they both whispered.

"I'm not a Tanuki!! I'm a Tonakai!!" yelled Chopper. Then he looked at Jin sadly. "You think I'm a Tanuki…?" he whispered.

"Oi, Chopper…he doesn't remember us…" whispered Usopp.

Nami turned back to Desini. "Where did you find him?" she asked quietly.

"Don't answer that!" said Jin. Desini looked up at him in surprise.

"Luffy please…" started Nami.

"Don't call me that! That's not my name!" he cried as he bared his teeth at this woman in anger.

"Jin…" whispered Desini. He turned to her.

Everyone looked at Desini in surprise. "Jin?" whispered Nami as she looked back at him.

"There's a possibility they might be telling the truth." she said quietly.

Everyone inhaled sharply at her words. "What are you talking about?! I am no pirate!" he yelled down at her.

"Jin…listen to me…This Luffy died almost four months ago…I found you at around that time…Also, you don't remember anything from before that time…What if they really do know you…?" she asked him quietly.

"I am not a pirate!!" he screamed down at her. "And I am most definitely, not a pirate _Captain_…" he said quietly in a cold voice.

"Luffy…please…You have to remember…" whispered Nami.

Jin turned and scowled at her. "I told you not to call me that!" he yelled at her.

"Then Jin…just hear us out…please…" she said quietly as she slowly approached him. His scowl deepened as he bared his teeth. He knew that was not his name either. He was not a pirate. "Please…don't go…" she whispered.

Desini frowned sadly at this woman. She looked desperate and terrified. She truly looked worried about losing him. She watched as tears began to stream down her face again. Her frown deepened. She looked at the rest of the crew. They all had similar faces. The little Tanuki was also crying as well as the long nosed man. They seemed to truly care about him and each other. "Jin…" she called again.

Jin didn't turn to her this time. "What…?" he questioned.

"I think we should listen to these people…At least, hear them out…" she said.

He turned to her. "What?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "We can't trust this scum!" he exclaimed loudly in anger.

"S…scum?" questioned Chopper as his face turned pained.

"Oi, its okay Chopper, don't cry." said Usopp who was also crying from seeing Luffy again.

"Oi, we are not scum!" cried Sanji.

"All pirates are scum! You are no exception!" yelled Jin.

Nami turned to Desini. "What is wrong with him?" she whispered in disbelief.

"There is nothing wrong with me! Don't speak as if I weren't here, pirate!" yelled Jin in anger.

"Jin, calm down!" cried Desini as she moved to his front. "It's alright. I think we can trust these people." she said in a calm voice as she smiled at him.

"You think?!" he yelled.

"Jin…please…calm down." she said in a soothing voice. "Let's just hear what they have to say…If they can't convince either of us, we leave. Simple as that." she explained.

Jin stared down at her with a frown. Then he sighed and closed his eyes. After awhile, he opened them. "Alright…if they can't convince me, we leave." he said in a calmer voice. Desini smiled up at him and nodded.

She turned towards Nami. "Alright, we will listen to what you have to say." she said. The orange haired woman was frowning at her profusely. She gave her a confused look.

"Alright…" she finally responded. "We will go to our hotel and talk. They have a private room where we can go." she said as she walked past them. Everyone followed behind her.

"Are you sure about this?" whispered Jin to Desini.

"No…but they honestly seem to care about you…" she whispered back.

"Care?! Since when do pirates _care_ about anything?!" he whispered loudly.

The little reindeer and long nosed man both turned and frowned at him. He growled at them in return. They both gasped in fear and turned back around. "Jin! Stop that!" whispered Desini loudly.

He kept his scowl as he turned away from her. She frowned at him in slight worry. Nami turned to look at them both. She could hear them whispering back and forth at one another. She was surprised at how he listened to that woman. She felt a pang in her chest just by thinking about it. They all made their way to the hotel and went inside. Everyone waited while Nami approached the man behind the desk. He smiled and nodded at her as he walked around the desk to guide her.

Everyone followed behind the man as he guided them to a room. He opened the door and allowed them inside. "Perhaps you would like for me to bring some refreshments?" he asked.

"That would be lovely, thank you." replied Robin with a gentle smile. The man nodded and left. Usopp and Chopper sat down around the table that was in the room. Everyone else stood around the door.

"I guess…we should all introduce ourselves." said Nami quietly. "My name is Nami." she continued as she placed a hand on her chest. Then she motioned it over. "This is Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper." she introduced as she motioned her hand toward each individual.

"We know who you are, pirate…" replied Jin rudely.

"Jin! There's no reason to be rude! My name is Desini, Isal Desini." she said as she looked at Nami.

"Oi, Desi!" exclaimed Jin. Nami made as soft sound as she looked at Jin. 'Desi…?' she thought to herself.

"I told you…There's no reason to be rude…We can at least act civil around them…" she said as she frowned at him.

"Civil?! Why should we act _civil_ for these…_pirates_?!" he exclaimed loudly in anger as he motioned towards them.

Desini furrowed her brows at him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"O…oi!" he cried as he was dragged.

"Wait!" cried Nami.

Turning to the frantic sounding woman, Desini frowned. "I only need to speak with him. We will be right back." she said.

"Oi, Desi!" cried Jin again. Desini ignored him as she dragged him outside the room. Nami walked up to the door and watched them. They stopped some distance away. Desini turned to Jin with a frown on her face.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Jin loudly in annoyance.

"Jin, you promised to hear them out! Why must you be so…_mean_ to them?!" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't care about being nice or civil to pirates!! These people are trash! Why aren't we just taking them in for their bounties!!" he yelled at her.

"Jin…if you really are who they say you are...I can't do that…" she replied quietly.

"What?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about?! You aren't making any sense!" he said.

"I know you're a good person Jin…I could tell when you first spoke to me. I can also tell…these people care a great deal about you. That woman…" Desini paused in the middle of her sentence. "That woman is genuinely worried about you leaving. Those tears…were not fake…They were honestly happy to see you…If you really are who they say you are…you would never forgive yourself for turning them in if you ever remember." she explained to him quietly.

His eyes widened in surprise by her words. "Never…forgive myself…?" he whispered at her in disbelief. Then he furrowed his brows in a scowl. "I am not a pirate!" he repeated with conviction.

Desini brought up both her hands and cupped his face. "Jin, please. Just hear them out, but please, try not to be so…harsh on them. I can tell you're hurting them." she whispered.

He felt himself calming down. "I don't care if I hurt them or not." he said in a calmer voice.

"If they really are your Nakama…you would care. They really care about you…If that's the case, then you must have really cared for them too. Let's just hear them out, please." she said in a calm and gentle voice.

Jin frowned at her and then bowed his head towards her and then nodded. "Alright…I'll…I'll try to be nicer…" he said in a quiet voice as he looked up into her eyes.

Desini smiled up at him warmly. "Good, come on, let's go." she said as she dropped her hands and then began to walk back.

Nami watched the two as they talked. She could hear his yells from where she was, but couldn't hear what he was saying. She gasped as she watched the woman cup his face with her hands. She watched as he began to calm down. He bowed his head towards her and then looked her in the eyes and nodded. She felt another pang in her chest. She slowly reached up and grabbed it. The woman began to walk back towards them. After awhile, he did too.

"Sorry about that." said Desini as she came back into the room with a nervous smile.

"It's alright, Desini-chan!" exclaimed Sanji. Desini looked at him in confusion. Then she turned around. Jin was standing just outside the door with a slight frown on his face. She smiled at him and then extended her hand out to him. He shifted his eyes down to it and just stared at it for awhile.

Nami looked on at them with a frown. She watched as he slowly reached up…and placed his hand in Desini's. Nami felt another pang in her chest. She clutched at it tighter. Desini's smile widened as she tilted her head at him. He pursed his lips and looked away from her. She laughed at him and pulled him in.

Nami could barely breathe. They stopped just in front of her. She looked up at him and then frowned. She reached up a hand to his hair. "Why…why did you grow your hair?" she asked quietly trying to forget about what she just saw.

He quickly pulled away from her touch. "Don't touch me…" he said quietly. Nami's frown turned sad as she slowly lowered her hand and head.

Feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere, Desini began to laugh nervous. Then she reached up and pulled his hair. "Ow!" he exclaimed as he glared at her.

"I told him to cut it when it started to get long. I told him that enemies would use it against him, but he didn't listen to me. He said it didn't matter to him." she said nervously as she kept her hold on his hair.

He scoffed and smirked down at her as he gently removed her hand. "No enemy has touched my hair though, now have they? You're the only one who pulls on it." he said.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed but Nami.

Nami stared at them wide eyed. They both looked at everyone in confusion. Nami closed her eyes and walked past them. "I'm going to see what's taking the staff so long…" she mumbled before walking out.

They both watched her leave in confusion and then turned to the others. Then realization hit them. "Ah! That's not what I meant!" exclaimed Jin.

"We're not like that! I mean! I just pull on it like I did just now! It's not like that!" exclaimed Desini nervously as she began to laugh.

Then Jin growled. "Why am I explaining myself to you?! It's none of your business if it was or wasn't anyway!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

Everyone was still looking at them nervously and Sanji was crying. After awhile, everyone finally turned to sit down and wait for Nami. She finally walked in with the hotel staff behind her. She refused to look at any of them. She sat down as the staff began to place the food and drinks on the table. For some reason, she hated the fact that he allows that woman to touch him, but not her. Then there was what he said. She was pretty sure, it wasn't what he meant, but it still bothered her. She also knew, he knew that woman, he didn't remember them.

"Thank you, Host-san." said Robin as she smiled at the same man from the front desk.

"Of course." he replied with his own smile as he bowed and left, closing the door behind him and the staff.

Jin stared at the food with a frown. "Please, you're welcome to help yourself." said Nami as she motioned towards the food.

Jin couldn't help but to eye the food suspiciously. Desini shifted her eyes to him and narrowed her eyes in exasperation. Then she looked at the food and was about to eat some of it. "Oi, Desi!" he cried.

"It's not going to be poisoned! They just met us and it was the staff who served it!" she exclaimed with pursed lips.

Nami stood up and circled around the table. She went to their side, reached over and grabbed a piece of food off a plate and ate it. Then she kept going, taking a piece from each dish and ate it. Jin and Desini watched her in wide eyed confusion. After the last plate she turned to them. "We would never poison you." she said calmly before sitting back down.

He frowned at her. Desini turned to him and smiled. "See?" she said as she began to grab for the food.

Even knowing this, Jin still didn't touch the food. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Chopper.

"I'm not hungry…" he muttered as he looked away from the food.

"E-h?!" they exclaimed. Nami only looked at him in concern.

She turned to Desini. "What's wrong with him?" she asked quietly.

"I…I don't know…He stopped eating a few days ago…" she replied.

"Desi! Stop telling them things!" yelled Jin. Desini turned to him and frowned.

"Stopped eating?!" exclaimed Chopper as he hopped off his chair and ran to Jin.

Slightly alarmed by the approaching animal, Jin quickly stood up and moved away from him. "Don't come near me!" he yelled.

"It's alright, Chopper is our doctor. He won't hurt you. He just wants to take a look at you…" explained Nami.

"I don't care who he is! No pirate is going to touch me!" he yelled at her. She frowned at his hateful and cold words.

"Jin…maybe you should let him take a look at you…I…I've been wanting to take you to a doctor…but I knew you wouldn't allow me to." said Desini quietly.

"Of course I wouldn't have allowed it! There's nothing wrong with me!!" he exclaimed loudly.

"I once said those very same words to my Nakama…but there was something wrong with me…Please, let him have a look at you…" said Nami in a soothing voice.

"No pirate will touch me…" he said in a deathly quiet voice.

Nami frowned sadly at him. "What has happened to you…?" she whispered.

"I think…that would be my fault…" said Desini quietly as she lowered her head.

"Eh? What do you mean your fault?" asked Usopp.

"Well, I think Jin already had a hate for bad pirates from the beginning. Then he learned about my past…I think because of that his hate grew. When we started hunting, it was like his hate was made worse." she explained.

"Desi…" warned Jin in a low voice.

Desini turned to him and frowned. She shook her head at him. "That's enough Jin! These people don't want to hurt you! What has happened to you?! You're not the same!" she cried as tears came to her eyes.

He croaked audibly as he ground his teeth. "There's nothing wrong with me! I just hate pirates! I refuse to believe I'm one of them! I am no pirate! Pirates are scum and evil bastards! I am not like them!" he cried.

"You're right…You never were like them…I hate pirates too…but I didn't hate you." said Nami in a gentle voice.

Both Desini and Jin inhaled sharply at this statement. "What are you talking about?!" exclaimed Jin with clenched teeth.

"When I first met you…I hated you…You were a pirate…but you showed me, that not all pirates are the same." she said in a gentle voice as she stared into his eyes.

His face relaxed as he looked at her in confusion. "What…what do you mean…?" he asked.

"You fought to protect…As a matter of fact…you sacrificed yourself to save us…I think…we should start from the beginning…" she explained as she turned to Zoro. "Zoro?" she said. Zoro turned to her and closed his eyes as he nodded. Then he turned to Jin and opened his eyes, and began his tale of how they met.

Each member went in order from who Luffy had saved and the adventures they went on and of the day they met. Each one explained how they disliked pirates and why. They explained why they became part of _his_ pirate crew even though they felt that way.

Both Jin and Desini listened in amazement of everything 'Luffy' had done. How good and pure a person he was. How silly and immature he could be. How he protected life and his Nakama. Nami removed his hat from her head and held it out to him. "This hat is your treasure. A special man gave this hat to you. We thought we had lost it with you, but it turned up not too long ago. I was glad just to get this small piece of you back. This hat is very important to you. Do you remember it?" she asked in her calm and gentle voice.

He stared at it for a long while, but he felt nothing. "No…no I don't. It's just a hat." he replied coldly. "I don't remember anything of what any of you just said. This 'Luffy' person sounds great, but he isn't me…" he replied as he stood up.

"Jin!" exclaimed Desini as she also stood.

"We're leaving." he said coldly as he turned to walk out.

Feeling panic rise inside of her, Nami quickly got up and ran around the table. "Wait, please!" she cried as she reached him. "Don't go!" she continued. She grabbed his arm. He immediately yanked it out of her grasp and turned and glared at her with bared teeth.

"Don't…_ever _touch me, woman…" he said in a low deadly voice as he glared at her coldly.

Nami gasped as her eyes widened from his coldness. "Wait…please…" she whispered. "What has happened to you…?" she whispered.

"Nothing has happened to me…Maybe I woke up…Maybe now I see reality as it is…I'm kinda glad I lost my memory. Pirates are disgusting…I would never be one of you…" he said in his low voice. Desini could only frown at him sadly.

Nami frowned at him in slight anger. "You're right! Pirates are disgusting! But we are different! And no matter what you say, we know what we believe in! And we know what '_he_' believed in! Also…maybe you're right…Maybe you aren't him…Luffy would never act like this, no matter what…He gave everyone the benefit of a doubt. He trusted everyone until proven they couldn't be trusted! You're hateful and cold! You're an awful person!!" she cried as tears came to her eyes.

Jin's eyes widened at her words. Then he slowly scowled at her as he clenched his teeth down hard. "What…did you say…?" he seethed through his clenched teeth.

"You're no where near the man Luffy was…" she said quietly through her own clenched teeth as tears began to spill over.

"Oi…Nami…what are you doing?!" exclaimed Usopp in fear.

"I don't really care how someone like you sees me…I fight to put pirate scum like you were they belong…We make this world a better place…" he growled at her.

"So did he…he waited to see how they were as people before fighting them…He let them prove to him how good or evil they were. You don't even give them that much…Yet you say what you're doing is right!" she yelled at him.

"All pirates are evil scum!" he yelled back.

"No…they aren't!!" she yelled back. "He was proof of that!" she continued.

"Well, it's too bad he's dead, now isn't it!!" he yelled in return. Everyone watched in horror as she whipped her hand across his face.

"Oi, Nami!!" cried Usopp and Zoro.

"Jin!" cried Desini.

He slowly turned back to her, his face dark and angry. "You bitch…" he seethed through clenched teeth. Then he looked at her in surprise. She was sobbing quietly.

"You're not the same…you're not the same…You have no joy…no happiness…What has happened to you…? All you are is hatred and grief…" she whispered through her sobs. Then she gasped loudly. "No happiness…no kindness…" she whispered as her eyes widened. "You're only a part…you're not whole…" she continued in a whisper.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he growled in irritation.

"Oi, Nami, what _are_ you talking about?" asked Usopp as he raised a brow at her.

"Those other Luffy's we saw! They were real! He was right all along! He wasn't dead!" she cried.

"Eh?!" everyone exclaimed as their eyes widened.

"Of course, that's why we could hear and feel him! Those must have been a part of him! That could explain why they were so different! Jin is the body, but not of the whole mind!" exclaimed Robin.

"But that doesn't explain what happened to the other Luffy's! Where did they go?!" exclaimed Chopper.

"I…I don't know…I heard him…not to long ago…but I didn't see him…" said Nami quietly.

"Eh?! You heard him and didn't tell us!!" yelled Usopp.

"He only whispered my name…but at the time I was…distracted…Then you and Sanji-kun went missing." she explained.

"Wait a minute…Are you saying you had ghosts on your ship…?" asked Desini shivering. She didn't like undead very much.

"Not really ghosts…Well…we couldn't see them and only one of them talked to us, but Nami-san could see and hear both." explained Sanji.

Desini turned to Nami in amazement. 'Only she could see them…?' she thought. "Why only you…?" she asked.

Blushing from Desini's question, Nami turned away from her. "I…I don't know…" she replied quietly.

"We were trying to figure that out…We didn't get to ask because they disappeared after we were able to hear one. We have no idea why the second Luffy only came to Nami though." explained Chopper as he looked at Nami.

Furrowing her brows at the orange haired woman, Desini felt something in her stomach she wasn't familiar with. 'Who is this woman…?' she thought to herself as she frowned.

"I don't know what you pirates are trying to pull, but do you really expect me to believe that crap?" asked Jin in an angry voice.

Everyone turned to him and frowned. He turned to Nami. "And if you ever hit me again…I'll kill you…" he seethed as he turned to walk out.

"Oi, don't talk to Nami-san like that you bastard!!" yelled Sanji in anger as he stomped over to Jin. He had had enough of his attitude, whether he was Luffy or not. He grabbed Jin's shoulder.

With lightning speed, Jin spun around and grabbed Sanji by the throat and threw him up against the wall. He lifted him up to where his feet were no longer touching the floor. "Jin!" cried Desini as she started to reach for him, but pulled back.

"Oi, you bastard, put him down!!" yelled Zoro as he drew his sword.

"No don't!!" cried Nami as she blocked Zoro's path with her arm.

Jin glared up at Sanji while he bared his teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you filthy pirates not to touch me?" he seethed quietly.

Sanji began to struggle against his grasp and tried grabbing at his hand. He was making choking noises from the lack of air. "Let him go, please!" cried Nami as she walked up to him.

"I should turn you all in for your bounties…However, Desi told me she couldn't allow that…Feel lucky…She saved you…" he said in a threateningly, quiet voice. He finally released him. Sanji slid to the floor and grabbed his throat as he began coughing and trying to breath.

"Sanji!" cried Usopp and Chopper as they ran to him.

"Sanji, are you alright?!" cried Chopper as he began to examine his throat.

"Aa…" he croaked out which caused him to cough more.

Noticing movement from the corner of her eye, Nami turned back toward Jin and Desini. Jin was walking out. Desini was looking on with wide eyes. "Let's go Desi…" he said. She finally turned and followed him out.

"Wait, please! Don't go!" she cried as she ran after him. "Wait, please!" she cried again when he didn't turn. He finally stopped walking, but didn't turn to her. Desini turned and frowned at her sadly. "Please…you are who we say you are…We can prove it…Just give us one more chance…please…" she said in a frantic voice. "Can…can we see you again tomorrow…?" she asked quietly. She was afraid of his answer. This could be the last time she ever saw him again. He still didn't turn, or answer her. "I beg you please…don't do this…" she whispered as she began to cry. She could feel her knees growing weak.

Desini looked at this woman sadly. She could feel her pain. They had to be right. They knew this man and obviously cared for him. 'Maybe even…maybe even loved him.' she thought as she lowered her eyes to the floor. "I don't want to have anything to do with you pirates…" he said in a quiet voice before walking away again.

"No please! Don't do this! Don't go!! Luffy!!" she cried as she ran after him. "Just one more chance, please!" she cried. Nami could barely breathe. She was losing him again. She fell to her knees as she began to sob into her hands.

"Nami…" everyone whispered from the door.

"What do we do…?! He's going to leave!! We will never see him again!! Luffy!" cried Chopper as he too began to cry.

"I…I don't know!" replied Usopp as he too began to cry. "Luffy…" he whispered.

Desini looked at these people and felt that if she didn't do something, she might begin to cry herself. They were being torn apart and she could see it. Why couldn't he…? "We'll come back tomorrow…" she said.

"What?! Desi!" exclaimed Jin in disbelief as he turned to her.

The orange haired woman looked up at her through her tears in surprise. "What…?" she whispered.

"We'll give you one more chance tomorrow…If…if you can't convince…him, then…we will leave…I…I will try and talk to him…" she said quietly.

"Desi, what are you doing?!" yelled Jin.

She turned to him in slight anger. "Do you not see how much pain you are causing these people?! They obviously care about you! Then there's the stories…They seemed real to me! You were a great person, Jin, pirate or not. You saved these people's lives as well as all those other people they spoke of. You're a hero to them. Why is it so hard to believe, considering you have no memory anyway?! You can't tell them that it isn't true when you don't even know! We will give them one chance or you may live to regret all of this the day your memory is returned to you…I can't…I can't…let that happen…" she explained as she lowered her gaze to the floor. Her voice lowered from each sentence until the last part she whispered.

He only stared at her with furrowed brows. She walked up to him and placed a hand gently on his face. Nami looked away. She couldn't bear seeing this. "Please Jin. Just give them one more chance. What if they are telling the truth?" she whispered to him and only him.

"I can't possibly be a pirate…You saw the ones we hunted…" he whispered back.

"You're right…they were all horrible bastards. However, these people are different. How many of them protected each other? With these people, when one of them strayed, they all followed. We weren't expecting that. They actually care about one another. They protect one another. No pirate that I have come across has ever done this. Please, one more chance?" she whispered.

He stared at her with a sad frown for a long while. Then he closed his eyes and sighed as he lowered his head. He reached up and grabbed her hand. "Alright…I trust you Desi, and if you feel you can trust them, then I will trust you." he whispered before looking up at her. Nami turned back to them. He was holding her hand. She felt sick. 'What…what kind of relationship do they have…?' she couldn't help but to think.

She smiled up at him warmly and nodded. "Thank you." she whispered. She turned to them while he looked away. "We will come back tomorrow." she said.

Everyone smiled and nodded. Nami only nodded. "Thank you…" she said quietly to her. Then Desini turned and they both left.

Sanji walked up to Nami and knelt down next to her even in the pain he was in. "Are you alright, Nami-san…?" he asked in a gentle voice.

She wiped away her tears. "Idiot! What were you thinking?!" she cried as she looked at him in anger.

Sanji was taken by surprise by her out burst. "What…do you mean…Nami-san…?" he asked.

"You should not have done that! Because of you, we could have lost him for good!" she cried as she wiped away more tears.

Sanji lowered his head. "I…I'm sorry…Nami-san…" he whispered.

Nami took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "No…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you…" she said as she opened her eyes and looked away.

"No…you're right…I lost my temper, and because of that…we could have lost him…" he said quietly.

Frowning sadly, Nami looked over at him. "It's okay…We _didn't_ lose him…At least…not yet." she said. Then she reached up and touched his throat. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Sanji looked up at her in surprise. "A…aa…" he replied.

"Ah! That's right! Let me look at your injuries!" exclaimed Chopper as he ran to Sanji and began examining him. Then he frowned. "It looks like you have two broken ribs and a few fractured ones." he said as he looked over Sanji.

"I also think he fractured my shin…" said Sanji as he tried to stand up.

"Let's go back to the hotel room so I can treat you." said Chopper as he began to lead Sanji to the men's room. "Zoro, you come too so I can look you over. You too Usopp." said Chopper over his shoulder.

Zoro closed his eyes and followed the little reindeer. Usopp followed him as well. Robin walked up behind Nami and knelt down next to her. She helped her to stand. "Are you alright?" she asked her.

"Un…I'll be alright…I'm just…I'm just so glad he's alive…" she whispered as she began to cry again. It was just sinking in that Luffy wasn't dead.

"Ee…" replied Robin in a whisper as she too began to cry with a warm smile on her face.

Franky stood to the side as tears began to form in his eyes. Both women turned to him at hearing his sniffles. "I ain't cryin'!!" he yelled as he turned away from them and burst into tears. Both women just laughed softly together as the three of them also cried together.

----

The two hunters made their way back to their hotel in silence. Desini looked up at Jin. His face was completely expressionless. She frowned and then sighed as she looked away from him.

Hearing Desini's sigh, Jin turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"It's nothing…" she replied in a whisper.

He furrowed his brows at her. "Do you really think they are telling the truth?" he asked in the same tone.

"Un…I do…There is something going on with you that I can't explain. You aren't the same man I met almost four months ago. Something is happening to you, and what they said makes a lot of sense." she said.

"Makes sense?! It sounded like a load of crap to me! They were seeing ghosts of this dead Captain of their's?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"But it made sense to me…From what I gathered from what she said, she said you were only a part. She saw two others. She had said, 'No happiness, no kindness.' Maybe those other parts had those things and that's why…you no longer do…" she explained quietly.

"Or maybe they are liars and I'm always like this…" he replied.

"We don't know that…" she said as her frown deepened.

"Well, we don't know if they are telling the truth either…" he retorted in annoyance.

"That's why we are going back there tomorrow." she said also getting annoyed herself.

Sighing and realizing he was losing his temper, he turned to her with his face relaxed. "I'm sorry…I don't want to fight about this…" he said quietly.

She looked back at him with furrowed brows. "Why do you hate pirates so much…?" she asked quietly.

"Because they are awful bastards who hurt innocent people." he replied.

"They didn't look like the type of people who would hurt anyone who was innocent…" she said softly.

He sighed again. "Maybe…" he replied as he closed his eyes. "Only time will tell…" he whispered as they finally reached their hotel.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and all it's explanations and hard times! XD Please review! XP And yes, he is still referred to as Jin. He won't accept he is Luffy.


	10. Chapter 10: Speculation

**Author's Note: **I know…I have no life…Writing is my life right now…I hope you all enjoy my newest chapter! Please review! Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 10: Speculation**

Not being able to sleep, Desini lay awake in bed and just watched Jin as he slept. He had fallen asleep as soon as they had gotten back. She could tell, even though he was very strong, that he was becoming weaker. He was sleeping more and more over the past few days. She knew it had a lot to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten much of anything. He had eaten a little breakfast, but hadn't eaten since. He used to eat so much, but now…What was happening to him?

She also realized that their time together might come to an end. She frowned to herself as she felt tears sting her eyes. She silently got up and walked over to his bed. She gently sat down as to not disturb his sleep. She swung her legs over and laid down next to him. She might never see him again if he accepts those people. She curled up next to him and closed her eyes.

Stirring in his sleep, Jin opened his eyes and began to blink sleepily. Then feeling another body next to him, his eyes flew open. He looked down to see Desini curled up next to him asleep. She had a tear cradled in the small crook of her nose and eye. He frowned sadly down to her. He knew she didn't want to see him go, but yet she was fighting to help him find his past. He couldn't help but to think if his so called 'Nakama' were anything like her. Would they fight for him even though they knew they could lose him? To him Desini was a true Nakama. He would rather stay with her than with a bunch of pirates. He brought up the arm she was laying on and wrapped it around her.

Desini gasped and quickly looked up at him. He was looking back down at her. "I…I…I'm sorry! I just…" she stuttered.

He smiled down at her. "It's alright. I don't mind." he said.

She looked up at him in surprise. Then she began to relax against him. "About today…You seemed so angry with them…I know I asked you why you hated pirates so much already, but…Jin, there has to be another reason…" she said as she looked away from him.

There was silence for a long while before she finally looked back up at him. He was just staring down at her with furrowed brows. "Well, if there was one…I don't know what it is…" he finally replied.

"Eh?" she replied quietly. "Are you trying to tell me you don't have a reason for hating them?" she asked.

"No I didn't say that…I hate them because of what they did to you and both of your families. I hate them because of how they treat others. I hate them because of how they even treat one another." he said.

"Are those the only reasons?" she asked.

"What other reasons do I need?" he countered with his own question.

She could only frown up at him. '_All you are is hatred and grief…_' she gasped at remembering those words. Jin furrowed his brows in confusion by her response. "Hatred…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked in confusion. He had barely heard what she said.

"What if what she said was true Jin…? What if all you are _is _hatred and grief? That would explain why you just hate so…viciously. If you are the part of this man that only hates…" she started to say.

"I don't hate you…" he said quietly.

Her eyes widened at his words as she inhaled sharply. "I…I guess you're right…but…" she started to say as she blushed and looked away from him.

He interrupted her. "Stop thinking about that nonsense…Those were the words of an obviously insane woman. It wasn't true." he said.

She looked back at him and frowned. "She wasn't insane Jin…She was terrified. She was hurt…She was obviously in pain and has suffered a great deal. She obviously…she obviously cared a great deal for this man and went through great pain because of his death. They all were in pain. Could you not see it on their faces? I think they were all more than just friends…I think they were more like a family. I think they all may have loved this man…and that man could be you…" she whispered.

Jin could only stare down at her in disbelief. "Family…?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Un…family…" she replied. "Promise me something Jin, and you can not break this promise no matter what." she whispered.

Before finally nodding in agreement, he stared down at her for the longest time. "Alright, what is it?" he asked.

"You _will_ listen to these people tomorrow, and you will _not_ lose your temper or get angry with them, no matter what." she said. "And when I say you will listen to them, I mean really listen. I don't think you heard a word they said to you yesterday." she continued.

Closing his eyes and sighing to himself, he thought about her words. She was right. He hadn't listened. "Okay, I promise." he replied as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She smiled up at him and nodded. Then she got up and went to her own bed. Jin only watched as she got comfortable and went to sleep.

Looking up to the ceiling above, he began to think of those people's words. He thought about their amazing tales of everything he supposedly did. He had to admit, this…'Luffy' person had been incredible. That is, if these stories were true. He had saved and protected them. He had sacrificed himself to make sure they were safe. His dream had been to become the Pirate King. However, from what he had gathered, he was nothing like those pirate scum he himself had hunted. They had told him they didn't like pirates either. He had also taken down many pirates, especially the ones who had threatened his Nakama. There were other pirates just like them, pirates who didn't plunder and murder innocent people, pirates who protected the innocent, who protected their Nakama.

'Red Hair' Shanks…Gol D. Roger…They mentioned these people. Shanks had been the important person who had given him that hat. He didn't remember that hat. He had felt nothing upon seeing it. He had felt nothing upon seeing them. They had also told him that this 'Luffy' was always cheerful and happy. He was overly optimistic and from what he gathered a complete idiot. He was no idiot…Things just didn't add up. He couldn't possibly be who they said he was. Maybe he only _looked_ like this person they were speaking of. Maybe they just desperately wanted it to be true, and only think they see and hear the man they once called Captain. Maybe he, himself, was someone else…

Reaching up and putting a fingertip on the scar that woman had pointed at, he ran his finger across it slowly. He had gotten these scars from whatever had happened to him before Desini had found him. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that he got one in the same place. He couldn't possibly be the same man. He furrowed his eyes when remembering the long nosed man's words. '_If it were Luffy, your lightning wouldn't have effected or hurt him!_' Her lightning had most definitely hurt him. Desini had to bandage all his injuries for him when they had gotten back. She had put ointment on all the burns he had received from her lightning attack.

"They must be wrong…" he whispered to himself. However, he had promised Desini that he would listen to them tomorrow. He would keep his promise. He finally closed his eyes for sleep. He was exhausted from the fight. He was asleep instantly.

----

Everyone had gathered into the men's room as Chopper was treating everyone's wounds and injuries. "That couldn't have possibly been Luffy." remarked Zoro who was sitting on the floor.

"It was Luffy…" said Nami.

"But your lightning hurt him Nami. He doesn't have an Akuma no Mi ability." reminded Usopp.

"Not to mention…he was scary and ruthless…" added Chopper sadly as he treated Sanji.

"Aa…he was terrifying…That was _not_ Luffy…" said Usopp.

"So, is that why you were both crying and worried that he was leaving?!" exclaimed Nami in annoyance.

"Well…" started Usopp. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You heard what he sounded like! It has to be him!" she exclaimed.

"But he acts nothing like Luffy…I was pretty sure, he would have killed us if it weren't for that woman…" said Zoro.

Frowning, Nami looked over at him. "Well, those other Luffy's acted nothing like him either. It has to be because they are only a part of a whole. They only have certain parts of his personality. They do share the other personalities from each other. However, other personalities are far more dominant than the others between each one. Like the rude Luffy. Luffy's rudeness, silliness and cheerfulness seemed to dominate him, but he still showed anger and kindness at times. The Luffy only I saw, his dominating personality was his kindness, purity, and I think sensitivity…However, he did show some anger. He didn't like the other rude Luffy much…" she said this last part in exasperation.

"Now there is Jin. It seems he can pull the other personalities to him a lot easier than the others can. However, his dominate personality seems to be his hate, rage, seriousness, and grief. He looked depressed to me. He was kind to her though…" she said this quietly while thinking of Desini with a frown. "However, she mentioned he wasn't the same from the person she had first met. She had seemed sad because of it. I'm guessing he had been more cheerful a few months ago. I think he might be losing the ability to draw those other emotions to him so easily." explained Nami.

"If that's true…why has this happened? Why did he split like that?" asked Sanji.

Everyone turned to him. Nami looked down to the ground and frowned sadly. "I don't know…Perhaps…one of those marines had an Akuma no Mi ability…" she said.

"So some random marine did this to Luffy?" asked Zoro with a raised brow.

"Why would they do that to him though? He doesn't seem any weaker…" remarked Franky.

Nami turned to him with a raised brow. "That's true…He was still extremely strong." she said quietly.

"Tell me about it…" said both Zoro and Sanji at the same time as they both shivered visibly.

"Maybe they had a reason for doing what they did…Maybe they had a plan." said Nami.

"A plan…to do what? They ended up throwing him into the sea." said Usopp.

"Un…they did…I'm still trying to figure out how Luffy survived…Seeing as he doesn't have his ability…He wouldn't have sunk to the bottom of the ocean, but how did he get back to land…?" said Nami as she put a hand to her lips.

"Maybe they did that to separate himself from his ability." commented Robin.

Everyone looked up at her quickly. "Of course!! Maybe they figured he wouldn't be as strong without his ability! That must explain why the blunt weapon he was hit with affected him so much!" exclaimed Nami.

Everyone made throaty noises in realization from her words. "That makes sense! Luffy should have been able to take that hit no problem! Without his Gomu Gomu no Mi he couldn't take the hit!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Well, what about the memory loss?" asked Zoro.

"Maybe…maybe only some of the parts have the memories, or perhaps the memories are scattered. The rude Luffy seemed to know who we all were, but didn't seem to like us much. The kind Luffy never mentioned any of you, perhaps he only had memories of me…Jin seems to only have memories of the world around him. Also, the rude Luffy didn't seem to remember anything about the kind Luffy, but the kind Luffy remembered everything about the rude one. He also spoke about someone waking up and someone coming back once. I think he may have been referring to Jin. Maybe for some reason, the kind Luffy couldn't exist while Jin was awake and the rude one couldn't exist while he was asleep. The kind Luffy seemed more aware of the others. He must have known once Jin woke up, he would disappear and the rude Luffy would come back. The rude Luffy seemed to only be aware of his own existence. Jin isn't aware of either." she explained.

"This makes sense…" said Usopp quietly as he rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Aa…I agree…That could be why he didn't show any recognition to any of us, the stories, or his hat…" said Sanji.

Everyone nodded. "We have to try and convince him of who he is…We have to make him accept us…" said Nami quietly.

"We could bring his bounty…Maybe if he sees it…he might believe us." said Usopp.

"That's a good idea…It's worth a try at least." said Nami as she nodded to Usopp. "This is going to be difficult. We have to some how make him draw more emotions to himself in order to get him to listen. If all he feels is hatred and rage towards us…our words may never reach him." she explained with a sad frown. Everyone nodded.

After Chopper was done treating everyone's wounds, he and Usopp ran to the ship to grab his bounty. Sanji slowly laid out on the bed and groaned to himself as he did. "That bastard…He really is too powerful for his own good…Akuma no Mi or not…When he means business…its painful being on the other end…" he muttered quietly to himself.

"Aa…." agreed Zoro quietly as he rubbed the bandage on his cheek. When Luffy had punched him, he hadn't even seen the hit coming. He was so quick and sudden and even with its quickness, it had been powerful. He had been in a daze and could barely move from the hit.

Nami frowned at Sanji's words. It was true…Luffy was frightening. She had seen what he had done to Sanji. She had felt fury before she had known who he was. They had finally made it to them, and Zoro had used his attack power to force him away from Sanji. He had been so ruthless. She shivered involuntarily at that thought. She had never seen such eyes from Luffy before. She had known right away it was him the moment he had spoken. When he had turned around, she thought her heart would have stopped.

It was true she could tell who he was…Just seeing him was shocking enough, but seeing the way he now looked, was even more shocking. He had looked terrifying. She had actually been a little afraid of him. He had multiple scars on his face, dark circles under his eyes, visible cheek bones, and eyes so cold and unforgiving. His hair was so long…He had looked almost evil. He definitely had looked ominous and dark. There was also the words he had spoken, everything he had said, was nothing like Luffy…'He sure is a mysterious person…' she thought.

After Usopp and Chopper returned, the women went back to their own room. Nami slid into her bed and was fast asleep.

----

Nami woke up in a different place. She quickly sat up and looked around. "Where…?" she whispered.

"Oh…so you're finally awake, are you?"

Gasping from the sudden voice, Nami quickly turned around to see Luffy standing some distance away. "Luffy!" she cried as she stood up.

He slowly began walking towards her. Tears came to her eyes. He looked like he always did. With his short hair, goofy grin, single scar, red shirt and blue shorts. She smiled warmly as she began to walk towards him. "I thought you'd never wake up! I was bored!" he exclaimed as he began to laugh his goofy laugh.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep so much." she said. Suddenly, he reached out and slammed her against a wall that hadn't been there before. He was still smiling his goofy grin at her. "Lu…Luffy! What are you doing?!" she cried in concern.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. She gasped. Despite his happy grin, his eyes were so cold. "I'm not doing anything! What are you talking about……Nami….?" he had sounded like his cheerful self until he said her name. It had sounded like Jin. Then he furrowed his brows as his smile turned into a smirk. Suddenly, wind blew threw his hair and it sprout out longer as the wind blew it across his face. Her eyes widened in horror as scars began to grotesquely appear on his face slowly. Blood began to glide down his face from each scar. His eyes sunk into his head as dark circles appeared under his eyes. His cheek bones became visible as he just stared into her eyes.

"No…" she whispered. His expression turned into a scowl as he slowly slid his hand up her neck and grabbed her throat tightly. She cried out from the pain and lack of air. "Lu…ffy…" she choked out as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm not Luffy…" he said in a horrible voice. Suddenly, he began to cry tears of blood. "I will never be one of you…I would rather die!" he yelled as his hold on her tightened.

"No…stop…it…" she tried to say but was quickly losing air. "Luffy…please…." she whispered.

"Nami…"

Gasping loudly and quickly sitting up, Nami's hand immediately went to her throat as she began breathing heavily. She quickly looked around. She was still in her room, in her bed. She looked over to Robin's bed, she wasn't there. "It was a dream…" she whispered as she began to calm down. She sighed in relief as she drooped forward. Then she furrowed her brows. She had heard him whisper her name again at the end of the dream…However, it had not been the Luffy in front of her who had called her. If whomever it was hadn't have called her, she may not have woken up from her dream right away. It had sounded like it had come from some place else other than from her dream.

Bringing a hand to her forehead, she leaned over more as she closed her eyes. "What is going on with me…? I feel like I'm still losing my mind…" she whispered. She looked over to the window. The sun had already risen. She sighed and then sluggishly climbed out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and welcomed a nice hot shower to help calm her nerves.

After she had finished her shower and dressed, she made her way downstairs. The rest of the crew was already there waiting for her in the lobby. Everyone turned to her and smiled greeting her for the morning. She smiled in return and greeted them back. "I had convinced the staff to allow me to cook breakfast this morning. They should be coming back, right?" asked Sanji.

"Un…at least, I hope so." she replied with a slight frown.

"Ah!" exclaimed Usopp as he looked behind Nami. Nami turned to see both hunters walking towards them. Desini had a smile on her face.

"Good morning." she said in a calm voice.

Everyone smiled in return, even Nami. "Good morning, Desini-chan!" sang Sanji in his usual love-love manner.

Not liking this man's behavior, Jin frowned profusely. "Is it really necessary for you to do that?" he asked quietly. Desini immediately turned to him with a deep frown on her face. Jin's face turned pained as he looked away. Then he sighed as his face relaxed.

Everyone looked at them in confusion. Nami gave a half frown and then relaxed her face. "Shall we?" she asked as she motioned her hand.

"Un." replied Desini with a nod and smile. They all made their way to the same room as the day before. However, Sanji had made his way to the kitchen. Everyone sat around the table in silence. After awhile, Sanji came in with the staff and began placing dishes on the table.

"I made breakfast myself this time. I hope you don't mind. I'm the chef of our ship." he explained.

Jin frowned profusely as he looked over at Desini. She smiled nervously at him. "It's still not poisoned…" said Nami, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Shall I test it for you again?" she asked.

Jin turned to her with less of a frown. "No…that won't be necessary!" exclaimed Desini as she smiled at Nami nervously.

Jin puffed out his cheeks as he turned to Desini. "She can test it…" he whispered.

Desini turned and scowled at him. "Will you stop!" she whispered loudly.

Everyone looked at them nervously. "Uh…please…help yourself…" said Nami with a nervous smile.

Usopp and Chopper immediately began grabbing food and eating. "See?" whispered Desini as she leaned toward Jin without looking at him.

He sighed before finally grabbing some of the food. Everyone stopped eating and just watched him. He slowly ate with actual manners. "E-h?!" exclaimed Usopp and Chopper.

He looked up at them in confusion. "What the hell are you looking at?" he asked.

"Jin…" whispered Desini. He turned and looked at her. She was shaking her head. Then she frowned at him sadly. He frowned in returned and then lowered his head. He had to remember that he had promised. Everyone ate in silence, not sure what to say.

"This…this is delicious…I've never eaten food that tasted this good before…" remarked Desini quietly.

"Thank you Desini-chan!" exclaimed Sanji happily. Jin stopped eating and pushed his plate away from him. Everyone looked over at him in confused surprise.

"Is that all you are going to eat, Jin?" asked Desini with a frown.

"Aa…I'm not that hungry…" he replied.

"But you haven't been eating much at all…You only eat once a day and even when you do, it's not much…" she whispered.

"I'm not hungry!" he said loudly. Desini made a small sound as she moved away from him in surprise of his outburst. Then she frowned sadly and looked down.

Nami frowned sadly at her. She kind of knew how she felt. After everyone ate, the table was cleared. "We…have something we wanted to show you." said Nami as she looked over at Usopp. Usopp stood up and walked over toward them. He dug in his pocket which alerted Jin.

He quickly stood up. "What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Oi, Jin, calm down!" exclaimed Desini.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you…" said Usopp as he pulled out a poster and handed it to Desini. She took it and opened it up. When she saw what was on it she gasped. Jin looked over her shoulder. His eyes widened.

"It's…it's his bounty!" she exclaimed. Then her eyes widened. She knew she had seen him some where before. She must have seen this poster before. "It…it's you…" she whispered as she looked up at him.

He was staring at the picture wide eyed with parted lips in disbelief. That was the face he had seen in the mirror which seemed so long ago. "It's so much! Three hundred million beli reward!" exclaimed Desini.

Jin couldn't remove his eyes from the picture. "We have all of our bounties pinned to the wall of our cabin…You…Luffy was proud of his as well as all of us…Except for Sanji and Nami…" said Usopp.

"Proud of it?! Why would anyone be proud of a bounty?!" exclaimed Desini in disbelief.

Everyone laughed softly in memory. "Because it showed his accomplishments, when he defeated Arlong for Nami, he received his first bounty. Then he took down Crocodile for Vivi…That raised it higher." explained Usopp.

"I knew I had…seen him before when I first saw him…" whispered Desini.

"Eh?!" everyone exclaimed.

"You recognized him?!" asked Usopp.

"Well, no…I remember having seen him somewhere before, but I didn't know who he was. We were never shown his poster because he had supposedly been eliminated by the World Government. So, his bounty had been withdrawn. I must have seen it one of the times I checked for bounties before I met him. I don't usually even look at the higher bounties so I don't tempt myself and get myself killed…" she explained.

"You see…that scar was something you already had before…" said Nami. Jin finally removed his eyes to look at her. Then she removed his hat from her head. "This hat…is that same hat…It's your treasure. It's very important to you…This hat is why we are known as the Straw-hat Pirates." she continued.

He stared at the hat for a long while, before turning back to the picture. He had a really stupid grin on his face. "That's not me…" he said quietly. Everyone made quiet noises in disbelief from his words. "He…he looks like an idiot…" he whispered as his scrunched up one side of his face in a half frown.

Both Chopper and Usopp burst out laughing. Everyone else only smiled at him. He looked up at everyone in disbelief. "Aa…Luffy could be a real idiot sometimes!!" exclaimed Usopp.

Jin made a face in exasperation. Desini's mouth twitched in a nervous smile. "We're sure Luffy had his reasons for his…behavior…Perhaps since you seem to only be serious, maybe you just see things differently than you normally would if you were complete. You also have no memory. Maybe there was something that happened to him to cause him to…act a certain way…" suggested Nami.

"Aa…that's true…Luffy usually took a fight seriously. He seemed like a totally different person when he was serious." remarked Zoro.

Desini watched how these people spoke of their Captain. They recognized him as a person who was silly and immature, yet they spoke with something in their voice that showed to her what he meant to them. She knew they would fight for him, even if it meant fighting with him. They would fight to make sure they didn't lose him again. Rather, they were fighting to keep him. That's why they were here right now. She looked back down at the picture. Jin used to have this exact same smile before he had stopped smiling. She smiled warmly in remembrance.

"I…I would like to hear more stories…If you have any…?" asked Desini quietly as she looked up at everyone. They all turned to her and then smiled. Usopp started off telling stories, seeing as they were best friends. Everyone took turns telling his or her own stories of Luffy. There was much laughter between everyone. Even Desini laughed at their stories and how they were told. Jin only watched and listened. He never even cracked a smile. Their laughter was different than the laughter he had heard from the other pirates. Their laughter consisted of joy and…something else.

He made a face in exasperation when they mention again how 'Luffy' and Sanji had tried to eat Chopper when they first saw him. He could not possibly be the same person. "So, do you really think Jin is only a part of himself?" asked Desini.

"Un…actually, we talked about it some more last night after you left. We came to the theory that a marine must have done this to him. Luffy has an Akuma no Mi ability. He has the Gomu Gomu no Mi. They must have used that ability on him to try and weaken him. Unfortunately…it worked…" she explained.

"If that's the case then…where are the other parts…Why did they only show themselves to you and not to Jin?" asked Desini curiously.

"We…we don't know…I thought…I mean…I didn't know they were real…So, I never asked, and they never explained. I'm not sure they understood themselves." explained Nami.

Desini laughed nervously. "Wow, you must have thought you were losing your noodle seeing multiple dead people, huh?" asked Desini as she continued to laugh nervously.

Nami made a nervous noise as she blushed. "Uh…no…of course not…" she replied with a nervous smile.

"Actually, for awhile Nami…" started Usopp.

"Shh!" exclaimed Nami as she leapt across the table and slapped her hand over Usopp's mouth. Usopp's eyes popped out of his head. Both Jin and Desini looked at her in wide eyed confusion. 'Is this woman nuts?' Desini thought to herself.

Then Nami began to laugh nervously as sweat beaded down around her face. She sat back down and brought a hand to the back of her head. "In any case, we don't know what happened to them…" she said. Then she made a small noise. "You know…maybe I could try calling them…" she said quietly more to herself.

"Calling them?" asked Desini in confusion.

"Well, for awhile…they could hear my thoughts…Maybe…if I called for them…They might come…" she explained with a nervous smile.

'They could…hear her thoughts?! Who is this woman?!' thought Desini in amazement. They watched as she closed her eyes and sat in silence.

'Luffy…Luffy…Can you hear me…?' she furrowed her brows in concentration. 'Luffy please…if you can hear me…say something…' she continued to call in her mind. She sat in silence for a long while before sighing. "Nothing…" she whispered as she opened her eyes. Everyone frowned at her.

Then everyone heard a growl. "This is ridiculous! You're crazy! How could they possibly hear your thoughts?! Who do you think you are?! You really think highly of yourself, don't you?!" yelled Jin in annoyance.

"What…?" whispered Nami in disbelief.

"Oi, I don't care who you are! There's no reason to talk to Nami-san that way!" yelled Sanji.

"Sanji-kun!" yelled Nami as she glared at him.

"Che!" he exclaimed as he looked away.

"I've had it! You people are crazy…I don't care about your stupid stories or whether you think this Captain of yours is me or not! I know for sure that he couldn't possibly be me! I honestly don't care if I hurt you or not! We're leaving Desi." he said as he got up.

"Jin wait!" exclaimed Desini as she stood up.

"No, I've had it with these people. Do you really believe all that crap they just said?! How can anything hear her thoughts?! It's all ridiculous!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Wait, please! Don't go!" cried Nami as she got up and walked up to him.

"Look, I heard you out, and I listened to you. That man is not me…We just happen to look alike. I think you need to accept the fact that your precious Captain is dead!" he had yelled the last part. Nami stared at him wide eyed at his words. Then tears began to glide down her face. "You're tears won't do you any good…I don't really care…" he said as he turned to leave.

"Oi! Do you have any idea what she has been through because of you?!" yelled Sanji.

Jin turned to Sanji. "You really don't learn, do you? I already told you…that isn't me…" he said in a threatening voice.

"Nami-san has suffered the most because of what happened!" yelled Sanji.

"Sanji-kun don't!!" yelled Nami. She was beginning to panic.

"I don't really care about how much she or any of you have suffered. It has nothing to do with me." replied Jin.

"Nami-san suffered a great deal! She was in the most pain over your _death_ and yet you tell her you don't care! How do you think that must make her feel?!" yelled Sanji.

"Sanji-kun stop it!!" yelled Nami.

"Oi, Sanji…cut it out. Nami said to stop!" said Usopp trying to calm things down.

"I told you I could care less about her!!" yelled Jin. He could feel himself getting angry. Desini could only look from one to the other. She didn't know what to do.

"Nami-san got sick because of you!! We thought she would lose her mind!! How could you be such an uncaring bastard!! We had to take her to see a special doctor to make her well again!! She kept seeing you even after you had supposedly died! She cares about you, but yet you…" Sanji was cut short. Nami had rushed up to him and slapped him across the face. Everyone looked on in wide eyed surprise at what she had just done.

"I told you to stop…" she whispered in an angry voice. Then she looked up. She was crying.

Sanji looked back at her in utter surprise and disbelief as he held his stinging cheek. "Nami-san…" he whispered.

"You didn't have to say all of that! It…it wasn't necessary!" she yelled in anger.

"I don't really care about all this. I…" everyone turned to Jin as he stopped in the middle of his sentence. His eyes were hooded and he made a quick breathy noise as he began to sway on his feet.

"Jin!" cried Desini as she ran to him. Suddenly, his knees buckled as he collapsed to the ground. "Jin!" cried Desini again as she fell to her knees next to him. He was breathing heavily and sweat was beading down around his face. He had lost consciousness. "He has a fever!" she yelled as she turned to Chopper.

"Eh?!" yelled Chopper as he ran forward. He looked him over. "We need to get him to a bed!" he exclaimed. Zoro walked forward and lifted him up. Everyone followed Zoro to the men's quarters.

Usopp threw the door open as Zoro carried him in. He laid him down on the bed. Chopper immediately began making preparations. He always had his supplies and things just in case of an emergency. He filled a bowl with cold water and grabbed some small towels. He rushed back over and began bathing Jin's face.

"This…this isn't the first time he has suffered from a fever…" explained Desini.

Chopper turned to her. "Eh? Really?" he asked.

"Un…He had one a few days ago…I was able to get it to go down, but…I have no idea what's causing it." she said.

"Well, I'm not surprised his body gave out on him considering he hasn't been eating. However, I definitely think something is wrong with him. I will need to look him over further to determine the cause." explained Chopper.

Desini nodded as she sat down on the floor near his bed. "Do you think maybe it has something to do with the fact that he is incomplete, Doctor-san?" asked Robin.

Chopper turned to her as he continued to bathe Jin. "I don't really know…I guess it could be possible…I mean, he being separated from himself can't be a good thing…" he said.

"Ee…I agree…" said Robin with worry on her beautiful face.

Suddenly, Jin began to thrash around in his sleep. "Oi!" cried Chopper as he tried to hold him down.

Zoro ran forward and tried to help him hold him down. "Oi, is he having a nightmare or something?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not sure! Just hold him down!" yelled Chopper.

Only being able to watch, Nami brought a hand to her mouth. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought to herself. "Jin!" cried Desini in concern. Nami turned to the worried girl on the floor. She felt herself frown. 'What is this girl to him…?' she couldn't help but to think.

----

A figure stood at the harbor watching the horizon. He had decided to finally do something. He just hoped he was doing the right thing. "Maybe…it's for the best…" he whispered to himself. "I hope I'm doing the right thing…" he continued.

He took a deep breath and turned back towards the town. He could just make out the hotel he knew they were staying in. He was pretty sure they hadn't seen him, which was a good thing. He knew it would only cause trouble. He had seen the paper awhile back. Monkey D. Luffy had been eliminated by the World Government. He knew that wasn't true of course. He turned back to the harbor and just stared out to sea. Something he did often.

----

After awhile, Jin had finally calmed down. However, he had turned pale and his breathing was heavy. "He looks really sick…" remarked Sanji. He was sitting on the opposite bed.

"Aa…His fever isn't going down either…His condition only seems to be getting worse." said Chopper.

"Is…is there anything I can do?" asked Desini in a quiet and soft voice.

Chopper turned to her with a frown. "Sure…why don't you help me bathe him in cold water." said Chopper as he handed her a towel. She stood up and helped the little reindeer bathe him. They had removed most of his clothes to be able to bathe him.

Nami frowned profusely at Desini as she watched the woman bathe Jin. She didn't like it. 'Damn it Chopper…' she thought in her mind, but said nothing.

"Did you take care of him the last time he had a fever?" asked Chopper.

"Un…he had woken up from a nightmare which woke me up…When I went to him, I noticed he was sweating. Then I realized he had a fever. I bathed him then as well, to help cool him off." she explained. She felt herself blush. She didn't want to explain what had happened after that.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Sanji. Desini looked up at him. He had startled her. "He…he…he…woke you up?!" he exclaimed.

"Un…" replied Desini not sure what he was talking about.

"You…you…you were sleeping in the same room?!" he almost yelled.

"U…un…we always share a room…When I first found him, we shared a room…We also shared a room on my ship…So when we got here…since we were already used to it…we just shared a room here too. Jin said he felt better that way anyway. He said he felt better knowing I was near by so he could keep an eye on me…He can be a little paranoid…" she explained.

Everyone was staring at her wide eyed. "Sh…share a room…" whispered Sanji as tears began to stream down his face.

Desini looked at him in exasperation. 'They shared a room together…for almost four months…' thought Nami in disbelief. 'Were they…?' she started to think. She couldn't bear to finish that thought.

"U…un…" replied Desini nervously. 'What is with this people? What's the big idea about us sharing a room…? It's not like anything happened…' she thought to herself.

Not being able to take much more, Nami stepped forward next to Desini. She looked over at Chopper. "Can I do anything?" she asked.

"Aa…here, take my place. I'm going to see if I can get some ice for him. This water isn't cold enough and his fever is getting worse." said Chopper as he handed her his towel.

"Alright…" she said as she took it from him. She too began to bathe Jin.

Desini turned to the orange haired beauty and felt herself frown. She looked back down to continuing bathing Jin. 'I wonder what this woman was to him…?' she thought to herself. Then she frowned. 'Was she why you couldn't…?' she stopped her thought. She didn't really want to think about it. She felt pain in her chest. 'Did you love this woman…?' she finally allowed herself to think. She blinked her eyes rapidly. The last thing she needed was for these people to see her tears.

----

Robin made her way to the nearest book store. She wanted to find out as much as she possibly could about Jin's condition. If it really were an Akuma no Mi ability that did this to him, she wanted to know everything about it. She just hoped she would be able to find any information on Akuma no Mi abilities. She walked inside and began skimming across spines.

"Hello."

Robin spun around to come face to face with a handsome man. "Yes?" she asked.

He chuckled softly. "You look like you could use some help." he replied with a lop-sided smile.

Frowning at this nuisance, Robin turned away from him. "No…I'm fine…Thank you." she replied as she continued to look.

"You seem as if you are looking for something specific." he said not bothered at all by her giving him the cold shoulder.

"Ee…I am…" she replied.

"Maybe I could help you find it." he suggested.

Robin sighed seeing as he couldn't be easily persuaded to leave her alone. "Alright…I'm looking for a book on Akuma no Mi abilities…" she finally replied to him.

"Akuma no Mi abilities, huh…?" he asked. "I just happen to have a very special book about Akuma no Mi abilities." he continued.

Quickly spinning around at this statement, Robin looked up at the man wide eyed. "A special book…?" she whispered.

"Aa…" he replied as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small red book. "It has a lot of information on different abilities that people have come across." he continued.

Robin eyed the book in his hand. "How much for it?" she asked as she shifted her eyes to him.

He smiled down at her with his lazy smile. "On the house…" he replied quietly as he held it out to her. Robin reached up to take it. However, he pulled it away. Robin furrowed her brows at him suspiciously. "You of course won't be using this book to harm anyone, right?" he asked with his lazy smirk.

"Of course not…" replied Robin with her own gentle smile. The man smiled fully as he held it out to her once again. She reached up and took it from him. "Thank you…" she said as she turned and walked out.

The man made a breathy sound that could pass for laughter. "No problem…Nico Robin…" he replied quietly to himself.

"Can I help you sir?" asked an elder man.

"No…I'm afraid I already got what I needed…Thanks…" he said as he walked out of the store. The elder man watched him in confusion.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Ah! That darn random marine! How'd he get in there! XD Or maybe it was a she…XP Also, who's the dude from the book store! o.- And the doubt begins anew! So, again…is Jin, Luffy…or isn't he?! XO And who was the figure at the harbor?! Sound familiar? XP Ooooops! I know you guys must totally hate me again…Thanks for reading my chapter! Please review! XD –Feels like one of those announcer dudes at the end of the old Batman series who asked dumb questions at the end of the episode- x.X


	11. Chapter 11: Ghosts Of You

**Author's Note: **Yes, I did borrow this title from My Chemical Romance. I like it okay…--; A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Please remember to review! I like those! They give me hope…T.T Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 11: Ghosts Of You**

The marine captain looked out his window and sighed. They would be arriving today. He of course had to do his duty and greet them. He didn't really care either way, but he did try and at least do his job. His father expected that much out of him, he couldn't very well disappoint his mother. He sighed again and then turned and plopped down in his chair. He hated it here, but it was a job. He worked his ass off to get where he was, even though it may not seem like much. He never got the respect he didn't really care to get anyway. He didn't blame them. He was much younger than them.

He didn't really care anyway. He didn't care much about anything. His life was on a rail he couldn't derail from. If he did, he would crash and burn. He had to do his job about a week ago. He had found the incident to be very suspicious, especially after seeing her. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He turned toward it and sighed. 'It's time…' he thought to himself. He got up from his chair and walked toward the door. He grabbed his captain's coat and opened the door.

"Uh…sir…" started the marine lieutenant.

"Aa…I know." he replied as he continued past the man.

He made his way to the harbor and stood watching. Right on time, a ship came into view, then three, then five. He narrowed his eyes as he watched them approach. He knew who those ships consisted of. He knew what to expect. The usual pat on the back, 'You did a great job, now let us do ours.' speech. He didn't care anyway. He would rather they take care of the problem. After all, he was only a captain. The less he had to get his hands dirty, the better.

He stayed where he was as all five massive marine battleships docked at port. He watched as marines began to depart from the ships. He sighed deeply and took his appropriate stance. Many marine men approached him. "Well done Captain. You have done an excellent job here. I must commend you for contacting us right away upon this matter. We will of course take it from here. You can go on about your usual duties." said the Vice Admiral in front of him.

"Of course sir, I'm just doing my job, sir." he said in an uncaring voice.

The Vice Admiral narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course…We will not need your escort. You are dismissed Captain." he said in a low voice.

"Hai, sir." he said as he wasted no time. He turned and walked away. 'Over zealous prick…Then why the hell must I greet you the moment you land?' he thought as he ground his teeth.

Instead of going back to the base, he walked around and came back to another part of the harbor. He really hated his job. He stood watching the horizon and took a few deep breaths of the salty air. Watching the sea helped relax him. When he got over worked over the stupidity of the system, he would just come out here and relax. He turned again to look at the same hotel. 'Damn…I hope I'm doing the right thing.' he thought to himself. "They didn't seem like 'horrible' pirates to me…" he said out loud. "I wonder why the World Government wants them so bad…They actually seemed like a cheerful bunch to me…" he said as he turned back to the horizon.

The moment he had seen that woman again, he had known something was up. He had had one of his subordinates follow her after she had walked away. He had come back to report she was staying at the Ivory Rose Inn. He had decided to investigate. She had known about the man who had been brutally beaten. He had been curious to find out what she knew. He had ended up finding more than he had bargained for. She had led him straight to the Straw-hat pirates.

He scoffed. The infamous Straw-hat Pirates. He had heard many tales about them. How their Captain had defeated Rob Lucci of CP9. "Incredible…" he said out loud with a smirk. He never did like him. He always gave him the creeps. The moment he had discovered them, he knew it was his duty to inform the higher-ups. So, he had made a call. He had continued following them for a few days. He came to find that they were actually outstanding citizens, if you could call pirates that…They paid for everything they purchased. They never harmed anyone. They were for the most part polite, never caused any trouble. He had been confused at first. He had to admit, he had never observed pirates quite like them.

He sighed before turning around and making his way back to the base. "I really hate my job…" he muttered.

----

Jin slowly opened his eyes and stared straight up. After awhile, he began to blink. He furrowed his brows when he still couldn't see anything. He sat up and looked around. He was lying on the ground, but where he had no idea. He looked around him. All he saw was pitch blackness. The weird part was he could see himself just fine. He stood up and looked around. He quickly turned around when he heard someone chuckling behind him. He saw nothing. The laughter seemed to echo all around him.

"Who's there?!" he yelled getting annoyed. The chuckling continued to his right. He quickly turned only to see darkness. "Where are you?! Show yourself!" he yelled into the darkness. He was only greeted by another low chuckle behind him. Jin quickly turned as he ground his teeth. "What the hell do you want?" he asked in a low voice.

"Want? I don't want anything…"

Jin made a loud throaty noise. "That…that voice…" he whispered. The voice chuckled again.

"So, you're the reason."

"Reason…? What are you talking about?" asked Jin as he continued to look around.

"The reason I was called here…"

Jin turned around to the voice as someone stepped out from the shadows. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. "Y…you…" he whispered.

"Aa…me…"

"That's not possible…" he whispered as he began to back away.

"It's possible…"

Quickly turning around to the second voice, he made a loud breathy noise in surprise. "What the…?" he breathed as he stared at the second person. "This can't be possible!" he exclaimed as he turned to face the first person. He only smirked at him. "Who…who are you…?" he whispered.

"Isn't it already obvious…?"

"Painfully…but this can't be possible…" he replied. He didn't like this one.

"Whether you feel it possible or not…here we are. Are you the one?"

Jin turned back around to the second person. "The one what? What are you talking about?" he asked as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

The first person chuckled again. Jin turned around and scowled at him. He was getting annoyed.

"Hoo, this one is an angry one!"

"Aa…and here I already didn't like you…"

"What are you talking about?! I'm great!"

Jin looked back and forth as the two argued. "What the hell…? Do you not get along or something?" asked Jin in disbelief.

"Oh, smart!"

Jin turned to the first one and scowled at him again. "Tell me what's going on." he demanded.

"A voice like that isn't going to get you anywhere!"

Jin made a noise of irritation as the first one disappeared while laughing at him. "Oi!" he exclaimed. Then he jumped as the second walked up beside him.

"He's always like that…"

"I couldn't tell…" replied Jin sarcastically. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" he asked. Then he looked around. "And where the hell are we?" he continued.

"Shouldn't that be obvious too?"

Jin turned and growled as the first one appeared again with a smirk on his face. "No…so tell me…" he replied. He turned at hearing the second one sigh.

"We were called here…I can tell it wasn't by you though. Maybe you are one of us. We can't seem to get out though. I want…I want to see…"

Jin looked at him in confusion. "One of you…?" he whispered. "Then…it was true?" he continued. The second one turned to look at him, and then he smiled.

"Of course it's true."

Letting everything sink in, Jin looked down to the ground. He felt himself sway. He plopped down onto the nothing ground and just stared at it. The second one knelt down next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Aa…I just…This can't be true…I'm just dreaming…" he whispered as he brought a hand to his forehead.

"Aa…you are dreaming. That is true…However…this is real."

"Of course it's real!! I'm real!!"

"Oh shut up!!"

"Make me, you pansy!!"

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell?!" yelled Jin as he looked up. He stood up and looked from one to the other. "I know this isn't real…I…No….I can't accept this." he said as he began to walk in a random direction.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business…" replied Jin.

"It is my business! Your business is my business!!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong!" yelled Jin to this nuisance. "I've got to get out of here…" he whispered.

"We already tried…We can't get out."

"Well, maybe you belong here…but I don't!" he exclaimed as he continued to walk. He turned to see both following him. "Quit following me!" he yelled to them.

"You have no where to go…"

Grounding his teeth, Jin finally stopped and turned around. Then he motioned around him. "Looks like nothing but infinite space here to me! I have plenty of places to go! Anywhere away from the both of you is fine with me!" he yelled in annoyance.

"You're no fun…"

"No fun…? Does this look like the time to be having fun?!" he yelled. He really didn't like that one.

"You look different…"

"Of course I do, because I…am not…_you_!!" yelled Jin in anger.

Both stared at him wide eyed. "But you have to be…otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

Jin stared at the second one, or was it the first? He couldn't tell. They both looked exactly the same. They both looked like 'him'. "I am not…you…" he whispered in a low voice as he turned and kept on walking. He could hear both of their footsteps as they followed him. He stopped walking and ground his teeth. Then he whirled on them. "I said…stop following me!!" he yelled.

One of them smirked at him. The other just frowned. She had been right. One was rude, the other kind. It had to be just a dream. He was dreaming this wild crap because of what he was told. He had just recently seen 'his' picture. It was just a dream. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. "I have to wake up…" he whispered.

Jin gasped as he quickly sat up. "Jin!" He turned to who had called him. Desini was looking at him worried. "Are you alright?!" she cried as she leaned forward.

"Aa…I'm…I'm fine…" he whispered as he brought a hand to his forehead.

"Ah! You're awake!"

Turning at the voice, Jin looked to the little reindeer. He was just walking through the door with a bowl full of ice. "I brought some ice to help bring down your fever. I still haven't determined what's causing it though." he said as he walked up to him. Then he noticed the orange haired woman standing next to him with a towel in her hand. He looked over at Desini who had a towel as well. Then he looked down and noticed he was half naked. He felt himself blush as he grabbed the covers and covered himself. He growled as he looked over at the reindeer.

Chopper got scared and hid behind Nami. "They were just trying to help Jin…" explained Desini.

"You allowed this filth to touch me…" he said in a low voice.

"He's a doctor! You passed out! He was just trying to help!" she cried.

"Please…it's not her fault." said Nami quietly trying to sooth him.

"Don't talk to me!!" he yelled angrily. Then he made a noise. He was still angry. He was still angry from... "I remember it…" he whispered.

"You…you remember what?" asked Desini in a quiet voice.

"Nothing…" he replied quietly as he looked away.

"You remembered your dream! You remembered your dream, didn't you?!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Remembered his dream?" asked Nami. "Are you saying he hasn't been remembering his dreams?" she continued.

"Un…every time he would wake up like this as if from a nightmare…he could never remember what he had dreamt about." explained Desini. Then she turned to Jin. "What was is about, please tell me?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled.

Just then, the door opened and the raven haired woman walked in. "Robin…" called Nami.

She smiled gently and walked over to them. "I see he has awakened." she said in her gentle voice.

"Un…" replied Nami as she averted her eyes away from the raven haired beauty.

"I was able to obtain a book on Akuma no Mi abilities." said Robin a she sat next to Sanji on the opposite bed.

"So is that where you went, Robin-chan." he said.

"Ee…A nice man gave it to me." she said.

"Gave…?" asked Nami with furrowed brows.

"Ee." she replied with her smile. Then she opened the book and began to read it.

"I'm not him…That book is useless…" said Jin quietly as he grabbed for his clothes.

"Jin wait! At least let them find out what's wrong with you!" cried Desini as she stepped forward.

"There's nothing wrong with me Desi!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, there is!!" she yelled in return as tears formed in her eyes. "Please Jin…I beg you, let them help you!" she cried as the tears spilled over.

Nami frowned sadly as she looked away from her. She couldn't stand it. She turned and walked out of the room. She leaned against the door as she stared at the ground. 'Why do I feel this way…? It's not like…It's not like…' she couldn't finish her thought. She made a sound in frustration as she brought her hands to her face. "It's just Luffy…" she whispered. She couldn't help but to think about the other two 'Luffy's'. Both had kissed her, one of them more than once.

"What's the big deal anyways…?" she whispered. "I'm sure it didn't mean anything…He wasn't himself…" she continued in a whisper. She sighed as she moved away from the door and made her way downstairs.

----

Everyone had watched the orange haired woman leave the room. Then Jin turned back to Desini. She was frowning at the closed door. "Look, I'm fine…I don't need help…" he said in a calmer voice as he tried to get up.

Desini quickly turned. "No! You do need help…Please Jin…At least let him find the cause of your fever…Please…" she had whispered the word please.

He stared at her for a long while as her tears streamed down her face. "Fine…" he replied as he swung his legs back into the bed.

"Thank you…" she whispered. He turned his head to look at her. He was still causing her pain. He reached up and dried her tears. She inhaled quietly as her eyes widened.

"Just don't cry anymore, okay?" he said softly. She smiled and then nodded. He noticed everyone was staring at them wide eyed. He furrowed his brows and then looked away from them. The blonde man stood up and walked out.

Sanji closed the door and ground his teeth. He knew this whole thing was bothering Nami. He was glad she hadn't seen that. However, it had made him feel sick. 'Is that really Luffy?' he thought as he sighed and he made his way downstairs. He was sure that's where she had gone.

Nami was sitting at the bar. The bartender finally brought her drink. She lifted it up and took a sip.

"Are you alright, Nami-san?"

Nami turned to see Sanji frowning at her. She smiled at him. "Un…I'm alright." she replied. "Join me for a drink?" she asked as she raised her glass to him.

He smiled as he walked up and sat down next to her. "Aa…I could use one…" he replied quietly. He ordered a drink and then turned to Nami. "I'm sorry about…earlier…" he said quietly.

Nami was looking away from him. She didn't turn to him. "It's alright, Sanji-kun…I know why you did it…Thanks for worrying so much for me…" she replied quietly.

"You were right though…I should never have told him that." he said.

"What's done is done…I'm sorry I hit you…" she said.

Sanji shook his head. "No…I deserved it…I know you've been going through a great deal…I don't blame you." he replied.

Nami turned to him with a frown. "Thank you…" she said quietly.

Sanji turned to her and just smiled gently. Then he frowned and looked away. "She bothers you…" he stated.

Nami made a soft noise from the back of her throat. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Desini-chan…she bothers you…" he stated again.

"No…no of course not! Why would she bother me?" she asked slightly nervous with a smile.

Sanji pulled out a cigarette as he closed his eyes and lit it. He took a drag and then blew out the smoke. "I can tell…" he replied quietly as he leaned against the bar. The bartender finally slid his drink to him. He lifted it up and took a drink.

"She's really nice. She doesn't bother me…" she replied. Sanji shifted his eyes to her, but didn't say anything.

"About…about the other Luffy…What did he say when he would come to you?" asked Sanji. He had been curious about this other Luffy. No one had even asked about him. He watched in astonishment as a blush crept across her cheeks. He fully turned to her with wide eyes.

"He…he didn't say much of anything…I mean…He said a lot of stuff I didn't really understand most of the time…Nothing important and what I didn't already say earlier…" she replied slightly rushed.

Sanji raised a brow at her. He was sure she was only telling half the truth, but he wasn't going to push it. 'What happened between her and the other Luffy that she would want to hide it?' he thought to himself as he frowned.

----

The marine Captain stood at the back of the room leaning against the back wall. He had his head lowered as he stared at the ground and only listened. A meeting had been called for all the marines stationed on the island. A discussion was going on for how they were to proceed with the extraction. He didn't really care. However, since he was the Captain in charge at this post, he had no choice.

"The extraction will take place three days from now. We have to make the timing right. We can't lose this opportunity and rush in like those fools did back on Keibi Island. The fools allowed the rest of them to escape. Now it seems they allowed them all to slip through their fingers. We will correct this error, and make it right."

He was only half listening to the speech. He had read the paper. So, they couldn't allow such an error to have existed. He knew that. Even though he didn't care for this lot, he knew they would have been humiliated if the world found out that Monkey D. Luffy was actually alive. He had seen him with his own eyes. He just hoped he was doing the right thing. He had heard a lot of gossip, different gossip about this particular group of pirates. He was here on this island, as well as the rest of his crew.

'Three days from now…' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes. Then his eyes suddenly opened as he heard his name. "Hai sir?" he questioned.

"I will need your full report on your findings."

"Hai sir." he replied as he relaxed.

"You are all dismissed."

He sighed as he pushed off the wall and walked out. He made his way to his office and walked in. He fell into his chair and leaned his head back. 'What was she doing?' he thought to himself. Then he looked up and out of his window. A flock of birds flew past his window. "Well, the report won't write itself…" he said aloud as he turned his chair and lifted up his pen.

----

Jin furrowed his brows as he allowed the little reindeer to treat him. He looked into his eyes, and into his mouth. He did a few other things he was unsure of. Desini was sitting at the edge of the bed. She had promised to stay within sight of the reindeer to make sure he didn't try anything. She had frowned at his request, but had agreed.

Jin hissed when the little reindeer placed the ice cold towel on his body. He ground his teeth, but said nothing. "Sorry…" muttered the little reindeer. Jin remained silent. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Had it really been a dream?

The door to the room opened and Nami and Sanji walked in. Everyone turned to them. "How are you feeling?" she asked him as she smiled at him.

"I'm fine…" he replied. At least she asked him instead of someone else.

"Good…I'm glad." she said as she leaned against the wall. Sanji walked past and sat back down next to Robin.

"Ah!"

Everyone quickly turned to Robin. Her eyes were wide and her face had lost all color. "What is it Robin-chan?" asked Sanji in worry.

"Robin?" asked Nami as she walked over to the pale woman.

"I…I think I found something…" she replied quietly.

"Eh?! Really?!" asked Usopp as he got up and walked toward her as well.

"What did you find Robin?" asked Nami. Desini and Jin were watching her curiously.

"It says…there is an Akuma no Mi ability capable of splitting or dividing a soul's personality, or mind." she said.

"Eh?! So then is that what happened to Luffy?!" asked Usopp.

"It's possible…" replied Nami.

"What's it called?" asked Zoro.

"Katsu Katsu no Mi." she replied.

"Why did you have such a reaction though? It couldn't have been from what you just said." said Nami.

"Ee…there is more…" she replied.

"Alright, well go ahead and tell us." said Zoro.

She took a deep breath and looked back down at the book. "It's rumored that this ability has…horrible side effects." she said.

"S…side effects…? What kind of side effects?" asked Nami a little worried as sweat began to bead down her face.

"There is a chance that the parts won't want to go back…" she explained.

"E-h?!" everyone explained.

"Why…why wouldn't they?!" asked Chopper.

"Well…it says here…that the separate halves might…disagree, or have problems…accepting one another." she explained.

"Are…are you serious?!" asked Nami in disbelief.

"Ee…it appears the memories are also separated. Some of the halves sometimes just don't know they are only a half. Or other's don't agree." she explained.

"Then maybe that's…Jin's problem…" said Nami quietly as she looked over at him. He was scowling at her. She frowned and looked away.

"That…that's not all…" said Robin quietly.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"If the halves don't come back together…the soul will…die…The body cannot survive without the mind…for long." she explained.

Nami inhaled sharply as her eyes went large. "What?" she whispered.

"Are you sure?!" yelled Desini.

"Ee…" replied Robin. "Many have died because of this ability. They were not told about the side effects…It is a very cruel ability." she explained.

Desini turned to Jin with fear in her eyes, as did Nami. He was scowling at Robin. "That's a load of crap!" he yelled. "I am not that man! I will not die! And even if I were…I think I would rather die than be a pirate…" he said quietly as he threw the covers off of him.

"Jin wait!! What if it's true?! I don't want you to die!!" cried Desini as she ran to him and stopped him from getting up.

"I don't care if it's true! I refuse to admit to being a pirate!!" he yelled.

"That's not fair!!" screamed Nami.

Surprised by the force of her voice, both Desini and Jin turned to her. "What are you talking about?" asked Jin in a deathly quiet voice.

"What right do you have making a decision like that?! You're only a part of the whole?! You can't just make that decision just because you have the body!! If Luffy had control he would never allow this! He was proud of who he was! He wanted to be like his hero! The man who saved his life as a child! That man was a good man and so is Luffy! What right do you have to mark him off as scum just because he labeled himself as a pirate?! You don't have full say in this! Other…other part's lives are at stake from your decision! Will you mark them off just like that?! Would you kill yourself for such a stupid reason...? If you could only remember the man you once were…you would never make such a rash and horrible decision…" she explained as she began to cry during this speech. "You would take the one man we most care about away from us forever…because he was a pirate…? Would you really be so cruel?" she whispered.

Chopper had started crying during Nami's speech. Zoro and Sanji lowered their gazes as their eyes were concealed. Usopp was frowning sadly at Nami. Robin was staring at Jin in concern. Franky was standing with his arms crossed. His eyes were covered by his shades.

Desini turned to Jin. "She's right…You don't have the right to make such a decision. You don't remember who you were…If you are this man…He was happy with who he was…He was happy with these people." she whispered as tears flowed from her eyes.

Jin ground his teeth. He knew they were right, but he just couldn't stand the thought of being a pirate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Does…does it say how they get back together?" asked Chopper.

Robin looked back at the book. "I think…they just have to accept one another." she said.

"But how can they do that if we don't know where they went?" asked Zoro.

"I…I know where they are…"

Everyone turned to Jin in surprise. "What did you say?" whispered Nami.

"I know where they are…" he repeated quietly.

"How…Where?!" she cried as she got walked over toward him.

He slowly raised a hand and pointed to his head. Everyone made throaty noises in surprise. "Are you saying…that they are already in your mind?" asked Nami.

"I don't really know for sure, but…I had a dream just before waking up…There was two of them…One was rude, and the other was a little more friendly." he explained.

"That's them!!" yelled Usopp happily.

"Then…you really are…Luffy…" whispered Nami as more tears came to her eyes.

"I never said that!" he yelled angrily. Then he calmed down. "There's a problem though…" he continued.

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "What kind of problem?" asked Zoro with a raised brow.

"They don't like each other…" he said quietly in slight exasperation.

"E-h?!" yelled Usopp and Chopper.

"Don't…like each other…?" asked Sanji.

"Ah! That's right! The kind one…he seemed to speak unkindly when it came to the other Luffy…" explained Nami.

"Does that mean we would have to get them to accept one another?" asked Chopper.

"Maybe…" replied Nami. Then she looked up at Jin. "Does that mean…you are willing to try?" she asked quietly.

Jin stared at her for a long while. She was becoming worried about what his response would be. "Alright…I will try…if I dream with them again…I will talk to them…" he finally replied.

Desini grinned in happiness. "Thank you! I'm so glad!" she cried as she threw herself on him.

He made a loud noise in surprise by her action. "O…oi…" he said as she hugged him. There was a collective response from everyone in the room. They both looked at everyone. They were all staring at them in surprise. The only one with a different expression…was the orange haired beauty. She didn't have an expression at all.

Desini began to laugh nervously and moved away from Jin. Nami shifted her eyes to him. "Thank you very much." she whispered as she slightly bowed her head.

"I'm not doing this for you…" he said quietly.

Nami didn't lifted her head or move for the longest time. "I understand…" she finally replied. She blinked slowly as she looked up into his eyes. "It's alright if right now…it's not for us…Everything will be alright as soon as you remember who we are…as soon as you remember who you are." she whispered before standing up. "Shall we eat lunch? It has been awhile since we had breakfast." she said as she walked towards the door.

"Of course, Nami-san." said Sanji as he too got up.

Everyone gathered down stairs for lunch. Jin stared down at the table and didn't look up at anyone or join the conversation. Soon, Sanji came in with lunch. Everyone began to eat. He did not. "Jin…"

He didn't look up. He knew what she was going to say. "I'm not hungry…" he replied quietly.

"You really should eat something to build your strength. You realize that without your whole mind, and being like this for so long, you're dying…"

Jin's eyes slightly widened before going back to normal. He slowly looked up at the little reindeer who was regarding him with so much concern. He looked around at everyone else who had the same expression. They were honestly worried about him. They were worried about the fact that he was dying. He shifted his eyes to the food. He finally reached up and began to eat, but slowly. There was a collective sigh of relief. He paused in his eating. Had he been wrong about these people?

Had he really sacrificed himself for these people? These people who seemed to value life and each other? These people who protected one another? These people who laughed, genuinely laughed with one another? He felt himself frown. Maybe they were right…They've treated both of them really well, even Desini who was supposedly their enemy. Not once had they treated her badly, even now they were talking and laughing with her. He looked over at the little reindeer and long nosed man who were entertaining her. The last time he had seen her laugh like this was…two and a half months ago. His frowned deepened. She was right…He really wasn't the same.

He stopped eating. He just wasn't hungry. Everyone turned to him when they realized he had stopped eating. However, they didn't say anything. It might make him angry if they pushed the subject. After the meal, everyone went back upstairs. Jin was having trouble climbing the stairs. Sanji and Usopp came up behind him. "Oi, are you alright?" asked the long nosed man as both grabbed his arms gently to help him up. He started to scowl and pull away, but stopped himself. They were just trying to help. He took a deep breath, and allowed them to help him.

"Aa…I'm…I'm alright…" he just replied quietly. Then he looked up to where he was going, and his eyes widened. The orange haired beauty was smiling down at him in a way that gave him goose bumps. It was so warm and…something else he didn't know. She finally turned around and continued upstairs.

Desini felt herself frown. She knew a smile like that when she saw one. It was a smile filled with love. She looked at everyone else who was smiling at him as well. These people really did love him. Then she smiled. 'Isn't that a good thing…?' she thought to herself.

By the time they reached the room, Jin had lost color again and his fever renewed. They helped him lie down. "I will get some more ice. You're fever has come back…I think it's worse than I first realized. We are going to have to do this quickly…I think you really are dying…" whispered Chopper in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure Chopper?" asked Usopp in worry.

"He's getting weaker and weaker by the hour. I'm really worried…I'm not sure how long…" he couldn't finish his sentence because tears flowed from his eyes.

Jin frowned at the little animal. These people really did care about him. "Don't worry…I won't die…" he said to him.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Then everyone grinned. "Aa!" exclaimed the little reindeer cheerfully.

Then he felt himself begin to get sleepy. He hooded his eyes and then closed them. "Ah!" exclaimed Usopp.

"It's alright. He just went to sleep." said Chopper still with his smile as he went to get some ice.

----

Just finishing his report, the marine captain set his pen down and began rubbing his neck. 'I should have been a bounty hunter…' he thought as he ground his teeth. He stood up picking the report up with him. He walked out of his office and to the temporary office of the Vice Admiral in charge of the operation. He knocked on the door. "Come in…" he heard from the other side.

He opened the door and stood at the ready. "I've brought the report sir." he said.

"Good, let me see it."

He walked up to the man and handed him the report. He couldn't see his eyes. The man took the report and began reading it over.

"I see…" he said after awhile. "You're dismissed Captain…"

"Hai…sir." he replied as he left the office. He closed the door and leaned against the door. He hated higher-ups. He walked back to his office and closed the door. He walked to the window and looked out again. He had a distinct feeling the Vice Admiral didn't like him very much. He was pretty sure it had everything to do with his age. A lot of people didn't like him. After all, making Captain at the age of nineteen was unheard of. He ground his teeth. He didn't care about all of that. He didn't even like his job. He only did this because of them, and maybe…because of…He shook his head. He did it for himself.

He had a bad feeling about this extraction. The higher ups had said they didn't care if he were brought in dead or alive. They had to also make sure none of them got away. It wasn't going to be easy. He knew the Captain would be weak. After all, the Katsu Katsu no Mi ability had been used on him. He remembered hearing the gossip of how Commodore Senni had bragged about being the reason he had been taken down. She had been proud of her accomplishment. Commodore Franklin had then boasted how he was the one who had blown him away with his large club, Buatsui. He heard a lot of things being a Captain.

He had decided he couldn't allow the man to die like that. Justice had to be served after all. He wanted to see this man go to trial. It was only fair. He may not care about much of anything. However, he did care about fairness. He had given Nico Robin a book from the marine library about Akuma no Mi abilities and information pertaining to them. He just hoped they could use the book wisely, and convince him to accept who he was. They seemed like relatively good people. He was pretty sure they would try their hardest.

That was one of the reasons he hoped he was doing the right thing. They seemed like good people. He had watched them for days. What if he was wrong? However, thinking like that meant that the World Government was lying. Why would they lie about criminals? He sighed to himself before sitting down in his chair. 'I'm thinking too much about this…' he thought to himself as he stared out the window. "It's better not to think about these kinds of things." he said aloud. The one thing that bothered him though, was her. 'I hope you don't stay with them…You don't belong with pirates…' he thought to himself. He hoped she would be gone long before the extraction took place. She would be in a bad place at a really bad time.

He couldn't afford to warn her. If he did, she might warn the others as well. Maybe if he got to them first, he could give her the chance to separate herself from them. He just hoped no one else saw her. She didn't deserve being hunted, the hunter becoming the hunted. Just like that man, 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro. He scoffed. The 'Pirate Hunter' becoming a pirate himself. 'Absurd…' he thought. These people must be something to get their enemies like bounty hunters to come to their side. He growled in frustration. He was young and definitely thinking too much on this subject. He turned around and began writing other reports that were due. "I hate my job…" he repeated for the hundredth time for that day.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Shishishi! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Answers have been answered! XD What, I only asked if it sounded familiar…I never said or implied it _was_ Luffy at the harbor…you did…XP Thanks for reading! Now go and review!! XO


	12. Chapter 12: Love Prevails

**Author's Note: **Yay! Chapter 12 is done so quickly! XD I'm having too much fun right now… So I just keep typing. It's getting to the good stuff in my story. So I can't seem to leave my laptop! XD Please review! I hope you all really enjoy this chapter! There is a bit of a surprise for a few folks! I'm sure you've figured out what by now from reading the summary and rating… Enjoy! XD

**Story Note: **Sorry guys. I had to tone down this chapter. I had Alastair help me to re-edit this chapter. Lemons aren't allowed. I will post the original on AFFnet for those who preferred it and are old enough to read it. --;

**Denial**

**Chapter 12: Love Prevails**

Everyone just sat around the room not wanting to leave his side. He had been asleep for a few hours now. He had even slept through dinner. Nami stared out the window as the sun was getting ready to set. She turned back around to Jin. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He was as pale as a ghost. She was becoming worried. 'Is he really dying… ?' she thought to herself as tears stung her eyes. 'I can't let that happen… ' she thought as her expression turned sad. 'Not after we just found you… Luffy… ' she continued.

"I… I think his fever is getting worse. It's already up to one hundred and four degrees." explained Chopper in concern.

Frowning deeper by this, but knowing they had to believe in him, she smiled. "Everything will be just fine! Luffy will pull through! He always does!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her with concern at first before smiling and nodding. "Aa! We have to believe in him!" exclaimed Chopper as he laughed quietly. Desini watched them all in awe. They believed in him whole heartedly, but of course still worried for his safety. She had been right. These _were_ good people. Everything they had said was true. She looked over at Jin. He had found his family. He was home. She knew he had been a good man. Now she knew to what extent. She liked these people. She was kind of glad he had decided to hunt them that day. She just hoped he could pull through.

----

Opening his eyes, Jin realized he was in the same place as before. "Oh, you came back." said a voice as it began to laugh.

Narrowing his eyes from the nuisance he finally sat up.

"Leave him alone. You're so annoying."

"I'm not annoying!!"

"Yes you are!!"

"Oi, oi… shut up already…" said Jin in a calm voice as he stood up. Both looked at him. One frowned, the other scowled. "You know… you're going to have to get along." he continued.

"Why should I get along with this pansy?!"

"I refuse to get alone with this… idiot…"

"You are and you will unless you want to die…" said Jin as his expression turned cold.

"Die?! I'm not going to die! I'm going to become the Pirate King!"

"Oi, shut up… I just want to get out of here and… what is with you wanting to become the Pirate King?! Are you nuts?!"

"That's my dream you moron?! I will be Pirate King!!"

"You can't be the Pirate King if you're dead… An Akuma no Mi ability was used on us and separated us from each other. If we don't accept one another, we will die." explained Jin.

"I don't care! I don't want to have anything to do with that pansy!"

"Oi, that's stupid. You would rather die than come back together. Since when had it bothered you before! We have to get back! The others are waiting for us!"

"I don't care about them!!"

"Well I do and there's no way in hell I will allow you to do this!!"

"Shut up!! I would rather die than admit to being a pirate… However, those people… I can't remember them, you do, right?" asked Jin to the one who had spoken about the others.

"Aa… I remember them. I remember all of them. They are great Nakama. I would die without them. They are my family."

Jin was slightly surprised by this response. "Family…" he whispered.

"Aa… I want to see… them again. I could only see her though…"

Jin was again surprised by this one's words. He looked sad. "The orange haired woman?" he asked. He immediately looked up at him.

"You've seen Nami!"

"Aa… Everyone is with me right now… I just… don't remember who they are…" explained Jin.

The one walked up to him. "Is she… is she alright?!" He sounded a little frantic.

"Aa… she's doing just fine… I… She… she's fine…" he had stopped what he was about to say and changed his words.

He smiled warmly. He looked relieved "Good… Everyone… everyone else is okay as well?"

"Aa… they are worried though… We are dying…" he explained.

"So… you would rather die than admit to being a pirate?"

Jin looked over to the rude one. "Pirates are scum…"

"Pirates are not scum!! There are good pirates!!"

"So I was told…" said Jin coldly.

"I would rather die than be a part of either of you… I will be Pirate King! I don't need either of you!! You would just slow me down!! I don't need some pansy lover or an angry bastard dragging me down!!"

"I am not a pansy!! There is nothing wrong with caring about others around you!!"

"I don't need anyone! I will become King by myself!!"

"This is ridiculous… At this rate… we are going to die…" seethed Jin angrily. "You know… you're really stupid. You won't become anything but a cold, dead corpse if you don't cooperate, not king, not anything!" he continued

"I don't think he got any of the brains…"

"Shut up!! I've got brains! I know enough to know I don't need either of you!!"

Jin growled in irritation. This was getting him no where. "I promised that I would try… I promised her…" he said.

The kind one looked at him quickly. "Her?...You promised Nami… ?" he asked.

Jin looked at him in confusion. "What… ? No… I promised Desini… I don't want to have anything to do with that pirate woman…" he replied coldly.

He watched as the kind one's face darkened in a way he wasn't sure was possible for a kind part of himself to do. "What did you say?" he asked in a low voice. "Who is Desini… ? What have you done?!"

Jin looked at him in surprise. Suddenly, he felt something other than hate or rage. He felt panic again. "What are you talking about?!" he asked.

"What have you done?! You bastard!! I swear if you've hurt my Navigator in any way… !!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" yelled Jin.

"Calm down… Calm down?! How can I calm down?! I only remember two promises!! One was to never make her cry! So help me if you've made her cry… The second thing, I promised that I would protect her! That I would always be there for her!! Who is Desini?!"

Jin looked at him in surprise. Had he made such a promise? "She… she's the person who found me… She's really nice…" he explained. Then he furrowed his brows. "Wait a minute… that woman… are you… ?" he started to ask.

Suddenly, the 'kind' one calmed down. "No…" he replied quickly as he turned away from him and walked away some distance.

"Navigator… ? She's the navigator?" asked Jin. He had never been told what position she had on the ship. Then his eyes widened. "This is real…" he whispered. Both turned to him.

"Of course it's real! I already told you that!! I'm real!!"

"We know you're real you idiot!!"

"Don't call me an idiot you pansy!!"

"Enough!! Look…" he said as he looked at the rude one, "if you ever want to become Pirate King… You have to cooperate..." he said and then he turned to the kind one. "And if you ever want to see your Nakama again, you _must _cooperate. Otherwise, we all _die_!" he exclaimed. Both stared at him for a long time with frowns. "Now… do you accept?" he asked.

"Alright… I accept…"

"Fine… whatever…"

Jin smiled. "Good." he said as he walked up to both. He put his hand out. "I accept." he said. Both brought their hands to his. However… nothing happened. "What's going on… ? She said all we had to do was accept!" he yelled, feeling himself get angry. "Did that pirate woman lie to me?!" he continued.

"Oi, my Nakama would never lie!! You're talking about Robin, right?! She would never lie to me!!"

Jin growled as he put a hand to his head. "This is so stupid…" he seethed. Then suddenly, his vision began to blur. He swayed on his feet. He looked up. Neither of the others looked any better.

"What… what's going on?"

"I… I don't feel so good…"

Jin fell to his knees. "No… did… did we fail… ? Are we dying?" he asked as he looked around. Then he made a small noise. He tried to focus his vision. "Is that… ?" he started to ask. 'Kind' Luffy turned to where he was looking and his eyes widened.

"Oi!!"

The figure began to back away until it disappeared. "_Oi_!!" yelled Jin as he attempted to get up. "Come back here!!" he continued as he walked to where he saw the figure.

"Who was that?!"

"I'm not sure… Was it another part?"

"She only said there was just the two of you…" whispered Jin as all three continued to walk. "Oi!! Come out here!!" he yelled as he looked around. His head felt like it was spinning. Then he saw it again. "Oi!!" he yelled as he began to run toward it.

"Stay away from me!!"

"Wait, come back!!" he yelled.

"Oi, why are you running, you coward?!"

"Oi, don't yell at him like that!!"

"He's a freaking coward!!"

"Shut up!!" yelled Jin.

"Don't come near me!! I won't go back out there!!"

"What… what are you talking about?" asked Jin as he stopped running. It was another part, and he looked frightened.

"It's safe in here! I don't wanna go back out there!!"

"Oi, the others are waiting for us! If we don't go back together, we will die!!"

"Die… ? Others… ? No! I don't want to see her again!! She scares me!! She will just hurt me again!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Jin as he turned to the others. He saw them both visibly shiver. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Nami… Nami sometimes has a bad temper…"

A sweat bead dropped down the side of Jin's face. "It's probably best I don't remember… isn't it?" he asked in exasperation. All three turned to him.

"Aa…"

"Look… we will die if you don't agree… You… you must consist of our fear and paranoia…" said Jin quietly.

"I knew it! He's a coward! We can do without this one! We don't need fear! I don't fear anything!!"

"Shut up! Everyone has fears! Fear of losing our Nakama… is one…"

Jin turned to the kind Luffy. "Fear…" he whispered. Fear was what was causing all of them to have trouble accepting one another. "We won't be afraid of this! We are better than this! I thought I would rather die than be a pirate, but I was wrong… I want to live… If you really are a part of me… I see now why I must live… I must live for my dream… I must live for my Nakama… I must live… We… must live…" he explained.

All the Luffy's looked at him and then they all smiled. "Aa!"

"We accept…" he said. "We accept…" he repeated.

Jin sat up screaming as he grabbed for his head. "Jin!!" cried Desini.

"Luffy!!" cried the crew.

He continued to cry out through clenched teeth. He leaned forward putting his forehead on the bed as he continued to hold his head. "Oi, Luffy, what's wrong?!" yelled Usopp as everyone went to him. He screamed as he leaned back.

"It… it hurts!!" he screamed as he continued to cry out in pain. He threw back the covers and got up. He stumbled toward the door and ran out.

"Luffy!!" cried Nami as she ran after him.

"Jin!!" cried Desini as she ran after her.

He continued running not knowing where he was going. He wanted to get away from it. The pain was too much. He screamed out in pain and fell down the remainder of the stairs. He got up on his knees as he touched his forehead to the ground. He cried out as he still held his head. People around the lobby gasped and looked over at the crazed man at the foot of the stairs.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked one of the hotel attendants.

He cried out again as he stood up and ran out of the hotel.

"Luffy!!" cried the crew as they ran after him.

He continued running, bumping into townspeople as he went. Memories were beginning to flood his mind. It was too much… It was painful. He couldn't take it… His head felt like it was going to pop. He felt sick. He found himself at the harbor. He began to stumble around as he held onto his head. He was remembering Nami's tears… He was remembering… his time alone with her… He still remembered Desini… He remembered their time together. He fell to his knees. He fell forward on his hands. It hurt… He felt himself get sick to his stomach. He lurched forward as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the dock.

"Lu-ffy!!"

He could hear her… his Navigator. He… remembered her… He remember all of them… He felt his vision blur as he fell over onto his side. His breathing was heavy and ragged.

"Luffy are you alright?!" yelled Nami as she fell to her knees beside him. She looked over at where he had emptied his stomach. Then she looked back at him. He was just staring out to sea, breathing heavily. "Luffy…" she whispered as tears came to her eyes.

He slowly looked up at her. "Na… mi…" he whispered as he reached up and touched her tears.

She began to laugh and cry at the same time. "That's right…" she whispered as she brushed his hair out of his face. "You remember me…" she continued.

"Aa… I… I remember…" he whispered. His vision began to blur again. He slowly closed his eyes as his hand dropped back down.

"Luffy!" she cried.

Chopper stepped forward and looked him over. "He's alright. He just passed out." said Chopper as he too began to laugh and cry.

Desini stood some distance and just watched. She smiled as tears streamed down her face. 'He remembered… ' she thought to herself. 'He remembered her… ' she thought as her smile began to fade. She watched as the green haired swordsman walked over and lifted him up. They all began to walk with him back towards her.

"He will probably sleep through out the night. He's been through a lot!" exclaimed Chopper happily. He was just so happy to have Luffy back.

Once back at the hotel, they laid Luffy back down and covered him up. "We should get some sleep as well…" said Chopper.

"I… I want to stay here…" said Nami quietly.

"Eh?!" questioned Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji.

"Please…" she whispered.

Everyone stared at her for a long while. "Alright… Nami-san… We will sleep in the other room. You can have the other bed." said Sanji as sweat beaded down his face.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"If… if it's alright… I… I would like to stay… as well…"

Everyone turned to a blushing Desini. "Of course…" replied Nami quietly.

"I will sleep on the floor…" she said.

"I will ask for extra blankets and pillows for you downstairs, Desini-chan, Robin-shan." said Sanji as he and the guys left the room.

Robin looked over at Luffy. "I'm glad that Senchou-san is back…" she said as she smiled warmly down at him.

"Un… me too…" replied Nami as she smiled in return. Desini looked at both women. They both seemed to really care about him. 'So, he really is… Luffy… He is no longer, Jin… ' she thought to herself.

"I'm… I'm glad that… Luffy… got his memory back." she said quietly.

Both women turned to her. Nami smiled at her. "Thank you… If it weren't for you, we may have lost him for good… You took care of him… and you brought him back to us… How can we ever repay you?" she said.

"I don't need to be repaid… He… he's a very good and… very special man… I… I see why he was so important to you…" she replied with a sad smile. She watched as both women frowned at her. Her smile faded as she looked away from both.

"You fell in love with him…"

Desini gasped quietly as her eyes widened. She refused to look at her. "No… I… No of course not!" she replied.

"I… I don't blame you…"

Desini inhaled sharply as she finally turned to the orange haired woman. She was looking at him with a warm smile on her face. "He is special…" she said quietly.

"Ee…" agreed the raven haired woman with her own warm smile.

"I…" she started to say. She felt tears come to her eyes. "He rejected me…" she admitted quietly.

Nami inhaled sharply as her eyes widened. Then she turned to Desini who was now crying. "What?" she whispered.

"He couldn't tell me why… He didn't know himself. He just told me… that he just knew that… we could never… That he could never accept me… I think… I think it was because of you…" she admitted as more tears flowed from her eyes.

Tears formed in Nami's eyes. "No… no I don't think… He doesn't… ." she couldn't find the words to say.

There was a knock on the door. Desini turned her head away from it. Nami wiped away her tears. Robin walked to the door and opened it. Sanji was standing there with extra blankets and pillows. "Thank you, Cook-san." she said as she smiled warmly and took them from him.

"Hai, Robin-chwan!" he sang as his eyes turned to hearts. Then he bowed and walked away. Robin giggled as she closed the door and brought the items inside. She set them down on the ground.

They all got ready and settled down for sleep. Nami turned to her side and stared at Luffy. She began to cry again as she watched him sleep. She felt so happy. There he was, right in front of her, alive and well. He wasn't dead. She had the overwhelming urge to touch him. To reassure herself that he was really there, that is wasn't a dream. He was really there. She finally felt herself become sleepy as her eyes hooded. She finally closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

----

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and blinked. It was fairly bright in the room. He turned his head to the side. Nami was sitting on the bed next to him reading. "Nami…" he whispered.

Nami gasped as she quickly looked up at him. He was just staring at her. He watched her smile slowly. "Luffy…" she said in return. He began to smile. He remembered her. She got up from the bed, walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Aa… I feel a little tired, but… I feel okay." he said as his smile widened.

"I'll go get Sanji-kun and have him make lunch, okay?" she said as she started to get up. However, before she could start for the door, there was a knock. Before she could say a thing, the door burst open.

"Luffy!!" cried both Usopp and Chopper. Chopper rushed in and threw himself at Luffy.

"Oi, Chopper!!" cried Luffy as he began to laugh. He sat up and hugged the little reindeer back.

Chopper began to cry loudly as he clung to Luffy. "I'm so glad t… t… to see you!! I thought you were dead!! I was so sad!!" the little reindeer cried as he bawled.

Tears formed in Luffy's eyes. "Aa… I'm really glad to see you too Chopper… I'm sorry that I scared you…" he said as he grinned and began to laugh as tears streamed down his face.

"Luffy! I'm so glad to see you too! I wasn't worried at all! I knew you couldn't be dead!!" cried Usopp as he too fell onto Luffy knocking all of them down onto the bed.

Luffy laughed. "Of course I wasn't dead!!" he yelled as he laughed.

Nami began to cry and laugh at the three friends on the bed. Desini was sitting on the ground at the foot of the bed. She watched in amazement as the three on the bed laughed and cried together. He seemed like a completely different man. She felt tears form in her eyes. He was laughing once again.

"Oi, it's so good to see you laughing again, Mugiwara!!" cried Franky as tears sprang from his eyes.

"Oi, Franky!!" cried Luffy as he laughed. "Zoro, Sanji!!" he continued as the two walked in. "Everyone is here!! I missed you guys!!" he cried as he laughed.

"We didn't miss you one bit you Numbskull…" retorted Zoro with a huge grin on his face.

Luffy just laughed. "Oi, Sanji! I'm hungry!!" he exclaimed as he grinned.

"Aa! I'll make a feast!" exclaimed Sanji as he walked out the door with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, Desini felt like an outsider. It seemed he had forgotten she was there. Then, just as she thought this, he turned to her. "Oi, Desi! You're still here too!!" he exclaimed as he grinned at her.

She gasped quietly as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Un… I… I just wanted to make sure you got better…" she said. She felt as if she didn't know who this man was any longer. He seemed so cheerful.

"Good! You can join us for lunch!" he exclaimed as he started to get up. However, he swayed on his feet and fell back down.

"Oi, Luffy! You shouldn't over do it!" exclaimed Chopper.

Luffy brought a hand to his head. "I'm okay!" he exclaimed as he grinned down at Chopper. Then he tried again. Everyone followed him downstairs to the banquet room.

"Food, food, food!!" chanted Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy as they banged their utensils on the table and laughed.

"Oi, oi, stop that you guys." said Nami. However, she was laughing as well. Desini just observed. She was really beginning to feel like an outsider.

Suddenly, Luffy stopped. "Oi, we should go to that theme park!! Desi and I went and it was really fun!" he exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Eh, really?!" exclaimed both Usopp and Chopper.

"Aa! There's a lot of rides and games!! I wasn't any good at them though…" he said with a bit of a pout, and then he grinned. "You can come to Desi!" he said as he grinned at her.

She smiled nervously at him. "I… I don't know… if I should… I mean… I don't want to impose…" she replied.

"E-h?! Impose?! You're not imposing! I'm inviting you! Besides you're our Nakama too, right?!" he asked with pursed lips.

"Nakama… ?" she whispered. She could only stare at this man. He was so different.

"You should come!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Aa, it would be fun if we all went!!" exclaimed Usopp.

"You should give in… He's very stubborn and won't accept no for an answer…" said Nami as she smiled.

"Aa, that's right! I won't accept no for an answer!" exclaimed Luffy as he grinned. "Shishishi!" he began to laugh.

"Aa!" cried Usopp and Chopper.

She felt herself smile. "Alright… I'll go." she finally agreed.

"Yahoo!!" exclaimed Luffy as he began to laugh. Sanji then walked in, bringing the food with him. "Aha!" laughed Luffy as his eyes turned to stars. Sanji set it down and moved away. Luffy immediately dug in and began to stuff his face.

"Oi, save some for us!!" yelled Usopp.

"Aa, I'm hungry too!" exclaimed Chopper as he began to laugh happily.

Nami smiled warmly. Things were back to normal. She watched as all three began to fight over food, but were laughing as they did it. She never felt so happy. Desini looked at everyone's faces. They looked so completely and utterly happy. She felt happy for them. Their family was now complete.

"We should probably wait until tomorrow to go to the theme park though…"

Everyone stopped eating. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy all pouted at Nami. "How come?!" cried Luffy with his pout.

Nami smiled warmly at him. "Because, you need to rest a little more before you do anything. You're still not completely well. Also, it's already afternoon and too late to go." she explained in a gentle voice.

He pursed his lips and frowned at her. "I wanna go…" he whined.

"Tomorrow…" she replied as her smile widened. They stared at one another for a long time.

"Fine…" he replied quietly as he looked away with his pout.

Robin giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand. Nami's smile turned warmer. It was so good to have him back. After lunch, everyone made their way back upstairs. Usopp and Sanji helped Luffy to climb them. He was still weak. "You see? How could you have enjoyed yourself if we went today." remarked Nami.

Luffy pursed his lips again. "Alright, alright… I understand…" he replied.

As soon as they put Luffy to bed again, Nami smiled from the door way. "I'll be right back. There's some things I need to do back on the ship." she said as she turned to leave. Luffy turned and watched her leave.

"I'm going to take a nap…" said Zoro as he leaned against the wall and was fast asleep. Luffy leaned against the head board. After about a few hours, everyone left the room. It had been awhile since they had been out. The only one left, was Chopper. Desini had said she needed to go check out of the hotel so she wouldn't be charged. She would just stay here with them, of course at their insistence.

Luffy turned to Chopper. "I want to go for a walk." he said.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Chopper. "You really shouldn't!" he continued.

"I'll be alright…" he said as he started to get up.

"I'll go with you!" he exclaimed.

"No… I need to be alone…" he said as he left the room. He slowly made his way downstairs. He had been looking for a chance as soon as his mind had situated itself. He needed to speak to her… He needed to speak to her alone. There were some things he needed to tell her. He made his way to the ship. He stretched his arms and grabbed onto the side of the ship. He pulled himself up, landing on the rail. He squat down on it as he looked around. He found her standing next to the figure head.

He jumped over the side and then began walking over to her. "Nami…" he called quietly.

She gasped and jumped as she quickly turned toward him. "Luffy!" she cried. Luffy's eyes slightly widened. She was crying.

He walked up to her and reached up. He gently began wiping away her tears. She was staring at him wide eyed. "Don't cry anymore… Nami… I'm here now… I promised you that I would protect you… that I would always be there for you. There's no need to cry anymore…" he said in a quiet and gentle voice.

However, his words only seemed to make her tears worse. Her face contorted as she began to cry more. "Luffy!" she cried as she threw herself on him and held him to her tightly. She cried loudly into his chest.

"Nami… You shouldn't cry. You're the Nakama of the Future Pirate King…" he said in a low but soft voice.

"I don't care about any of that right now!" she cried as she moved away from him. Then, to his surprise, she reached up and cupped his face and kissed him. His eyes widened as he made a small noise in the back of his throat. She pulled away from him and began kissing his face. "I'm just… so glad… you're alive…" she said between each kiss.

She continued to cry as she kissed his face. Then she came back to his lips. He didn't push her away. He would never do that to her. He leaned into her and kissed her in return.

She put all her emotion into the kiss, everything she has felt over the months, the pain, the anguish, the sorrow, the despair, and now her joy that he was alive. He kissed her back just as passionately. He had had to watch her suffer the little bit he had been able to be with her. He finally pulled away from her. Both were breathing heavily and uneven.

"Nami… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for hurting you… I'm sorry for leaving… I know I had promised to always be there for you and to protect you. I'm renewing that promise now. I will always protect you Nami… I will always be there for you… I'm sorry for causing you so much pain… I know what you went through… and I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything for you… I'm also sorry for the horrible things I said when… when I was… 'him'." he said.

Shaking her head as more tears flowed from her eyes, she smiled up at him. "It's okay… I don't care about any of that… I know it wasn't your fault. None of it was… I never blamed you for anything. All I care about is right now… here with you…" she whispered as she pulled him down to her again. Luffy pulled her to him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for a long time as they kissed one another. Nami felt all her woes leaving her. He was real, he was here with her. "I'm so glad… you're alive…" she whispered as she began to kiss lower.

She kissed his chin where his scar was, and then she moved up and kissed each of his scars. Then she kissed each of his eyes, his nose, each cheek, his lips, his chin, and she continued down lower as she kissed his throat and then she moved up his neck.

He didn't stop her. He didn't want to. To be honest, he had wished… he had wished he could have stayed with her those few nights he had been alone with her. Now he could… he could stay with her. Both of their breathing was ragged and heavy. She looked back up at his face. She was still crying.

He leaned down and gentle kissed away her tears. "Don't cry anymore…" he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

He gently slid his tongue into her mouth. She let a moan escape her lips from the sensation. "Luffy… please…" she whispered against his lips. He pulled away from her and stared down into her face with wide eyes. She was staring up at him with hooded eyes. She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand.

The rubber man inhaled sharply as she began pulling him along behind her. She dragged him up the stairs and opened her door. His eyes widened further as she pulled him in. She shut the door and then grabbed his face and kissed him again. Should he… stop her… ?

She began to kiss down his neck again. He slowly closed his eyes at the sensation her lips were causing his body. No… He pushed her slightly away. She gasped as her eyes opened wide. He leaned forward and began kissing her neck. Her eyes hooded as she inhaled sharply at the sensation he was now causing her. She left another moan escape her lips as he traveled down her neck.

After awhile, she moved back from him. He looked at her with hooded eyes. His beautiful orange haired Navigator lifted up her shirt, removed it, and threw it behind her as she brought her lips back to his. She could feel him run his hands up her arms. A shiver ran up and down her spine. He pulled away and began kissing her across her neck and shoulder. He ran his hands back down her arms and gently slid them to her back. Then he ran them up her back slowly. She shivered from his touch. She slid her hands under his shirt and up his back. She kept going until he finally pulled away.

She lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it behind him.

She kissed him again, and then began to pull him with her until she hit the bed with the back of her calves. She lost balance and they both fell to the bed, covers fluffed all around them as they fell. Luffy leaned up on his elbows and looked down into her face. "Nami… are you… sure about this?" he whispered breathlessly.

She pulled his hair and kissed him again. He made a bit of a growl from her having pulled his hair. She began to laugh from the back of her throat. He pulled away from her. "I take that as a yes…" he whispered again.

His beautiful Navigator smiled warmly up at him. Then she sat up pushing him up with her. She reached behind her and undid her bra. His eyes widened as she removed it and tossed it. She pulled him back for another kiss. The rubber man slid his knees forward and slid his hands under her. She inhaled sharply by his action. He lifted her up and set her down on his lap.

She pulled away and looked down into his face as he had his head leaned back looking up at her. She slowly smiled warmly down at him. She put all the love she felt for him in that smile. He smiled up at her in return. She slowly leaned forward and gently placed her lips on his. Then she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him. She could hear him inhale sharply from her breasts pressing up against his chest. She smiled into the kiss.

He still had his hands on her backside. He slowly slid them up her back. She shivered again from his gentle touch. She ran hers slowly down his as she pressed into him further. Suddenly, he ran his hands down her back and to her backside again. He got up onto his knees while holding her up. He let himself fall forward. She screeched against his lips as she landed on her back with him on top of her.

He pulled away from her and smiled. Then he began kissing her throat and trailed kisses down her chest. She gasped loudly as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She arched her back and moved her body against his. She slid her hands through his long hair as she leaned her head back.

She began to moan from the sensation his mouth was causing to run through her entire body. He slid his hands down the side of her body and then moved them both across her flat stomach. He gently slid them further down. He pulled away from her. He unzipped her skirt and removed it tossing it behind him. They stared into each other's eyes the entire time. She ran her hands down his chest, and then undid his pants. She sat up and then pushed him down into the bed. She removed them and tossed them aside. She crawled back over to him.

His eyes shifted down as a blush crept up his cheeks. Her smile widened as she sat on him. She leaned down and began to kiss him slowly. He kissed her back in the same pace.

Nami began to laugh from the back of her throat. She couldn't help but to… giggle… at 'it'. He quickly sat up and rolled her over so he was on top. He began to kiss her neck and continued down. He kissed her breasts and continued going lower as he planted kisses all the way down her stomach. Nami dug her hands back into his hair as he did. Then he removed her underwear. She couldn't help but gasp and blush as she was fully exposed to his view.

He sat back on his heels as he drank in the sight of her. Her blush deepened from his intense gaze as he looked her over. She sat up and then pushed him down. If she had to be fully exposed, then so did he. She pulled his boxers down and off. He made a small noise from the back of his throat, but didn't stop her. She giggled from the face he was making.

"Now you know how I feel…" she whispered as she began to plant kisses on his chest and all the way down to his muscled stomach. She leaned back and then looked him over. Her eyes widened slightly when her gaze lowered. She hadn't expected…

She didn't get to finish that thought.

He sat up and then pushed her back down. His lips immediately went to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and began to caress hers. He roamed his hands gently and slowly over her body. She moaned when his hands roamed over her breasts. She arched into him instinctively as he did. He gently squeezed each one in both of his hands. Then he trailed his kisses back down to her neck. She moaned again at the very pleasant sensation.

When she arched up, she could feel him against her. It felt right. "Please…" she breathed as she arched into him further. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were glazed over and hooded as were hers. "Nami… are you sure about this… ? I can stop if you want me to…" he whispered.

"Please…" she repeated. Luffy quickly came back down and kissed her again. She felt him slide his hands down to her hips. He pulled his knees forward and slid his hands to her bare backside as he pulled her toward him.

It hurt like she knew it would, but she gently urged him to continue after a while of adjustment, still happy regardless of the pain. She just lost her virginity to the captain of their ship. She let a giggle escape at this thought. "Don't stop…" she whispered against his lips.

Soon, as the rhythm began to speed up, as well as their breathing, Nami found herself trying not to cut crescents into his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they both began to pant and sweat from the exertion.

Yet, her nails began to dig into his back as she arched into him more, and a tension exploded inside her. She cried out his name as he continued to move inside her. Then suddenly, he dropped her and pulled away from her. He fell to his side beside her. She sat up and looked over to him.

She watched as he caught his seed in his hand. Her eyes widened. He smiled sheepishly up at her as he got up off the bed and walked over to the sink. She watched him his he washed his hands. After he was done, he walked back over to the bed and rose up his brow at the expression she was giving him.

"What, did you think I didn't know where babies came from?" he asked with a bit of a chuckle. Then his eyes widened as he lost his smile. "Eh?! Don't tell me you didn't know where they came from, Nami!" he exclaimed.

Nami giggled as she grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him down on top of her, covers fluffing around them again. "If I didn't know any better, I would have actually believed such a stupid question coming out of your mouth!" she exclaimed as she kissed him. She felt the rumble of his soft chuckle against her body. He pulled away and smiled down at her. "I missed you… Nami…" he whispered.

"I missed you too…" she whispered in return. She could already feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"More tears?" he whispered.

"I can't help it… I still can't believe you are here with me now…" she whispered in return.

"Well… we did just prove how very real this is… I'd say it's definitely happening…" he reminded her.

She smiled up at him and giggled. "I guess you're right…" she said.

"You guess?!" he exclaimed as he pouted down to her.

She laughed. "Okay! You're right!" she exclaimed cheerfully. He smiled. Nami looked up at his hair. Then she tugged on it.

"Ow!" he cried.

"What ever possessed you to grow it out?" she asked.

"I don't know… I didn't really care at the time." he replied.

"I'm going to cut it first thing tomorrow…" she said as she tugged on it again.

"Ow! Stop that!" he cried. She giggled again. He rolled over and pulled her with him as he chuckled with her. She looked down into his face and smiled warmly as she was now straddling him.

"Luffy… ?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he questioned as he smiled in return.

"I… I love you…" she whispered.

His smile faded as he looked up into her face seriously. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek. "I love you too… Nami…" he whispered as he guided her down to his lips. They made love a second time before falling asleep in each others arms.

----

"Oi, where's Luffy?" asked Usopp as soon as he entered the room.

"I don't know… He had said he wanted to go for a walk." replied Chopper. Usopp was then followed by the rest of the crew, including Desini.

"Oi, where's Luffy?" asked Sanji.

"I just told Usopp that he went for a walk." explained Chopper.

"A walk? Alone?" asked Zoro who was just waking up.

"Aa… He had said… he needed to be alone…" said Chopper.

"Needed?" questioned Sanji as he furrowed his eyes.

"Aa… He's been gone for about two hours now though…" said Chopper.

"Eh?! What if he collapsed somewhere?!" exclaimed Usopp in concern.

"Luffy is strong… He should be just fine…" said Zoro.

"We should go look for him anyway just in case!" exclaimed Usopp as he ran from the room.

After searching for thirty minutes, the crew came back without finding him.

"We couldn't find him…" said Usopp with a frown.

"Aa… we couldn't either…" said Sanji.

"We should check the ship… Maybe he missed it and went just to hang out." suggested Franky.

"Alright, let's go check." said Sanji as everyone made their way to the ship.

"Oi, Luffy!" called Usopp as soon as he got onto deck. They checked ever area in the ship, but didn't find him anywhere.

"He's not here…" said Usopp with a frown.

"Did anyone check Nami-san's room?" asked Sanji.

"No… there wasn't a need to… It's Nami's room and Robin's room…" explained Chopper.

"I will check, just in case… Maybe he fell asleep." said Robin as she made her way up.

She quietly opened the door and peered inside. Her eyes widened and then she closed the door. She stood next to the closed door for a long while. "Well?" asked Usopp.

She finally turned and smiled nervously. "He's just fine…" she finally said as she made her way down.

"Eh? So then he's asleep?" asked Usopp.

"Ee… he fell asleep…" she said as she walked past everyone.

"Come to think of it… Wasn't Nami-san supposed to be here… ?" asked Sanji as he rose up a brow.

"Aa… she did say she needed to go to the ship for something… She never came back though." said Chopper.

"She's fine…" said Robin as she stopped at the edge of the ship. "Shall we go?" she asked as she turned and smiled at everyone.

"She's… fine? How do you… ?" Sanji stopped mid sentence before his eyes widened. Then he quickly turned back up to the room. Desini noticed what he did and gasped as she too looked towards the room. "I see…" said Sanji as he turned away and walked towards Robin. "We should… leave them alone then…" he said quietly as he made his way down.

"Oi, wait a minute… what do you mean leave them alone? Ahh!" screeched Usopp as realization hit him.

Zoro's and Franky's eyes widened as they both made loud noises of disbelief while quickly looking towards the room. Desini took a few deep breaths before turning and making her way down as well. "Oi, what's going on?" asked Chopper.

"Nothing…" replied Zoro quietly as he and Franky made their way off the ship as well.

"Eh?! I don't understand!" cried Chopper as he ran after them.

"Don't worry about it. They're fine. That's all that matters." said Zoro as he made his way down. Everyone walked back to the hotel in silence.

Desini walked with her head lowered. 'So… it _was_ because of her… ' she felt herself smile a humorless smile. 'I fell in love with a man that had already given his heart away… ' she thought as her hair fell over her face. No one noticed the single tear that fell to the ground.

**To Be Continued… **

**Author's Note: **Yeah, yeah, yeah… so I gave into to the request for a lemon… It did make since considering the content of this story… So there… I hope you are all happy now… T.T Please review… -Cries-


	13. Chapter 13: Disaster Strikes

**Author's Note: **I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. If you have, GREAT! XD I have really appreciated each and every one of your reviews! I hope you all understand the extent of the denial in my story. First it was Nami, and then it was Luffy. Now everything is great! XD -Looks at title- Okay, now it's not so great…T.T The marines move in! Thanks for reading! Please review! Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 13: Disaster Strikes**

Nami slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and gazed into Luffy's peaceful and beautiful sleeping face. He had his arms wrapped around her with one of his legs thrown over her. His skin felt so warm against hers. She reached over and gently caressed his face. Then she tucked his hair behind his ear. She tilted her head back to look at the clock. She gasped as her eyes widened. It was already morning. Luffy groaned and stirred in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and began to blink.

Nami tried to move, and then winced in pain. "Ouch!" she cried.

Luffy's eyes flew open. "Are you alright?" he asked as he sat up.

"I…I think so…" she replied as she cringed from the pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he frowned.

"I think…twice may have been over doing it…" she replied quietly as she blushed. She quickly turned to him as he chuckled softly. "Why you…!" she seethed as she grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him.

"Oi!" he exclaimed as he began to laugh. He fell backwards bringing her down with him.

"It's morning you know…" she said down to him as she began pecking his lips multiple times.

"Mmm…" he hummed not really caring.

"Did you hear me?" she asked as she pulled on his lower lip with hers.

"Mmm hmm…" he replied.

"The others probably know where we are…" she said.

"Mmm hmm…" he replied.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked as she pulled away from him and frowned down at him.

"Yup..." he replied with a wide smile.

"We are going to have to face them…" she said.

"Yup…" he replied again as his smile turned into a grin. Nami pursed her lips as she grabbed the pillow and smother it into his face. She could hear his muffled cries from under it. He lurched up and then shoved her down into the bed as the pillow fell to the floor. She squealed in mirth as he did. He began to kiss her throat and neck.

"Oh no you don't! I need to recover!" she exclaimed as she pushed him off of her. She giggled at the growl he made. She climbed out of the bed and began looking for her clothes.

"Oi…Nami…"

Nami turned to see Luffy staring down at the sheets. She looked at where he was looking. There was blood on the sheets. "What did you expect…? It was my first time…You took my virginity, Luffy…" she said quietly with a gentle smile.

She narrowed her eyes at his smug smile. "Yeah, you would be happy about that, wouldn't you…?" she said quietly as she threw his clothes at him. She laughed as they hit his face.

He chuckled as he began to put his clothes back on. "You were my first too…Nami…" he admitted quietly. Nami inhaled sharply as she turned to him. He was staring back at her seriously. She had…been afraid that…even though…she had said she had been rejected…She felt tears sting her eyes. She lunged forward and leapt onto the bed knocking him down. "Oi!" he cried while laughing as she kissed his face.

"I'm so glad…" she whispered.

"I guess I should have told you sooner…" he said as she moved away from him.

Smiling warmly down at him, she shook her head. "It's okay…" she whispered. "I'm sorry that I…" she started to say.

"You couldn't have possibly known…" he said gently, interrupting her. She smiled warmly down at him before kissing him one last time, and then getting up to finish dressing.

"I think I'm going to take a quick shower." she said as she walked toward the door. She opened it and then turned to him. "Care to join me?" she asked as she hooded her eyes and smiled at him seductively. He grinned as he jumped out of the bed. He didn't bother to put his shirt back on.

----

On the walk back, it took all of Nami's endurance not to walk funny. She growled in irritation as he chuckled at her. She should never have let it happen again while they were in the bathroom. Sure it was great…Okay it was magnificent…However, now she was regretting it. "Stuff it!" she yelled in irritation as he chuckled again.

"I thought I already did…" he said innocently with just as wide and innocent eyes.

Nami growled again as she slapped him in the back of the head. "That's not funny!" she yelled.

He only laughed harder. "Want me to carry you?" he asked with a grin.

"No I do not…" she replied as she closed her eyes and looked away from him. She was only rewarded with another chuckle. It was ironic. This entire time since the day she first met Luffy, she had thought he was the naïve one. She had come to realize after meeting Jin and seeing him now, that it was they who were the naïve ones. Luffy knew a lot more than he let on, and it turns out, is a really good actor to boot. She glanced over at him. She had also cut his hair while they were bathing together. He looked like his usual self again, other than the fact that he had more scars now.

They made their way back to the hotel. "I'm sure everyone is eating breakfast by now…" she said quietly with a pained expression.

"Aa…" replied Luffy as they both made their way to the banquet room. Luffy opened the door and they both stepped inside. Everyone stopped eating to turn and look toward them both. Nami felt her face grow hot as she looked away from their stares. "Aha!" laughed Luffy as he ran in and sat down. He immediately began to stuff his face. Nami took a seat next to him and began to eat. Then she narrowed her eyes. 'It's so easy for you…isn't it…? I wish I could feign naivety…' she thought as she shifted her narrowed eyes to him.

He was still stuffing his face and fighting with Usopp and Chopper. She sighed and continued to eat. Mild conversation had resumed after awhile. After breakfast, everyone left the banquet room. "To the theme park!!" exclaimed Luffy loudly.

"To the theme park!!" repeated Usopp and Chopper.

"Are you feeling better today?" asked Sanji not looking at Luffy.

"Aa, I feel great!" he exclaimed.

'I bet you do…' everyone but Chopper thought.

"Are you sure it won't be too much of an exertion on him Chopper?" asked Zoro with a raised brow. Luffy pursed his lips at Zoro.

Chopper shook his head with s smile. "Mmm…He should be just fine! He's recovering quickly! As long as he doesn't over do it or get into a fight…he should be just fine!" he exclaimed happy.

"Or do 'other' activities that might…over exert him." remarked Zoro.

Everyone looked away from Luffy not being able to look him in the eye at Zoro's remark. Nami felt her entire face grow hot from embarrassment. Luffy stared at Zoro wide eyed. "Eh?! Other activities?! What other activities?! Are they fun?!" he exclaimed with a massive grin on his face. Nami quickly reached over and smacked him in the back of the head. She had her eyes closed and her face expressionless.

"Ow, Nami!! What'd you hit me for?!" he yelled.

She slowly opened her eyes and shifted them towards him with a glare. He was pouting angrily at her. Then, as quickly as it came it was gone. He gave her a smug smirk before grinning and laughing and then running off. "Theme park!!" he yelled as Chopper and Usopp ran after him. Everyone else stayed where they were.

"I think he's broken…I suggest we take him back and get a new one…"

Everyone chuckled at Nami's obviously irritated suggestion. Desini only smiled. She may have been sad at first, but now…she was okay with this. The two obviously belonged together. She was just happy she got to meet him, and his Nakama, and now he considered her one of them. That was enough for her. He considered her…part of his family. He has given her a family once again. "Desini-chan! Are you coming?!" called Sanji with hearts in his eyes. She smiled warmly as everyone stopped walking and turned to her.

"Oi, Desi!! Come on!! You can show them how good you are with the shooting ranges!!" exclaimed Luffy from a distance away.

"Oh! Shooting! I can hit a target from miles away!!" exclaimed Usopp. Although, this may actually be true.

Smiling wider, she began to run towards them. "Un! I will win again!!" she exclaimed as she began to laugh.

"Aa!!" exclaimed Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy. She run up beside them and they ran together to find a carriage. They rode in two separate carriages to get to the other side of the city. "Hoohoo!" exclaimed Usopp as the theme park came into view.

"It's huge!!" exclaimed Chopper cheerfully.

"Aa!! I wonder why you guys didn't come before?!" exclaimed Luffy. Then at the silence he made a small noise and turned to everyone. Everyone was frowning and not looking him in the eyes. "Oh…" he said quietly before grinning. "Well, now we can! Let's go!!" he exclaimed as he laughed, jumped out and then began to run towards the gate.

"Aa!!" exclaimed Usopp and Chopper. Everyone smiled as they watched the three running. The orange haired Navigator remembered that day they found out about the theme park. The moment they all laid eyes on the advertisement, they had all turned depressed. It had reminded them too much of him. All they could think about was how much he would have wanted to go, and how much fun he would have had there. She cringed as soon as she set foot on the ground and began to walk. 'Damn it Luffy….' she thought as she ground her teeth.

They all made their way after the three and paid for their tickets. The three ran ahead and got into the first line. They rode many rides and tried many attractions. "Let's play the games now!" exclaimed Luffy as he made a run for it.

Each tried each game at least once. Many games were won. Sanji and Zoro began to compete to see who could manage to hit the bell twice with one powerful blow. They were both shooed away by a disgruntled employee. Luffy ran up to Nami. "Here!" he said as he handed her a small fluffy fox with a bushy tail.

She stared down at it wide eyed. Then she looked up at his warm smile. She smiled in return and then accepted it. "Thank you Luffy…" she said quietly.

"Shishishi!" he laughed before running off again. Desini won at the shooting range three times in a row. Usopp won four.

He was completely amazed by his own ability. "Wow…" he whispered. Everyone else was also amazed. Zoro whistled in a high pitched whistle. "I am the great Captain Usopp!!" yelled Usopp as he posed. However, now he had to carry around four prizes.

"There's a carrier here who will send these back to our hotel room." explained Desini who was holding three. They made their way to it and began handing the man their prizes.

Looking down at her little fox when it was her turn, she shook her head with a warm smile. "Mmm…I want to hold on to this one…" she said quietly as she turned and walked away. Luffy smiled warmly at her back. Everyone else also smiled.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on Luffy's shoulder. Everyone else followed after Nami. Luffy turned to the person who the hand belong to and grinned. "What's up Sanji?" he asked.

Sanji smiled at him with furrowed brows. Luffy's smile disappeared. "I understand that you and Nami-san are together now. I've learned to accept Nami-san's feelings about you ever since she first showed signs of her sickness. After last night, I definitely understand it and have accepted it. However…if you ever hurt Nami-san in any way…I will make sure you stay dead next time…" he said in a low voice.

Luffy's eyes widened as he stared up at Sanji. Then he smiled. "Aa…I understand…I already promised her that I will always protect her, and that I will always be there for her." explained Luffy.

Sanji made a breathy scoff as he closed his eyes and smiled. He took a drag of his cigarette and nodded. "As long as you understand…" he said before walking ahead of him.

Luffy watched him walk away, and then smiled to himself. "Aa…I understand…" he said quietly to himself. He had great Nakama. He ran after everyone and complained that he was hungry, so everyone stopped to eat.

Desini was laughing at something Luffy had just said when she walked away to throw something away. Suddenly, someone reached out from behind the building and clamped a hand over her mouth. She was dragged behind the building. She tried to scream out, but couldn't. She was pressed against the wall with a hand still over her mouth.

"Shh…I'm not going to hurt you. I come with a warning. Separate yourself from these pirates while there is still time. If you leave right now…I can guarantee your safety. No one will ever know you were with these pirates."

Her eyes widened at these words. Then she reached up and touched his hand gently. He removed his hand. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying leave now…Walk away and you will be safe."

She couldn't see his face. He had a cloak on and a hood over his face. "Are you telling me something is about to happen?! Are they in danger?!" she asked loudly.

"Don't worry about them. Worry about yourself."

"No! What is going to happen?! Are…are the marines here?!" she asked. She heard him make a noise from under the cloak. "They are…aren't they…?" she whispered as her eyes widened. She started to push away from the wall.

"What are you doing?!"

"I have to warn them! I have to tell them!" she said in a frantic voice. However, she was grabbed from behind.

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will! Listen…thank you for trying to warn me…I take it you're from the marines…You have to understand…I can't allow these people to be hurt…" she explained quietly as she pulled away from him and ran back towards them.

"Che!" uttered the cloaked figure before disappearing into the shadows.

"Everyone!!"

Everyone turned to Desini's frantic yell. "We have to get out of here!! Now!!" she cried as she reached them.

"What? Why?!" asked Usopp.

"What's going on?!" asked Nami.

"The marines…The marines are coming!!" she exclaimed.

"What?!!" everyone yelled.

"We must leave, now!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go!!" yelled Luffy. Everyone stood up and began to run for the exit.

"How do you know about this?!" asked Zoro.

"Someone tried to warn me…They told me to leave…The warning was meant only for me…There was no way I was going to just walk away!!" she explained.

Luffy grinned. "Thanks!" he exclaimed. As he said this, his vision began to blur. He made a soft noise as he almost tripped.

"Luffy!" cried Nami as she stopped running. Then her eyes widened. "He's pale!" she exclaimed.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Chopper as he ran up to him. "Oh no! His fever is back!" he cried.

"Oi, now is not the time for a fever!" yelled Zoro.

Nami turned and scowled at him. "As if he can pick and choose a time to have a fever!!"

"I'm alright. We need to get out of here before…"

"There they are!!"

Everyone gasped as they heard the yell. Marines were running from the front and from the back of them.

"Don't let them escape men!!"

"No!" cried Nami as she tried to help Luffy up.

"Damn…" whispered Zoro as he brought out his swords.

He, Franky, and Sanji ran forward as they began clearing a path. "I have to fight!" yelled Luffy.

"No Luffy! You're in no condition to fight!" yelled Nami.

"I have to…Nami…I promised to always protect you…I have to protect you." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Nami inhaled sharply and her eyes widened as he did. Then he quickly pulled away as he ran towards the others. "Luffy, no!!" she cried but it was too late. Usopp and Chopper were staring at her with bugged out eyes. Luffy just kissed Nami.

The four were able to clear a path. "Let's go!!" yelled Luffy as everyone began to make a run for the ship. However, the marines quickly recovered and began to run after them. Luffy was panting as sweat beaded down around his face. Nami looked at him in worry. He was paler. More marines appeared in front of them. The four main fighters cried out their battle cries as they lunged forward and began to attack. "Gomu Gomu no…Gattling Gun!!" cried Luffy as he began to sporadically punch marines at a fast pace. Someone came up behind him and whacked him with his club. Luffy cried out as he flew some distance.

"Luffy!" cried Nami. However, a marine ran up and tried to attack her. She used her Clima Tact to smack him away. "Lightning Tempo!!" she cried as she struck several marines with her lightning attack. They were still so far from the harbor. She was pretty sure their ship was the first to go. However, they just needed to get there, and then they could take it back.

"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" cried Luffy as he used his leg as a whip.

"Santouryu…Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!" cried Zoro as a powerful wave blew away many enemies.

"They just keep coming!" cried Sanji as he kicked many enemies. Sanji was then kicked by a powerful kick. He cried out as he flew some distance and hit a wall.

"Sanji!" cried Luffy as he turned to him.

"Sanji-kun! Are you alright?!" yelled Nami.

Marine captains rushed at Luffy with swords drawn. He quickly turned and scowled at them. They began swiping their swords at him. He jumped back dodging each attack. Nami was still turned toward where Sanji had landed. He still wasn't moving. 'There's so many…and they are so strong…How are we going to get through this…?' thought Nami as she felt panic rising inside her. Suddenly, more marines began to rush towards her. She gasped and quickly looked up towards them.

"Trienta Flor…"

Nami quickly turned to see Robin standing beside her. Her arms were crossed and her eyes closed. The orange haired Navigator turned back to the marines. Each had an arm sprout out from them as each hand punched them. They cried out from the confusion. "Thanks, Robin!" cried Nami as she smiled. The raven haired woman smiled at her gently in return. "Lightning Tempo!!" she cried as she electrocuted the men Robin had stalled. Then she turned back to Sanji who was about to be rushed. She ran forward and began hitting them with her Clima Tact. "Sanji-kun!!" she cried trying to get him to wake up.

He finally groaned and grabbed his head. "I'm…I'm alright…" he replied in a strained voice as he began to sit up. That bastard had really sent him flying. Brick crumbled around him as he stumbled to his feet.

"Oi, Love-cook! Don't go embarrassing us now!" yelled Zoro.

"Shut up, you carrot topped bastard!!" he yelled in anger as he ran forward. He jumped up and spun around as he kicked many marines.

Luffy punched another marine and then slumped forward. He was panting heavily as sweat poured down his face and body. He closed one of his eyes as his vision began to blur again. Taking the opportunity, a marine commodore slammed into Luffy with his entire body. Luffy cried out and flew a great distance before hitting the ground and rolling a few feet before he grabbed the ground, stopping his motion. He groaned and lifted himself onto his elbows.

"Luffy!!" cried Nami as she ran towards the marine commodore who was walking towards Luffy. She didn't think, she only acted, screaming she jumped up and wrapped her arms around the man's thick neck. He cried out as he then moved around trying to get her off. He sunk his teeth into her arm. She cried out from the pain, but didn't loosen her grip.

"Nami!! Don't!!" yelled Luffy as he stumbled to his feet. He ran forward and punched the man in the gut as hard as he could. The man cried out as he doubled over from the pain. Luffy immediately grabbed Nami and pulled her off the man. He pushed her behind him as soon as her feet touched the ground. The man immediately recovered and lunged for him. He swung his powerful arm at Luffy. Luffy reached up to block the blow. However, he was weak and the man ended up sending him flying. Nami cried out and covered her face. The marine swiped his arm, knocking Nami into the other direction. "Na…mi…" breathed Luffy as he tried to stand. However, more swords came down over him. He quickly rolled away, but stayed on the ground. He was losing strength, and fast. He ground his teeth as he pushed himself up.

"So they were right. The great Mugiwara no Luffy would be weak from the ability Commodore Senni used on you!" said one of the marines before him. Luffy ground his teeth as he glared at them. He pushed himself up further until he finally was on his feet again.

"No matter how weak I may be…I will never let you hurt my Nakama…" he seethed in a low and dangerous voice. They all began to laugh.

"We'll see about that, _Mugiwara no Luffy_..." sneered another marine. They all lunged forward with their swords above their heads. Luffy jumped back dodging each swing gracefully. However, he ran into a wall from all the dodging. One of the marines quickly swung his sword down. Luffy jumped out of the way and grunted as he hit the ground. He rolled out of the way of another attack and quickly got up onto his feet. His head began to spin from the overly quick motion. Unfortunately, because of this, a marine got a hit off him. He cried out as he jumped away. His hand immediately went to his arm as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Oi, Luffy! Are you alright?!" cried Usopp.

"Aa!" he replied.

"Kayaku Boshi!!" cried Usopp as he fired gunpowder stars at multiple marines with his sling shot Kabuto.

"Horn Point!" cried Chopper as he began ramming his massive horns into his opponents.

Luffy quickly checked up on his Nakama to make sure they were alright. Nami was already standing and fighting again. He turned back just in time to dodge another attack. "Oi, you should pay attention to your opponents, Mugiwara, or you might get hurt!!" yelled the same marine who spoke first.

"I don't need to fully pay attention to you to kick your ass!!" retorted Luffy. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!" he cried as he slammed his fist into the man's face. He cried out as he flew some distance, landing on his back and flipping backwards from the force of Luffy's punch.

"You bastard!" cried one of the other marines as he swung his sword down swiftly over Luffy's head. He spun to the side to avoid the blow. However, the marine skillfully altered the course of the swing and swiped Luffy's back. The pirate captain cried out as he flew to the side from the force of the swipe. He rolled a few times before coming to a stop. He shakily attempted to sit up, but fell back down. "No, but you need your full attention to defeat me!" cried the marine captain as he lunged forward again. Luffy exhaustedly rolled over to the side as the man brought his sword down. Sparks flew from his sword as he skid it across the ground to swing at Luffy a second time. Luffy cried out as the sword cut his face. He rolled over again and quickly stood up. He stammered in his footing, but caught himself. He could feel the blood oozing from the cut on his face and drip down to his chest.

"Oi, Luffy's in trouble!!" cried Sanji as he began to run towards him. Zoro quickly turned towards Luffy. Sanji jumped up to attack the marine attacking Luffy. However, a massive club slammed into him mid air. He cried out from the pain as he was once again sent flying. He crashed through and window and kept tumbling on the ground, crashing through multiple walls before coming to a stop. Blood seeped through each wound where he had been cut from the window.

"Ero-cook!!" yelled Zoro as he ran forward. However, a punch came out of no where sending him flying back in the direction he had come from. Before he could get up, a foot was slammed into his gut. He coughed up blood as he flew some distance before rolling to a stop.

"This is bad!!" cried Usopp.

Chopper frantically looked around. "Where's Desini?!" he cried as he looked around.

"Let go of me!! I want to fight with them!!" cried Desini as she was being dragged by the same cloaked man.

"You cannot stay with them! You would only give yourself a bounty for even being seen with them!"

"I don't care!! I can't let them be taken!!" she cried frantically as she dug her nails into his hand.

He finally stopped and turned to her. "You would throw your life away for a bunch of pirates?!"

"Yes, I would!! They are good people! They don't deserve this!!" she cried as she continued to struggle against his grip. "I have the right to make this decision! I don't know who you are, but I appreciate what you are trying to do!! I need to go back to them, please!" she cried as tears came to her eyes.

The figure stared at her for a long while. "I can't allow that…" he whispered.

Desini scowled at him as she clenched her teeth. "It's my decision to make!!" she yelled as she jumped up and swung her leg across his head. He lost his grip on her hand. She fell to the ground inelegantly from the sloppy kick she dealt. She had been restricted and couldn't kick him properly. He slammed into a wall and sunk to the ground. She quickly got up and made a run for it.

"Damn it…" he muttered as he removed his hood. He watched her run back towards the others. He brought his hand up to his head and looked at his hand. There was blood. 'She kicks hard…' he thought as he stood up. There was still a chance he could save her. He had to at least try. He removed his cloak and threw it to the ground as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

Running as fast as she could, Desini made her way back to the others. 'I have to at least try and help them…Even at the risk of earning a bounty myself.' she thought as she finally turned the corner where the others were fighting. She immediately jumped into the fight. She flipped onto her hands and kicked using both her legs sending many marines flying. She ran forward towards where the others were.

"Desini!" cried Chopper as he grinned.

"Sorry about that! I got…dragged away!" she said as she frowned.

"Just as long as you made it back!" he replied as he laughed. She smiled as she quickly punched another marine.

Luffy was breathing heavily as he slumped forward. He had blood seeping through all of his wounds. He was losing energy with each passing second. His vision was now constantly blurred. He closed an eye as he tried his hardest to focus. "Franky!!" he screamed.

Franky threw the enemy he was dealing with and turned to Luffy. "What is it, Mugiwara?!" he called.

"I need you to do something for me! I need you to use your Coup de Vent on them…We will use that chance to make a run for it!!" he yelled.

"Ryokai!!" replied Franky as he grinned. "Everyone get behind me!!" he yelled. Sanji and Zoro had recovered from their beatings and were limping towards him. Everyone else ran forward.

"Where do you think you're going, you bastard?!" yelled a marine as he thrust his sword at Luffy's back. He made contact sinking his sword into Luffy's back. Luffy cried out loudly from the pain and stumbled forward. He gained his balance as he growled in irritation. He quickly turned and slammed his fist into the marine who had stabbed him. Then he turned and continued to run towards Franky.

"Coup de…_Vent_!!" he yelled as he sucked up a great deal of air, and then sent it back towards the massive marine force. They cried out as they flew away a great distance, slamming into buildings or just getting blown away.

"Let's make a run for it!!" cried Usopp as everyone began to run. Luffy ground his teeth from the pain on his back. However, he managed to keep up with everyone's speed. No one had even noticed the marine who had stabbed him. It was better not to worry them. He would just wait until they were at a safe distance away from this island. His vision was getting worse. He tripped and stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Luffy, are you alright?!" asked Nami in concern.

"Aa…don't worry about me! Concentrate on getting out of here!" he replied. She nodded and then turned forward as they continued to run. Luffy quickly looked behind him as he heard shouting. The marines were some distance away, but they were still being chase. "Faster!!" he yelled as he turned forward.

Everyone's speed picked up as they continued to run. The shouting was becoming quieter. After awhile, and after the harbor was finally coming into view, a figure stepped out in front of them. Everyone came to a dead stop. "Oi, get out of the way!!" yelled Sanji.

"I'm sorry…I can't do that just yet…"

Desini's eyes widened. "You…" she whispered. He turned to her. "It was you! You were the one who tried to get me away from them…Wasn't it……Jin…?" she said.

"E—h?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!! Jin?! This guy…is…?" started Usopp.

Desini turned to Luffy who was staring at her with furrowed brows. "This is…Jin…The man I named you after…" she explained.

The brown haired, blue eyed extremely handsome man scoffed as he smirked. "Wow…you actually named him after me?" he asked.

She turned and scowled at him. "Don't let it go to your head!!" she retorted.

"It's you!"

Everyone made a noise as they turned to Robin. Her eyes were wide. "You're the one who gave me that book…" she said quietly.

"Eh?! Are you serious?!" exclaimed Usopp in disbelief.

"Aa…I gave you the book…I couldn't very well allow this man to die before he faced justice!" he said.

Everyone scowled at him. "Jin you don't understand! These are good people! The World Government is wrong about them!! They don't deserve this!! Justice will not be served if these people are harmed!! They helped protect many!!" cried Desini.

Jin narrowed his eyes at her. "You honestly believe that?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do!" she replied. "Please…let them pass…" she whispered. Usopp screeched as he began to hear the oncoming marines from behind. Everyone turned to seem them running towards them.

Desini quickly turned around. "Please Jin! Don't do this!!" she cried.

"If he won't move…then we'll make him move!!" cried Sanji as he ran forward. He brought his leg down for a kick. Suddenly, Jin vanished. Sanji made a loud exclamation in disbelief as he only made contact with the ground. Suddenly, a blade slowly rose up to his throat.

He made a loud noise in surprise. "I'm afraid, you can't make me do anything." he said quietly.

"Santouryu…Oni Giri!" cried Zoro. However, he vanished again. Zoro's attack hit Sanji instead.

"Sanji-kun!!" cried Nami. Sanji cried out as he flew back.

"You bastard!!" yelled Luffy angrily. However, his strength was almost gone. He tried to move, but swayed on his feet. Jin appeared next to Luffy. He brought his word up to his throat.

"No Luffy!!" cried Nami as she started to run forward. However, Franky grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Let me go!!" she cried. She was becoming frantic, her eyes wild.

"Jin, please don't!!" cried Desini as she ran toward him. She stopped just in front of him. "I beg you…let them go…" she pleaded.

"You of all people are siding with pirates?" he asked.

"I know what you are saying…but you have to understand…these people aren't the same!" she cried. She shifted her eyes to just beside him. The marines were getting closer. "Please…please I beg you…let him go…" she whispered as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I will let them go on one condition…" he said in a low voice.

"Alright…" she replied.

"You must stay here…" he said.

"What?! No way! She's our Nakama!! I won't allow you to take her!!" cried Luffy as he began to struggle.

"Alright…I accept…" she replied.

"Desi, no!!" cried Luffy.

"It's alright…She won't be harmed or turned in. I will make sure she is released without punishment. She will be able to continue her life as a bounty hunter." reassured Jin. He removed his sword from Luffy's throat. Luffy elbow Jin in the gut.

"Luffy!!" everyone cried.

"That's for Sanji…" said Luffy in a low voice. Then he turned to the others. "Let's go!!" he cried as everyone began to run. Luffy stopped next to Desini and frowned. She was still crying.

"Thank you…for everything…Thank you for giving me a family again…I'm just sorry…I couldn't remain in your family…" she said.

"What are you talking about…? You will always be our Nakama…" he said as he wiped away her tears. Her face contorted as she cried harder and threw herself into him in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" she cried as she held him tightly.

"Aa…We will meet again…" he said as they pulled away from one another.

"Luffy…we have to go!!" cried Usopp as he was eyeing the many marines who were getting closer. Then he turned and began to run with the others. After awhile, the many marines ran past them.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Jin.

"It's alright…You're right…I've learned a great deal from them. I can be better at my job because of them." she explained as she watched until she could no longer see them. She frowned sadly as tears spilled over. She lowered her gaze to the ground, and then gasped.

Jin looked over at her. She was staring at the ground with wide eyes and her face was quickly losing color. He looked down and then furrowed his brows. There was a pool of blood at her feet. No one had even noticed. Desini quickly looked up and began to run. "Wait!" he called as he ran after her.

'No…no…no…' she thought as she ran as fast as she could.

The crew finally made it to their ship, and just as Nami thought, there were many marines aboard it. "We have to clear the ship!!" she yelled as everyone climbed, or jumped aboard. She heard battle cries from her Nakama and from the marines. She finally made it aboard and helped to fight. More marines were trying to climb up the ship. She and Robin tried to prevent them from getting aboard. Then, Nami heard screaming. She quickly looked up to see Desini standing some distance away. She was yelling something, but she couldn't hear over the fighting. Desini tried to run forward however, that same marine grabbed her from behind and was holding onto her as she struggled.

Nami frowned. 'What's wrong with her…?' she thought. She could barely make out the words. 'Check…Luffy…there was…' she frowned again. She guessed she was just worried.

Desini struggled against Jin. "Let me go!!" she yelled. "Check for wounds on Luffy!!! He was injured badly!! There was blood!!" she cried over the battle cries and clanking metal.

"You can't go over there!! You would be drawn into the battle! You will remain safe as long as you stay here!" said Jin loudly as he tried to keep her calm.

"I don't care about any of that!! He's hurt badly! He shouldn't be fighting!!" she cried as she became hysterical.

"I'm sure he will be just fine! Stop struggling!" he said.

"No!! I have to tell them!!" she yelled.

"What good would it do?! They are in the middle of a battle!" he reminded her.

She began to relax. However, he didn't release her.

"Franky!! We need to get out of here!" yelled Nami.

"Ryokai!" he replied as he went below. He equipped himself and the ship with cola. He began to preparation for the Coup de Bust. Above deck, the crew fought to keep as many marines off the ship as possible, by tossing them over the side and into the sea. After preparations were made, Franky spoke into the intercom. "Preparations are done! Hold on to something!" he yelled. Everyone grabbed a hold of something, while trying to continue fighting. "Coup de…_Bust_!!" yelled Franky as he blew the air into the ship.

Marine men cried out as the ship lurched forward at a blinding speed and then flew up into the air. Many who were not holding on flew off the ship and plummeted down to the sea below. Luffy ground his teeth as he tried to keep his grip. The ship finally landed. They fought off the rest of the marines and then immediately set a course. They knew marines ships would be coming soon. Nami immediately began barking orders to the crew. Luffy's breathing became labored. He could feel his adrenaline leaving his system. His eyes were becoming heavy. He stumbled forward towards Nami, his vision…very blurry. He slowly reached out a hand towards her.

"Na…mi…"

Nami's eyes widened. She had barely heard his whisper and the long drawn out breath after it. She quickly turned just in time to see Luffy falling forward. "Luffy!!" she cried as she ran to him. She fell to her knees and lifted him up. "Luffy!" she cried again. His eyes were closed. Then she noticed it…all of it…She looked up. There was a sickeningly thick trail of it from over the rails. "Blood…" she whispered.

"Oi, Luffy!!" cried Usopp and Chopper as they ran to him.

Nami's eyes widened. Desini had been trying to tell her. '_Check…Luffy…There was…'_ "No…no…no…" she whispered as she touched his face. "Luffy wake up!!" she cried.

"Luffy!!" cried Chopper as he finally reached them both. "There's so much blood!" he cried as he tore Luffy's shirt off. He laid his head down onto his chest. He gasped loudly as he quickly lifted up his head. "His heart's not beating!!" he cried as he began to try and resuscitate him.

"No! Luffy!! No, no, no!! Wake up!!" cried Nami as tears immediately began to spill from her eyes.

"Oh my…" breathed Robin as a hand flew to her mouth. She also began to cry.

"Damn it…" breathed Zoro as he ground his teeth.

"Luffy! No!! Please…please…don't do this!! Don't do this!! Don't leave me!! Not now…Not now that we finally found you!! Please…please baby, open your eyes!!!" screamed Nami as her tears became worse. "No, no, n—o!!" she screamed as she sobbed through her words.

"Luffy!! Breath!! Breath!! _Breath_!!!" cried Chopper as he continued to pump his hooves into Luffy's chest.

"_Lu—ffy!!"_

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **-Cries- T.T……..That was so sad….I know…you guys completely and totally despise me for cutting it off right here…-Grins- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! XD


	14. Chapter 14: Pain and Sorrow

**Denial**

**Chapter 14: Pain and Sorrow**

Nami sat on the figure head of Thousand Sunny and blindly stared out into the sea. She could hear the muffled utterances of her Nakama behind her. She knew exactly what they were saying even though she couldn't actually hear what was being said. She pulled her knees further into her chest as tears silently streamed down her face. She knew he was just under her, lying in her bed. She didn't want to think about that. She leaned back against the lion's mane as she continued to stare out mindlessly. She brought a hand and gently placed it on her stomach. 'If only…if only…if only I had allowed him to leave me with that much…' she thought as her face contorted in her grief. She now mourned for the seed he had washed down the drain that night. She loudly sobbed as she brought a hand to her mouth.

She knew he was lying down below, in her bed…lifeless. She began to weep uncontrollably as she leaned forward. It hurt so much. The pain was unbearable. Twice in her short life…she had lost the one man she most loved. Only this time…she couldn't see him. All she could see was his lifeless body just below her that she wouldn't dare go near. She knew they were more worried about her this time around. She knew they were afraid her frail mind would snap. She didn't care. She just didn't care anymore. Not about her…not about her dream…nothing. She only cared about the lifeless body of her captain, her savior, her lover just below her.

She leaned her head back and cried out a sorrowful, mournful, long and loud cry. Sanji ground his teeth as he bit down on his cigarette from her agonizing cry. "Damn…it…" he said through his clenched teeth. Everyone else lowered their gaze to the ground.

Zoro growled and ground his teeth all through her sorrowful cry. Chopper sobbed as well as Usopp. It had been two days since they left that island. Chopper had not been able to save their captain. He had been far too weak.

**Flashback**

"_Luffy!! Breathe!! Breathe!! __**Breathe**__!!!" cried Chopper as he continued to pump his hooves into Luffy's chest._

"_**Lu—ffy**_

"_Damn it Luffy!! Don't you dare die on us now!!" yelled Sanji._

"_Luffy! Open your eyes you son of a bitch!!" yelled Zoro._

"_Luffy…please…baby please…open your eyes…breath for me please…" whispered Nami as she looked down into his face._

"_He won't breath!!" cried Chopper as he began to sob and pump his hooves harder._

"_Oh god Luffy please…please don't leave me!" cried Nami. She leaned forward and gently glided her lips over his. "Please…" she whispered as she began to weep uncontrollably over his lips._

"_His…his heart…his heart won't beat!" cried Chopper as he began to wail._

"_No…no…" whispered Usopp as he began to shake his head and cry._

_Robin fell to her knees as she too began to weep._

"_You son of a bi-tch!!" screamed Sanji at the top of his lungs. Then he screamed loudly in anger._

_Zoro slammed his fists down onto the deck hard. "Damn it Luffy!!" he yelled as tears formed in his eyes. Then he just slumped forward. Usopp fell to his knees as he just stared at Luffy wide eyed while tears spilled down his face._

"_N-o…Luffy no…No…Don't go…Don't go…" said Nami as she wept uncontrollably._

"_Mugiwara…" whispered Franky as tears spilled from under his shades._

_Everyone just sat around staring at his body as they wept. Nami held him tightly against her as she wept. After awhile, Sanji approached her. "Nami-san…Nami-san…we…we should move him…" he said gently as he reached down and put his hands on her arms._

"_No! I want to stay with him!" she cried as her hold on him tightened._

"_We…we should clean him off…" whispered Chopper._

"_What…what are we going to…going to do with him…?" whispered Usopp as he hiccupped._

"_I…I don't know…" replied Chopper._

"_We should…take him to the next island and…give him a proper burial…" whispered Zoro who was still slumped forward on the ground. He didn't bother to raise his head._

"_Aa…" whispered the guys._

"_No…I don't want to…" sobbed Nami._

"_We have to…Nami-san…" said Sanji as he tried to pull her away._

"_No! Stop it! Let me just stay here!" she screamed as she refused to let him go._

"_Please Nami…we can't leave him like this…" whispered Chopper. Nami finally and slowly looked up at Chopper. Then she looked down at Luffy. He was covered in his own blood. She finally loosened her hold. Sanji came forward and lifted him up. He and Chopper took him to the bath house to clean off his body. She could only watch as they walked away with the body of her captain, her lover. Tears streamed down her face as she remained where she was._

_Robin walked up behind her and practically fell on her as she hugged her to her. Both women wept together as they held each other. Nami looked over at the little fox he had given her. She cried out loudly in her anguish._

**End Flashback**

She knew they were considering taking her back to Dr. Ferris. After all, he had given them an eternal pose, just in case. She didn't want to go back there…She didn't want anything, but him. She couldn't have him…so what else was there…? He hadn't even left her with his seed…There was no other reason she could think of to exist any longer. She slowly got up onto her feet swaying a bit from not having eaten in two days. She slid down to the ground and slowly began walking to the back of the ship.

"Oi, Nami-san…let me make you something to eat…" said Sanji softly. His stubble was much more visible, she didn't see it. She kept going without answering him. Everyone just frowned. They were extremely worried about her mental state.

"Should we follow her?" asked Chopper.

"No…just…just give her some space…" replied Zoro.

She climbed up the stairs and continued slowly to the back of the ship. She turned the corner and opened the door to Chopper's infirmary. She began to sift through all the medication he had. She pulled out two bottles. One read 'Pain Killers', the other, 'Sleeping Drugs'. She looked at the pain killers. If only it would work for the pain and anguish she was feeling right at this moment. She set it down and then opened the sleeping pills. Maybe she could just go to sleep and never wake up. The pain was just too much. She poured a hand full into her hand. She threw them into her mouth and began chewing on them as she poured herself a glass of water. She washed down the awful powder with the water.

She made her way back out on deck and continued until she made it to her room. Everyone continued to watch her, having no idea of what she had just done. She entered the room and then turned to his lifeless body. She slowly made her way over to him and then slowly lay down next to him. Tears spilled from her eyes as soon as she touched his skin. He was so cold. She pressed her body against his cold one and held him to her tightly. More tears spilled from her eyes as she wept silently.

"I'm so sorry…I'm not…I'm not strong enough…I can't do it…not again…I'm so sorry…" she whispered as she shut her eyes tight against her tears. "I know you wouldn't have wanted this…You couldn't keep your promise…You're not here to protect me…not even from myself…I'm so sorry, my love…" she continued. She slowly opened her eyes and leaned up. She gently kissed his cold and lifeless lips. She pulled away from him and stared down into his pale face. His lips had already turned blue. Her face contorted in her grief. She covered her mouth with her hand as she wept. She watched as her tears dripped onto his face and glided down onto the bed.

She lay back down and wrapped her arm around him. She could already feel her body growing weak from the drugs. Her eyes were becoming heavy. "Luffy…maybe…maybe I will see you…I love you……Luffy…" she whispered as her eyes closed.

----

**Two Days Ago**

Desini stood at the edge of the dock as she watched their ship sail away. She could still hear battle cries from the ship. She hugged herself as anxiety flooded over here. 'Are they okay…? Is he…okay?' she thought to herself. Jin walked up behind her. "I'm sure they are just fine…" he said gently.

"How did they know they were here?" she asked quickly after he finished his words.

"I…I called them…" he replied quietly.

Desini quickly turned and slapped him across the face. "I knew it was you…" she seethed.

He slowly turned back to her, the red mark becoming visible on his face. "I had to do my job." he said. Her having struck him didn't bother him.

"I don't care about your job!! Do you have any idea what you have done?! Those are wonderful people!! Pirates or not!!" she yelled.

He only stared down at her with slightly furrowed brows. "I'm sorry…I had to…" he replied.

She growled in frustration. "You idiot…" she whispered. "You may have helped me in the past…and you may have thought you were helping now…but you have only caused damage…" she whispered with her head lowered.

She quickly turned when the battle cries stopped. Then she gasped in horror when she could hear screaming coming from the ship. "Oh no!!" she cried as she ran forward. She heard someone scream his name. "No!!" she cried as she fell to her knees. Jin slowly walked forward with a frown on his face. She covered her face with her hands. She heard more screaming and cries. She knew exactly what those horrific sounds meant. He was dead…She sobbed silently into her hands.

Jin slowly closed his eyes. She would never forgive him for this. He knelt down and reached for her. "Don't touch me you bastard!! I hate you!! He's dead and it's all your fault!! You killed a good man!! He didn't deserve this!! She didn't deserve this!!" she screamed as she began beating him with her fists. He didn't stop her.

"I'm sorry…Desi…" he whispered as he lowered his gaze. It took him awhile to finally calm her down. She was slumped forward onto his chest. She hiccupped a few times.

"I hate you…" she whispered.

"Aa…I know…You never did like me much..." he replied.

She pulled away from him and then stood up. She began to slowly walk away. "Desi, wait!" he said as he stood up and ran after her.

"Don't touch me…" she said in low angry voice.

"I said I was sorry…" he said.

"Will your apology bring him back?" she asked in an unpleasant voice.

He frowned at her. "I knew you were in over your head…I knew your job was going to kill you one day…I had asked you when we last saw each other to find a new job…It was bad enough everyone else died…" he said.

"I like my job…" she replied with no emotion as she continued to walk.

"It's dangerous!" he said, raising his voice.

"Un, it is…" she replied emotionlessly.

"It's not a job you can do alone…" he said.

"I wasn't alone…I think I would have been happy with them…Now he's gone…" she whispered. "I will never forgive you…Jin…" she said as she continued walking.

He frowned sadly as she walked away from him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Captain Jin…"

Jin didn't turn for awhile. He waited until she was out of sight before turning to the Vice Admiral. He could never remember his name. "Sir…" he finally replied.

"Why did you allow them to escape?"

"They out numbered me sir…" he replied in an uncaring voice. "I tried to stall them for you sir…" he continued.

"Do you expect me to believe such foolishness?!"

"I'm sorry sir…They were quiet powerful…" he replied staring the man in the eyes. 'I hate higher-ups…' he thought.

"You will receive proper punishment for your failure."

"Of course, sir…" replied Jin. He knew he wouldn't be demoted. He was sure they would just give him a worse post than what he had now. He didn't really care at the moment. It seemed to slip their minds that they failed just as miserably. Also, that it was he who placed that call to begin with. Just like higher-ups…that's why he hated them. He was not going to mention to them that they had in fact succeeded to eliminate Mugiwara no Luffy. He will let them figure it out for themselves.

"You're dismissed…Captain."

"Hai, sir!" he replied as he turned and walked away.

----

Nami woke up with a long and loud gasp. She brought her hands to her face. Her body felt incredibly weak. She began to cough as she rolled over onto her side. Her entire body ached. Her vision blurred as she tried to look around. Then memory began to flood her mind. Her face wrenched as she began to remember what she had done. She looked around again. She was in a clinic. They had brought her back to Dr. Ferris…She was still alive. Tears spilled from her eyes as she began to weep. She covered her face with her hands. "Luffy…" she whispered as she sobbed. Then she slowly reached down and touched her flat belly. She ground her teeth. She wanted to cry out, but she kept her control. She noticed no one was in the room.

She slowly sat up and cried out from the pain her body was in. She vaguely recognized the room. She slid off the bed, only to fall to her knees. Her legs were weak. She wondered how long it had been since she had been asleep. She was sure her Nakama had buried Luffy by now. She sobbed loudly as she thought of this. Her love…under ground…just like Bellemere, the last thought she remembered was his pale face. Then, his smiling face came into view, the night they had first made love. She touched her forehead to the cold floor as she continued to weep. She slowly brought up her leg, as she attempted to stand once again. Her legs wobbled, but managed to hold her up.

She stumbled to the door and opened it. She wiped away her tears and walked outside. She leaned against the wall for support as she made her way down the corridor. She could see the familiar exit.

"Nami-san!"

Nami stopped walking and then slowly turned to Sanji. He was standing some distance away with a cup in his hand. The cup slipped through his fingers as it fell to the floor the contents spilling everywhere. "Nami-san! You're awake!!" he cried as tears came to his eyes. He quickly walked forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright? Do you feel okay?" he asked in quick rushed questions. She only stared up into his face, her own expressionless. She watched as his smile faded. "Nami-san…are…are you alright?" he asked again. Then he gasped as tears streamed down her face. How could he ask her such a stupid question? She had tried to kill herself…the man she loved his dead…How could she possibly be alright? He frowned at her tears. "Nami-san…" he whispered.

"Ah! Sanji-san! She's awake!"

Nami slowly turned to the familiar voice. "Aa…she is Ms. Ness…" replied Sanji quietly with a small smile.

"Perhaps I should call the others. It's early, but I'm sure they would be happy to know she has awakened." she suggested with a smile.

"Aa…Thank you, Ms. Ness." replied Sanji. Nami turned away. She didn't really care to see anyone…Not even her Nakama. She slowly made her way towards the lobby. She walked up to the window and looked out. She could see the different colors in the sky as the sun was about to rise. 'So it's morning…' she thought to herself. "Nami-san…" called Sanji quietly. She slowly turned to him. He was frowning sadly at her. She slowly walked over and sat down in a chair some distance from the window. Sanji walked up and sat down next to her. "Nami-san…please tell me what's wrong." he said quietly.

She shook her head at him. He already knew what was wrong with her. Why was he asking her such a stupid question? More tears streamed down her face. She could hear Ms. Ness talking on the den-den mushi. Then she hung it up. "I don't want to talk about it…" she finally whispered. Her head hurt. "How long…?" she whispered.

"A…about a month and a half..." he replied.

Nami's face contorted as she covered her face. It's been over a month and a half since he died. He was already buried. She would never see him again. "A month and a half…" she whispered through her hands. She felt his arm wrap around her.

"Nami-san…don't cry…" he said soothingly.

How could he make such a request…? Did he not know how much pain she was in…? She hadn't wanted to wake up…She wanted to sleep forever…with him…She should have taken the entire bottle. "Just leave me alone…" she whispered as she leaned forward onto her knees.

"Oi, Nami-san…I don't think that's such a good idea…Besides, the others will be here…They will want to see you…" he said in his soothing voice.

"I don't want to see them!!" she cried loudly.

Sanji was taken back by her outburst. He frowned profusely at her. "Don't say that…Nami-san…They have been really worried about you…" he said.

"I don't care…" she replied.

Sanji made a loud noise of disbelief as his eyes widened. He could only stare down at her in disbelief. "Nami-san…" he whispered in his disbelief. "Nami-san…they would be terribly hurt if they knew you said such a horrible thing…" he continued.

"I said…I don't care…" she whispered.

Sanji furrowed his brows deeper. "Nami-san…please…talk to me…" he said.

"I don't need to talk to you…or anyone!!" she yelled as she kept her forehead to her knees.

Ms. Ness stood up and frowned at them. 'This is really bad…' she thought to herself.

Nami had to get away from this…It hurt way too much. She felt like she was going to fall apart. She would try again…This time…she wouldn't fail. Just then, the clinic door opened.

"Oi, Nami!!" cried Usopp and Chopper. Nami slowly looked up at them, face expressionless. Sanji turned to them with a frown. She watched as Robin and Zoro walked in after them. They were all smiling at her. What was there to smile about…? She frowned at them.

"Oi, Nami…you okay?" asked Usopp with a frown…another stupid question.

Franky then walked in. "Oi, Navigator-neesan, how are you feeling?" he asked with a grin. Her frown turned into a scowl. Why were these idiots smiling at her?

"Go away…" she said through clenched teeth as tears streamed down her face.

"Oi, Nami…what's with the tears?"

Nami gasped as her eyes widened. Suddenly, his silhouette came into the doorway. She couldn't see him due to the rising sun behind him. He had a hand over his hat. "Luffy…" she whispered. More tears streamed down her face. She was seeing him again. "No…" she whispered. The door closed behind him. He had a confused frown on his face.

"Oi, Nami…what's the matter with you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No…" she repeated. 'Not again…' she thought as she stood up. "No…no…not again…I can't take this!" she cried as she stood up and started to run.

"Oi, Nami!!"

She heard them call for her. She just kept stumbling down the hall way. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted it to end. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She turned quickly and pushed him away from her. "Don't touch me!! I can't take this anymore!!" she cried.

Luffy stumbled back and almost fell. "Oi, Nami, what's the matter with you?!" he yelled.

She stared into his confused face. Everyone had the same expression. "Oi, Nami-san…what's the matter…?" asked Sanji.

She turned to him as she began to cry again. "I see him…I can see him again…." she whispered. Everyone made throaty noise, even Luffy.

"See him again…?" whispered Usopp.

"Oi, Nami…what are you talking about?! Are you talking about me?" asked Luffy as he pointed to himself. To her amazement every turned a confused stare to Luffy.

"Why is she surprise to see you Luffy?" asked Usopp.

Luffy turned to him. "I don't know…" he replied as he scratched his head, knocking his hat back onto it's string.

"You…you can see him?" she whispered as her eyes widened.

"Of course we can see him you crazy woman…" replied Zoro with a raised brow.

She inhaled sharply as her eyes grew larger. More tears streamed down her face. Everyone watched in utter disbelief as she cried out and leapt onto Luffy. He cried out in surprise as they both fell over backwards. He landed on his back with her on top of him. "Oi!!" he cried.

Then everyone's jaw dropped as she began kissing his face. "You're alive…You're alive…You're alive…" she kept repeating as she planted kisses all over his face.

Luffy's eyes widened as a sweat bead formed on the side of his face. "O…o…oi, Nami what are yoomph…" He was interrupted by her lips. His eyes widened further. Everyone's eyes bugged in utter disbelief as Nami kissed their captain.

She finally pulled away as tears dripped down to his face. "I'm so glad…I'm so glad…You're alive…" she whispered. Then she noticed his expression. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared up at her. Then she took a second glance. All but one of his scars…were gone. "You're scars are gone…" she whispered.

"S…scars?" he asked as he frowned at her.

She ran her finger over his one scar. "You had more than one scar…" she said. "Did Chopper use an ointment to make them go away?" she asked.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!"

Nami's eyes widened as she turned to the rest of the crew. Usopp and Chopper's eyes were still bugged. Zoro was staring at her with a nervous expression as sweat beaded down his face. Sanji had tears waterfalling down his face. She frowned at them. She turned back down to Luffy who was staring up at her with an expressionless gaze. He blinked a few times. She looked down. She was still straddling him. 'What's going on?' she thought to herself. She was sure he had in fact died. She slowly got up. Luffy got up and placed his hat back on his head.

"You were out for about a month and a half and when you finally come to…you've completely lost your noodle!!" exclaimed Zoro.

"Oi, don't talk to Nami-san that way, Marimo!!" yelled Sanji angrily.

"You're just as crazy, Magic-brows!!" retorted Zoro.

"What did you say, Stick Boy?!" yelled Sanji.

"They're swords!!" growled Zoro.

Nami's eyes widened. It had been a long time since she had seen these two argue so much. She quickly turned back to Luffy who was still staring at her. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"Perhaps you should sit down…Navigator-san…" suggested Robin with a warm smile on her face. She guided Nami back to her room. Nami sat down in her bed and stared at everyone as they all bunched into the room.

"Maybe we should get the Doc…" suggested Franky.

"Dr. Ferris…?" said Nami.

"E-h?!" everyone exclaimed.

Nami stared at them in surprise. Then she frowned. "How do you know Dr. Ferris' name?!" asked Chopper.

Nami gasped as her eyes widened. "Wait…wait a minute…I've been here before…to see Dr. Ferris…Why wouldn't I know his name?!" she asked.

"E-h?! How could you have come here before?! This is the first time we've come here!!" exclaimed Chopper.

Nami was becoming more and more confused. "No…" she replied. Then she slowly brought a hand to her head. "What's going on…? What happened?" she whispered.

"Perhaps…we should tell her what happened." suggested Robin. Everyone turned to her.

"Okay…" replied Usopp.

"After you were knocked out on Keibi Island…We were successful in defeating the marines and were able to escape…However…you wouldn't wake up…So, we brought you here. Luffy was out for about a week before he finally woke up. He over did it trying to fight them all off." explained Chopper.

Nami's eyes were wide as saucers as her face paled. "Escaped…?" she whispered.

"Aa…you were put into a coma after the explosion. Luffy was the last to talk to you before you passed out." said Usopp. Nami began to breathe heavily. 'It had been a dream…It had been a dream…' "It was a dream…" she whispered out loud.

"Eh? A dream?" asked Chopper.

She lowered her gaze as she brought a hand to her forehead. "It was all a dream…" she whispered again.

"What was a dream, Nami?" asked Usopp.

She slowly looked up at everyone, and then she looked over at Luffy who was just silently staring at her with his expressionless gaze. There was no warmth there…nothing…She felt tears sting her eyes. "It was a dream…" she repeated. None of it had been real…none of it…

"Oi, now why are you crying?!" asked Zoro in annoyance.

"I want to be alone…" she whispered.

"Oi, I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" said Sanji.

"I said I want to be alone!! Now get out!! All of you!!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face. Then she looked back down. She heard footsteps and then the door close. She began to sob quietly to herself. It had all been a dream. Everything…even…even their love. None of it had been real.

"Nami…"

She gasped as she quickly looked up. Luffy was standing in front of the door. "I said I wanted to be alone!! Get out!!" she screamed.

"No." he simply replied.

She scowled as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. He caught it easily and walked up to her. "_Get out_!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No." he replied again as he kept walking towards her. "Not until you tell me why you're crying." he continued as he set the pillow down.

She sobbed harder as she slumped forward. "Just go away…" she whispered.

"I can't do that, Nami…" he replied. "I missed you…" 

Nami gasped as her eyes widened. She quickly looked up into his eyes. "What did you say…?" she whispered.

"I was worried…I thought you would never wake up…" he said as he looked down towards the ground with a frown. 'Did he just say…he missed me…?' she thought to herself. It had been a whisper. She wasn't sure if she heard him right. She could only stare at his face. It was so good to be looking at him, to see his face with color. She watched as he blinked. She frowned sadly. He was alive. Who cares if it wasn't real or not? He was alive. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

She inhaled sharply. "Sorry…? Sorry for what?" she asked quietly.

"I wasn't able to protect you…You were asleep for so long because I couldn't protect you…and now you're so sad…" he said quietly.

"No Luffy…I don't care about any of that…I'm just so glad you're alive…" she said as she felt herself smile.

He looked up at her in confusion. "Nami…why do you keep saying that?" he asked.

She frowned and looked away from him. "I had a bad dream is all…" she replied quietly.

"A bad dream…?" he asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Un…I just want to forget about it…" she replied.

"Nami…"

She slowly closed her eyes as his voice echoed in her mind. Then she finally turned to him. He was frowning at her. "It seemed really bad…I've never seen you like this…Tell me about it…" he said.

She couldn't help but to think about the night they spent together in her dream. She felt herself blush. "No…" she replied as she looked away from him.

"Nami…please…"

She felt her face wrenching in sorrow again. "It was just really bad…That's all you need to know…" she said as she tried to dry her tears. He walked up and began wiping away her tears for her. She stared up at him wide eyed. Then she began crying more. "Please…don't touch me…" she whispered.

He furrowed his brows deeper as he made a small noise. "Nami…please tell me what's wrong…" he said quietly. "What happened in your dream?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. How could she possible tell him what she had dreamt about? How could she tell him she lived almost five months in her sleep, five incredibly horrible months? One incredibly great night… How could she tell him that they made love…? "I can't…" she whispered.

"Did I die?"

She gasped as her eyes flew open. She stared up into his eyes. Tears flowed from them as her face scrunched up again. "Yes…" she whispered.

He frowned sadly down at her. "I'm sorry…You had such a horrible dream because of me…" he said quietly.

"No Luffy…Don't say that…" she whispered. He still had his hand on her face, she reached up and grabbed it. He was still staring down at her with a slight sad expression. Her eyes slowly shifted down to his lips. They were slightly parted. She wanted to kiss him. What was sad…was that she could still remember what they felt like against her own. She could still remember the warmth of his skin against hers. She slowly blinked and looked away from him. "It was just a dream…" she repeated.

"Nami…...Why did you kiss me?"

Her eyes widened as she quickly turned to him. "I…I…I was…I mean…" she stammered as a blush crept up her cheeks. Hadn't she asked him this very same thing?

"_One more question…" she said._

"_Okay…" he said._

"_Why did you kiss me?" she asked._

_He looked at her in surprise as he made a soft noise. "Kiss…?" he whispered._

"_Un…twice…" she replied._

_He slowly looked away. He slowly furrowed his brows. "Because…it was good to see you…I hadn't seen you since…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "I thought…I never would…" he continued quietly._

"_Then it wasn't a dream…" she whispered._

_He turned to her. "No…it wasn't…" he replied._

"_But…why a kiss…?" she asked._

_He turned away again. "I'm not sure…" he replied._

She looked away from him. "I thought you had died…When I woke up…I thought I was still in my dream…" she explained.

"But…why a kiss?"

She inhaled slowly as her eyes widened. She slowly turned to his pursed lips. She continued to stare at him wide eyed. He reached up and scratched his head. "A hug would have been fine…" he said as he frowned in a lopsided frown.

She tilted her head to the side as she smiled slowly and warmly up at him. "You're right…I'm sorry…" she said softly.

He grinned at her. "No, it's okay!" he exclaimed. She stood up and walked into him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're right…A hug would have been just fine…" she whispered. His eyes widened as he stared at the wall. He slowly raised his arms and placed his hands on her back. He wasn't sure what to do.

She wanted to stay like this. She knew she couldn't. Her dream made her realize…that she was in love with her captain. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in a dream? She finally pulled away and smiled at him. This was reality…and in reality…he was not in love with her. Her heart sank at that thought, but she refused to cry again. He was still frowning at her.

She gave him a false smile. "I'm okay now." she said. He furrowed his brows deeper. She looked at him slightly surprised.

Then suddenly he grinned. "I'm glad you're okay now." he said.

"Un…I'm okay now…" she replied quietly. In reality…she wasn't…She loved him so much it hurt, and he had no idea.

"Should I go get the others now?" he asked with his goofy grin.

She smiled wider. "Un…that would be nice." she said as she turned and sat down.

"Okay!" he exclaimed as he turned and ran out the door.

Her smile immediately faded. "I love you…" she whispered as she looked away from the door. He would never know this…She couldn't tell him. However…if she didn't…what if…what if something did happen to him…? She would be back at where she was in the beginning of her dream. She would be without him and having regretted not telling him her feelings. She could then hear footsteps coming towards her room. She planted a smile on her face as everyone began to walk in. They all smiled in return as soon as they saw her smile.

'What should I do…?' she thought as everyone began talking to her at once. 'What should I do…?' She smiled at Chopper who threw himself at her. 'Should I tell him my dream?' Chopper began crying into her chest. She squeezed him tightly. 'Should I tell him I love him?' She dried away his little tears and told him she would be okay. 'Should I tell him I can no longer live without him?' She set him down as Sanji tried to hug her with his usually love-love manner. She smiled nervously as she tried to push him away. She turned toward Luffy. He was staring at her with his expressionless gaze. Her smile faded. 'What should I do?' They stared at one another for awhile until Usopp caught her attention.

"She was incredible!!" he was saying.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"This bounty hunter we heard about!" he exclaimed.

"Desini…" she whispered as her eyes widened.

"Eh…?" he questioned. Everyone was staring at her wide eyed. "I…I never said her name…" he said quietly in disbelief.

"How did you know her name?! That's so cool, Nami!!" exclaimed Luffy with a grin.

"Perhaps she over heard things while she was in a coma…" explained Robin with a hand to her chin. Luffy quickly looked over at Robin. Nami turned at his quick motion. If he had had an expression…it was gone by the time she looked at him. She furrowed her brows.

"That makes sense. That would explain how she knew Dr. Ferris' name too." said Chopper.

"Ee…" replied Robin with a small smile.

Nami laughed nervously. "Un…I guess so…" she said as she scratched the back of her head. She wanted to be alone again. She needed time to think. "You know…I'm…I'm a little tired…I know I've been asleep this whole time, but I think I'm going to lay down." she said with a small smile. Everyone frowned at her, but then nodded and began to leave the room. Luffy watched her the entire time before leaving last and closing he door. She could now hear them talking outside as she lay down.

"_Should someone watch her?"_ asked Sanji.

"_Considering how…'disoriented' she was when she woke up, it's probably best someone does stay with her." _said Chopper.

"_I watched her last night. I'm not doing it." _said Zoro. Nami narrowed her eyes.

"_Let me do it." _said Luffy.

"_I could just continue my watch on her. I don't mind." _said Sanji.

"_Don't you need to make breakfast, Cook-san? I can do it. I don't mind."_ asked Robin. 'Did they just ignore Luffy?'

"_I said let me do it!"_ said Luffy a little louder. There was silence.

"_You know we can't do that Luffy…"_ said Usopp quieter.

"_Don't be stupid! I'm alright now! She's awake…I won't do that again!"_ said Luffy. 'What are they talking about?' There was more silence.

"_I'm sorry Luffy…but I can't allow it…"_ said Sanji. 'Can't allow it?' Then she heard a growl.

"_Fine…"_ said Luffy. Nami frowned. He hadn't put up much of a fight.

_Good. Then it's agreed Robin-chan wil-…"_

"_I never agreed." _said Luffy.

"_But you just said 'Fine'." _said Usopp. 

"_I said 'Fine' because I didn't want to have to do this. I will watch Nami while she sleeps. I'm Captain here, and those are my orders. I allowed it before because you were right…I'm alright now. Go back to the ship. I already said I won't do that. She's awake now." _said Luffy. Nami's eyes widened as she gasped. 'Luffy…'

"_Oi, now hold on a minute Luffy..."_

"_I said go back to the ship!" _said Luffy loudly.

"_But Luffy, aren't you going to eat?…"_ asked Usopp.

"_I'll eat later…Go back to the ship…" _he said. There was a long silence. Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Why wasn't Luffy allowed to watch her before? Was he actually passing up food?' Then she heard footsteps walk down the hall. She heard the door open. She closed her eyes.

She heard silent footsteps walk in and then sit in the chair near her bed. 'Luffy…' she thought again. It took all her will power not to open her eyes. What had happened while she had been in her coma? He said he was alright now…What did he mean by that? She wanted to ask…What was going on? She rolled over towards the roll and opened her eyes.

It was unnerving know he was just behind her. She knew he was probably watching her sleep. She was beginning to wonder. He's alive again…What if this were the dream? What if what happened was the actual reality…? She had taken a great deal of drugs. What if she were dreaming now?

What if she fell asleep now…and then woke up there…? She wasn't sure she could ever sleep now. She was too afraid this was a dream. She knew she couldn't sleep. She wanted this to be reality. She wanted him to be alive.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Yup, I'm pure evil incarnate. You've said it a million times in the reviews. I bet I had you all screaming and crying. HA! Thanks for the support you guys! XD I couldn't say this in the A/N above, but the perfect song to go with when they first talk that I found was Avril Lavigne's Fall To Pieces. Check out the lyrics! You should reread that whole scene while listening to that song! Please review. Enjoy again! Later! XD


	15. Chapter 15: Dreams

**Author's Note: **Hello again! XD Looks down Right! This is chapter 15! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! XD Please review! Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 15: Dreams**

Nami's eyes flew open. She looked around and then sighed in relief. She was still in the clinic. She looked over at Luffy who was asleep next to her. It had been four days already. The doctor had promised to release her today. He said she was healthy again. The only thing she worried about that she hadn't told anyone, was waking up and finding he really had died. She had given in and had told him her dream.

**Flashback**

"_Nami…"  
_

_Nami's eyes flew open and almost gasped. She clamped her teeth down to prevent any sound from escaping. 'Just pretend to be asleep…' she thought to herself._

"_I know you're not asleep…"_

_She inhaled sharply and then turned to him. He was staring into her eyes as he was sitting in the chair. She frowned. "Not any more I'm not…" she said in a low voice._

_He slowly smiled at her. "You were never asleep…" he said in an equally low voice. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She ignored it._

"_What do you want?" she asked in false annoyance. Or was it?_

"_That dream is still bothering you…" he said._

_She frowned. "Stop worrying about my dream…" she said as she turned away._

"_I'll stop worrying about it when you stop worrying about it." he replied._

_Her eyes widened as she turned back around. His face had reverted back to nothing. "Alright, I've stopped worrying about it." she said. He smiled slowly again. 'Was it just her…or did he actually know when she was lying? Since when could he do that?' she thought._

"_Tell me about it Nami…" he said. It sounded more like an order to her._

_She pursed her lips at him. "I don't want to." she said. She blanched. She was sounding like him…_

_His smile widened slightly. "Why not?" he asked._

"_I already told you why!" she said in a raised voice._

"_You only told me part of why." he replied. She quickly furrowed her brows. 'What was he talking about…?' she thought. "I want to hear about the whole dream…I want to know how I died…I want to know…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Tell me your dream Nami." he said again. 'What was he about to say?' she thought._

_She sighed and then sat up. He stood up and then sat down next to her. She gave in and told him 'most' of her dream. She didn't tell him about 'Kind' Luffy's having kissed her, and she most definitely didn't mention about their time together. She also didn't mention the 'Rude' Luffy's having kissed her either, and she most definitely didn't mention about her jealousy towards Desini. She of course had to omit certain things 'Kind' Luffy and what he had said to her. She also omitted…that she had tried to kill herself._

_He was looking away from her with furrowed brows as this all sunk in. "That's horrible…" he said._

"_Un…that's why I don't really like to think about it. I took you for granted…I promise not to do that again…My dream made me realize that…you are important to me…as is everyone else. I mean I knew that before, but…" she stopped her ramblings._

_He finally turned to her. "You're important to me too, Nami. I would have been really sad if that had happened to me." he said quietly. She smiled at him. Then she reached up and pulled his hat into his face. "Oi!" he exclaimed._

_She laughed. "Well, it's good to know you would be sad for me!" she said. She actually did feel better. She felt a lot better. "You know…I do feel better." she admitted aloud._

_Pulling his hat out of his face, he placed it back on his head with a grin. "See? I told you!" he said as he laughed. She smiled at him. "I still can't believe you lived for five months in your dream! That's so cool!" he said._

"_That is not cool!" she exclaimed with a frown. "It was the worst!" she said._

_He pouted at her. "I've never lived for five months in a dream before…" he said quietly. She couldn't help but to smile. She wanted to hug him again._

"_Maybe not...but you wouldn't have wanted to live these five months…" she said. His pout disappeared, but his frown remained. Then he turned away from her and stayed silent for a long while._

"_You're right…" he finally replied quietly. "You're strong Nami…I'm not sure what I would have done if that happened to me…" he said quietly._

_She inhaled sharply in disbelief at what he just said. Then she frowned sadly. 'No…no I'm not strong…' she thought to herself. She leaned forward and reached out for him. She heard him make a noise as she pulled him to her. She held his head down to her chest as she rested her chin on his head. His hat had been knocked off. "I'm not as strong as you think…" she whispered. His eyes widened. She felt tears. She closed her eyes tight against them. "I…I didn't take it well…" she admitted._

_Luffy frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly._

"_I tried to put myself to sleep…" she admitted. Luffy pulled away from her quickly and stared into her eyes._

"_What…?" he whispered._

"_I wasn't strong Luffy…" she said as she began to cry. His frowned deepened. "You're…very important to me…My dream made me realize this…You mean a lot more to me than…you might think…" she admitted. His eyes widened. _

_Then he frowned as he looked away. "I'm not as strong as I thought either…" he whispered._

_She looked at him in surprise. "What…what did you just say…?" she whispered._

"_When I woke up…and was told about you…I was sad…but I waited for you to wake up…When you didn't wake up I…I panicked…" he said. 'Panicked…?'_

"_What do you mean…?" she asked._

"_It…it was my fault you were like that…I could have stopped you from going to the shops…but I was…afraid…Then…I couldn't protect you…I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up…So I…I tried to wake you up…" he explained quietly._

"_Tried…tried to wake me up?" she asked quietly._

"_Aa…I started to shake you…and yelled for you to wake up. When the others tried to pull me away…I…might have…" He went silent. 'Luffy…' she thought to herself. Had he fought them off? "It took them awhile to finally calm me down. I was just so scared I would never see you again…After that…they wouldn't allow me near you alone…I could come during the day…but someone had to be with me…I was able to talk to you…even though Sanji had told me I might be bothering you…" he said. Nami frowned. 'Sanji…how cruel for him to say such things to Luffy!' she thought._

"_But…" he started to say. Nami furrowed her brows. "I would sneak out and come see you at night when I knew they would be asleep…" he admitted quietly. It had almost been a whisper. Her eyes widened. He had snuck in to see her. "It was the only time I could talk to you alone…There were things I needed to say…" he said. "They might have thought it stupid if they heard me." he said with a frown._

"_What things Luffy…?" she asked._

"_I just wanted to apologize…and…tell you I was scared…and…and that I missed you…" he said. Nami inhaled slowly at his confession. He wouldn't look at her. She was sure he felt a little embarrassed for admitting that to her. She felt herself smile warmly at him. "I knew that he would wake up soon…so I had to hurry…Sanji was the hardest person to sneak in with…" he said as he narrowed his eyes._

"_So that's where it came from…" she whispered. He finally turned to her with a confused expression. "The kinder Luffy…he said some things to me…that I didn't tell you the first time…He had told me that he had missed me…" she said._

_Luffy looked at her in surprise. "So you had heard me?!" he asked as he leaned forward._

"_Un! I heard you!" she said with a warm smile. He smiled in return. "You know what…I missed you too." she said. His smile faded. She leaned forward and pulled him to her for another hug. This time he hugged her back. It felt so good to have his warmth against her again. Her hold tightened. She didn't want to let go. She turned her head and kissed his neck once before turning away. She couldn't help herself. She felt him stiffen. She couldn't help but smile._

"_Nami…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why did you kiss me?"_

"_Because I wanted to."_

_He pulled away from her. She felt her heart racing. She gasped when he pulled her to him and claimed her lips with his. She didn't waste much time in her surprise as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him further. She could feel his desperation in the kiss. 'Had he really been that worried about me?' she thought. She too felt desperation. She wanted to feel his skin against hers once again. It was almost a need. She began to unbutton his vest. He didn't protest. She prayed the crew wouldn't come back for a long time._

_**End Flashback**_

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. After…she had told him everything…Everything that had happened in the dream. When he had gone to pull out, she had pulled him to her. "Don't!" she had cried. He had looked at her surprised, but had soon closed his eyes and fell on her. She could feel his seed flow into her. She wouldn't make that mistake again. She knew she loved this man…She wanted everything he had to offer, even his children. She knew it would be hard raising a child on the ship, but she knew they would manage.

He had gotten up and dressed. Then he had turned to her and asked her why? That's when she had told him her entire dream. He stared at her for a long time after, and then he had smiled. He knew what that meant. She was willing to spend the rest of her life with him. That she wanted to bear his children. They had both dressed just in time. Sanji had walked into the room with food. He had looked at both their flushed faces, but hadn't said anything. He did his usual love-love dance as he gave Nami her food.

However, after that, Luffy didn't allow anyone to stay with her at night. When the crew had asked why, and Sanji had protested profusely, he had simply said, "Because I said so." It was the way he had said it that had made them silent. No one argued, not even Sanji. She smiled in memory.

Luffy sat up immediately and looked over at her. She frowned at how he had woken up.

"You okay?" she asked.

He turned to her and grinned. "Aa!" he exclaimed.

"Dr. Ferris said he would be releasing me today." she said cheerfully.

"Aa!" he replied with a grin as he got out of the bed. They had gotten into the habit of redressing before going to sleep. They hadn't told anyone about…their new relationship. No one had asked either. She was sure they wondered, but she didn't care.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Dr. Ferris." said Nami with a smile. He smiled in return. 'She is showing great progress.' he thought.

"We will be releasing you today." he said as he walked up to her. He gave her the morning check up.

"Un, I have to admit I'm ready to get out of here. No offense of course." she said with a nervous smile.

"None taken of course." he replied with a gentle smile.

Nami had been amazed that he even looked the same as in her dream. She had been down right shocked. After all, she hadn't actually seen him. After the check up, she was released. They were now making their way down the town street. Luffy and Chopper were running ahead of everyone. Usopp was just behind them. She smiled warmly.

She watched as something caught Luffy's eye. He turned and ran up to it. A man was cooking up some meat. 'Figures…' she thought as she smiled. Chopper ran up next to him and began jumping up to see with a grin on his face. She stopped where she was and watched as a smile played on her lips. She was okay with just watching him. She didn't care if the crew saw or wondered why. He turned to her with a grin and said something. She didn't really hear, but he was pointing at the meat. 'He's asking for permission.' She nodded. His grin widened as he turned back to the man and help up both hands. The man laughed and began to cook.

"You okay?"

She turned to Zoro with the smile still on her face. She tilted her head and closed her eyes. "I'm fine!" she said with her smile. Then she opened her eyes. He was staring at her with a raised brow. "I'm fine! I promise that I'm not crazy." she said as she laughed. It was so good to have things back to normal.

"Mugiwara!!"

Nami gasped and quickly turned along with everyone else. A figure dashed toward Luffy and kicked him. "Oi!!" yelled Zoro as he, Franky, and Sanji ran forward. Luffy hit the ground from the unexpected attack. The figure jumped on him before anyone could get near him. She raised up her arms.

Nami's eyes widened when she saw the glistening shine. "No!!" she screamed. It was too late. The figure plunged the blade into Luffy's chest. "N-o!!" she screamed. Zoro wasted no time swinging his swords at the opponent. The figure was quicker. It jumped out of the way.

"I'll be back for the rest of you!"

"No! No!" she screamed as she reached Luffy. The figure had long gone. She dropped to her hands and knees next to him. He was having trouble breathing. "Oh god, Luffy!! Not again…" she whispered as she lifted him up.

"I…I'm so…I'm so…sorry…" he breathed. He was having trouble talking. Blood was already seeping from his mouth.

"No! It's not your fault! Don't you dare apologize to me again!!" she cried. Her vision blurred and swayed from the tears falling from her eyes. His breathing was becoming heavy. "Please Luffy…don't leave me again." she whispered.

"Luffy…" whispered Usopp.

Chopper finally got over his shock. "Ah!" he cried as he stepped forward. He looked over the wound and then froze. "I can't…I can't…" he started to say. Everyone but Nami looked up at him.

"What are you trying to say Chopper?!" asked Zoro.

"The blade…the blade…pierced his heart…" he whispered as he too began to breathe heavily. Tears were beginning to spill over. "I can't…There's nothing I can do…" he whispered.

Nami's face turned pained at this realization. "Luffy…" she whispered as she touched her forehead to his.

"I…want to stay…with you…" he whispered. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He was staring into hers. She leaned forward and gently rested her lips over his. She felt pressure on his end as he attempted to kiss her back. Then he pulled back. She slowly raised her head and looked at him. He was still staring up into her face. However…there was no life in his eyes. Her face turned into agony as she began to weep. She didn't cry out…she didn't scream…She only wept silently. 'How much more…How much more would be taken from me?'

She felt her head spin. She fell forward onto him and passed out.

She opened her eyes and tried to move. She couldn't. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision. "Nami…" she heard someone call. She looked over to see a blurred figure.

"Nami-san!"

'Sanji…' Her vision finally cleared. She opened them wider when she realized she was strapped down. "What…what is this?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Nami-san…but Dr. Ferris thought it might be best…" said Sanji with a sad frown. He looked horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes and his stubble was more prominent.

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled.

"You…you tried to kill yourself…Nami-san…" he said.

She gasped as her eyes widened. "No…No…" she whispered as she started to struggle.

"Oi, Nami…Calm down!" said Usopp.

"No!! No!!" she screamed. He was still dead…No matter where she went…he was dead… She cried out loudly as she struggled.

"Nami-san, please! Stop this!" cried Sanji as he tried to hold her down. Her mind felt like it was going to shatter. She couldn't take this anymore…She wanted to die…

----

Luffy sat in the corner…of the dark room…alone…Well, not completely alone…She was here…He hadn't left this corner for a long while…Three days…His Nakama tried to make him move…He attacked anyone who tried. So they stopped coming. He had to think. Something was wrong. He knew those couldn't be his Nakama. They were weak. They failed to protect her…He failed…

He looked down into her dark face. He couldn't really see her. It was so dark. He knew what to expect. He had thought he lost her…Then she appeared again, with her smile and beautiful bright orange hair. Then he had lost her again. He couldn't protect her. He hugged her tighter to him. She was the only thing that seemed real to him right now. He had even had a dream where he had lost her…He wasn't sure how many more times he could take her dying.

**Five Months Ago**

"Are you sure we should land here?" asked Nami with a frown.

"Of course!!" exclaimed Luffy as he pumped his fist into the air.

"But Luffy…there's a marine base here…" she reminded him.

"Aa!" he replied with his grin.

"That could cause us a lot of trouble." she said.

"We can handle any trouble that comes our way!! I'll just kick their asses!!" he said in a loud voice.

"I-I-I'm not s-s-so sure about th-th-this!!" stuttered Usopp as he shook where he stood. "I-I-I think I've c-c-come down with most-definitely-cannot-land-on-an-island-with-a-marine-base-itis…" he said in rushed words.

Nami turned and frowned at him.

"We land! It will be fun!!" yelled Luffy.

**One Day Later**

"Run!!"

"How did they find us?!"

"I'm not sure!!"

"You see Luffy?! I told you it was a bad idea to land here!!"

"We had fun though didn't we?! Shishishi!!"

"That's not the point!!" yelled Nami as she pounded her fist into his head.

"T-T-There's s-s-so many of them!!!" yelled Usopp.

"It's no problem! We can kick their asses!!" yelled Luffy. In truth, he was a little worried. There were a lot of them. He wondered if his Nakama could fend them off. He knew one thing, he would fight his hardest.

"Shut up and keep running you idiot!!" yelled Sanji.

"We should fight them off!!" yelled Luffy.

"Are you stupid?! Look how many there are!!" yelled Nami angrily. "If you had just listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!!" she yelled. He only laughed. He knew she was scared, but was hiding it with her anger. He knew laughing about it would make her angrier. He would rather she be angry at him, than afraid of what was behind them.

"You idiot!!" she yelled as she swung at him. He dodged her so she would swing again. She did, just as he thought. He let it hit him.

"Ow, Nami!!" he yelled as he pouted at her.

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle. A cannonball had been fired. It hit right in front of them. Everyone cried out as they flew backwards. Luffy landed on his back and flipped over from the explosion. He quickly got up to look towards everyone. They were getting up as well. He grinned. 'That's my Nakama!' He quickly stood up as well as everyone else and continued to run.

"We need to keep the cannonballs off of us!" yelled Sanji.

"Aa!" yelled the crew. Everyone continued to run and destroy any cannonball that came at them. Suddenly, Nami tripped and hit the ground. Luffy jumped up and knocked another one away some distance. He quickly turned to her.

"Oi, Nami!!" he yelled as he began to run towards her.

Just before he could reach her, there was a loud whistle. A cannonball hit right next to Nami. "Nami!" he cried as he kept running through the smoke. He made it to the other side. He ran to her and lifted her up. "Oi, Nami!!" he cried down into her face. She wasn't moving. "_Nami_!" he screamed.

"Luffy!" yelled Usopp.

"We've got to get out of here, Mugiwara!!" yelled Franky.

He lifted her up into his arms and started to run. However, something hard slammed into him. He and Nami were sent flying towards the harbor. He held her to him tightly. However, when he landed hard onto the cement, she flew out of his arms. They both rolled towards the sea. He latched into the side before he fell in and immediately stretched his arm to grab her. He grabbed her just before she hit the water. He sighed in relief as he tried to pull himself up. However, someone grabbed his vest and heaved him up.

He cried out in surprise. A fist slammed into his face. He cried out again, but didn't release his hold on Nami, who was still dangling above the sea. He reached out and tried to grab whoever had him to release him. Then he felt something sharp sink into his stomach. He cried out again. He didn't have the hands to stop it. He wasn't even given the chance to struggle. He looked down to see a blade protruding from his stomach. His vision began to blur. The marine reached down and ripped Nami from his grasp. "No, Nami!!" he yelled as he shifted his eyes down to her.

"This one's already dead…" said the marine as he tossed her into the sea.

"_No, Nami!!_" he screamed at the top of his lungs. However, doing so caused him to cough up blood. He began to struggle ignoring the pain in his gut. The man pulled out the sword, which caused him to cough up more blood.

"You were careless, Mugiwara…" said the man as he grinned.

"Let me go!! Nami!!" he cried as he continued to struggle.

"Luffy!!" he heard Zoro cry for him. Then the man cried out and released him. He screamed as he fell towards the sea. He tried to grab for the ledge, but missed. He plummeted into the ocean. He looked down to see if he could see Nami. He couldn't see her anywhere. He felt himself begin to pass out. 'No…I can't…pass out…now…' he tried to think. It was becoming too hard to even do that. He exhaled his last amount of air that he could no longer hold on. He watched as the bubbles of his precious air floated up and away from him.

Suddenly, there was a splash above him. 'Zoro…' His vision was going black. 'No…Nami…' was his last thought before everything went black.

----

Luffy woke up and immediately sat up. He quickly looked around. He was in the infirmary of the ship. He threw the covers back and quickly got out of bed. However, his legs had a different idea. They gave out on him sending him crashing down onto the floor. He grunted when his chin hit the ground. He attempted to lean up on his elbows. However, even that was a struggle. He pulled his knees up and tried again. The pain in his stomach was immeasurable. He didn't care.

"Nami…" he breathed as he just began to crawl across the floor. He reached up and grabbed the door knob and tried to stand again, using the door for support. His entire body was weak. His legs shook as he attempted to stand. He slumped against the door and just slid himself up against it. He grunted loudly as he forced himself to stand. She wasn't in here. He had to find her, to make sure she was safe. He turned the knob and fell out of the infirmary. He landed hard on the deck just outside. He could already feel the blood seeping through the bandage around his stomach. He didn't care.

He crawled on his stomach, using his elbows to pull himself. He ground his teeth from the pain he was causing himself. He turned the corner to see Chopper walking towards him. "Luffy!!" cried the little reindeer as he ran to him. "What are you doing?!" he yelled in slight anger and worry.

"Nami…where's Nami…?" he breathed. He could barely speak because of the pain and the fact that he had his teeth clenched shut against the pain.

"You shouldn't be moving around Luffy!! You were injured badly!" cried Chopper.

"Where's Nami?!" he said louder as he grunted from having used his stomach muscle to do so.

"Come on…I'm taking you back to the infirmary." he said as he turned into heavy point.

"Chopper answer my question!!" he yelled, ignoring the pain his doing this was causing. His vision began to blur again.

"She…We couldn't find her…" he finally replied.

Luffy gasped as his eyes widened. "No…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Luffy…We tried…but there was so many…We couldn't find her…We…we had to leave…" he said.

"No…" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry Luffy…" said Chopper as he began to cry.

"No! No!!" he yelled. He was angry. They had left without her.

"Oi, what's going on?!" yelled Sanji as he and the crew came running up the stairs. Luffy turned a scowl on them.

"You left her!!" he yelled at them. They all stopped and made noise of disbelief.

"Luffy please…we had to escape…" said Chopper as he reached down for him.

Luffy turned on him. "Get away from me! You're not my Nakama!! My Nakama would never leave another of our Nakama behind!!" he screamed as he moved away from Chopper.

"Oi, calm down Luffy, we had no choice! We tried to find her, but we couldn't! We had to escape or we all would have ended up dead!" yelled Zoro.

Luffy turned to him. His face darkened as he clenched his teeth in anger. "It was you…wasn't it…You gave the order to leave her!!" he yelled as he leapt up towards him. Zoro's eyes widened as Luffy used lightning speed to dash toward him. He didn't hesitate. He slammed his fist into Zoro's face.

"Luffy!!" cried the crew as they ran to him and tried to pull him off of Zoro.

"Luffy stop it!!" cried Usopp in horror. Luffy was relentlessly punching Zoro. Zoro grabbed Luffy's wrists and tried to shove him off.

"Tres Flor…" said Robin quietly as she restrained Luffy.

"Get off me!! You're not my Nakama!! Where are my Nakama?!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy please stop…It's us…" cried Chopper as he sobbed.

"No it's not!! My Nakama would never leave Nami!!" he screamed. His vision was blurring to the point were he could no longer see them. He slumped forward.

"Luffy!" cried Chopper as he ran to him.

"No…" he whispered. 'Nami…' Again she was his last thought as he found blackness.

----

Luffy woke up in the bed again. However, this time, they had tied him down. He growled in anger. "Oi!!" he screamed as he struggled.

"Calm down, Luffy!" cried Chopper as he appeared next to him. "I'm sorry about this…but we had to. We were afraid you would attack someone…again…I was also afraid you might tear your wound again…" he explained. He wore a sad frown. "Please calm down…" he whispered.

Luffy looked into the face of the little reindeer. He looked so sad. He felt himself calming down. He took a few deep breaths and forced his anger down. "I'm sorry…" he finally said. He took a few more deep breaths. He turned and stared up at the ceiling. Nami was gone…She had told him landing there had been a bad idea…He hadn't listened.

"I…I'm going to untie you…Do you promise not to move?" asked Chopper.

"Aa…" he replied. Chopper then began to untie him. After the ties were gone, Luffy didn't move. He just stared up at the ceiling. "She's gone…" he whispered aloud.

"Aa…I'm sorry Luffy…I wish I could have tried to find her myself too…They looked for a long while…Sanji and Zoro took turns…We tried to defend…but we were overwhelmed…Zoro told us we had to go…otherwise…we all would have been captured or killed…So he lifted you up and we made a run for the ship…" he explained. Luffy didn't say anything. "Zoro was only trying to do what was best for the rest of us…Please don't be mad at him…" he continued.

He may have overreacted the first time. However, he had never expected his Nakama to leave anyone behind…Chopper stood next to him for a long while, probably waiting for some kind of response. He didn't have one. Thinking about it hurt too much. So he just stopped thinking all together. He stared at the ceiling with absolutely nothing going through his mind.

Chopper frowned deeper down at Luffy and then stepped down. He didn't know what to do. He slowly made his way back to his chair and hopped up to it. He turned towards Luffy. He was just staring at the ceiling, unmoving. After a long awhile, Sanji came in. He looked towards Luffy and forced a smile.

"Oi, Luffy, are you hungry?" asked Sanji. Chopper smiled and turned to Luffy. Surely, he would respond to food. However, Chopper's smile faded when Luffy continued to stare up at the ceiling. Sanji frowned and then turned to Chopper. "Oi, Chopper, what's wrong with Luffy?" he asked.

Frowning sadly, Chopper shook his head. "He's upset about Nami…" he replied quietly.

Turning back to Luffy, Sanji's frowned deepened. "Has he just been…lying there?" he asked.

"Aa…" replied Chopper quietly. Sanji closed his eyes and then nodded. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Luffy could hear them, but he was still trying not to think about it. Nami was gone…His eyes slightly narrowed in sadness. He would never see her again. A tear streamed down his temple. He blinked a couple of times to dry the rest out. 'Don't think about it…' he kept thinking to himself. 'Just don't think about it…' He could see her smiling face. That's one more Nakama that has died. However, Nami was no ship…Nami was a person. She was his Navigator. More tears streamed down his temples.

She was gone…He continued to stare up at the ceiling as the tears continued to stream down to the bed below. He could feel them drenching his hair and pillow under him. However, that's not what he was thinking about. He was thinking about the beautiful, orange haired, mikan and money loving Navigator that would never yell at him, would never hit him, and would never smile at him ever again. Even more tears flowed from his eyes. He could barely see the ceiling now. It was all just one blurry color in his vision.

Chopper turned around to check on Luffy and then gasped as tears formed in his eyes. His captain was crying. He was still staring up at the ceiling unmoving, but there were so many tears flowing from his eyes. "Luffy…" whispered Chopper as he slouched forward and allowed himself to cry as well.

He had told himself not to think about. However, now…she was all he _could_ think about. He hadn't been able to protect her…None of them had. It was his fault she was dead to begin with. He didn't even care when mucus began to run from his nose. He would never see her again. He clenched his teeth down hard as his face contorted into rage. He would never see her again. It was his fault. It started off as a growl and then it was an outcry of rage that exploded from him.

"Luffy!!" cried Chopper as he ran to him. Then he covered his ears with his hooves. It was long and it was loud.

He screamed out all his rage, his sorrow, and his frustration from not being able to do a damn thing about it. He heaved after he had stopped. He just clenched his teeth as he continued to growl. He had never felt so helpless. The door flew open and the crew rushed in. They took one look at Luffy and their expressions changed to sadness.

"Luffy…" whispered Usopp who began to cry with his captain.

He continued to heave as he took each breath. He wanted to tear everything apart. He knew he couldn't do that. So he lay where he was and continued to stare at the ceiling. He no longer felt the pain in his stomach. The pain in his heart far outweighed that pain. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

----

"Luffy…"

He stirred slightly, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to.

"Luffy…"

He finally and slowly opened his eyes. He looked over to see Nami standing by the door. His eyes flew open as he tried to sit up. "Nami!" he cried. He ground his teeth at the pain in his stomach. Then he opened his eyes fully. "Nami…you're alive! How did you catch up to us?! I'm so glad you're not dead!" he cried as he grinned. He could feel the tears behind his eyes. He refused to let them spill.

She only smiled and stayed where she was. He frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked. Then he felt himself shiver. 'Was she mad at him?' he thought. "Y-Y-You're not mad…are you?" he asked slightly nervously. Her smile turned warmer and she shook her head no. "Then…what's the matter?" he asked. She shook her head again. She finally walked up to him. She slowly reached up and cupped his face. He furrowed his brows at her. 'Something's wrong…'

She leaned forward and placed her lips on his. His eyes widened. 'This isn't Nami…' He reached up and pushed her away. "Who are you…?" he asked in a quiet voice. She only smiled warmer as she tilted her head at him.

"Who do you think?"

He furrowed his brows deeper. "You're not Nami…" he whispered.

"Of course I am…"

"No…you're not…Who are you?!" he asked loudly. Suddenly, the door opened. They both turned to it to see Chopper walk in.

"Oh, Luffy, you're awake." he said as he walked over to his chair. Luffy's eyes widened. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. 'He doesn't see her!' He quickly looked up at her. She was still smiling at him.

"No…" he whispered.

Chopper turned around to look at him. He was staring up at nothing. "Did you say something?" he asked.

He turned to Chopper. "No." he replied. Chopper just turned back around.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked again.

"A…a little…" he replied quietly. He looked back up at Nami. Chopper couldn't see her. That meant…"A ghost…" he whispered.

"What?" asked Chopper as he turned around. Then he frowned. Tears were once again streaming from Luffy's eyes as he stared out into nothing. He was looking up. 'What is he looking at?' he thought to himself. Then he slowly looked down, and then lay back down in his bed. Chopper's frown deepened.

Luffy rolled away from her.

"Luffy…"

"Go away…" he whispered. He felt her hand on his shoulder. He shivered. It felt so real. Then he felt pressure against his back. He stiffened. 'What is she doing?!' he thought. He refused to turn around. She wrapped an arm around him. He felt another shiver.

"I just want to stay here…with you…" she whispered into his ear. That sent another shiver down his spine.

"Are you cold, Luffy?" asked Chopper. He had seen Luffy shiver about three times.

"No." he replied. He could feel her entire body pressed against his. Was that even possible? There was no way he could sleep or move if she stayed there. He could even feel her breast pressed against his back. She was even warm. He also couldn't talk to her as long as Chopper was there. "I have to go to the bathroom…" he said quietly.

Chopper turned back around. "Alright…" he said as he hopped off his chair and turned into Heavy Point. He walked up to Luffy who still hadn't turned around.

Finally, Luffy felt her leave. He rolled back over. She was gone. Chopper helped him stand up. He gave him support as they walked all the way to the bathroom. Luffy turned to Chopper in the observation room. Being in this room was a little painful. He would have to come in here every time he needed to use the bathroom, or take a bath. "Wait here for me…" he said as he tried to climb the stairs.

"Oi, are you sure that's a good idea…?" asked Chopper with a frown.

"I'll be fine…I just have to use the bathroom." he said with a reassuring smile. Chopper kept his frown, but nodded.

Luffy opened the door, and then climbed inside. He closed it and looked around. He didn't see anything. "Nami…" he called.

"I'm here…"

He quickly turned to see her some distance away. He had trouble standing, but managed. He walked up to her. "Are you…really…dead?" he asked. She only smiled at him. "Or…am I just seeing things?" he asked. She just smiled at him. He frowned. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You know who I am…Luffy…"

"You're not Nami…" he said.

"I am…"

He furrowed his brows. "Prove it…" he said. She smiled.

"You saved my life many times, Luffy…I am who I say I am…"

He growled a little. She would know all of that if she were just in his mind. He sighed to himself. He might as well use the bathroom while he was up here. He walked past her to the toilet room. She started to follow. "Stay." he said without turning to her. She stopped walking.

He used the bathroom and then came out. She was still there. He washed his hands and then turned to her. He stared at her for a long time. "You can't lie down with me…" he said. This caused her to frown sadly. 'This wasn't Nami…'

"Why?"

"You just can't…You have to be all in my mind…" he said.

"I'm not made up…I'm real…" she said with a deeper frown.

"No…you're not…You're not the same Nami I know…" he said.

"Of course not…I've realized how important you are to me…I just want to be with you…" she whispered.

"You can't do that…Nami…You're not here anymore…" he said. His voice quivered a little. He watched as a tear glided down her face. She slowly walked up to him.

"Please…let me stay here with you a little longer…" she whispered.

"You can't stay here…You don't belong here anymore…whether you're dead…or in my mind…You can't stay here…Nami…" he said quietly. She began to cry harder. He felt something pull at his heart. He wanted to go to her. He didn't move.

"Please…" she whispered.

He felt like his heart was going to break. He knew she couldn't stay here. He couldn't accept the fact that he might be losing his mind, or that she was stuck here when she should be else where. If he said yes, he would be admitting to the fact that he was no longer in control of his mind. Seeing her constantly like this would only bring him down. He needed to get better. He needed to move on. He finally walked past her and knelt down to open the door.

"Go back…Nami…" he said before opening it. He finally opened it without turning to her. He climbed down the stairs. Chopper turned around to him.

"I was becoming worried…" he said as he walked up to him. He allowed Luffy to lean against him for support.

"You don't need to worry about me…Chopper…" he replied quietly. "I'll be fine…" he continued.

"Aa!" exclaimed Chopper with a smile. Luffy allowed himself to smile in return.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Hmm…Hmmmm….Brain pops Ow! XO Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! XD Please say so in my review… . Or you can just call me evil one more time. I'm used to it now. XD Oh yeah, one more thing. I found another song perfect for this story. More specifically for this newest arc of my story, it's a song mainly for Luffy towards Nami. It's another Avril Lavigne song called Keep Holding On. XP Enjoy it while rereading this! XD


	16. Chapter 16: Regret and Determination

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took so long. I had a really hard time with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. I also hope you all thought Luffy was okay and is okay in this chapter. I've never done a Luffy PoV before. Also, remember, I'm a believer in intelligent Luffy. So all of his thoughts and logic will be intelligent and not those of an idiot. If you don't like it, well then stop reading this story. I hope you all at least find his thoughts and reactions Luffy-ish. Thanks again for your support! Please review! Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**  
**

**Chapter 16: Regret and Determination**

It only took him four days to recover, at least, for his stomach injury to recover. He glanced over to his left…She was sitting in a vacant chair, just staring at him. He had told her countless times to go back to where ever it was she came from. She had refused. She had told him, '_The only place I have left to be…is here with you._' He glanced back down at the table before anyone saw him. He began to eat like he normally does. He didn't look at any of them. He still wasn't sure of anything.

His stomach still hurt a little when he over ate, so he decided to only eat what was necessary. When he was done, as everyone else, they all stood up and left the dining area. As always, he felt her slip her hand into his. He didn't close his hand around it. It would draw too much attention. He walked out and made his way to the figure head. He knew it worried his crew that he spent most of his time there, but what did they expect. He pulled himself up, and sat down. He felt her sit down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you insist on staying?" he asked.

"I already told you…"

"And I already told you, you can't stay here…" he said.

"Un…I know you did…Many times…It hurts just as much to hear you say that every time." she whispered.

He felt another pull at his heart. This was becoming harder and harder the longer she stayed with him. He saw her all the time. The only times she really gave him were when he was in the bathhouse. She even slept with him. He had asked her not to, but she would always cry. He ground his teeth. He hated to see her cry, more than anything. So after awhile, he just stopped saying anything about it. He couldn't tell the crew anything about her. He was sure they already thought he might be a little off his rocker. No need to push it over the edge. He was beginning to wonder himself.

He was the only one who could see her. Or maybe, he was the only one she chose to show herself to. He still couldn't accept that she was all in his mind. He also refused to accept that she was dead. There was no body, therefore there was no proof. He still wasn't sure about this Nami though. She was too…nice? He glanced down at her. She was staring off out to sea. He sighed quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he replied as he looked away.

"I'm bothering you…aren't I?"

"Aa…" he said with no hesitation.

He felt her sigh. Then she lifted her head. "Then I will go elsewhere." she whispered.

He ground his teeth. "No…it's fine…You can stay…" he said. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. He looked away from her. He could see her frown from the corner of his eyes.

"What's happened to you, Luffy? Why are you trying to ignore me?"

He felt another tug. "You aren't really there…" he replied.

"I am here, Luffy…" she whispered.

He turned to her, she was crying again. "Don't cry!" he said. If she were real, he couldn't really imagine what she must be going through. He instinctively reached over and wiped away her tears. He twitched when he released what he was doing. He quickly pulled back. If the others saw that, there would be questions. He didn't dare turn to look. She turned to look for him.

"They didn't see…" she said quietly.

He sighed again. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

She shook her head. "Mmm…It's alright…I think I might have done the same…" she replied.

Not being able to help himself, he frowned. He was denying her. Whether she was there or not, her feelings seemed real enough. He was making her sad. He sighed again as he leaned his head back against the mane. "I get the feeling…no matter how many times I tell you…you won't go back…" he said.

There was silence for a long while. "I have no where to go back to…I have no idea where else I could go…I'm…I'm scared Luffy…Just…let me stay here with you…Where I know it's safe…" she whispered as tears came to her eyes.

He felt the hardest tug of all from what she just said. It felt like his heart was going to shatter. He did what he instinctively felt he should do. He held his arms out to her. Her face turned into a painful sadness that made him frown sadly as she threw herself into is arms. He grunted slightly from her having knocked the air out of him. He knew he was just in a position where they couldn't see him well. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she wept into his chest. He clenched his teeth down hard.

It was so painful to watch her suffer in such a way. He hadn't meant to add to her suffering by trying to ignore her or to make her go away. "Nami…why can't the others see you?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she answered through her tears.

He didn't know what to do. He leaned his head against hers. He looked out ahead of him. His eyes slightly widened. There was an island up ahead. "There's an island." he said. He felt her lift her head to see. "I have to let you go now, Nami." he said. She nodded and moved away from him. "Oi, land!" he called out.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Usopp as he ran forward. Everyone followed behind him as they too spotted the island.

"It's not very big." said Zoro.

"Aa…" replied Sanji.

Usopp looked up at his captain. He was standing up holding his hat. He didn't look at all enthusiastic in the least. He was staring out at the island with no expression at all on his face, but for slightly furrowed brows. Then suddenly, his eyes shifted downward unnoticeably, and a small smile played on his lips. Then Luffy looked back towards the Island. Usopp's eyes slightly widened. 'Who is he…?' he thought to himself. He didn't finish that thought.

"I wonder what it's called?!" exclaimed Chopper beside him.

"Who knows…We never got the chance to ask." replied Zoro as he crossed his arms.

Frowning, Luffy turned and jumped off the figure head. "Let me know when we get there…" he said quietly as he past them. Everyone watched him walk into the men's quarters sadly. He went inside and shut the door. He leaned against the door and stared at the ground with a sad expression. They didn't get the chance to ask…He slid down the door and sat down. He leaned his head back accidentally hitting it against the door. "Ow…" he whispered.

"So…you really are clumsy…"

He shifted his eyes downward. She was leaning forward over him. He blinked. He could see down her shirt. He shifted his eyes to the left. "So what…" he replied quietly. He heard her giggle. He quickly looked back at her. She was smiling at him. She squatted down and grabbed her knees.

"You just seem a lot different than I first thought of you. However, one thing seems to remain…You really are clumsy…" she said with a warm smile.

"Maybe I only seem different because I'm sad over your death."

She pouted. "You are also not a very good liar…I'm just surprised I never actually saw the real you…" she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about…The me you saw everyday was the real me…" he said with furrowed brows. He still hadn't moved his head away from the door.

She smiled and shook her head. "Maybe…" she whispered. He rolled his eyes and finally stood up. He walked past her and fell down onto his bed.

"I'm going to sleep…" he said. He felt the bed dip. He stiffened. "Don't…" he said quietly. She ignored him and pressed herself against him anyway. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him to her. "Why do you insist on doing this?" he asked quietly.

"Because…It helps me to forget…I mean…when I touch you…" she stopped.

He turned around and faced her. She wasn't looking at him. "Nami…?" he called, encouraging her to go on.

"When I touch you it doesn't seem so bad…It feels real to me…Like as if I exist…" she whispered as she began to cry again. "Am I really dead, Luffy? Is that why only you can see me?" she continued.

Instincts and impulse kicked in…Something he seemed to be cursed with. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I don't know, Nami…" he replied. She began to sob quietly against him. He hated this. She was suffering and it was his fault. "I'm so sorry Nami…I should have just listened to you!" he said as he held her tighter.

Suddenly, a fist slammed into his head. "_Ow_!!" he yelled as he grabbed for his head. "What the hell?! Why'd you hit me?!" he yelled.

"Oh now you apologize!! It's been four days and you're now barely apologizing for that!!" she yelled with tears still in her eyes.

Quickly turning towards the door at the knock, Luffy sat up immediately, almost knocking Nami off the bed. "What?!" he replied quickly…too quickly. He bit his tongue.

"Uh…are you okay in there, Luffy? You sounded like you were yelling…" called Usopp from the other side.

"No…I mean…I'm fine…It's nothing…Just wake me when we get to the island…" he said.

"O-okay…" replied Usopp through the door.

He ground his teeth. He looked down at Nami. She was smiling up at him. He frowned. It was a different smile than what he was used to seeing on her. "What?" he asked.

Her smile widened. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

He pursed his lips. "No! Why should I be?!" he said loudly.

"You looked like someone who almost got caught with his hand in the cookie jar…" she said as she narrowed her eyes and her smile turned sly.

He ground his teeth and for the first time in a long time, he blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said loudly.

"Shh…they might hear you…" she whispered as she put her finger to his lips. He immediately pulled back from her touch and fell off the bed. He fell backwards landing on the back of his neck. He ground his teeth at her laughter. She peeked over the side. "Why Luffy…I had no idea…" she said with her sly smile.

He scowled at her. "I take it back…Maybe you can be her…" he said in a low growl in irritation. He finally sat up. She just continued laughing. She wasn't offended by the obvious insult. Then her smile faded. He looked up at her a little surprised.

"It doesn't really matter though…Now does it…?" she said quietly.

"Come on, Nami…That's not like you at all…You were happy just a minute ago and the Navigator I remember." he said as he placed his hat on his head and lowered his gaze.

She buried her face in the sheets. "How can I possible stay happy…?" she muttered into the sheets. "I may have forgotten for a little bit just now…but I can't completely forget that I might be dead…and just a ghost…" she continued to mutter into the sheets. "I was only teasing you anyway…I didn't mean it…" she said after awhile.

Luffy stood up and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "This is my fault…I really am sorry…Nami…I wish I could go back and change it…" he said gently. He lowered his head. "I wasn't able to protect you…You should hate me…I wouldn't blame you if you did…" he whispered.

She lifted her eyes to his. "No! I don't hate you Luffy…I could never hate you!" she exclaimed as she sat up on her knees.

"I killed you though…" he whispered.

She got up on her knees and reached for him. She pulled him down to her. "Don't blame yourself Luffy. You did _not _kill me! We all knew that this would be dangerous…We also knew that you love to explore and that you love adventure. We were all prepared for this." she said as she hugged his head to her chest.

He stayed limp. He didn't hug her back. "But because of that…I always put everyone in danger…and in this case…I got you killed…" he whispered. She hugged him tighter.

"Nami…" he said quietly.

"What is it Luffy?" she asked.

"This kinda hurts…" he replied.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" she said as she released him. Then she blushed. She had been holding his head extremely close to her breasts.

He pulled away from her and furrowed his eyes at her. "No…I'm not thinking about it like this anymore…You're here…I'm going to fix this Nami! I'm going to make things right!" he exclaimed. She slammed her fist into his head again. "Ow! Damn it!! That really hurts!!" he yelled in a very loud whisper.

"How the hell can you fix this Luffy?! If I'm dead I'm dead!" she yelled. She didn't have to be quiet.

"I don't know, but if there's a chance you aren't dead, then I will do everything I can to make this right again! I promise you Nami!" he said while looking in her the eyes.

"Luffy…" she whispered as she stared up at him in amazement. Then she sighed and narrowed her eyes as she shifted them away from him. "That's nice and all Luffy…but I don't think this is fixable." she said quietly.

He made a small noise in surprise before his face went unreadable. "No matter what you may be right now…you are still the Nakama of the future Pirate King…Don't give up so easily…Nami…because I won't. I'm the man who will be Pirate King! I will fix this!" he said with a serious expression.

She stared up at him and then she smiled. When he set his mind to something, he did exactly what he's decided to set out to do. "Alright, fine." she said. Then she poked his chest. "If this is fixable, then I'm counting on you to fix it." she said.

"Aa!" he replied with a grin. He sat on the edge of the bed and allowed her to scoot over before leaning against the back wall. She leaned back next to him. "I think you are real…I thought maybe you were in my mind, but I don't think that anymore." he said.

"Of course I'm real!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I figure you are because you're able to hurt me…" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Doesn't it count that you can feel my touch?" she asked as she grabbed one of his fingers and held it up.

"I guess so…" he replied quietly. "But you can't actually touch ghosts…right? So why can I touch you?" he asked as she still had a hold of one of his fingers between hers.

"I don't know…I've never really touched one before…" she said as she dropped his hand.

He let it drop down to his leg. "Also, how come only I can see you…Are you only allowing me to see you? Could the others see you if you allowed it, and also, why would you only allow me to see you?" he asked with a weird face.

"I don't know the answers to any of those questions." she replied with a frown. "When I first came aboard…the first person I saw was Robin…but she couldn't see me. I called to her, but she never looked at me. Then Sanji had come out…Sanji looked really upset when I saw him. I've never seen him so down. I think he might have been crying…I tried talking to him… but he didn't hear me either…So…I kind of got a little worried. Then I went in search of someone else. I found Chopper walking towards the kitchen, but he walked right through me. Then I got really scared. I ended up finding you in the infirmary. I called you multiple times…but you never woke up. Then I was frantic and scared, but then suddenly, you had opened your eyes and looked right at me. I was so happy that I…might have…I mean…I wasn't really sure if you…Sorry about that…" she explained. She blushed at the last explanation.

"It's alright Nami…I don't really care…" he said in a quiet voice. They were both just staring ahead.

"I'm also sorry about…sleeping so close to you…I just…I don't know…I was just scared and…being near you…helped me feel better…Knowing that you knew I was there…made me feel better, and the fact that I could feel you…helped me to forget. I didn't mean to…I mean…" she tried to explain. Her blush deepened.

"I already said it was alright, Nami…Don't worry about it. I already said I didn't care." he said.

"Don't care…or don't mind?" she whispered as she looked down. There was silence for a long time. She looked over at him.

He had his head leaned back and was staring up at the underside of the bunk above them. "I don't mind…" he finally whispered before turning his gaze on her. She felt herself blush further before looking away from him.

"Thank you…" she muttered.

"Why Nami…I had no idea…" he said in a low voice as he chuckled. She made an exclaimation of annoyance before pushing him off the bed. "Oi!" he cried as he hit the floor.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Oi, Lu…ffy…" said Usopp as he noticed Luffy had fallen off his bed. He sat up on looked over the side of the bed to Usopp.

However, Usopp rose up a brow, because he was looking up further than he needed to. "What is it?" he asked. He seemed to be slightly…amused? A small smile was playing on his lips.

"Uh…" said Usopp as he just stared at Luffy in confusion. Finally, Luffy stood up and attempted to fix his bed. Usopp watched in more confusion as Luffy's eyes seemed to follow something and then they immediately went back to the bed. "Uh…we…Uh…We are about to dock at the island…" he finally said.

Luffy looked up at Usopp finally. His smile had long faded. "Okay, I'll be right out." he finally replied as he made up his bed.

Usopp walked out with a confused expression on his face. 'What was wrong with Luffy…? He sure was acting weird…' he thought to himself with a hand to his chin as he continued off on deck.

Nami was staring at the closed door. She was now sitting on one of the chairs in the room. "That was close…" she said.

"Close?! He was looking at me weird! He already thinks there is something wrong with me!" whispered Luffy loudly.

"There is something wrong with you Luffy." she said with a bit of a smile. He pursed his lips at her.

"Look…I can't talk or look at you or anything while I'm around them." he said as he walked around his bed and made his way out. She followed. He threw the door open enough so she could make it through on her own.

He walked out on deck and approached the others. They were watching their approach to the new island. He walked past them and then to the front. "Oi…" he whispered some distance, knowing the others wouldn't here.

"What?" she asked.

"What's this island called?" he whispered.

Turning to the new island, she smiled. That question, she knew the answer to. "Saisho Island." she replied.

Reacting before thinking, Luffy looked over at her quickly. He had just been curious to see if she really had known. H hadn't actually expected her to know. She turned to him. Then she tilted her head at him with a slight frown. "You knew the name of the island…" he whispered.

"Of course I did…" she replied with a slightly deeper frown.

Realizing what he just did, he gasped as his eyes grew larger. Then he quickly turned to the others. They were all staring at him strangely. "Oops…" he whispered. He could hear Nami's quiet laughter. He narrowed his eyes and shifted them towards her.

----

"So…what you're trying to say is…you can…see Nami?" asked Zoro with a raised brow. 

"Aa…" replied Luffy quietly with his head lowered. He was sitting cross legged and cross armed on the grassy deck. They had arrived at port, but hadn't left the ship.

"Are…are…are you s-s-serious? Is she like…a g-g-g-ghost?" asked Usopp as he shivered.

"Oh please…It's just me!! Does he really have to act so scared?!" yelled Nami.

Luffy looked up at Usopp. "She's upset that you're so scared of her." he said in an uncaring voice.

"Eeee!!!" screeched Usopp as he put his hands over his face.

"It's not like she's going to possess or hurt you or anything!" said Sanji angrily. Then his eyes turned to hearts. "Right, Nami-swa-n!!" he exclaimed.

"Tell Sanji he's an idiot…" she said with narrowed eyes.

"She said you're an idiot Sanji…" said Luffy with his eyes closed as he sighed. "Ow!!" he yelled as Sanji punched him.

"Nami-san would never say that!!" he yelled angrily.

"She told me to say that damn it!! Don't hit me!!" yelled Luffy as he got into Sanji's face.

"What did you say?!" yelled Sanji.

Suddenly, Luffy was sent to the deck. "_Ow!!!_ Nami why did you hit _me_?! He's the one who started it!!!" yelled Luffy as he quickly looked up while grabbing his injured head.

"Because I can only touch you!!" she yelled. "Knock it off!" she continued.

"You're the one who told me to say that!!" he yelled. Then suddenly he brought up both his arms in defense. "Okay, okay!! I'm sorry!!" he yelled as he shut his eyes. It was quiet. Luffy opened them and looked around. Everyone was staring at him wide eyed. "W-what?" he asked.

"She really is here…" whispered Usopp.

"Aa…" the guys agreed.

Luffy blinked a few times as he stared at him in confusion. "A-a bump…" whispered Chopper. They were all staring a Luffy's head.

Luffy lifted his arm and touch the place where Nami had hit him. "Ah!" he exclaimed. There was indeed a bump on his head.

"Nami-swa-n!!!" cried Sanji as hearts formed in his eyes again and tears waterfalled down his face.

Chopper grinned. "Nami!!" he cried.

"Wait, how come only you can see Nami-san?!" asked Sanji getting annoyed.

"I don't know…" replied Luffy as he rubbed the bump with a blank expression.

"Wait…does that mean…that Nami…really is…" started Chopper as tears came to his eyes.

"Of course not!! I already told her I was going to fix this!!" yelled Luffy as he jumped to his feet and clenched his fist in front of them.

"But Luffy…if she is here…and only you can see her…then…" started Usopp who also began to tear up.

"You guys…" whispered Nami.

"How do you suppose you could fix this…Sencho-san?" asked Robin who was quiet up until then.

Luffy turned to her as he lowered his fist and his face relaxed. "I…I don't really know…I just know…that if there's a chance I can fix this…I will!" he exclaimed. Robin just smiled at him warmly and then nodded.

"So what do we do now, Mugiwara?" asked Franky.

"I don't know…" he replied.

"Well, we go check out this island of course." said Nami.

Luffy made a small noise and looked up at her. Everyone looked towards him curiously. "Ah! Of course we will!! You said it was called Saisho Island, right?" he asked. There was silence. "Yosh! Let's go then!" he exclaimed as he began walking towards the edge.

Usopp leaned towards the others. "Wow…maybe she really is here…He actually knew the name of the island…This is weird…I thought he might have been going crazy." he whispered.

"Aa…" they whispered back.

Suddenly, Luffy stopped and turned around with narrowed eyes. He was already some distance away. "Just because I can't hear you…doesn't mean she can't…" he said before looking elsewhere. "You can stop laughing now! It's not funny!!" he said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!! You were trying to avoid being called crazy! I still think you are though!" she exclaimed as she laughed.

"Oi, I'm not crazy!!" he yelled as he growled. A sweat bead dropped down the sides of everyone's head. 'This is just too weird…' they all thought.

They all made their way down and were now walking through the small town. "We should check to see when the log pose will set." said Nami as she looked around.

"Ah, you're right." replied Luffy. Everyone was staring at him. It was weird just watching him talk to himself.

Suddenly, he turned around. "Nami says we should check to see when the log pose sets." he said to Robin. She nodded. They walked up to a man who seemed to be advertising something.

"Excuse me…" said Robin with a smile.

The man smiled in return. "Are you interested in trying my new product?!" he asked.

"Ah…no…Could you tell us how long it takes for the log pose to set?" she asked in her gentle voice.

"Oh…is that all you wanted…It takes it two weeks to set here." he said as he pursed his lips at her.

She smiled warmly as she tilted her head at him. "Thank you very much Ado-san." she said in her kindest voice.

"Sure…no problem…" he replied as he began advertising again to some other people just behind them.

They all walked away from him and began on their way again. "Two weeks, huh?" asked Nami as she walked beside Luffy.

"Aa…" replied Luffy. Suddenly, Nami gasped and doubled over. "Oi, Nami!!" cried Luffy as he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. People turned and looked at him strangely.

"Quick! Gather around Luffy so no one sees him!" said Zoro as he ran forward. They all bunched around him to cover him up.

"Oi, Nami…what's wrong?!" asked Luffy in a loud whisper.

"I don't know…I feel…nauseous…Is that even possible…?" she whispered as she sank to her knees.

"Nauseous?" asked Luffy as he furrowed his brows. Suddenly, her body began to fade and Luffy's hand went through her arm. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "Nami, you're fading!!" he cried.

"Eh?! Fading?!" everyone yelled.

"I feel…weird…Luffy…What's happening to me?" she said quietly as she grabbed her head.

"Nami…hang in there!" exclaimed Luffy. He felt panic. He didn't know what was going on, but he was scared of losing Nami again.

"Oi, Luffy, what's going on?!" asked Zoro in a loud whisper.

"I don't know! Nami is fading and she feels weird!" he replied.

"Feels weird?" asked Usopp in confusion.

"Luffy! I'm scared!" she yelled in a panic as she began to cry. She was fading further.

He reached up and wiped away her tears. "Oi, Nami!! It's going to be okay! I'll find you! I promise!" he said loudly.

She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She tried to focus all she had for hers not to go through his. "It's a promise Luffy…" she whispered before disappearing completely.

"Ah!" exclaimed Luffy as he looked at where she had been in disbelief. She was gone. "Nami…" he whispered.

"Oi, Luffy, what's going on?!" asked Sanji.

"She…she's gone…" he replied quietly.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Usopp and Chopper.

"What?" whispered Sanji as his eyes widened.

Luffy slowly stood up. His eyes were concealed under his hat. "I made a promise…I'll find her…I don't know how…but I will…" he said quietly as he pushed past them and kept walking. Everyone stood where they were and watched him as he walked away from them.

----

Nami groaned as she woke up. She blinked her eyes a few times. Her head was killing her. She groaned again as she tried to move. When she realized she couldn't, she blinked a few more times and looked around, and then she gasped.

"W-w-what's going on?!" she cried as she looked up. She was chained to a wall. She looked ahead of her. She was in a small room with a single door that had a small barred window. 'A prison cell?!' she thought as she began to panic. She tried to move around and then cried out. "Ahhrgh…" she cried out from the pain. Her body was in pain. She looked down. She was wearing a long white gown. She was also bandaged up.

She stopped moving and began to think. What was going on? She closed her eyes and tried to remember. The last thing she remembered was running away from the marines. She remembered Luffy running towards her, and then nothing. Her eyes flew open. 'Have I been caught?!' she thought as she felt more panic rise in her. "Did they leave me?" she whispered. 'Or had they been caught too?' she thought.

She closed her eyes again. Suddenly, more images began to appear in her mind. "Luffy?" she whispered. Memories she had absolutely no recognition of began to flood her mind. Luffy was lying in a bed bandaged…she…tried to wake him. When he woke up she…Her eyes flew open. "I kissed Luffy?!" she said in a loud whisper as a blush crept up her cheeks. 'Why would I…? Was that a dream?!' she thought to herself.

She no longer had time for thought. She heard a clank as the door was being opened. She looked up. A figure walked into the room. Nami squinted her eyes against the bright light coming from out there.

"I see you've finally woken up." said a woman's voice.

"Who are you?" asked Nami.

The door closed behind the woman. She was unremarkable in appearance. She had a tiny waist with almost no hips and a very small chest. However, she had a slightly pretty face. "I am Commodore Senni. It's a pleasure to meet you…Burglar Cat Nami…" she said with a bit of a smirk.

'Commodore?!' thought Nami as she gasped. 'A marine!' she continued as sweat beaded down her face. "No…" she whispered. Her heart was pounding. She was afraid.

The marine woman began to laugh softly. Another figure walked in next to her. It was cloaked. "I'm afraid it's true. Oh and I guess I should mention…They left you here." she said with a wider smirk.

"Left…me…" she whispered as her eyes widened. 'They left me…They left me…' she thought. "No…they would never do that! You're lying!!" she yelled, but despite herself, tears came to her eyes. 'Luffy...' she thought to herself.

"Oh they definitely left you…" she replied as she began to walk forward. The figure stayed where it was. "They are probably at the next island right now as we speak." she said as she reached Nami.

Nami inhaled slowly as her eyes widened. "Luffy would never leave me…" she whispered as a tear escaped its shelter.

"You seem pretty doubtful despite your words…" replied the woman as her smirk widened. "I mean…you are here after all." she continued. Then she turned and walked back to the figure. "Well, anyway, I will reap revenge for you." she said as she stopped next to the figure. She watched the figure raise it's head and look at the marine woman. She nodded. The figure reached up and threw back the hood.

Nami gasped as her eyes widened to their maximum. "What is this?" she whispered in disbelief. She was staring into the eyes of herself.

"A doll of some sort…" replied Senni as she turned back to Nami. "You see, I took a piece of you and put it in this doll. There is another one of us with the ability to make these dolls. It's an exact replica. I simply animate this doll with a piece of you and a piece of me for better control." she explained. Then she turned and smirked at Nami. "I will use this doll to get close to them…She has a lot of you in her. She will succeed in fooling them into believing she really is you. Then, she will use the abilities you have to capture them all. Then, she will bring them all to us." she explained.

Nami gasped. "No…" she whispered. Then she scowled at this woman. "Luffy and the others will never believe that that thing is me!!" she yelled.

"I was able to escape the marines! I'm a thief after all! It was easy." said the doll as she smiled and stuck her tongue out. Then it smiled at Nami in a way she didn't like.

"It has your memories and some of your personality. It won't be with them long enough for them to notice it's not perfect. It also has some of mine. It helps keep it in line. I already lost a piece of you. You're pretty rebellious." said Senni as she scowled at Nami. 'Lost a piece…' thought Nami as she stared at her. "I'm actually surprised you're even awake considering so much of you is missing, but oh well. I don't really care…" she said as she turned to leave. "The doll will set out alone in search of them." she said as the doll walked out ahead of her. Then Senni stopped in the doorway. "Don't worry…soon you won't be alone…" she said as she began to laugh and closed the door.

'I have to get out of here!' she thought as she began to struggle. "Luffy…everyone…they're in danger!" she whispered as she felt herself begin to panic again. Then she stopped and took a few deep breaths. 'Now is not the time to panic. I need to think…' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes again. Had they really left her? Her expression turned sad as she slowly opened her eyes. Why would they do that?

Quickly looking up at the door as it clanked again, she watched as another marine stepped inside. He looked irritated. "I'll be the one looking out for you…" he mumbled as walked up to her. She blinked a few times. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. He had a plate of food in his hand. He knelt down and set it on the ground. Then he walked up to her and undid some of her chains. She still wore shackles on her wrists and hands. "You have ten minutes to eat it." he mumbled as he walked away some distance and then turned and watched.

He looked completely unhappy to her. He looked to be of Captain class. "Why do they have you watching over me? You're a captain, right?" she asked. He only stared at her and didn't say anything. She pursed her lips slightly and then reached for the food. She slowly began to eat and then blanched. It tasted horrible. "This taste horrible." she whispered, but ate it anyway. When she was done, she held it out to him. He approached her and took it from her. "Thank you…" she said in a quiet voice.

He froze where he was and looked down at her in slight surprise. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Then he slightly frowned as he walked over to the door and handed the plate to whoever it was on the other side. He came back and reached down for her chains. She didn't fight him. She knew she probably couldn't out power him anyway. He chained her back to the wall. She was surprised he was actually gentle about. "Thank you…" she said again. He stopped and shifted his eyes to her. She smiled. "I was expecting to be treated roughly." she said.

He frowned again. "We're marines, not pirates…" he said in a slightly bitter voice.

"It doesn't matter…If one hates the other enough…they usually treat them roughly. I don't hate marines, only the corrupt ones…I hate pirates, but only the corrupt ones…" she said as she looked down.

He furrowed his eyes in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I guess there is a lot you probably don't know…" she said quietly. Then she sighed and looked away.

He stared at her for a long while in silence. She never looked up at him again. He furrowed his brows deeper before turning and walking out. He kept thinking about her words. She said she didn't hate marines, but hated pirates even though she _was_ a pirate. However, she had said…she only hated the corrupt ones. Weren't all pirates corrupt? Then she spoke of corrupt marines…Sure…he could see how that were possible. He still found her words confusing. Then she had been surprisingly polite. He was pretty sure she wasn't acting. She seemed to be truly thankful.

He sighed. 'There's no point in thinking about any of this.' he thought to himself. How did he get himself into this? He usually worked hard at his job. However, his uncaring attitude had pissed off the wrong person. He hadn't been demoted, but they had given him a job that was below him. It pissed him off. He hated higher-ups…

"Oi, Jin…How was she? She cute?"

Jin ground his teeth. He turned to the unpleasant voice. "Sure…she's cute…" he replied with a fake smile.

"I'm sure you will do your job well, right? You wouldn't wanna go pissing off the Vice Admiral again." said the other marine.

"Of course…And no…I wouldn't." he replied with the same smile. He clenched his teeth, even though he was smiling, at their laughter. The three of them walked off. He knew they were laughing at his current position. The bastards were just jealous. He didn't really care. He turned and continued walking.

Nami stared down at the ground. 'He seemed nice.' she thought to herself. Then she shook her head. 'Who cares about that?! I need to get out of here!' she thought to herself. 'I need to find a way to escape before it's too late. I need to find them…' she thought to herself. Then her expression turned sad. "I need to warn them…" she whispered.

----

"Take this small den-den mushi. Report everything you find out. You have one month to try and extract them. You must gain their trust. Try your best not to give yourself away. If anything goes wrong, you contact us!" said Senni.

"Of course…" replied the doll as it got into it's small dinghy.

"Remember, one month…If you can't succeed by then, we will come and finish the job ourselves. It's just less messy this way…" she said as she narrowed her eyes at the doll.

"Of course…" it replied as he set out. She watched as the small ship sailed away. She had heard this woman was cunning. It had seemed like a good idea to use this woman against them. They just needed a way of control. She had heard that the Straw-hats were extremely difficult to catch. This seemed one of the only ways to get a hold of them, by using one of their own. She smiled. She had every confidence that she would succeed. They had requested her assistance after all.

Once the dinghy was out of site, she turned and made her way back to the base. That woman would remain here until they had all been captured. Then they were to be sent to Impel Down immediately. She was glad she wasn't in charge of watching out for the woman. She didn't envy Captain Jin. She laughed quietly to herself. 'I wonder where the other piece of that woman went off to anyway?' she thought. "Oh well…doesn't concern me all that much..." she whispered aloud as she continued to make her way back.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Psshah! More confusion! Darn the author! XO Oh! Hello! XD I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter! XD I know you are all totally confused and I would like to say that I'm sorry, but I'm really not…If you weren't confused then I wouldn't be doing my job right! So have patience! XO Please tell me what you think of this chapter, by reviewing! XD Thanks! 8)


	17. Chapter 17: Trust and Doubt

**Author's Note: **I'm really glad I was able to get this chapter done before the weekend. I tried really hard to. You see, this weekend is my 7th Wedding Anniversary. So, I have lots of dinners planned and such with family and friends. So, I will be having a very busy weekend. Another chapter won't be posted until some time in the middle of next week. I'm really sorry about that. T.T Anyways, please enjoy and review my story! XD

**P.S. **I have a new curse word in this chapter. However, I'm quoting actually lines stated in the series, and that's just what he said. I hate using such vulgar words, but I knew it wouldn't look right if I didn't, considering the type of story this is. It would have looked dorky or stupid…--; I just had to get that off my chest. O.o

**Denial**

**Chapter 17: Trust and Doubt**

Luffy sat on the swing with one of his knees drawn up to his chest with his foot rested on the seat. He had both arms draped over the raised knee and his chin resting on it. He had his other foot on the deck and rocking himself gently back and forth. He stared out at the setting sun quietly. He didn't care that staring at the sun for so long now caused spots to form in his vision. Nami hadn't returned the entire day. He was really beginning to miss her. He had gotten used to her being with him almost the entire day.

He wasn't even sure if he could sleep tonight without her being there. He might just constantly wonder where she might be the entire night. The wind added to the gentle sway of the swing. He shuddered at the fast approaching chill. Only the tip of the sun was now visible over the horizon. He still didn't move. He continued to rock himself back and forth. Where did she go? was all he could think about. It was ironic. For the longest time he had been trying to get her to go away and to go back where ever she came from or where ever she needed to go. Now that she had, all he wanted was for her to come back. He had just accepted her today, and now she was gone.

He had been sitting here for about two hours now. After they had explored the town, gotten all the information they needed and restocked, they had just returned to the ship. Luffy had sat down on the swing, and hadn't moved since. Everyone else just kind of disappeared in their own areas of the ship. No one else was on deck.

Suddenly, Sanji stepped out of the kitchen. "Oi, dinner's ready!" he called loudly for everyone to hear. After about thirty seconds, everyone began to emerge from the ship and headed to the dining area. Luffy didn't budge. "Oi, Luffy…did you hear me?" asked Sanji as he looked down at him. He didn't respond. He just continued to watch the sun evanesce into the sea. He didn't feel hungry at the moment. Sanji frowned as he took a long drag of his cigarette. He stared at Luffy for a long while, before turning and going back inside. He would make sure something was left over for him just in case.

Luffy honestly didn't feel like being around the others at the moment. He just wanted to be alone. He would eat later if he felt up for food. The last brilliant light of the sun disappeared under the sea and it became darker. He still continued to stare at the brilliant colors. He could now see stars in the dark purple sky from the corners of his eyes. Now that the sun was gone, the temperature dropped. He shivered again, but still didn't feel inclined to move. He knew he had promised her that he would fix this, but in all honesty, he had no idea how to even start.

Now that she was no longer here, he lost the confidence he had that he _could_ fix it. He had never lost confidence in his abilities before. He was always confident he could win or do what he had said he would do. However, this was way different. She may already be dead and there really isn't anything he could do about it. Maybe he should go back to that island. However, it would be way too dangerous for all of them to go together. They had barely escaped the last time and it was at the cost of one of his precious nakama's life.

"Nami…" he whispered.

What was he supposed to do? Should he leave alone? Should he try to go back? No…He had to stay with his nakama. How was he supposed to fix this? He couldn't think…If she were here, maybe she might have been able to help. He growled low in irritation. There was no point in thinking about that anymore. He was dwelling, not something he ever did. He always just moved forward. This is the first time he has ever come to a stand still for so long. He couldn't help but to remember Usopp's words during their argument back on Water 7.

"_Listen Luffy, not everyone can survive by just trudging forward like you do! I can't just leave here while abandoning a nakama!"_

"_Bullshit, it's not the same with a ship!"_

"_It's the same! Merry's alive and has potential too!"_

That had all been over a ship. Usopp had said he would never abandon a nakama. Yet, they had left Nami. He lifted his chin and slowly looked up toward the dining area.

"_You just move forward, casting away useless nakama!"_

It wasn't the same…Merry was a ship. It's true, he was alive. He had saved them and he was grateful for that, and he had been very sad when they had to say good bye to him. However, Nami was a human. She was an important nakama to him. Yet, they had left her. They hadn't even been sure she was actually dead. He slowly furrowed his brows. He couldn't move forward, not this time. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Those were not his nakama.

Suddenly, he made a noise of surprise. He felt dizzy. His vision began to sway. His eyes widened. He felt like he was going to be sick. He fell off the swing onto his hands and knees. He fell over onto his side and passed out.

----

Nami lifted her head as she heard the click of the door. The marine captain in charge of her walked in with a plate of food. She watched him approach. He set down the food and then unlocked the wall chains. Once she was free, she reached for the food. He walked away and then turned to watch her. After swallowing the first bite, she looked up at him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

He stared at her for a long while. 'He's so young…' she thought to herself. He took a deep breath and looked away from her. "Don't fraternize with me, pirate…" he said in a low voice.

She frowned and then looked down at her food. "Sorry…" she mumbled and then slowly continued to eat. She didn't feel all that hungry at the moment. She never thought she would hear herself think this, but she actually missed the annoying noises of her nakama. Tears involuntarily came to her eyes. 'Had they really left me?' she thought to herself.

Jin turned toward the quiet woman. She was crying as she ate. He felt a tug at his heart. He wasn't a cruel man. He felt for this woman. She didn't look any older than he was. She had, from what he heard, apparently been abandoned by her nakama. She had been ditched to a cruel fate while they had gotten away. Pirates were real bastards. He didn't like them in the least.

"Why did you become a pirate?"

The question was out before he could stop himself. She looked up with a small sniffle. He felt another tug. 'She sure is beautiful. Why the hell did they leave someone like her behind?' he thought.

"I…" she started. Then she looked down sadly. "The man who saved me…was my captain. He saved the lives of all my villagers as well. He fought and defeated an evil pirate fishman named Arlong. Arlong had forced me to join his crew and draw maps for him when I was eight. He said if I didn't, he would destroy my village. He made a deal with me that I could buy back my village for one hundred million beli. He lied to me and betrayed me. Luffy freed me in more ways than one that day. He's always willing to sacrifice his life for any one of us. When he asked me to be his nakama before this, I agreed. I had seen it as an opportunity to get a lot of money to be able to buy back my village from Arlong. However, he proved to me by his actions just how different he was from the pirates I hated so much. He…He's a good person. I've never met anyone like him. When he defeated Arlong, he said to me that I was his nakama. I've been with him ever since. They are all good people." she explained. She had whispered the last part.

Jin listened to everything she had just said. He wasn't sure if he could believe any of it or not. From how she talked about this captain of hers, he could tell she cared a great deal about him. He had heard that she had been left behind. Yet, how she described them, they seemed like people who would never leave her behind. He didn't sound like the kind of man who would be a pirate. So, why was he? She had also said they were all good people. Why were they pirates?

"By the way, my name is Nami…" she said quietly as she continued to eat. Then she laughed softly. "But I'm sure you already knew that." she said very quietly.

He exhaled loudly and furrowed his brows. "Jin." he replied.

Nami gasped quietly and looked up at him. "Jin…?" she said quietly.

He furrowed his eyes deeper. "Aa…why?" he asked.

She blinked a few times and then looked away slowly. "No reason…" she replied. He tilted his head to the side. "I just feel like I've heard that name before." she said quietly.

He blinked at her a few times. "I don't think I've ever met you before…" he replied.

She furrowed her brows. "It wasn't you…" she whispered. She shook her head to clear her mind. "It doesn't matter." she said as she turned and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Jin." she said.

He looked at her a little surprised before finding himself smiling in return. "It's nice to meet you too…Nami." he replied.

Nami's smile faded and then she tilted her head at him. "You're not a corrupt marine. I think I can trust you. I'm glad you are the one watching over me." she said as she looked down into her food.

Looking at her completely confused and slightly surprised by her words, he walked towards her slightly. "You can trust me? Don't you have this backwards?" he asked.

She looked up at him again as she ate. "No…There are some marines I wouldn't trust…I've been betrayed by them many times before. So has my village." she said quietly.

He furrowed his brows at her. "Pirates are the ones who can't be trusted." he said.

"Things may not always be what they seem…" she replied quietly. She finished the last of her food and set the plate down. "Thank you for the food." she said. 

He stared down at her for awhile before chaining her back to the wall. Then he knelt down for the plate and turned to leave. He turned and looked at her one last time. She had her head bowed and hair covering her face. He frowned before leaving and closing the door. He handed the empty plate to a petty officer before making his way to his office.

Nami slumped forward. She could feel tears sting her eyes again. 'Luffy…' she thought to herself. 'He would never have left me…' she continued. It was already day two since she had woken up. They had told her she had been here for five days before she woke up. She had been here for a week now. They hadn't come back for her. More tears bunched up in her eyes. She watched as one fell and splashed on the floor below her. Her eyes became heavy. She closed them and ended up falling asleep.

----

Luffy's eyes flew open. He stared up at the infirmary ceiling above him. He shifted his eyes around and then sat up. His hand went straight to his head. It was pounding. "Luffy!" cried Chopper as he ran to him. "Are you alright?!" he asked.

"A-aa…What happened?" he asked.

"We have no idea…When we came out of the dining area you were lying on the ground unconscious. You had a really high fever." explained Chopper.

"A fever…?" he asked.

"Aa…We brought you in here after we found you. I was able to lower your fever." he explained. He was quiet for awhile, and then he lowered his gaze. "I know it's probably because you're so worried about Nami…Luffy…you should think about your health too…You're just recently recovering from a really bad wound. Too much stress on your body and your mind…can make you sick." explained Chopper. He looked worried about him.

Luffy smiled at Chopper. "Don't worry. I'm alright!" he said as he swung his legs over the side and got off the bed. Chopper didn't say anything. He watched as Luffy walked out. He lowered his head and sighed.

Luffy walked towards the front of the ship slowly. He couldn't really remember what he had been thinking about before he past out. He was pretty sure it had something to do with Nami. He wasn't even sure why he had past out. Also, he was pretty sure he had a dream just now, but he couldn't remember what it was about. He walked towards the kitchen. He figured he should probably eat something. He looked up. It was already late morning.

He opened the door and walked in. Sanji was sitting at the table with his head lowered. He slowly and finally looked up at Luffy. Luffy's expression turned concerned. He didn't look well at all. "Oh…Luffy…you hungry?" he mumbled as he slowly stood up.

"A…aa…" he replied.

He walked over to the kitchen and began clanking pots and pans as he prepared to fix him something to eat. Luffy sat down facing the kitchen. Sanji moved around sluggishly. 'Had he not slept well?' thought Luffy to himself. Come to think of it, Chopper hadn't looked well either. He himself didn't feel well either.

Perhaps they were suffering from having to leave her behind and from her death. Why hadn't they stuck around to fight? Why did they leave? He didn't have the answers to these questions.

Sanji finished cooking and brought Luffy a plate full of food. He set it down in front of him and then sat down next to him. He slumped forward with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Luffy turned to the food and stared at it for awhile. The steam was making his face warm.

"I'm sorry…"

Luffy looked back over at Sanji in surprise. He had spoken so softly. "Sorry?" asked Luffy quietly.

"For leaving Nami-san…I'm…I'm not even sure why we did…It's bothering me…a lot…I can't shake this feeling…I feel…so guilty…We left her…" he whispered.

Luffy frowned at Sanji. Then his eyes widened as he saw a tear drip to the table. He slowly closed his eyes and looked away from Sanji. He didn't know what to say.

"It was like…I had forgotten something important before…but I couldn't…realize it…I don't know what's going on anymore…" continued Sanji quietly.

Luffy turned back to him. Suddenly, Sanji slumped forward further onto the table. "Oi, Sanji!" exclaimed Luffy as he grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up. His cigarette fell out of his mouth. He had lost consciousness. "Oi, Sanji!!" exclaimed Luffy as he shook him. He didn't wake up. He lifted him up and threw him onto his back and carried him to the infirmary.

"Oi, Chopper!! Something is wrong with Sanji!!" he said as soon as he threw the door open.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Chopper as Luffy laid Sanji down on the bed. He looked him over. "He…he has a fever as well…" he said quietly.

Luffy looked down at Chopper in concern. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think…I think we are all just going through a lot…right now…We're all feeling…regret…and guilt right now…We didn't mean to make you so angry with us…" replied Chopper quietly.

Luffy placed a hand on Chopper's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just take care of Sanji, okay?" said Luffy quietly. Chopper nodded with his head bowed.

Luffy made his way out and back towards the deck. He went back into the kitchen and stared at the plate of food. He just didn't feel that hungry. He lifted it up and placed it back in the fridge. Sanji hadn't even bothered to lock it back up. He closed it and made his way back out. He was sure something wasn't right. He looked around. No one else was on deck. He looked up towards the crow's nest. Zoro should be up there.

Where was everyone? He walked downstairs and opened the door to the aquarium room. Robin was sitting on the couch with her knees raised up to her chest. She was watching all the fish swim by. She slowly turned at hearing Luffy enter. She tilted her head and smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, Senchou-san." she said in her gentle voice. She looked tired. She turned back to the fish tank.

He furrowed his brows and went back out. He closed the door and decided to go in search of Usopp. He found him in his workshop. He was huddled on the floor around a lot of things. He didn't know what they were. He walked up to him. Usopp turned at hearing him. Then he turned back around without saying anything. He seemed to be building something.

"What's up Luffy?" he finally asked.

"Nothing…I was just…coming to see what you were doing…" he replied.

"Not doing anything really…Just working on this to keep my mind off of things…" he said as he set down a tool and then lifted a different one. Luffy frowned. Everyone seemed to be trying to forget…He himself, didn't want to forget. Maybe he did at first, but he just couldn't accept something. What that something was…? He had no idea. He turned and walked out. Usopp never looked back.

He then made his way over to Franky's weapons development room. He opened the door and walked in. He was also working on something. He looked a little less phased then the others. He turned at hearing Luffy enter.

"Oi, Mugiwara. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was just…wondering what you were doing…" replied Luffy.

"Well, I thought I would work to add some things to the ship. I've been working on a project to add to the docking system. There are also a few improvements I thought of. I figured we will be here for awhile. I might as well get some work done." he explained. He was a lot more talkative than the others. For some reason, he felt a little relieved.

"I see." he replied as he squat down next to Franky. He sat quietly watching Franky work.

"You feelin' better?" asked Franky as he continued to work.

"Aa…a little…" replied Luffy as he leaned his chin on his hand.

"That's good. Everyone else doesn't seem to be feelin' too good though…" said Franky as he frowned.

"Aa…Everything will be okay…" reassured Luffy.

Franky turned to Luffy with a serious expression. "Aa, I don't doubt it." he replied. Then he went back to his work. Luffy tilted his head slightly. Franky seemed like the only one who seemed normal. He stood up and then turned and walked out. Franky watched him leave with his serious expression.

Luffy made his way back on deck. Then he looked up at the crow's nest. He sighed to himself. He was probably asleep. He made his way up anyway. He opened the door and stepped inside. Zoro was sitting on the circular couch that surrounded the room. He was turned looking out the window as his face was resting in his hand. He turned to Luffy as soon as he entered.

"What is it?" he asked.

Luffy just shook his head. "Nothing…I just wanted to come up here." he replied.

Zoro turned back to look out the window. He looked just as tired and miserable as Sanji. His movements were sluggish. He never did apologize to Zoro for hitting him that day. He didn't feel he should. He didn't exactly release him from the blame. Zoro was his first mate after all. It had been his decision to leave. Zoro hadn't really talked to him since that day. He hadn't talked to him either. These were pretty much the first words spoken between them in a long while.

"I'm sorry…"

Luffy furrowed his brows. 'He's sorry?' he thought to himself.

"You were right…We should never have left a nakama behind. I understand that now. We had looked for her and hadn't found her. There was so many of them and you were out cold. I didn't want anyone else to be captured or killed." he said and then he furrowed his brows. "You know…I usually wouldn't have backed down…I'm not sure why I…" he started to say. Then he furrowed his brows further. "I don't know…" he finally whispered as he stared out the window.

Luffy looked at him in concern. He seemed to be hearing that a lot. "Don't worry about it…We will fix this…" he replied. Zoro turned to him and then nodded. Luffy turned and left the crow's nest. He made his way down and then stood on deck. Something was wrong. He had a feeling he may have thought of this before. Suddenly, he felt very sleepy. He made his way to the men's quarters. He fell down on his bed and was fast asleep.

----

Nami turned to the click of the door. She already had a smile on her face. Jin walked in with her usual plate of food. He walked over to her and set it down. He undid her chains and instead of walking away, he sat in front of her. She reached for her food and began to eat. She immediately stopped and stared down at the food in surprise.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed. Then she looked up at him in surprise.

"Aa…I switched them out. I could probably get into trouble for this, but I don't really care." he said.

She frowned at him. He didn't really seem to care about anything. She didn't really want him getting himself in trouble. Three days had gone by since the first time they had talked. In those three days he would sit and talk with her. She ended up telling him all the tales she remembered from their adventures. She even told him about Luffy's Jii-chan. She found him to be very pleasant company. It made being there not so bad.

She smiled. "Thanks." she said.

He smiled in return. "Don't mention it." he replied. He liked seeing her smile. It made her even more beautiful than she was. He had found her to be a very pleasant individual. She was not at all like a pirate. He had seen pirate women before. All of them had been horrible. "So, you left off with Bellamy. I can't believe your captain allowed this guy to do that. However, at least the guy got what was coming to him." he said.

"Un, it didn't take much either. One hit from Luffy, and he was down." she said as she laughed. He laughed too. "After that…well, we found the island in the sky. It was called Skypiea. I'm sure you won't believe this tale, but I can assure you, it's real." she said as she smiled.

"There's a lot you've told me that I'm still not sure I believe." he said as he grinned.

"It's all pretty unbelievable. Especially Enies Lobby…" she said as she continued to eat.

"Now there's one I want to hear about…How in the world did you manage to escape there? Why did you break in to begin with? I had heard rumors about that. Did you all really break in for a single person?" he asked.

"Un…We broke in to take Robin back. She is a very important nakama to us. She had wanted to sacrifice herself for us. Luffy couldn't allow that. So, we broke in to get her back. We also ended up saving Franky who is also now apart of our crew. I have to admit, there were times I thought we weren't going to make it out alive. However, I had no regrets. We leave no one behind…We abandon no one…We were able to escape because our ship came to save us." she said.

"Your…your ship?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Un…it turns out…our ship had a spirit. He had come to save us. However…shortly after…He split down the middle. We had tried to get him fixed, but the carpenters of Water 7 told us repair was impossible. We had decided to see Merry off. Luffy had been the one to light him. After awhile, it started to snow, but the snow was so bright. Then…he talked to us…He had said he had been happy with us…and that he was sorry he couldn't go on more adventures with us. Luffy had been so upset…I won't ever forget that day." she said as she looked down sadly.

"Your ship was alive?" he asked again.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I know, that one is hard to swallow, but I promise you it's the truth. I cried like a baby when I realized we were actually watching Merry die. He had been alive. We don't know if our current ship has a spirit or not." she said.

"If all of this is true…you are some pretty remarkable people." he said. Then he looked confused. "I just don't understand why they would abandon you if it were true." he said as he frowned slightly.

She stopped on the ascent to her mouth and then lowered her arm and head. "I really don't know…" she replied quietly. "I wonder that myself…Now they have that doll that's going after them. I wish there was something I could do…I want to save them…I want to warn them. I would give anything to be able to do that. Even if it meant coming back here." she said quietly.

"You would really do that for them?" he asked.

"Un, I would." she replied without any hesitation or thought.

He looked at her slightly amazed. She would be willing to sacrifice herself to save them. Didn't she say Nico Robin had tried to do the same? He had never met a pirate willing to give their life for another member of their crew or for all of them. One thing he believed about her was that she was a good person. Not once had she shown him anything bad about her. He found he really liked her as a person. She had said her captain had become a pirate because his hero whom had saved his life had been one. He had made a promise to that man that he would be Pirate King and to return his straw hat. He never would have thought he would ever learn the story behind the straw hat.

Even though he was a good man, he had become a pirate, and since he was a pirate and her savior and he had asked for her to join, she had. They had also been the ones who had saved the kingdom of Arabasta. He had heard that it had been Commodore Smoker. However, when Smoker had been asked about it, he had never given anyone a straight answer. Maybe it was all true. Maybe she had been to all these amazing and unreal places with her nakama.

She didn't finish eating this time, even though the meal had been better. She handed him the plate instead of setting it down. "Thank you." she said again.

He took the plate and stood up. "You're welcome." he replied as he smiled down at her. He gave the plate to the man outside and walked back to her. He chained her back to the wall. He felt a little bad that he had to do this. Perhaps he could request she be able to roam freely around her cell. He was sure she had a difficult time chained here. "Sorry about this…" he said as he thought this.

She looked up at him a little surprised then she smiled. "It's not your fault…" she replied quietly. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he turned to leave.

"Un." she replied. He gave her one last look before leaving and closing the door.

He made the walk back to his office. He always seemed to think about her almost the entire time he wasn't in the cell with her. He was pretty sure she was a good person. He didn't think she would try to get on his good side. She was probably just scared and lonely. Did she really mean what she said? Would she really sacrifice herself to save her crew? He made it to his office and sat at his desk. He had a lot of paper work to do, even though he was looking out for her. He lifted his pen and began to write.

Half way through his report, he stopped. His thoughts went back to the woman in the cell. If she were right about the people she traveled with…then why would the government be after these people? Monkey D. Luffy had defeated many Shichibukai. From what she said, all of them had been evil men. What's more is, he never killed any of them. He had also saved many lives. If this was true, and the government succeeded on capturing this man…They might eliminate a good man to their world. He wasn't entirely sure he could allow that. As it wass, he really didn't want to see anything bad happen to this woman.

He sighed to himself and leaned back into his chair. He had always believed in justice. After all, isn't that what the symbol on the back of his coat represented? However, he was beginning to question some of the marine's sense of 'Justice'. This Monkey D. Luffy seemed to believe more in 'Absolute Justice' than some other marines he had met in the past. That woman seemed to believe in justice. Regardless of how he felt, there wasn't anything he could really do about it. He leaned back forward and stared down at his paperwork.

He always did hate higher ups. They always seemed to let their ranks go to their heads. He never demanded respect from his subordinates. He always tried to earn it. The majority of his subordinates respected and liked him. There were those who just couldn't get past his age. He didn't really care either way.

Everything was bothering him. Everything she said…everything he knew. Something didn't add up. He put his hands in his face and then dragged them down. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. He couldn't single handedly make things right. He should stop thinking about it so much and resume his paperwork.

----

Luffy opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't seem to really remember lying down or falling asleep. He blinked a few times. Some memory was coming back to him. He had talked to a few of his nakama. Then suddenly, he had just gotten sleepy. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He stood up and made his way on deck. Suddenly, his stomach growled. He was hungry. He made his way to the kitchen. Sanji wasn't there. Then he remembered that Sanji hadn't been feeling well or something.

He made his way to the fridge. It was unlocked. He shrugged and opened it. Inside was a plate of food. He furrowed his brows. He vaguely remembered putting it there. He shrugged again as he pulled it out. He took it to the table and just ate it cold. It didn't taste as good cold, but he didn't really know how to warm it up. He didn't really want to try either. Sanji wouldn't like it. After he was done, he took his plate and placed it in the sink. He rolled his eyes to the side. Then he looked back down. He was pretty sure Sanji was feeling bad. He decided to wash his own dish.

He felt a little weird. As if…something was missing. He shrugged it off and put away the dish. He walked back out on deck. He saw everyone come out from the ship. "Oi, where's the Love-cook? Isn't he supposed to be making lunch?" asked Zoro.

"He's not feeling well. He's in the infirmary with Chopper. You might have to make something yourselves. I already ate just now." said Luffy as he walked past.

"You didn't eat everything did you?!" asked Usopp.

"No, only the plate Sanji made for me earlier. I didn't eat it. The fridge is open." he said as he walked down to the deck.

He heard the door open and close as they all went inside. He made his way to the swing and sat down. He rocked himself back and forth. He found the swing comforting. He vaguely remembered swinging on it the night before. Why was he having a hard time remembering things? Every time he went to sleep, he seemed to forget something important. He leaned to the side and rested his head on the rope of the swing as he continued to sway back and forth on it.

Maybe Nami's death was taking it's toll on his mind. 'Nami…' he thought to himself. That's right…Nami was gone…She hadn't returned all day the day before or today. He furrowed his brows. How could he forget that? He stopped swaying and then brought a hand to his forehead.

How was he forgetting anything? He heard noise behind him. He turned to see both Sanji and Chopper making their way from the infirmary. "Oh, Luffy! You feeling better?" asked Sanji as he smiled. Luffy furrowed his brows. Something wasn't right. He was vaguely remembering Sanji's state before he past out. Now he looked just fine.

"A…aa…" he replied as he stared up at him in confusion.

"Good! I'm going to go make lunch now." he said as he made his way to the kitchen with Chopper behind him with a smile on his face.

They seemed cheerful…He blinked a few times in confusion. He furrowed his brows deep. 'Are those really my nakama?' he thought to himself.

----

Nami leaned her head back and closed her eyes to rest. A few hours ago, she had eaten dinner. She was pretty sure it was night fall. She could feel her energy leaving her. Jin had allowed her to walk around during dinner. It had felt good to stretch her legs. She was sick of sitting here all day. She yawned. She had told him more stories during her dinner. He seemed to genuinely enjoy her stories. She had even made him laugh a few times when she told him a few of Luffy's antics.

She smiled in memory. It was nice to hear laughter again, even if it wasn't one of her nakama. She missed them so much. It had only been a little over a week, and she already missed them this much. She especially missed Luffy. She wasn't sure why she missed him the most. She just did. If she ever saw him again, she wanted to give him a hug. She scrunched up her nose at that silly thought. Why did she want to do that? She felt her eyes become heavy. She closed them and was fast asleep.

She opened her eyes to see people all around her. She furrowed her brows in confusion. She looked around. There were so many people. They were all wearing ball gowns and long coats. She looked down. She was wearing one as well. She began to walk around, wondering where she was. She looked up and froze. Just ahead of her was a man standing some distance away. He had on a red and gold mask that covered the majority of his face. He was also wearing a long black coat and black pants.

She wasn't sure why, but he seemed to stand out from everyone else, of course, the fact that he was staring right at her added to that fact. She slowly made her way to him. Maybe she knew him. He watched her approach without moving. When she finally reached him, he only stared down into her eyes. She wasn't sure if she knew him or not. She couldn't see much of his face. Suddenly, he held out a hand to her. She looked around and noticed the people were dancing. Then she could hear music playing. It was a beautiful song.

She turned back to him. He was still holding his hand out to her. She slowly and hesitantly brought her hand up to his. He gently closed his hand around it and gently walked up closer to her. He put a hand on her waist and then led her into a waltz. She wasn't sure how she knew how to waltz, but she seemed to be really good at it, and so was he. He was extremely graceful and agile. They spun around the ballroom, weaving in and out of people. She was beginning to feel exhilaration from the fast pace. She felt herself smile up at him. He smiled in return. She felt her heart skip a beat. Some how, she recognized his smile. It made her happy. It was so warm.

She felt the urge to get closer to him. She slid her hand from his arm to his back and stepped into him closer. His hand slid from her waist to her back as he pulled her closer. The pace began to slow as they stared into each other's eyes. Then suddenly, they stopped. They only remained staring into one another's eyes. She could feel her breath coming in short, ragged huffs. He leaned slightly forward, but then stopped. He looked a little confused. She was just as confused. Why couldn't she remember who he was? He seemed so familiar to her.

She was beginning to wonder if he was having the same problem. Suddenly, he slowly released her and began to step away from her. She went to say something, but then found she couldn't speak. He turned around and began to walk away from her. She began to feel panic. She reached out to him, but found she couldn't move. She tried to call out for him, but her voice was mute. People continued to dance and laugh all around her. She felt frantic as he continued to walk away from her. She watched as he stopped and slowly turned to her one last time. She held her hand out to him, but he only turned back around and disappeared.

Nami woke up with a gasp as she felt tears stream down her face. Then she gasped again as she realized she wasn't alone. "Shh!" she heard as a hand covered her mouth. She couldn't see anything in the dark. She was a little frightened. "It's alright. It's just me…" whispered Jin. She furrowed her brows in confusion. He removed his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. Suddenly, a match was lit as he lit a candle.

"I'm getting you out of here." he said.

Her eyes widened. "You can't do that!" she whispered loudly.

He looked down at her in surprise. "What?" he whispered.

"You could get into a lot of trouble if someone found out! I don't want that to happen! You're actually one of the good marines! I can't let you do this!" she explained.

"Which is why I can't just sit back and let this happen. You just proved to me how you truly are. I'm getting you out of here." he said as he began to unlock her chains.

"Please…don't do this...Not for me." she said.

"I will and I am." he replied as he unlocked her shackles as well. "Here, I brought you your things. Your clothes were damaged, so I bought you some new ones your size." he said as he turned around after she took them. "Hurry, I don't know how much time we have." he said.

Nami quickly dressed and then walked up to him. "Thank you…I can take it from here…I don't want you getting into any trouble…" she said.

"Nonsense…I'm coming with you. I want to meet this crew of yours." he said.

"But if you're seen with me…you could become a wanted man yourself!" she exclaimed.

"I'll be careful." he said as he grinned. "Come on, we need to go." he said as he quietly and stealthily walked out. She followed along behind him. She couldn't even hear his footsteps. She was impressed.

They made it all the way outside without having been spotted. After they were clear of the base, they made a run for the harbor. "I have a ship we can take at the harbor. It's pretty fast. We should get there in three days instead of four. I'm afraid the doll should have made contact with your crew by then. Hopefully we can stop it before it does any damage." he said.

"Alright." she replied as they continued to run. She really hoped he was right. She felt so much relief. She owed a great deal to this marine captain. She hoped that they could pay him back in some way.

They made it to the harbor without any trouble. They quickly boarded and then set out. He turned to her and then handed her the log pose. "I assume you know how to use one of these." he said with a grin.

She smiled back. "Of course I do!" she replied as she took it and placed it on her wrist. They set a course and began to sail towards the others. She felt excitement. She couldn't wait to see them again. However, she felt some dread. Had they really left her behind? She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that.

"You should get some rest. There are two separate cabins. You can have the larger one on the right." he said as he pointed to it.

"Thank you." she said as she made her way to it. She went inside and lit the lantern. It was a fairly good sized room. It had a large bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. She made her way to the bed and sat down. She fell over backwards on it. It was so nice to feel a bed under her again. She stared up at the ceiling. She could still remember the dream she had. What had that been about? Why had she felt such panic when he had walked away from her? Who was he? When she had awoken, she had been crying. Why? She sighed before sitting up again. She pulled back the covers and then laid down for sleep. She pulled the covers over herself and continued to stare at the ceiling.

She was pretty sure she knew who he was…but for some reason, it wouldn't come to her. She narrowed her eyes. She had felt weird. She had wanted to be near him. She didn't remember ever feeling that way about anyone. Why had she felt that way about him? She sighed as she closed her eyes. She would worry about it later.

----

Luffy quickly sat up in bed. That was the first dream he remembered in a long time. Who had she been? For some reason, he couldn't remember what she had looked like. He narrowed his eyes. She had been wearing a mask…He couldn't remember her hair color. They had danced together. He didn't know he could dance. He had done it so well. He wasn't sure why he had walked away from her. When he had turned to look at her again, she had looked frightened. Why would he leave someone who was frightened? He was pretty sure she had been calling out to him, but he hadn't been able to hear her.

He hated that he had no control over his dreams. He had wanted to go back to her. To tell her it was alright and that he was there. However, why had he wanted to do that…? Who was she? He had wanted to be near her. He had wanted to hold her close, but why? He was pretty sure he didn't know anyone like that. Except…for maybe Nami…Had that been Nami? He couldn't remember. He lay back down and stared at the underside of the above bunk. He sighed deeply. He really missed Nami. It had been four days since he last saw her. She had never come back.

He felt himself frown sadly. He really missed her. He would sometimes wake up cold. She had kept him warm when she had slept with him. He wanted to see her again. He thought that maybe if he wished for it enough, she might come back, but she never did. He still didn't know what to do. He had promised her he would fix this. Yet, he hadn't done anything yet. He was pretty sure he should try and go back. He had gone to Enies Lobby for Robin. He could surely do this. He still wasn't sure how they had lost the first time.

They had never lost to so many marines before. He took a deep breath. 'It's decided…Tomorrow we go back. We go back for Nami…' he thought to himself before slipping back into sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed my chapter. I think by now things are becoming a little less confusing, no? Well, everything will be explained in the next few chapters. I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far! Please let me know by reviewing! 8D Oh and during the waltz, I listened to Enya's Caribbean Blue, very pretty song. I just imagined it was what they danced to! XD


	18. Chapter 18:Deception and Sweet Deception

**Author's Note: **You know, I really spoil you guys. I release so quickly even on my anniversary. –Sigh- Be grateful that I hate making people wait. Here's chapter 18! I hope you enjoy it! Has a tad more info on my OC! XD Please enjoy! Oh and review!...Please…

**P.S. **You guys will have to excuse the titles. I'm having trouble coming up with chapter titles! XD But it's not about the title right? Just the chapter itself! Shishishi! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 18: Deception and Sweet Deception**

Nami stirred in her sleep. She groaned when her lids were flooded with red. She pulled the cover over her face. Then her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up. She looked around. She wasn't in her cell. Then memory came back to her. She sighed in relief and then got out of bed. She stretched her arms up high and made a loud exclamation as she did. It felt so good to be standing. She walked to the door and made her way out. She could smell food. She smiled and then tried to find the source. She wasn't familiar with the ship. She finally found where the smell was strongest and could hear noise coming from the other side.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Jin turned and smiled at her. He was now wearing civilian clothing. He wore a tan t-shirt with dark blue jean pants and brown boots. She had to admit, he was a handsome man. He also had a nice build. "Morning." he said as he turned and continued to cook.

"Morning." replied Nami as she smiled. She walked in and sat down at the small table.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked without turning.

"Oh yes…It was nice to sleep in a bed again. Now I could use a shower." she said as she laughed.

"Well, I have one of those. You are welcome to use it after breakfast." he said as he started serving the food.

"Thank you. I will take you up on that offer." she said as she smiled up at him. "Thank you." she said after he set her plate down.

"You're welcome." he said as he sat down across from her. They ate in silence for awhile. She wasn't sure why, but now she was a bit uncomfortable. She had gotten used to him while he had been in the cell with her, but now they were completely alone. She didn't know what to say.

"So, you told me about Enies Lobby, but skipped everything up until then. Tell me about Skypiea." he said as he looked up at her with a small smile.

She smiled in return in relief. He eliminated the strange atmosphere. She went into telling him all about Skypiea. They ended up staying at the table even after they ate as she continued to tell more of their tales.

"You're captain seems like one incredible guy." he said after she had finished.

"Un…he is pretty unbelievable." she said.

"That's another way of putting it." he said with a chuckle. Then he looked up at her with a small smile. "He seems pretty important to you." he said.

Looking down at the table, she felt herself getting a little embarrassed. "I guess you could say that." she replied quietly. Then she looked up at him. "They are all important to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of them." she said and then she looked down again. "Or all of them…" she whispered.

Frowning at her obvious sadness, he began to really wonder why they had left this woman behind. "Something isn't adding up…" he said quietly.

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"From everything you have told me, about your stories and how your crew is and from how you are, I just don't understand why they would leave you behind. Something isn't adding up. So, either you have been lying to me this whole time, or something isn't right." he said with a serious expression.

She looked to the side. "Something definitely isn't right…" she replied. Then she looked back at him. "When we find them again…I will be able to ask." she said quietly. He nodded. "I think I will take that shower now…" she said.

"It's just outside to the right. Just head towards the back, you can't miss it." he said.

"Thanks…" she said as she made her way out.

She went exactly where he said and found the bathroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. She closed it and then leaned against it. He was right. Something didn't add up. She was certain that her nakama would never leave anyone behind. Luffy would never have allowed it. She was sure he would have rather died then to leave one of them behind. So, why had they? She frowned sadly. She really hoped they were all alright. 'That woman wouldn't have lied to me, right?' she thought to herself. But then, she would have said they were all there instead of going through the trouble of making that doll.

If that was the case, then why had they left her? She was pretty sure that Luffy wouldn't have allowed it. So he must have been in a position where he couldn't make the choice. Zoro was next in line. 'Had it been him? What about the others? Sanji-kun…' she thought to herself. She sat down in front of the door. If Luffy had been aware…why? She placed both her hands on the sides of her head. "I don't understand…" she whispered out loud. 'Was this real?' she thought to herself. She furrowed her brows. When they found them, she would definitely find out. She got up to take her shower.

----

Luffy kicked the sea shell as he walked down the shoreline. He hadn't had a memory problem at all today. He even remembered the dream he had that night. He had both hands in his pockets as he made his way back to the ship. He had decided he would go on a walk. He had a lot to think through if they were going to go back to that island. He had made the decision that they were going back. Everyone had readily agreed. At the moment, they were all in town getting ready to depart. Sanji had wanted to get more supplies as did Franky. Everyone else had gone just to get miscellaneous items.

He was waiting for them to come back. He had just decided to walk along the shoreline near the harbor. He looked up and could see Sunny not too far off. He kicked another seashell in his path. Once he reached Sunny, he could see Sanji walking back from town with bags of goods.

"O-i!" he called as he smiled at Luffy.

Luffy didn't smile back. He only watched him approach. "Did you get all you needed?" he asked.

"Aa…I got it all." replied Sanji as he made it to him. "Mind helping me get these on board?" asked Sanji as he handed some bags to Luffy.

"Oi, Luffy!" called Usopp. Luffy turned to see the rest of the crew making their way to them.

"Oi, you guys are back!" called Sanji as he grinned. Luffy turned to him. He seemed cheerful. Maybe they were happy they were going to go back for Nami.

The doll Nami glanced at them from around the corner. She had just arrived and had been able to find them easily. Now all she had to do was reveal herself to them. She walked out from around the corner and began jogging towards them.

"Everyone!!" she called as loud as she could.

The entire crew made loud noises of disbelief. They would know that voice anywhere.

"Nami!!" yelled Luffy as he dropped the bags and ran to meet her.

"Nami!!"

"Nami-san!!"

The doll began to laugh and play her roll. "I found you!!" she cried. She stopped just before reaching them. Chopper immediately launched himself into her arms and began to cry loudly. "Ne, Chopper, everything's alright! I'm okay!" she said as she laughed down to the little reindeer.

"We…we…we thought you were…dead!!" sobbed the little reindeer as he cried.

"Well, as you can see, I'm just fine!" she exclaimed as she set the little reindeer down.

"Nami…" said Luffy quietly. He couldn't believe he was looking at her.

She turned to Luffy and smiled happily. "Hey!" she said.

"We were just fixing to come go back to the island to find you…" he said.

She looked at him in surprise. "You…you were…?" she asked. 'They were going to go back?!' she thought to herself. 'That would have saved a lot of trouble. Too bad they didn't wait back at headquarters…' it thought to itself. It still had the piece of Senni in it.

"Aa…I don't understand…I mean…We saw…" started Usopp. However, Luffy interrupted him.

"How did you get here?" he asked. Usopp turned to him in confusion.

"Well, I was caught by the marines, but no cell can hold a thief!" she said as she winked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Wow, that's amazing Nami!" exclaimed Chopper who had recovered from crying.

"Nami-swan is always amazing!!" exclaimed Sanji with his love-love eyes.

Luffy stared at Nami while the others began talking to her and asking her questions. "Do you remember coming to us?" he asked.

Nami turned to him with the smile still on her face. "Coming to you?" she asked a little confused. 'What was he talking about?' it thought.

"Never mind…" he replied quietly and then he turned around and walked away.

"Oi, Luffy! Aren't you glad that Nami's back?!" asked Chopper.

"Don't be rude to Nami-san!!" yelled Sanji.

Luffy stopped and turned. He had a serious expression. Then he grinned. "Of course I'm glad." he said before turning around again. His smile immediately disappeared. He picked up the bags and went up to the deck. Everyone watched him in confusion.

'What's his problem?' it thought to itself as it narrowed it's eyes at his back.

After everyone had gotten settled in, Sanji made lunch. Everyone was sitting around the table and making a great deal of noise. They were all celebrating Nami's return. She laughed with everyone as they all ate. Luffy noticed she didn't really touch her food. Wouldn't she be hungry? He barely even saw her drink. She seemed like she had been drinking a lot, but he was sure she hadn't. He continued to laugh and goof off with Usopp and Chopper as he observed her.

He was pretty sure that something was wrong with her. She didn't feel like Nami. He had been happy when he had first seen her, but after approaching her, he hadn't felt anything. He didn't even understand it himself. However, he was pretty sure something wasn't right with Nami. He didn't drink much unlike the rest of the crew. They all seemed to be drinking a lot. Maybe he could talk to her later.

After the meal, everyone seemed to fall asleep except for Robin. She had excused herself and had left. Luffy watched Nami leave and then fully opened his eyes. He got up and followed her out. He didn't see her anywhere. He turned the corner and kept walking.

The doll pulled out the small den-den mushi and made the call back to headquarters. _"Hello?"_ said a voice from the other side.

"I've made contact with the subjects. They've fully accepted me." it said.

"_Good. Make sure you gained absolute trust and then bring them in."_ said the voice.

"I don't think that will be a problem. It seems only the captain will need to be convinced further. Everyone else has fully accepted that I am Nami." she said.

"_Excellent. Report back when you have gained full trust with their captain."_ said the voice.

"Alright." she replied. 'Kacha.' They had hung up. She placed the den-den mushi back in her pocket.

Luffy turned the corner and then spotted her. "Oi, Nami." he called.

She gasped and quickly turned. "Luffy! You startled me!" she said.

"What are you doing standing out here?" he asked.

"I was…I was just looking around. It's just really great to be back!" she said as she smiled.

Tilting his head at her, he then walked up to her. "What do you remember? What happened to you while you were there?" he asked.

"Why are you so curious about all that? Aren't you just glad I'm back?" she asked as she raised a brow at him.

He slightly narrowed his eyes. "Of course I'm glad. So then, you're okay?" he asked.

She let out quiet laughter. "Un…I'm alright Luffy." she said as she smiled.

He nodded and then turned away. "I am glad you're back…Nami…" he said quietly before walking away. She smiled and then turned in the opposite direction and walked away. He turned the corner and then stopped. 'Was that Nami?' he thought to himself.

----

After her shower, Nami walked back towards the front of the ship. He was standing out on deck, leaning against the rail. She walked up to him. He turned at hearing her approach and smiled. She felt her face grow warm. He really had a way to smile that made her feel weird. She smiled in return.

"Enjoy the shower?" he asked.

"Of course." she replied as she reached him and leaned against the rail herself. "Why'd you do it?" she asked.

Jin didn't turn to her. He stared out at the wide open view ahead of him. "Because I like you." he said.

Quickly turning to him, Nami felt herself blush. "You what?" she asked.

He turned to her and chuckled. "You see, I don't usually like pirates I meet. However, I like you. That by itself told me a lot. Also, your stories were pretty amazing. I've never been so highly entertained. Someone of your talent should never be locked away." he said with a devious smile.

She slowly narrowed her eyes at him. Then she turned away in irritation. He chuckled. "Mind telling me the truth now?" she asked.

He sighed and looked away. "Well, to be honest, a lot of what you said kind of stuck to me. Especially about what you said about Nezumi, and about some marines being corrupt. You had said you trusted me, that I was one of the good marines. You had also said, 'Things may not always be what they seem.' I want to see for myself if this is true or not." he explained.

She nodded without looking at him. "I see." she replied. "My crew may not trust you at first. We do have a trust issue with marines. As I've told you, the only marine we probably trust would be Coby and few others. Even Luffy's Jii-chan is iffy." she said.

He nodded. "I expected as much." he said.

"Well, Luffy would be appreciative that you helped me to escape." she said.

He turned to her with a smile. "Well, you did say he was a very optimistic kind of guy." he said.

"Sometimes a little too optimistic." she said with an exasperated expression.

He laughed softly. "I like him already." he said.

She found her self smiling slowly. "I think he would like you too. He might find you 'highly entertaining'." she said sarcastically.

He laughed again. "Would he now?" he asked rhetorically.

"Emm…" she hummed in positive reply. Both were staring out to shore. "You know, I've told you all about me. What about you?" she asked.

"Not really much to tell…I'm a marine because Mommy and Daddy expected it of me…" he said.

Nami turned and looked at him with an amused smile. "Luffy's Jii-chan had expected him to be a marine, but Luffy chose his own path." she said.

Furrowing his brows slightly with a small smile, Jin turned to her. "Are you trying to say I could choose my own path if I so wished it?" he asked with a bit of a scoff.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." she said as she smiled at him.

He stared at her for a long while before looking away. "I guess I could do that…huh?" he said. Then he sighed and stood up straighter. "I also take it they aren't on good talking terms." he said.

She looked away and gave it some thought. "No I guess not." she replied.

He nodded in understanding. "I write letters to my parents every week. They always tell me how proud they are, that I'm their son. I'm a nineteen year old marine captain, a rarity among the marines and all that. I hate to say I don't want to be a disappointment to them." he said.

She turned to him. He didn't have a smile on his face. 'He's only nineteen…So young…He's the same age as Zoro and Sanji…' she thought to herself. "Are you happy?" she asked.

He turned and looked back at her. "Am I happy…?" he asked rhetorically before looking to the side. He sighed before answering. "No…not really." he finally replied. Then he shifted his eyes back to her. "However, I've worked too hard to back out now." he said.

She stared at him for awhile. "Maybe so…but then that just means you will remain unhappy. I would rather be happy…I chose to be a pirate and join Luffy's crew, even if it meant some day becoming wanted, which it happened, because they made me happy. I know that I will accomplish my dream because I am with them, because I am with him." she said as she turned away. "The day I joined his crew for good, was one of the happiest days I can remember. That and of course the day he freed us all. Being with them, I had never felt freer." she explained as she slowly smiled with a far away smile. "I can't wait to get back to them all…To my family…" she whispered.

He stared at her for a long while, at her smile. She truly did look happy. Something he knew he had never really felt. The only time he could remember where he had felt something remotely like that…was when he…He shook his head. That time didn't matter… "Happiness…It wasn't meant for everyone…" he said.

"Yes it was…" she replied quietly as she turned to him.

He stared down at her for a long while with a slight frown. He turned away from her and then walked towards the cabin. "Maybe…but not for me…" he said as he disappeared into his quarters. She frowned at his closed door. 'Did I upset him?' she thought to herself. She sighed before taking a seat that was on deck.

Three long days had past and an island finally came into view. Nami grinned before it faded. The questions would start soon and so would the answers. Had the doll made contact? Is everyone okay? Jin walked up next to her.

"There it is." he said quietly.

"Un…I have to say I'm a little nervous." she said.

He turned and smiled at her. "Nervous? Why?" he asked.

"Not sure...I just am." she replied quietly.

After he had gone to his room that day, later he had apologized and hadn't meant to be rude. She had smiled and told him it was okay. She understood why would have been upset. It had been a very pleasant three days, only long because she was anxious to see her nakama. She found he had a sense of humor and was quite intelligent. She watched as the island became bigger. She could see their ship come into view. She felt her heart jump. She furrowed her brows and brought a hand to her chest. 'What was that?' she thought to herself.

Once they docked, she immediately ran to the ship. However, no one was on board. Jin looked around the ship in some awe. "This ship is amazing…" he said.

She walked out from the kitchen. "You should see the inside." she said with a proud grin.

He smiled at her as she made her way down. "They must be in town. At least I hope they are." she said.

She climbed over the side and made her way down. Jin followed behind her. She walked into town and looked around. She didn't see them anywhere. Jin looked around to help, but saw nothing.

"Maybe they are on the other side of town." he suggested.

"Maybe…" she replied quietly with a frown.

They continued through town until she heard laughter. She felt her heart skip a beat again. She stopped walking and just listened. Jin stopped and turned to her in confusion. She had a weird expression on her face.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Un…" she whispered. "It's better you wait here…" she continued quietly. He looked at her in confusion before realizing she must have found them. He watched her round a corner. 'The laughter maybe…?' he thought to himself.

She kept walking and then turned the corner. The crew was just ahead of her. They were being entertained by some performers. She looked around. The doll was no where in sight. She walked forward. Suddenly, Luffy turned to her and grinned.

"Oi, Nami!!" he called as he waved to her. Her eyes widened. The doll must have made contact, although, there was something else. His smile seemed reserved…fake? How could she tell? "Where did you go?! You were gone when we woke up this morning!" he called.

Then everyone began to walk towards her. They all had smiles on their faces. She felt herself get nervous and she felt something else build inside of her. As soon as Luffy reached her, she reacted before she could stop herself. She slapped him across the face. So she had been more upset about being left behind than she thought. Luffy kept his face turned in the direction she had slapped him in. His eyes were huge in shock.

"Oi, Nami! What's the big idea?!" asked Usopp.

"I can't believe you left me!! Here you are all happy and having fun when I was stuck in that base!! Why didn't you come back for me?! You even believed that that thing was me!!" she yelled. She wasn't sure why she felt hurt and upset. It just kind of hit her.

Luffy slowly turned to her and then he smiled. "It's good to have you back…Nami." he said calmly.

"E-h?!" exclaimed the crew.

Nami looked at him in surprise. "What…what…what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Shishishi!" he laughed as he grinned.

The doll looked around the corner and clenched her teeth. 'So, she some how made it back…This is a huge setback. How did she get free?' it thought. She looked over her clothes and smirked. 'I can still win this.' it thought as it turned and ran back around the corner. It had just seen an outfit like that.

It quickly ran into the store and bought it. She went into the dressing room and changed. She just had to convince them. She wasn't going to fail. She went back out and made her way back to the others.

"You mean, you knew that that wasn't Nami?!" asked Chopper.

"Aa…" he said with a grin.

Nami stared at him in amazement. Then she frowned. "Then why didn't you come back for me?!" she yelled.

"I wanted to be sure it really wasn't you. If it was, it might have been trouble if we had gone back. It still acted like you most of the time, but I noticed it was too nice." he said in exasperation.

Nami's face turned dark. "Too nice?" she asked.

Sweat beaded down Luffy's face. "I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed.

Jin listened on the other side of the corner. 'Amazing…he knew the whole time that it wasn't her…Maybe she wasn't lying about everything she said…' he thought to himself.

Nami sighed and calmed herself down. Then she looked up and smiled. "I'm just glad to be back. However…" she started as she frowned. "Why did you leave me?" she asked.

Everyone made loud noises and then looked down. Luffy was the only one who hadn't lowered his gaze. "I would never have left you." he said clearly with furrowed brows.

"Then why did you?!" she said in a raised voice.

"It was our fault…Nami-san…" said Sanji quietly.

Nami's expression turned surprised as she looked at the rest of the crew. "Luffy…Luffy had been badly injured…He had past out…You had both fallen into the ocean…We found Luffy, but not you. We had to leave…There was too many of them." explained Usopp.

Nami turned to Luffy who was still looking at her with a serious expression. He hadn't been the one who had left her. "As a matter of fact…" said Zoro as he rubbed his jaw. "Luffy was spitting mad when he woke up to find we had left you…I'm not sure still why we did…" explained Zoro without looking at her.

Nami and Luffy continued to stare at one another. 'He had been mad…By how Zoro said it…maybe even furious…' she thought to herself. Suddenly, out of no where, something slammed into Nami, sending her and it flying.

"Nami!!" yelled the crew. Luffy furrowed his brows as he stepped forward.

Nami cried out and then landed on her stomach. She leaned up on her elbows and then gasped. Her doll was staring right back at her.

"It…it's you!!"

"Who are you and why are you trying to impersonate me?!"

"Me?! You're the impersonater!!

"You're even wearing the same clothes as me!!"

"Eh?! Don't you mean as me!!"

"Ahh! I can't tell who is who!!" yelled Usopp as he slapped the sides of his face.

Luffy made a small noise as he looked from one to the other. They both looked identical in clothes. One of them lunged for the other and pinned her to the ground. "Aah!" the other cried out.

"Get off of me!!"

"You won't get away with impersonating me!!"

"Impersonatng you?! Did I already say you're the doll?!"

"I am not a doll!!"

"Luffy, everyone help me!! Get this thing off me!!"

"Don't you dare help!! I can handle this myself!!"

They both began to roll around on the ground as they fought.

"Oi, we have to help Nami-san!!" yelled Sanji.

"But which one is Nami?!" yelled Usopp.

"Wait!" yelled Luffy as he held out an arm, stopping them.

"Oi, Luffy, what are you doing?!" yelled Sanji.

"Let Nami handle this…" he said quietly.

He clenched his teeth as he watched the two fight. One punched the other in the face as she cried out. Then the other kicked her off and then jumped on her punching her in the face. Both drew blood from the other as they grunted and cried out. He ground his teeth as he saw more and more blood. He clenched his fists. He wouldn't interfere until she asked for help. That last comment had definitely been Nami. She didn't want help.

"Oi, Luffy, are you really just going to watch?!" asked Sanji.

Luffy ignored him as he continued to watch and wait. Clothes got ripped and hair pulled. Punches were thrown as were kicks.

"Luffy, why aren't you helping me?!"

"Gah, you're pathetic!! Did you really believe he thought you were me?!"

Luffy ground his teeth. He watched as one bit down on the other. "Kya!!" she screamed. He wasn't sure now which was which. What if Nami were asking for help?

"Nami!" he called in question.

Jin's eyes were wide as he watched the brawl. Then his eyes shifted to Luffy. 'Was he really just going to watch?!' he thought to himself. Then he noticed his frustration. His fists were clenched tightly as were his teeth. One of them had said not to help. Had that been the real Nami? Was he honoring her request even though he didn't really want to? 'He really is amazing…' he thought to himself.

They all watched as one sat on the other and pounded her with her fist multiple times.

"I won't lose this!!"

The other grabbed her wrist and kicked her off again as she cried out in determination. She slammed her fist into the other's face. Luffy clenched his fists harder.

"Nami!" he called again. Everyone turned to him in concern. He didn't want to interfere, but he was becoming worried.

"Okay! You can help now!!"

He grinned as he quickly stuck his fingers in his mouth. He let out a shrill and loud whistle. Both stopped and looked at him in confusion. Then suddenly, a fist slammed into both of their faces.

"Kya!!" they both cried.

"Luffy!!"

"Luffy, you bastard!!" yelled Sanji angrily.

One of the Nami's sat up while holding her face in amazement. "You…you actually hit me…" she said quietly.

The other finally sat up quickly with an angry expression. "Luffy you idiot, why the hell did you hit m-Kya!!" she screamed as she brought up her arms in defense. He had slammed his fist into the other Nami next to her. She slowly lowered her arms and looked at the Nami next to her. She was out cold.

She looked back at Luffy. "Luffy…" she said quietly.

"Shishishi! I told you she was too nice!" he said with a grin.

Nami stood up and walked over to him. She slammed her fist down onto his head. "Did you have to find out who was who by hitting me?! It really hurt!!" she yelled with an angry face.

"I'm sorry! But I knew you would get angry if I did! It was the only way I could tell!!" he yelled as he grabbed his head.

"Are you trying to say I'm always angry!!" she yelled as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

"No, I'm sorry!!" he cried as he used his arms to block any blows to his head. Then he made a loud noise as she pulled him into her arms. "Na-Nami…" he said quietly.

"Thank you…" she whispered next to his ear. He didn't move to hug her back. He was a little surprised and confused. He wasn't sure if she meant thank you for helping her, for not having been the one to leave her behind, or maybe from being able to tell which had been the real her.

"Aa…" he replied quietly. She pulled away from him with a smile.

Then suddenly, her eyes widened. "Ah! That's right!" she exclaimed as she turned around and walked away.

"Oi, Nami-san, where are you going?" asked Sanji. The crew began to follow her.

She looked around the corner and smiled. Then she reached out and grabbed something. She turned and walked back to them while pulling a man with her. He was looking at her with uncertainty.

"Eh?!" questioned Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper.

Luffy had a surprised and confused expression with his lips slightly parted. "I want you all to meet someone. This is Jin." she said as she turned and smiled at Jin.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." he said with a nervous smile.

Sanji began to waterfall tears. "Nami-san…don't tell me…" he said quietly.

Luffy's face turned expressionless. She looked at everyone in confusion. "Ah!" she exclaimed when she realized their thoughts. "What the hell are you guys thinking?!" she yelled angrily. "This is the man who helped me escape." she explained in annoyance.

"Ah…" everyone replied.

"Oh I see…" replied Usopp.

"How did he help you escape?" asked Zoro with a raised brow.

"Well…because Jin is a marine captain." she said with a nervous smile.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed as they turned to Jin. Jin rose up a brow and tensed up.

"Now hold on a second! He's trustworthy I promise!" she said.

"If Nami trusts him, then so do I." said Luffy with an expressionless face as he turned to Jin. "Thank you for helping her." he said.

"Of course." replied Jin. 'He had full trust in her…Not something I see in pirates either. Very impressive.' he thought to himself.

"Why did you help her?" asked Zoro, still suspicious.

"Honestly? Because I liked her." he replied without hesitation.

Nami felt herself blush. It was embarrassing when he said it like that. "L-liked her?!" exclaimed Sanji through clenched teeth.

"Do you always help people you 'like' to escape?" asked Zoro with a frown.

"Okay, knock it o-argh…" started Nami. Suddenly, she grabbed her head and cried out.

"Oi, Nami!!" cried Luffy in concern.

"Nami-san what's wrong?! Are you okay?" asked Sanji.

"She will be alright. The other part of her just returned." explained Jin as he reached over and caught her before she fell.

"Other part? What are you talking about?!" asked Sanji.

"There's a marine who has the ability to separate personalities from people and another can create those dolls. She puts a piece of herself and the person into it to animate it. Since the doll was knocked out, the other part of her returned to her." he explained as he lifted her up into his arms. "Perhaps we should take her back to the ship." he suggested as he turned and walked back around the corner.

The crew wasted no time in following him. Sanji ground his teeth at this man. 'Why does he get to carry Nami-san?!' he thought to himself. Zoro went and grabbed the doll before following the others. When the returned to the ship, they weren't sure what to do with the doll, so they tied it up just in case. Luffy showed Jin to Nami's room. They both walked in and set her down on her bed.

Luffy looked down at her with a relaxed expression. Jin turned and looked at him. 'He really seems to care about her.' thought Jin.

"Thank you for helping her…However…if you only helped her to get to us…I promise we won't go down without a fight." said Luffy as he turned to Jin with a hard expression.

"I can assure you I have no ulterior motive. I was in charge of taking care of her. We began talking after awhile, and she told me some amazing stories about all of you. I had to see for myself if what she said were true. From what I just witnessed, I have a feeling it was. Which also means, she and all of you are good people like she said." he said. Then he looked down at her and smiled. "She said a lot of things I wouldn't have normally believed, but just in how she was, made me want to believe her. She did seem like a good pirate and unlike any pirate I had met. Because of that, I really wanted to meet all of you. You all truly seem to care for one another." he continued.

Luffy's expression didn't change. "You had said…that you liked her." he said in a low voice.

Jin turned to him and smirked. Luffy frowned. "Aa…I had said that." he replied. Luffy furrowed his brows deeper. "But, don't worry, I didn't mean it like that. Besides, from how she spoke of you…I wouldn't have a chance in hell with her." he explained with a small scoff. Then his smile widened. "And don't worry, your secret's safe with me." he said as he chuckled and walked out.

Luffy looked at him in surprise. Then he relaxed as he turned and looked down at Nami. It was really good to see her again. He slowly turned towards her. He leaned forward onto the bed. She wasn't dead. He stared down into her face for awhile, before slowly reaching out a hand and placing it on her face gently. He ran his finger tips gently down to her chin, and then removed his hand. He stood up straighter, and then left the cabin.

"Oi, where's Luffy?" he could hear Sanji ask from down below.

"I'm right here…" replied Luffy as he made his way down. Everyone turned to him. Luffy walked towards them and then looked over at the doll. "Is that thing still alive?" he asked.

Chopper turned toward it. "I don't know." he replied as he walked over to it. He leaned forward and then checked it's pulse. He pulled back. "I don't feel anything." he said. Then he opened one of it's lids and yelped as he jumped back.

"What is it?!" asked Usopp.

"I-I-It's eyes!!" yelled Chopper as he pointed at it shaking.

Luffy stepped forward and opened a lid. The entire eye was pitch black. He made a small noise as his eyes widened. "I think…it's safe to say it's dead." he said.

"A-aa…" the guys replied.

"What do we do with it?" asked Chopper.

Luffy looked up towards the rail. "Toss it." he replied quietly.

"Eh?! Are you serious?" asked Chopper.

"Aa." he replied. He stood up straighter and then lifted it up himself. He walked over to the side and looked down at it. Then he reached out his arms, and tossed it into the ocean. He watched until he couldn't see it anymore. Then he turned back to the others. "We have to leave." he said.

"Eh?" questioned Usopp.

"They are probably on their way here." said Jin. "They should have found out by morning that she is missing…and me." he said.

"Wait, so…they will know you helped her?" asked Franky.

"Aa…I lied to her and said that I would be careful that they never find out about me. She didn't want me to help her because she didn't want me to get in trouble. I lied to her. They will know it was me." he said.

Luffy furrowed his brows. "You were willing to do that for her?" he asked.

"Aa, like I said, I liked her." he said with a grin. Then he lost his grin at the dark stare from Sanji. He breathed a small laugh before sighing. "She made me doubt a lot of things. She also made me think about others. On the way here, we had a little talk about happiness. I might have gotten a little upset because I knew my parents would be told. They always told me how proud they were that I was their son, because I was a marine captain and such, a good guy. However, a lot of what she said…just made me doubt who I was and who they were. I also had to see you to see if you really were good people despite being pirates. I see that you really are. I can see you doing everything she had said, which means, the government was lying. I took the chance in her and helped her escape. If I had been wrong…if she had been lying…I would have brought you all in." he explained.

Everyone made loud exclamations in disbelief. Then Sanji scowled. "Do you honestly think we would have let you?!" he yelled.

"Sanji…"

Sanji looked surprised as he turned towards Luffy. "He had said if she _had_ been lying. Weren't you listening? He said that he sees that we are good. It doesn't matter what he would have done, if that isn't what he's going to do." explained Luffy as he stared at Jin.

Jin slowly smiled. "There was one thing she was wrong about though." he said.

Luffy furrowed his brows in confusion. "What was that?" he asked.

"She had said you were an idiot." he said with a bit of soft laughter.

Luffy's faced turned surprised as did everyone else's. Then the crew relaxed and narrowed their eyes. "No…he's still an idiot…" they all said except for Robin who only smiled nervously with sweat beading down her face.

Luffy turned to them and glared at them with pursed lips. Jin burst out laughing. These were definitely a different breed of pirate. He would have never imagined any crew saying such things to their captain, or hitting their captain, in Nami's case, and he not do a thing about it other than make a face. These people truly and honestly did care for one another.

Suddenly, the door opened from above and Nami stepped out.

"Oi, Nami!" everyone called with happy grins.

"Nami-sw-an!!" called Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked as she held her head with her hand.

"Your other part came back to you." explained Jin.

She turned to him. "You…you're still here?" she asked in confusion as she continued to hold her hand to her head. "You can go back now. Thanks for helping me get back to my nakama." she said.

"Uh…no…it's fine really. If it's alright with your captain…" he started as he looked at Luffy. "I would like to stay here for awhile." he said.

"Eh?" questioned Nami as she perked up. "Are you sure? Won't they realize you're missing?" she asked.

"It's no problem." he said. He didn't look nervous at all. Everyone was truly impressed with his lying ability.

"It's fine. You can stay." said Luffy with a grin.

Jin turned to him and smiled in gratitude. "Thanks." he said. "In any case, we should get going." he said.

"Aa." replied Luffy.

Nami made her way down onto the deck. "Alright…" she replied. "I'll see if I can't go into town and get an already set log pose. Then we can set out." she said as she climbed down.

"I'll come too!" called Luffy as he ran after her. He slowed his pace as he past Jin. "You'll have to tell her eventually." he whispered before following her down.

Jin watched them leave with a frown. 'Aa…I suppose I will…' he thought to himself.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Hmm…not one of my best, but it has to come to an end sooner or later. I promise it will get better! XD Thanks for reading, now please review! XD


	19. Chapter 19: Love Can Never Be Forgotten

**Author's Note: **Well, here is chapter 19. The end is near! I'm not sure how many chapters I have left, but I know it's not much. This chapter should be a little less confusing. XP I hope you all enjoy it! XD Please review! 8)**  
**

**Denial**

**Chapter 19: Love Can Never Be Forgotten**

After they had found another log pose, they set out for the next island. It hadn't been easy. She and Luffy had to search out for someone who had an already set pose. Then after finding one, they ended up having to bargain with another traveler for his pose. They had to give him their old one, plus pay him eight hundred thousand beli. She hadn't been happy about it, but it had been necessary.

Nami was standing out on deck watching the horizon. It felt so good to be on the Thousand Sunny once again. She had even taken off her shoes to be able to feel the grass under her feet. She had set them down beside her. She was leaning against to rail and allowing the wind to blow in her face and through her hair. She heard footsteps behind her. She didn't turn to look, but she hoped it was him. She noticed him lean against the rail beside her from the corner of her eye. She smiled and finally turned to him.

He smiled in return. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Shishishi!" he laughed. "I'm not sure. It just didn't feel like you." he replied.

"Feel?!" she asked with a slight blush. Then she felt herself getting upset.

"Aa…When she first showed up, and we went to her. As soon as I approached her and she started talking…it just…didn't feel like you. That's when I knew…it couldn't have been you." he explained.

Nami stared at him in amazement. 'He had known…instantly…' she thought to herself. He turned and looked at her. She could only continue to stare at him in awe. She could also feel something inside. Pride? Would she have been able to tell if it were him or not if the situation had been reversed? She felt emotions stir inside of her. Emotions she hadn't realized were there. She had the overwhelming urge to hug him. Then she realized they had been staring at one another for a long while. She felt herself blush as she finally turned away. She noticed him look away from the corner of her eye.

He was glad to have her back. When he had seen her standing here, he had wanted to come to her. He had wanted to be near her. "Nami…?" he called softly.

"Hmm?" she replied without turning to him.

"Do you remember coming to us?" he asked quietly.

She quickly turned to him with wide eyes. "Coming to you?!" she exclaimed.

He turned to her and nodded. She looked over to the side. "I-I thought that was…just a dream…" she whispered. Then she turned back to him. He had a warm smile on his face. She felt herself blush again.

"So, it really was you." he said quietly.

"I-I-I'm sorry…about that…I mean…I didn't know…I mean…about what happened and…" she stuttered.

He tilted his head with the warm smile still on his lips. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize." he said before turning away. "I was worried when you disappeared…I…I waited for you to come back, but you didn't…until now." he said quietly.

Nami looked away and began to think. Then her eyes narrowed. "You rejected me…" she whispered.

He quickly turned to her. "I'm really sorry about that. I had thought…I mean…I wouldn't have if…" he started to say. It was his turn to stutter.

She turned and smiled at him. "It's alright. I'm not sure how I would have reacted either. You did accept me after awhile…I remember…what…was said…and done…" she said as she looked down and blushed. Then she brought a hand to her chin. "Come to think of it…I remember now…What happened with the doll…I remember how she approached everyone. I remember you…You didn't accept her. She had wondered why. You had been…cold…" she said as she looked up at him. "You really did know it wasn't me…" she said quietly.

He grinned at her. "Aa!" he replied.

"Luffy…Thank you. I know that…it must have been weird…and I know that…you wanted me to…leave…but…you let me stay with you when I was scared…You even…let me…sleep…with you…Thank you for being there for me…" she said quietly as she blushed. She was put on the spot earlier and couldn't get the words out, but she had really felt she should thank him for that.

"I did but I didn't…" he said very quietly. She had barely heard him. "I thought…you were in my mind…so I wanted it to go away. Then I thought, if she is dead…she probably shouldn't stay here…However, after I saw you cry so many times…it made me sad…Then…I didn't want you to leave anymore." he said.

'Did it really make him feel bad by trying to make me leave?' she thought in some surprise. Then she smiled warmly, very warmly at him. 'I guess he didn't have the heart to really make me leave…' she thought. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. At the moment, she just didn't care if the crew saw them or not. Luffy didn't just stand there this time.

Having been worried she really had been dead, he wrapped his arms around her as well. He felt some other unexplainable emotions. He didn't stop himself when he tried to pull her closer. Nami stepped forward so he could do just that.

Everyone on deck stared at the two with bugged out eyes. "Are-are-are y-y-you seeing this?!" asked Usopp in a loud whisper.

"A-aa…" replied Chopper and Zoro.

"Nami-san!" cried Sanji quietly as tears waterfalled down his eyes. Jin only smiled warmly as did Robin. 'So, I was right…' he thought to himself.

"I'm so glad…" said Luffy quietly. Nami smiled into his shoulder. She had her face buried in it. She didn't want to let go of him. Wasn't there another time like this? She knew it wasn't from when she had come to them. It was…another time…There hadn't been another time. Yet, she felt as if they had been this close before…maybe…closer. 'That's not possible…' she thought. Even at that thought, she felt a need build inside her, but she had no idea what that need was. It was almost desperation, but for what?

Having the same feelings and thoughts as her, Luffy pulled away from her and then brought his arms up to cup her face. He looked down into her face in confusion. She was looking up at him with the exact same expression. Everyone else was also looking on in confusion.

"Oi…what are they doing…?" whispered Usopp.

"I don't know…" replied Chopper in the same tone.

"Nami…I…" started Luffy as he furrowed his brows deeper.

Furrowing hers as well, she nodded. "I kinda…know what you feel…I just…I don't know…what…exactly…" she replied quietly.

He nodded. They stared at one another for a long while before he finally lowered his hands. "I…I'm glad you're back…Nami…" he said quietly before turning and walking away. He still looked confused. She knew exactly how he felt. She watched him walk away from her and as she did, she felt anxiety build inside of her. Did she want to follow him? Did she not want him to walk away? She had to fight her body as she wanted to run after him. 'Why?' she thought to herself.

Blinking a few times, she looked over to the side. She heard the opening and closing of the men's quarters. He probably needed to be alone. He probably felt like her and needed time to think about what they didn't understand. Then she turned to the rest of the crew who were just staring at her in just as much confusion. She felt herself blush as she looked down and finally began to move. She walked towards the observation room. Perhaps she could get some work done while she thought.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Zoro with a raised brow in confusion.

"No idea…" replied Usopp.

She walked into the observation room and closed the door. She made her way to her desk and sat down. She rolled out a piece of map paper and dipped her pen. She immediately began to expertly sketch a map. She tried to think of the time she had come to him. The first time she had seen him, lying in the infirmary bed. The moment he had opened his eyes and looked at her, she had felt relief…and something else. She still couldn't remember what had driven her to kiss him. She had been overwhelmed with emotions. It had been something she just had to do.

Just now, when he had pulled away and cupped her face. She was pretty sure she knew what he had been thinking, because she had wanted him to. However, having that feeling probably confused him just as much as it confused her. Unlike her, he seemed to have more self control. There was also the fact that almost the entire crew had been on deck. That would have been a hard one to explain.

----

Luffy stood in the middle of the men's quarters. He still felt completely confused about what had happened. He hadn't really felt the way he had when she had come to him. He did, but he didn't. He realized that he had denied anything he may have felt because he knew it wasn't possible that she could actually be there. However, after awhile, it hurt him to see her so sad, and it killed him to reject her as many times as he did. When she had hugged him, he had wanted to hold her close for the horrible feelings he had felt from having done that to her.

However…when he had pulled away and cupped her face, he had…wanted to kiss her. He had been confused by such a feeling. Why had he wanted to do that? He was sure their relationship wasn't like that. However, the feeling had been overwhelming, as if it were something he wanted to do again. The only time he remembered was when she had kissed him the first time she had come to him. However, he was sure that wasn't the time he was thinking of, but there wasn't any other time.

He finally slowly made his way to the small sofa in the room and sat down. He leaned forward and relaxed his elbows on his knees. He was still pretty sure something wasn't right. He had a bad feeling about what was to come, something ominous that he couldn't explain. He was also still unsure about everything he was feeling. Things he didn't even want to think about. It wasn't anything bad really, just not anything he _should _be thinking about. He leaned forward further as he groaned in complete confusion.

In doing so, he accidentally bumped his head on the low table in front of the sofa. "Ouch…" he whispered. Then he felt himself laughing. She had seen a side of him he didn't really show anyone. The side he usually had when he was alone. However, she had seen that he was still a little clumsy even when he was alone. Sure he wasn't as happy or energetic when he was alone. There wasn't any reason to be. There was no one around to have fun with. He loved having fun and goofing off. What was the point of taking everything so seriously all the time? He would rather have fun and adventures.

He sat up and leaned back in the sofa as he sighed. She really did just seem to accept who he was. As did everyone else, but he felt differently when it came to her. He really liked who she was. He didn't care if she would sometimes lose her temper or get angry with him for dumb things. He didn't care that she loved money way too much and was greedy with her mikan. He wouldn't change anything about her. He lo…He made a small noise as he quickly sat up. His eyes had widened to the size of saucers. 'Was I about to…say…what I think I was…?' he thought to himself.

The thought that he was about to think just came naturally. Did he really mean it? Did he…love her? He furrowed his eyes and thought about their hug earlier. If he could have stayed like that longer, he would have. Did that mean that…he loved her? 'When did that happen?' he thought to himself. "Maybe…maybe since the beginning…" he whispered out loud as he felt himself frown.

'Did that mean…she felt the same? She had said something to that effect, right?' he thought to himself. Then he slowly smiled. He was pretty sure that's what it was. He loved her. He was…in love with her…Maybe he should tell her. He felt himself shudder as he made an exasperated face. "But she can be real scary…What if she gets made if I say that…?" he whispered out loud.

Then he growled. He was no coward. He had never backed down from anything. Even if she got mad, he had to tell her how he felt. He quickly got up and made his way to the door. He flung it open, but then was caught by surprise. He almost fell backwards as he yelped.

"I-I'm sorry!" said Nami as she jumped herself. "I didn't…mean to…" she started to say.

"It…it's okay!" exclaimed Luffy as he righted himself. Then he felt himself get nervous.

"I was coming to…talk to you…" she said nervously as she blushed prettily.

"Talk to me…? Actually…I…wanted to talk to you too…" he said.

She looked at him in a little surprise. "R-Really?" she asked.

"Aa…" he replied. Then he perked up. "Oh right!" he exclaimed as he stepped aside.

Smiling nervously, Nami walked past him inside. "Thanks…" she said quietly.

"Aa!" laughed Luffy nervously.

Everyone watched as Nami disappeared inside and then Luffy closed the door. "I wonder that they are going to talk about?" asked Usopp.

"Nami-swan…" squeaked Sanji as tears again waterfalled down his face.

Zoro turned to him with an irritated expression. "What the hell are crying for?! What the hell do you think they are going to do?! They probably just need to talk." he said.

Sanji turned to him in anger. "I know that! I mean I know they wouldn't do anything! It's just that they're alone!!" he yelled.

"They've been alone before! Plenty of times! What the hell is wrong with that?! This is Luffy we're talking about!" yelled Zoro.

Sanji looked at him in slight confusion. "I-I-I don't really know…and I know it's Luffy!!" he replied quietly. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

Jin looked around at them. They sure seemed pretty confused about a lot of things. 'What's going on with this crew?' he thought to himself.

Both Luffy and Nami walked over to the small couch and sat down after Luffy shut the door. They sat in silence for a long while not sure what to say. Both were extremely nervous.

"S-So what were you going to talk to me about?" asked Nami.

"N-No why don't you go first?" he said with a nervous smile.

"No, it's fine…you go ahead and go first." she said.

"But you came here to talk to me…you go first." said Luffy with pursed lips as sweat beaded down his face.

"Well, I asked first and you were coming to talk to me anyway! You go first!" she said loudly. Because she was so nervous, she was irritable.

Luffy made a small noise as he exhaled as his expression turned slightly concerned. He was pretty sure he had never felt so nervous. "Alright…" he finally said quietly as he sat back and turned away. "It…it's about earlier…" he said quietly. Nami furrowed her brows, but waited patiently for him to continue. Earlier was also the reason she had come to talk to him. "I had…been a little confused about…how…I felt…but then I started to give it some thought and…I think…I mean…" he started to say.

Nami's heart began to pound. 'What was he trying to say?' she thought to herself.

"I was…a little confused about…what I was about to…do…" he said quietly.

Nami inhaled sharply but quietly as her eyes widened. 'I was right!' she thought to herself. 'Was he going to…tell her…?' she started to think. She could already feel her cheeks growing warm.

"It really made me think and…I realized something…" he said. 'I can do this…There is nothing to fear.' he thought to himself. He knew it as he realized it, that that was exactly what he felt. That was not something he should ever be afraid of. He turned to her with a serious expression. He could see the pretty blush on her cheeks. 'Does she already know what I'm going to say? If she hasn't stopped me…does that mean she feels the same?' he thought to himself. He furrowed his brows. He would just show her.

He reached out a hand and brought it to the back of her head. He laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her to him as he claimed her lips with his. He felt and heard her intake of breath. However, she didn't pull away from him. In fact, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. He wrapped both of his around her as they embraced each other. He titled his head as he deepened the kiss. The moment his lips touched her, it was like something over took him. It was an overwhelming need to…to what? He wanted to be close to her. To be…He stopped his thought as he pulled away from her. Both of their breathing had become labored. He was a little frightened and unsure about what he was about to think.

He felt the confusion returning. She seemed to be feeling the same thing. "I don't…I don't understand…" he breathed as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Me neither…" she whispered in return. "I feel like…I want to be close to you…I…want to stay with you…I want…" she stopped what she was about to say.

She felt the exact same as he did. 'What does this mean?' he thought to himself. He wanted to kiss her again. He started to lean forward, but stopped himself. He had a hold of her arms. She was holding his torso. He wanted to, but something was keeping him from doing it. It was almost a need for him to take her lips. But why? Why was it? There was something he was desperate to remember, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember it. He could tell she felt the same.

As soon as he thought it, she leaned the rest of the way and kissed him instead. He didn't stop her or push her away. He didn't want to. He wanted to feel her next to him again. 'Again?' he thought to himself in confusion. However, he was finding it harder and harder to think when she began to unbutton his vest. She felt the same. He could feel the desperation in their kiss between the both of them. He just couldn't figure out why they both felt this way. He didn't even bother to consider the fact that anyone could walk in on them at any moment.

Usopp tilted his head toward the men's quarters' door. "They sure have been in there a long time…" he said.

"Just leave them alone…I'm sure they have a lot to talk about." said Zoro with his eyes closed.

Sanji continued to stare at the door with a frown. They had said they were sure they wouldn't do anything, but why did he have the feeling…that they might be wrong?

Jin sat quietly where he was next to Nico Robin. They had both been conversing quietly with each other. She was a very interesting woman indeed and very intelligent. He turned towards the four watching the door. He smiled to himself. If he was right about just how those two felt for each other, it might be awhile yet before one of them emerges.

Laying side by side and entangled in one another's limbs, Luffy and Nami stared into each other's eyes as they both tried to catch their breath. Both looked confused still even though they had just made love. 'What the hell was that…?' he thought to himself. He was still trying to figure out what had just happened. He was pretty sure, having thought he had lost her played an important factor. However, there was something more…something he didn't understand.

He watched as a blush crept up her cheeks. Then she looked away. "I-I-I'm sorry." she mumbled as she tried to untangle herself.

His hold on her tightened. She looked up at him in surprise. He smiled. "It's okay. There's no reason to apologize." he said. Then he looked to the side. "This was a bit…strange though." he said.

"Un…" she replied as she blushed further.

"It wasn't just you though…" he said quietly.

"Eh?" she asked quietly.

"You're apologizing because you think you started this. It wasn't just you…I felt the same way, but I…didn't know why…" he said quietly as he looked into her eyes. "I've been thinking…something strange is going on…I have a bad…feeling…about…" he stopped and furrowed his brows. "I'm…getting sleepy…" he said then suddenly he sat up. "No…I refuse to go to sleep." he said.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Every time…I think something is wrong…I get sleepy…and then I forget…" he whispered.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Nami as she sat up while using the covers to cover herself. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…I just know…something…something isn't…right…" he said. Then he fell backwards with his eyes almost closed. "Can't…forget…" he whispered before closing his eyes.

'What…what did he mean…? Didn't Jin say the same thing?' she thought to herself. She got up and quickly gathered her things. There was a trail of their clothes from the sofa to his bunk. She got dressed and then went back to him. He looked so peaceful while he slept. She folded his clothes and placed them next to his bed. She hoped no one found it strange that he had fallen asleep nude. She made a face of exasperation. Who was she kidding…?

"Okay, now they have definitely been in there too long…It's been an hour…" whispered Usopp to Zoro. "What do you think they are talking about?" he asked. Sanji had long disappeared into the kitchen. "Eh?" he questioned as the door finally opened.

Nami stepped out and closed the door behind her. She turned around just to meet the stares of her crewmates. "What?" she asked. She had to fight a monster blush.

"N-Nothing…" replied Usopp.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"Uh…asleep…He…fell asleep. He said he was tired so…don't bother him, okay?" she said as she started walking towards the observation room. Her eyes shifted to Jin and Robin. Both were smiling at her knowingly. She frowned and refused to blush as she past them.

"Tired?" questioned Usopp as he raised a brow and frowned.

Zoro turned back to the door of the men's quarters. He tilted his head slightly. Why did this seem familiar to him? It was almost as if… "Ee!" he exclaimed in nervousness and disbelief.

Usopp turned to him in confusion. "Eh? What is it?" he asked. Chopper turned to him with curious eyes as well.

"N-Nothing…I just…I'm going to take a nap…" he said as he closed his eyes while sweat beaded down his face. Usopp and Chopper stared at him awhile in confusion before turning to each other and shrugging.

Nami walked into the observation room and closed the door. She stared at the ground in complete confusion. She had just slept with the captain of their crew, Luffy of all people. She had been almost desperate to feel him next to her. She had a feeling he felt the same. Since when had they felt that way about each other?

Suddenly, she gasped. She slowly reached up and touched her face. There were tears. "Wha-What? Why am I…?" she stuttered. The tears wouldn't stop. She sank to her knees as they just kept coming. Her heart felt like it was going to break. "I…I don't understand…It hurts…it hurts so much…but why?" she said as she continued to cry. 'Why am I crying?' she thought to herself. She had the overwhelming urge to go back to him, to lie down next to him and pull him to her. She cried out in frustration.

"Why?! Why do I want to do these things?!" she said loudly. Why did she feel like this about Luffy? Wouldn't she only feel like this about someone she…? She looked up quickly. "Someone I love…" she whispered. Suddenly her heart jumped as if telling her 'Bingo!'. "I love him…" she whispered. Then she furrowed her brows in confusion. "But since when…?" she whispered. Is that what he had been trying to tell her? He had said he needed to tell her something, but instead he had…kissed her. 'He didn't know how to tell me…so he showed me instead…' she thought to herself. Then she felt herself smile. She sniffled and then dried her tears.

She felt happy. She was very happy with this realization. He loved her too. She stood up and made her way to the bathhouse. She was in need of a shower after what just happened. However, she stopped. She frowned when she remembered what he had said before falling asleep. He had said when he starts to think something isn't right…he gets sleepy and falls asleep. Then he had said when he walks up, he forgets. 'Was it true?' she thought to herself. She sighed to herself. 'I guess I will find out when he wakes up…' she thought. Did that also mean…he might forget what they had just done…and talked about…? She frowned and then continued into the bathhouse.

----

Luffy stirred in his sleep, and then slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and to get his mind working. He sat up and then quickly looked down. He was pretty sure he was completely nude under the covers. He looked down and found his clothes folded up next to the bed. "What…?" he questioned. Then he blinked a few times to force his memory to come back. Then his eyes opened wide. "Nami…" he whispered. He remembered now. They had made love. He looked around. She was gone. He quickly got up and put his clothes back on. He made his way to the door and went out. Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper immediately turned to the door.

"Oh, Luffy…You're awake…" said Usopp.

"A-aa…I…" he started to say. Then he looked confused. "I fell asleep…" he said. Usopp looked at him with a strange face. "I'm not even sure why…" he said quietly. "I don't remember…much…" he said. Then he looked around. "Where…where is Nami?" he asked.

"Are you okay Luffy?" asked Chopper.

"Aa…" he replied.

"You've been losing your memory a lot lately…Maybe I should take a look at you." said Chopper.

"No…I'm fine." said Luffy as he made his way to them. They hadn't answered his question, but it was best he not ask again.

"Nami went towards the back of the ship." said Jin in answer of his previous question. Everyone turned to him. Luffy looked him in the eye and then nodded. He really needed to talk to her. He walked past everyone and towards the back of the ship.

"Didn't he just talk to her though…?" asked Usopp.

"Aa…" replied Chopper. Then he made a concerned expression. "I hope he's okay." he said as he frowned.

"I'm sure he is just fine." said Zoro as he leaned back against the mast and closed his eyes.

Luffy made his way to the back of the ship. He walked up to the observation room door and knocked. When he didn't receive an answer he furrowed his brows and cautiously opened the door. He peeked inside, but didn't see her anywhere. He opened the door fully and stepped inside. He closed the door and then walked in further.

"N-Nami…" he called out. No one replied. She obviously wasn't in here. He walked over to the stairs and climbed up. He knocked on the door, but heard nothing. He opened it and stepped up. "Nami…" he called again.

"Luffy?" he heard from in the bathhouse. "What are you…I mean…I thought you were asleep." she said.

He walked up to the door. "I was asleep…I don't remember why though…" he said.

"A-Are you serious?" she asked.

"Aa…" he replied. There was silence and then he heard sloshing. After about a few minutes the door opened. He stepped back away from the door quickly, slightly startled. She was only wearing a robe.

"You had told me that you sometimes get sleepy and then when you wake up…You forget some things." she said as she looked at him with concern. Then she made a weird face. "Do you…Do you remember…what…we…I mean…?" she started to ask nervously. Then her face turned kind of sad.

He smiled. "Aa…I remember that…just…" he said as he frowned. "Just not what we talked about after…" he said.

She furrowed her brows in concern at him. "Why are you forgetting things?" she asked quietly.

"I…I don't know…I think…" he started to say as he looked down. Then he brought a hand to cover his mouth as he was deep in thought. "I think the crew…might have had it happen to them too…" he said as he really tried to remember. Then he looked at her. "What had I said?" he asked.

"Maybe it's better I didn't tell you…" she said as she frowned. "If I did…you might end up falling asleep again…There is definitely something weird going on, but…maybe it's nothing. I mean…Maybe you are just a little stressed out about everything that has happened. Don't worry about it so much." she said as she smiled at him.

He furrowed his brows slightly and then blinked a few times. Then he slowly looked away. "Maybe…" he whispered.

"Ne, Luffy…" called Nami quietly as she looked down.

He turned and looked at her. "Hmm?" he hummed.

"About…what happened…I realized…when I came here that…I…why I did it was because…" she started to say.

However, he interrupted her. "Aa, I know." he said as he smiled warmly at her.

She quickly looked up at him and then blushed. "I also realized…that was what you wanted to tell me…" she said quietly.

"Aa, it was…" he replied. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She placed her head on his shoulder and held him tightly. She felt as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. She smiled and then buried her face in his shoulder.

"Nami-swan!"

Nami quickly pulled away as she gasped. "Sanji-kun!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. Then she quickly turned to Luffy who was staring down at the closed door. They were both in the bathhouse alone together. Did he know Luffy was supposed to be in here too?

"Nami-swan?"

"Uh…I'm in here! I'll be out in a minute!" she called.

"Ha-i, Nami-swan! Dinner is ready!" he called.

"Okay!" she replied. She heard the observation door close. She let out a huge sigh in relief. Luffy turned to her with a big smile on his face. She pushed him. "Geez!" she exclaimed. "That was not funny!" she said but laughed despite herself.

He let out a small giggle as his smile turned into a grin. "I guess I better go, huh? He might come looking for me next." he said as he turned to leave. Then he stopped as he turned and took her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He pulled away with a smile on his face before going out the door. She felt empty as soon as the door closed. She rubbed her arms from the imaginary cold and then turned to go back inside to change.

Luffy rounded the corner just as Sanji was coming back. He had a frown on his face. "I was just coming to get you…" he said quietly. "The others said you had gone to talk to Nami-san…I didn't see you though…" he said with a bigger frown.

"Aa…sorry I was just sitting alone. I was going to talk to Nami, but she was in the bathhouse." he said as he grinned. "I thought I heard you and decided to come down. Is dinner ready?!" he continued with his grin.

Sanji looked at him suspiciously but figured he had no reason to doubt him. "Aa…" he finally replied before turning to walk back to the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes at Sanji's back, Luffy followed him to the kitchen. As soon as they made it to the kitchen, Luffy ran in laughing and then plopped down. He immediately began to pig in. Everyone was looking at him pointedly, but he ignored them.

"Didn't you say Nami was in the bathhouse?" whispered Usopp loudly.

"Aa…I found him outside." said Sanji.

"Oh…" said Usopp.

Luffy ignored them. If they wanted to speak as if he weren't there…then he wasn't going to acknowledge them. He just continued to stuff his face. It wasn't any of their business anyway. This was between him and Nami. After about ten minutes Nami walked in and sat down. She didn't look at him, and he didn't look at her.

"Are you feeling better Nami?" asked Chopper.

Nami turned to him and smiled cheerful. "Un, thanks Chopper!" she replied.

Chopper grinned at her happily. "That's good! I'm glad!" he exclaimed happily.

"So…what did you guys talk about?" asked Usopp with a raised brow.

Both Luffy and Nami slightly paused, but it was almost unnoticeably. Zoro narrowed his eyes. 'Nosy…' thought both Luffy and Nami.

"We only talked about what had happened back on that island. Then there are some things going on that we don't understand." explained Nami.

"Oh…" replied Usopp who seemed satisfied by this answer.

Jin felt himself smile slowly, but had to quickly hide it. He stuck some more food in his mouth. "So, what are the things you don't understand, Nami-san?" asked Sanji.

"Well, for one, why Luffy keeps falling asleep when he thinks about certain things? Then when he wakes up…he has suffered memory loss." she said.

"Ah! You're right! It has happened a few times…" exclaimed Chopper. Then he turned sad. "After…after he had gotten mad about us leaving you…and then when he…" started Chopper. However, he stopped and looked over at Luffy. Luffy had stopped eating, but was only staring at the table. Everyone turned to him with frowns. He said nothing and continued to eat.

Nami looked at everyone in confusion. Then she turned back to Chopper. "When he what?" she asked.

"Well…after he had…gotten…upset…He…cried…and then fell asleep…after that, we found out a few days later that he had been seeing you…We thought maybe something was wrong with him, but it was true. We saw you hit him." said Chopper.

Nami turned towards Luffy. 'He had cried for me?' she thought to herself. She had to keep herself from smiling warmly. 'I will have to ask him about it later…' she thought to herself. "It was true." she finally said. "I remember being here." she continued as she turned back to Chopper.

"Eh?!" they all exclaimed.

"You…you do?!" asked Chopper.

"Un…I remember." she said. "Since he was the only one who could see me…I just stayed with him." she explained.

"Oh…" replied Usopp and Chopper.

"Well, after you…disappeared…He started acting weird…He wouldn't talk to anyone…Then he started passing out, or falling asleep during the day…When he would wake up…he couldn't remember some things…Actually…he isn't the only one…Sanji kind of had the same thing happen…and I think I may have too…" said Chopper.

"Eh?!" questioned Usopp, Zoro, Franky and Nami. Nami turned to Luffy. 'He hadn't talked to anyone?' she thought as she frowned. Then she turned to the others. 'But it may have happened to the others?' she thought.

Luffy immediately looked up at Chopper. "Are you serious?" asked Usopp.

"Aa." replied Chopper.

Sanji furrowed his brows. It was true. He remembered that…sorta. "I think…I think I had that happen too…" said Zoro. Everyone turned to him. "Every time I think…something isn't right…" he said.

Luffy's eyes widened and then he stood up quickly. "I knew it!!" he almost yelled.

Everyone quickly turned to him. "Luffy?" questioned Usopp.

"I always seem to remember again later…I'm trying to figure out why it happens." he said.

"You should probably stop thinking about it until we can figure this out." said Nami.

Jin furrowed his brows. "This is very odd though…" he said. "Why would you get sleepy every time you think something is wrong? Unless someone doesn't want you to know anything…" he said. Then he shrugged. "But that's impossible." he said.

Everyone was staring at him as if considering this possibility. He shrugged and continued to eat. Everyone looked down at the table. Nami sighed. "Let's not think about this. I mean…at least not yet…We might never be able to figure this out if we keeping falling asleep and forgetting because we do think about it…" she said.

"Well, that just sounds even more strange…Why would this happen…? It has to be someone trying to make us forget." said Zoro.

"But why would anyone…?" started Nami. Then she blinked a few times and looked confused. "What was I…?" she started.

Luffy sat down and began to eat again. Everyone else did the same. Nami shrugged and just began to eat again as well.

Franky looked around. "Weren't we talkin' 'bout somethin' just now?" he asked.

Nami looked over at him. "I don't think so…" she replied. "At least, nothing important." she said.

Jin tilted his head. Then he blinked a few times. He shifted his eyes to Luffy who was eating, but had a confused expression. 'What the hell just happened?' he thought to himself. He was also pretty sure they had been talking about something important.

Robin stopped eating. She narrowed her eyes. "I think…we were…" she said.

Everyone turned to her. "I thought maybe I was saying something…but I can't remember what. If I can't remember, it probably wasn't important." said Nami uncaringly. Everyone turned to Nami. Then they all just shrugged. Jin, Luffy and Robin seemed the only ones unconvinced. However, they continued to eat with everyone else.

After dinner, everyone seemed to spread out. It had gotten dark while they had eaten. Luffy immediately made his way to the figure head. Nami watched as he climbed up and sat down out of sight behind the mane. She watched as everyone else disappeared into the ship. She had heard Jin and Robin talking about books. Both had gone to the observation room. So she couldn't go there. She looked back towards Luffy. She smiled and decided to make her way over to him.

"Luffy." she called up.

He looked over the side. "Nami..." he called in some surprise. Then he leaned over and reached a hand down to her.

She grabbed onto it and climbed up beside him. He sat down and scooted over some. She smiled at him with a sly smile and crawled over to him. Instead of sitting beside him, she crawled in between his legs and sat down. She cuddled against him. She heard him make a small noise in surprise. However, after awhile, he wrapped his arms around her. "You better not let me fall." she said in a teasing voice.

"I would never let you fall. Besides, even if you did, I will jump in after you." he said with a bit of a chuckle.

She reached up and popped him on the head half heartedly. "And then drown yourself? I would end up having to save you instead!" she said with laughter as she looked up into his face.

He grinned down at her. "But it's the thought that counts, right?" he asked.

She smiled up at him warmly. Then she pulled his face down to hers. His grin shrank into a small warm smile as he placed his lips on hers. Then she pulled away from him with her smile. "Of course." she replied quietly. She wrapped her arms around his torso and then looked up at the sky. "I don't remember stars being so beautiful." she said.

"Everything is best when shared…" he said with a bit of a chuckle.

Nami looked up at him with a confused smile. "Where'd you get that from?" she asked.

"Shishishi, I have no idea." he replied.

"Everything is best when shared, huh?" she asked quietly as she leaned up and kissed him. "Hmm, I guess so." she said. He chuckled again.

She laid her head down on his chest. "Luffy?" she called softly.

"Hmm?" he hummed. She could hear it from deep inside him along with his heart beat.

"Did you really cry for me?" she asked softly.

He was silent for awhile. "Aa…" he whispered.

She looked up at him and leaned her chin on his chest. Then she smiled up at him. He was looking down at her sadly. She reached out a hand and gently placed it on his cheek. "That's really sweet…" she whispered. His frown was replaced by a warm smile.

"I got into a fight with Zoro too." he said with a small grin.

"Did you now?" she asked with her own smile.

"Aa…I was pretty mad…" he said.

"So he said." she replied.

Then she smiled and then leaned up for another kiss. This felt right. She felt his hold on her tighten. Then suddenly, she felt fear. Fear of what? Fear of losing him? Why would she fear losing him? She tightened her hold on him as she deepened the kiss. She gently slid her tongue into his mouth. She didn't want to lose him again. She felt him slid his hand behind her head and tilted it as he deepened the kiss further. She moaned against his lips as she felt his tongue glide into her mouth. She didn't want to lose him again. Not again…

----

"Damn it…It's getting harder and harder! What the hell is wrong with these people?!"

"I-I-I don't know…"

"It's happening more and more often now! This is ridiculous! Monitor them further…Let me know if anything changes…We can't have any more slip ups…I'm going to go rest. Remember. Call me if anything changes in their wave lengths. You know what to look for!"

"O-Of course!"

The lone woman stood and watched as her superior left the room. She sighed in relief. She had let that dream slip…She couldn't say anything now. Besides, they hadn't thought about it since and didn't really understand it. There was no need to mention it, right? She sighed again and then sat down in her chair. She had work to do.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **More confusion? Probably…or probably not. Maybe even some of you have figured it out by now. Even if you did and speculate in the reviews (Which I know you will. --;) it won't matter. I have an ending already and even if you all manage to guess it. That's how I'm going to end it. Besides, it's all about how I go about that ending and how well it's written right? Also, not to mention, I'm already beginning to reveal things anyway. I want you to try and guess it. However, no matter how close you come…you won't figure out the whole thing. X) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter more! I have a feeling you did! XD Somethin's fishy! XO Anyway, please review! XD


	20. Chapter 20: Inevitability

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I hit a major writer's block and then I got really sick! TT I'm still sick, but I was trying really hard to come out with this chapter as soon as possible. This chapter is a little longer than the others so rejoice! XD I gotta give Alastair kudos for this chapter! She helped me out with a small fight scene. I hope the rest are okay. I just did them myself. She revised it so you will probably be able to tell which one she tweaked! XD Anywho, with no further ado, here is the next chapter! Please review and enjoy! XD

**P.S. **I decided not to do the final proof reading. I will do it later and just fix it later. So ignore any typos, misspelled words or the like…

**Denial**

**Chapter 20: Inevitability**

That night, Luffy snuck into Nami's room. He was pretty sure Robin wouldn't be there. She usually stayed up late, either in the aquarium room, or the observation room. He had waited until everyone else fell asleep and until he could hear their snoring. Unfortunately, Jin wasn't a snorer, so he couldn't tell if he were asleep or not. He had waited a little longer just to be sure. Nami had suggested he come to her that night. He had to smile in memory. She was sitting up on her bed reading when he opened the door. She smiled and patted the space next to her.

He closed the door and made his way over to her. "Took you long enough." she said.

"Jin doesn't snore…" he replied with pursed lips.

Nami giggled at his reply. He plopped down on the bed and then scooted up next to her. She leaned against him and then laced her fingers with his. "Should we tell the others?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I think Sanji would be mad…He always seems to think all women belong to him…or something…" said Luffy with a frown.

Nami laughed softly. "Well…I don't belong to him…" she said softly as she lifted her chin to look up at him.

"Damn right." replied Luffy as he smiled down at her. She giggled and then he leaned down to kiss her. Then he pulled away and lowered himself to her ear. "You belong to me." he whispered.

Feeling a shiver run up and down her spine, she sighed quietly. Then he pulled back and smiled warmly down into her face. She smiled up at him. Then he leaned forward and kissed her again. She reached behind his neck and laced her fingers through his hair. He slid his tongue into her mouth. She really loved when he did that. She let out a quiet moan as she wrapped her arms around him. He gently placed a hand on her face as he wrapped his other arm around her.

After awhile, he pulled away from her and looked down into her face with a warm and hooded expression. His face seemed so serious. Then he leaned into her and held her to him. She tightened her grip on him as well as he hugged her.

Earlier on the figure head, they had known they couldn't stay like that for long. She had told him to come to her later so they could spend time together privately. After she had left, all she had wanted was to go back. He had stayed there for the rest of the night until it had been time for bed. She had also hoped Zoro hadn't seen anything from where he had been in the crow's nest. She had sat out on deck in her chair even though it had been dark. After a few minutes, both Robin and Jin had come out on deck with books. They both seemed to be getting a long, seeing as they had something in common. They had both disappeared into the dining room where Sanji was. She had decided to go to the observation room and work on her maps.

It felt so good to be in his arms again. She was getting those familiar feelings again that she couldn't seem to quite remember fully. It was as if they had done this before, but she was sure they never had. None of that mattered anyway, what mattered was now. She exhaled breathily as he began to kiss her neck affectionately. Then he squeezed her tighter as he buried his face in her hair. She was sure he felt the same. She buried her face in his neck. She knew now that she definitely loved this man…more than anything. It made her feel so happy to know he felt the same for her.

It may have been a little strange how they found out these feelings, but none of that mattered either. It was true that Sanji might get mad or maybe just sad if they told everyone, but she wasn't sure if Luffy would like for Sanji to go on like he usually does for her.

"Ne, Luffy…" she called.

"Hmm…?" he hummed quietly as he still had his face buried in her hair.

"I think we should tell the others." she whispered.

He leaned back and looked down into her face. "Why?" he asked. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them. He was just curious to know why she felt they needed to tell everyone.

"Well, would you like for Sanji to fawn all over me?" she asked with a sly smile.

He frowned deeply. "No…" he replied quietly.

"Well, then we should tell them." she said.

He chuckled. "I was just curious why you wanted to." he said.

"Oh I see." she replied as she leaned against his chest.

"But you're right…I'd hate to have to kick his ass…" he said with a smile.

"Ha ha!" she said humorously as she pushed him. However, he didn't let go of her, so he just pulled her with him. She laughed as they both fell over. He chuckled low with her as he looked up into her face. Her smile turned warm again as she began to place soft kisses over his face.

"I have to say this…because it's driving me crazy..." said Luffy as she kissed his face.

"Mmkay…" she replied as she continued to kiss his face.

"I love you." he said.

She paused in her kissing, and then looked down into his face in surprise. She hadn't actually expected him to say that. He was looking up at her with that serious expression he had earlier. Then he reached up and gently caressed her face. He felt as if he had always loved her, and it had been bothering him that he just had to tell her.

Her expression change to one of affection, but not quite a smile, for she wasn't smiling. She was looking at him seriously. "Luffy…" she whispered softly. Then he reached over and gently ran his fingertips ever so softly and slowly down her face. She was so beautiful…and she was his. She closed her eyes as she felt sensations course through her body from his simple, yet intimate touch. After his fingers reached her chin, she slowly opened her eyes and looked down into his.

His eyes looked glazed over. "You're so beautiful…" he whispered.

She felt herself melting into him. "Luffy…" she whispered again. He was rendering her speechless. She had heard those words many times before, but never had she heard them in the way he spoke them just now. He really meant it, and she knew that he didn't just mean her appearance. She knew he meant her as a person. Then she realized she hadn't responded to his declaration of love to her. "Luffy…I love you too…" she whispered.

He immediately reached up behind her head and pulled her down to his lips. She sighed into the kiss. He was kissing her so passionately. She felt as if nothing could be better than this. Then she realized she was wrong. He lightly ran his hands up her back from under her shirt. She felt herself shiver from the pleasure in response. Both of their breathing began to quicken and become ragged from the kiss. She pressed her body further down onto his. She buried her hands into his hair.

He roamed his hands further up her back and then down again. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling him. He flattened himself to make it more comfortable for her. They continued to kiss one another for a long while, as he continued to caress her back. Then he pulled away and began to kiss her neck and what was exposed of her shoulder. She exhaled loudly and slowly as he did and inhaled just as loudly. She closed her eyes as she allowed the sensation to wash over her.

He moved to the front of her neck and went lower down her throat. He continued on down her exposed chest. Her breathing became uneven as she leaned her head back to give him better access. He kissed the tops of her breasts that were exposed from her low necklined shirt. Nami gasped quietly from the soft kisses he was giving her. She could feel her desire rising. Then she smiled. She could feel his too. She laughed throatily. She could almost feel him smile against her skin. He slid his hands up her torso, bringing her shirt with him.

She leaned up so that he could slip it off easier. He pulled off her shirt and tossed it some where in the room. She giggled and leaned back down over him as she claimed his lips with hers. He lightly ran his fingertips over her back. She felt herself shiver again against his feather light and pleasurable touch. He then ran his hands up her back, over her shoulders, and then down her front slowly. She moaned against his lips when they roamed over her breasts. He glided then down and then across her stomach to her back again.

Then he reached up and unclamped her bra. She slowly smiled as he slipped it off and tossed that too. The last time they had been a little rushed. She could tell he was taking his time this time around. He roamed his hands down her breasts again. She inhaled sharply at the pure pleasure of it. Then she had an idea. "Ne, Luffy…" she whispered against his lips.

"Hmm?" he hummed as he began kissing down her neck again.

"I know how we can tell the others…" she said breathlessly.

"How…?" he replied quietly.

She leaned further down to his ear. "Stay with me tonight…" she whispered.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up into her face as she pulled back up to look down at him. His eyes were still hooded and glazed over. "Are you sure?" he asked also breathlessly.

"Un…when they wake up and find you gone…they will get the point, and if they don't…they will when you come to my room to sleep from now on." she said with an impish smile. He slowly grinned up at her. "I'm sure they will also understand when we go in to breakfast together. We won't have to say a thing. We will let them figure it out for themselves." she whispered.

"Alright…Sounds good to me…" he said as he continued his kisses down her neck.

"Besides…I don't want you to leave…I want you to stay here with me…I don't ever want to lose you again…" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Luffy stopped again and looked up into her face in slight confusion. "Lose me…again?" he asked.

Nami tilted her head. "Did I say that?" she asked.

"Aa…" he replied.

"I keep…feeling like…I've lost you before…" she whispered sadly. Then suddenly a tear dripped down to his face. 

Looking at her in surprise by her tears, he gently reached up and dried the remainder of her tears. "You won't ever lose me…Nami...I promise you…Don't cry…" he whispered.

Then he pulled her lips down to his in reassurance. He rolled over so that she was now on the bottom. He reached up and gently caressed her face. She looked up at him with all the love she felt for him. He leaned down next to her ear. "I love you…Don't ever forget that." he whispered before kissing her again. He made love to her slowly before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

----

The next morning, Nami cuddled into him as soon as she woke. She felt him chuckle. She smiled slowly against him.

"Good morning…" he said as he stretched.

She giggled in return. "Good morning…Mmm, what time is it?" she asked as she cuddled further into him.

"It's morning…" he replied.

She giggled again. "Ha ha…you're so funny." she said as she rolled over and looked up at the clock. "It's time to get up is what time it is…" she said.

"Now look who's being funny…" he said with a grin. She smacked his bare chest before throwing the covers back. She stood up and stretched not caring that she was completely lacking in attire.

"Mmm…" hummed Luffy as he watched her. She turned, grabbed her pillow and then threw it at him. He laughed as he pulled the pillow off his face.

"Get dressed." she said as she walked over to her closet to get a new change of clothes. He slowly made his way off the bed, never removing his eyes from her once. After she had put on her underwear and another bra, he sighed before beginning to dress himself. Nami slightly turned to him at his sigh and then smiled slowly at him.

After they dressed, they made their way out and towards the dining room. Nami laced her fingers with his as they walked across the deck. He squeezed her hand gently as soon as they walked up to the door. Nami took a deep breath. "This is it…" she whispered.

"Aa…" he replied.

She opened the door and they both stepped in together. Every single eye turned to them. Nami had to fight a blush. She smiled instead. "Good morning." she said.

Luffy kept going and then sat at the table. He looked over to her and smiled expectantly. She smiled at him in return before taking a seat next to him.

"Good morning…" everyone replied quietly.

"Good morning!" said Jin as he smiled at them.

Nami turned to him and smiled. Everyone seemed to eat in an uncomfortable silence except for Robin and Jin. 'Well that went well…' thought Nami to herself as she frowned. She noticed Luffy look over at her from the corner of her eye. She turned to him. He gave her a weird smile before rolling his eyes. She felt herself smile. He must be thinking the same thing. However, it sure as hell beat having to actually…tell them. She turned back towards the table. Everyone but Jin and Robin was staring at them with odd expressions.

"What?" she asked as she felt herself getting irritated.

"So…are you guys…like…?" started Usopp.

"Yes…we are." she replied without hesitation and interrupting his question.

Usopp shifted his eyes away nervously. "Oh…okay…" he replied.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" she asked as she looked at everyone, even Sanji who was in the kitchen. He had his head lowered.

"Not at all!" replied Jin with a bright smile.

Nami turned to him and pursed her lips at him. He only grinned bigger at her. "Shishishi!!" laughed Luffy. Nami turned to him with a frown. He seemed to think the whole thing was funny. She flicked him which made his laughter worse. Then she felt herself laughing. Then suddenly, Luffy grabbed her face and kissed her loudly with a quick peck. She felt herself blush as she smiled shyly. He didn't seem to care that everyone had seen it. Usopp, Zoro and Chopper blinked a few times at them in shock. Zoro then began to mumble under his breath. Then Luffy dug into the food. She smiled warmly at him before eating herself. 

A few days went by before an island came into sight. Luffy had stayed with Nami all of those nights. They made love every night that they were together. The crew had quickly gotten over the fact that they were together and that he slept with her in her room. Things resumed to normal after that breakfast.

"Nami, did you find out what this island was called?" asked Chopper as he looked up at her.

"Un, it's called Saigo Island." she replied as she tilted her head a little.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Usopp and Chopper.

Luffy looked over at her with a frown. "Un…I know…" she said as she laughed nervously. Sweat beaded down Luffy's face as he turned back to the island. He had a really bad feeling about this island. He was usually excited about new islands. However, his instincts seemed to be warning him.

Looking over at Luffy's silence, she then noticed his frown. "It's just a weird name…There's no need to frown about it." she said as she laughed softly. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm with hers. He looked down at her still with his frown. "Everything will be alright." she whispered up at him. His frown lessened as he stared down at her face. Then he reached up, grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Her smile faded as she looked up at him. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought to herself.

They docked the ship, and then got off to explore the island. "Wow!" exclaimed Chopper as he looked around. Everything was so colorful and beautiful. "It has such a weird name, but yet it's so beautiful!" he continued.

"Un…it really is beautiful." agreed Nami as she smiled and looked around.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Luffy as he laughed and ran ahead of everyone. Chopper and Usopp immediately followed. Nami smiled fondly as she watched him. 'He hasn't changed a bit.' she thought. She wouldn't have him any other way.

Everyone followed behind their energetic captain and the two who followed close behind him. "Ne, Luffy! Wait for us!" called Nami as she grinned.

"Ha-i!" he called from where he was as he grinned back at her.

They decided that they would just stay on the ship on this island as well. A hotel might have been risky. They explored the majority of the town and then made their way back to the ship. The town had proven to be extremely amiable.

"Everyone was really nice, weren't they?" asked Nami.

"Aa!" agreed Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"Aa, they were." said Jin with a smile.

"Aa, I was able to get some great meats for really good deals." said Sanji with a small smile.

"Hoho!! I can't wait for you to cook those!" exclaimed Luffy as he eyed the meat.

"Aa, I'll start right on them as soon as we get back to the ship." replied Sanji as he smiled at Luffy.

That night, Luffy was laying half way onto Nami as he used her breasts as pillows. Both were out of breath and sweaty, but extremely happy. They just made love for the third time that night. Nami was a little confused by Luffy's wanting to make it clear how much he loved her. She could tell something was bothering him. It was almost like he was desperately trying to ingrain this moment into himself or to insure it.

"Luffy…" she called softly.

"Hmm?" he hummed softly as he began to kiss her body again.

"Luffy…what's wrong?" she whispered. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. She reached over and ran her fingers through his damp hair. He looked down, from what she could see, sadly. "Luffy…" she called again gently.

He rolled over pulling her with him so he could hold her to him. "Nothing…nothing's wrong…" he said softly.

Leaning up on her elbows, she frowned down at him. "Luffy…" she called in warning.

He looked up at her and then sighed. "I don't know what's wrong…I just…want to…stay like this forever…" he whispered. He had made it sound as if it weren't possible. Not that they couldn't live forever, but more like, it wouldn't last past the end of the week.

Frowning deeper at his grim words, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Luffy, what are you talking about? I will always be here and so will you. I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay with you, Luffy…for the rest of my life…I want to be with you. I love you." she had whispered those last three words as she kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he took control of the kiss. She frowned into the kiss. She pulled away and grabbed his face. "Luffy…" she whispered with a concerned expression. "It's going to be alright…I promise." she whispered as she looked down into his face. "Why are you so worried…? And what are you even worried about?" she asked.

He smiled. "Nothing…at least nothing anymore." he replied. He was lying of course. He just couldn't shake this bad feeling, as if something was warning him. For some reason, he feared losing Nami. He wanted to be with her always or for the rest of his life as she put it. "Nami…did you mean what you said?" he asked.

"I meant everything I just said." she replied with a warm smile.

Smiling wider and warmer, he pulled her down for another kiss. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Then…you would really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked softly.

Her expression turned warm and affectionate. "Un…" she replied softly as she nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him. He held her tightly, refusing to ever let her go.

----

The next morning, it took everything Nami had to get out of bed. She was sore all over. She groaned as she sat up. She turned toward Luffy, who was still asleep. She smiled warmly and then reached over to gently caress his face. He stirred slightly in his sleep and then rolled over towards her. He reached out for her, but only grabbed cover. His eyes flinched as his eyes fluttered open. Then he seemed to panic as he sat up quickly.

"Luffy!" called Nami in concern.

Luffy immediately looked up at her, his eyes wild and frantic. "Nami…" he whispered.

"Luffy, what's wrong?!" she said as she crawled over to him. He immediately reached for her and pulled her to him. "Luffy…" whispered Nami as he clung to her. "Luffy what's wrong?" she whispered.

"I just…I don't know...When I couldn't feel you…I panicked…" he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I…I don't know…" he whispered.

Frowning against his chest, she then pulled away from him and cupped his face. "Luffy…what's wrong with you…You've been acting strange since last night." she said quietly.

"I really don't know…I just feel…" he started to say. He paused for awhile. "I'm not really sure what I'm feeling." he whispered as he frowned. He looked down slightly.

"You can't explain it to me?" she asked softly and encouragingly.

He shook his head while still looking down. "No…I can't…" he said quietly. Nami's frown deepened. 'What's going on with him…?' she thought to herself.

"Luffy…everything will be fine…I promise…I told you this last night." she said reassuringly as she pulled his face to hers. She kissed him gently and poured all her comfort into it. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast." she said as she cautiously pulled away. He released his hold on her and watched her get up and walked over to her closet. He began to slide off of the bed as he watched her dress, seeing as he never got tired of it, before finally getting up to change himself.

After she was dressed, she turned to him with a smile. "You ready?" she asked.

"Aa." he replied. She walked towards him as they made their way out.

They walked to the dining area and went inside. "Good morning!" called Jin cheerfully. Nami couldn't help but smile. He seemed to fit right in here and seemed a lot more cheerful than he had back at the marine base.

"Good morning!" she replied. Everyone else said their good mornings all but Luffy. He stayed quiet and sat at the table. Nami frowned. 'I thought he said he wasn't worried anymore. What's wrong with him?' she thought.

Everyone ate with a great deal of noise as they talked, fought, and laughed together. After breakfast, everyone gathered outside.

"Everyone ready to explore the rest of the town today?" asked Nami cheerfully.

Luffy's eyes slightly widened. "Aa!" exclaimed Usopp and Chopper.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out…" said Zoro as he turned to take a nap.

"W-Why don't we all just sit this out…? Let's just stay here."

Everyone turned to Luffy in shock. "What?!" exclaimed Usopp and Chopper.

Then he grinned. "We can have fun here just as much as out there, right?!" he said as he began to laugh.

The entire crew was staring at him as if he had lost his marbles. Nami walked up to him and grabbed his arm as she pulled him some distance from the rest of the crew. "Luffy, please tell me what's wrong with you?! You've got me really worried!" she whispered loudly, but only loud enough for him to hear.

Making a pained expression, he looked down. "I told you…I don't know…" he replied. Then he looked up. "I just have a bad feeling…and I can't shake it…I don't ever really feel like this…It's like my mind or instincts or whatever are trying to tell me something, and if I don't listen, something bad will happen…" he said.

Frowning deeper, she grabbed his hands and then squeezed them and then she smiled. "Alright, we will stay here. If you still feel like this tomorrow…we will stay then as well." she said and then she turned towards the others. "Right?" she asked.

"Ha-i…" replied Chopper and Usopp unenthusiastically.

Luffy felt relief wash over him. "Thank you…" he whispered but frowned at Chopper and Usopp's response. The day moved in uneventfully. Chopper and Usopp seemed to be in a bad mood. They had wanted to explore the rest of the town. The two of them sat together talking quietly.

Luffy frowned at them from where he was, sitting in between Nami's legs while she read a book behind in him in her chair. "They're mad at me…" he said quietly.

Robin and Jin turned to look at him, while Nami lowered her book. "Don't let it bother you. They are being insensitive. You're worried about us, but yet they are being selfish and are upset they can't go into town." said Nami with a frown.

"Ee…Navigator-san is right." said Robin softly.

"If you've really got a bad feeling about going in to town, and feel it's safer here, then you are probably right." said Jin.

"But I don't want them to be mad at me…" replied Luffy with a small pout.

Nami grabbed is head and roughly leaned it back so he would be looking up at her. "Don't worry about it. I would rather they were mad than unsafe." she said as she smiled down at him. He smiled up at her. Then she kissed his forehead. Robin tilted her head as she smiled fondly at the two. Then suddenly, the two got up and walked towards the back of the ship. "Where are you guys off too?" asked Nami with a slight frown.

"Fishing." replied Usopp as he and Chopper walked towards the back of the ship. Neither of them asked Luffy if he wanted to join, which caused the rubber man to frown.

Nami looked down at him with a sad frown. She had no idea the two would take this so badly. 'What is wrong with them?' she thought to herself. They were probably mad at her too, but why? Luffy looked down as soon as they were out of sight. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry about it. They will come around, you'll see." she said soothingly. He only nodded.

After about an hour, Luffy sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to them…" he said quietly.

Nami looked down at him. "Un, I think that would be best." she said with a reassuring smile as he stood up and turned to her.

Smiling, he walked off towards the back of the ship. He climbed the stairs and kept going. He frowned when he noticed it was a little too quiet. He rounded the corner and then his eyes widened. They were no where in sight. He ran to the railing and looked down. There as a rope tied to it. He clenched his teeth and then looked up. His eyes slowly widened. "No…" he whispered.

He quickly ran towards the front of the ship. He jumped over the rail instead of climbing down the stairs. "They left the ship!" he yelled as everyone turned at hearing his landing onto the deck.

"What?!" asked Nami as she stood up.

"So…just go get them…" said Zoro lazily.

Luffy turned to Nami with wide and frantic eyes. "The marines found us…" he said.

"W-What…?" she whispered as her eyes widened slowly.

Jin immediately stood up and ran towards the back of the ship. "Damn it!!" they heard him yell from the back of the ship.

Coming out of the kitchen to see what was going on, Sanji walked up to the rail. "What's all the racket?" he asked in confusion.

Zoro had immediately stood up at Luffy's words. "Usopp and Chopper jumped ship and the marines found us." he said in irritation.

"What?!" yelled Sanji as he jumped down.

"We have to find them!" said Nami.

Luffy looked worried again. "I'll go. I'm fast. You guys stay here and guard the ship." he said as he began to make his way off.

"Let me come with you! It will be quicker with more than one person looking!" she said.

Luffy turned to her with some fear in his eyes. "No! No, you stay here where it should be safe. If…if it gets too dangerous…just leave us…We will catch up later…" he said.

"Absolutely not!! No one gets left behind!" she yelled. She was now becoming frantic. "I want to come with you!" she said. "I'd feel better if I weren't worrying about you…" she whispered. Then her face turned pained. "Please…let me come with you…" she continued in her whisper.

Luffy's face turned pained. His better judgment wanted her to stay, but he as a man wanted her to be with him. "A-Alright…" he finally replied as he turned to leave, Nami right behind him.

They ran through town looking everywhere. "I don't see them!" she yelled as she continued to look. "They may have gone to the other side of town, to where we hadn't explored yet!" she continued.

"Aa!" he replied as they continued to run.

Back on the ship, the guys and Robin were at the back, watching the marines approach. "They should have spotted us a long time ago. They will start firing as soon as they are in range." said Jin.

"Aa…" replied Zoro as he unsheathed his swords.

Adjusting his tie, Sanji looked up towards them. "We'll be ready for the bastards." he said.

"That's a lot of ships…" said Franky as he scowled. Then he cracked his knuckles. "This should be supa!" he said as he grinned.

Zoro scoffed as he too grinned. "Aa…" he agreed.

"As soon as they get close, we should take the fight off the ship to lessen the damage." suggested Jin.

"Aa…I agree." said Franky.

"Alright…" replied Zoro.

Running through the other side of town, Luffy and Nami continued to search for Usopp and Chopper. They searched through many shops they thought they might want to visit, but still couldn't find them. Nami growled in frustration. "Those idiots!" she yelled in her frustration. "Where could they have gone?" she said a little quieter as they continued to search.

Luffy ground his teeth in response. 'Why did they leave like that?! I don't understand!' he thought to himself. He was confused as to why they would do that. If he felt they shouldn't leave, and was showing concern, wouldn't they normally be afraid? What made them decide to leave? He hadn't had doubts about his nakama in days, but things just kept happening that he thought they would never do. He had never expected his best friends to betray him like this. He frowned sadly. 'What's going on?' he thought before looking in a different store.

The rest of the crew back on the ship were trying their hardest to prevent any cannonballs from hitting the ship. Sanji jumped up and kicked two approaching cannonballs. Jin and Zoro sliced through five more. It seemed Jin was a Nitouryu user. He wielded two slightly short katana. They were slightly shorter than Zoro's at least. Robin used multiple arm nets to send cannonballs back to their enemies. Franky used his cannon and fists to deflect the cannonballs.

"What's taking them so long?!" yelled Zoro.

"Don't know, but they better get back soon!" said Sanji.

"I can try and find them. It doesn't matter if I get left behind. Think you can hold out without me?" said Jin.

"Of course we can!" both Zoro and Sanji yelled.

Franky laughed. "Aa…We will be fine! You go ahead and find Mugiwara!" he said as he grinned at Jin. Jin grinned in return and then made for the town. He jumped off the ship and then ran from rooftop to rooftop in search of them.

"This is ridiculous! Where are they?!" yelled Nami as she looked around, but didn't see them anywhere.

"Monkey D. Luffy!!"

"Eh?!" exclaimed Nami as she and Luffy turned towards the voice.

There was a girl standing some distance away. She had long black hair and the oddest eye color Nami had ever seen. They were a turquoise color. Her expression was hard and stance threatening. Then she smirked. "I knew that was you…" she said before lunging forward.

"Oi!" exclaimed Luffy as he dodged her attack.

Nami jumped out of the way as well. 'She's fast!' thought Nami. Then she scowled. "Luffy, we don't have time for this!" she yelled towards him. He turned to her and nodded.

"Are you trying to insult me?!" yelled the girl as she lunged for Nami. However, a fist came out of no where, sending the girl rolling.

"Nami!" yelled Luffy as he got up to run. Nami got up and ran after him. The girl got up and ran after them. She quickly caught up and kicked Nami. Nami cried out as she hit the ground hard. Luffy immediately turned around. "Nami!" he cried as he ran to her. However, the girl was faster as she kicked him. He grunted as he was sent flying. People began to scream and run away from the scene.

"Did you hear that?" asked Chopper.

"Hear what?" asked Usopp who wasn't paying much attention. Then suddenly, a bunch of screaming villagers ran by.

"That!!" yelled Chopper as he ran outside.

"O-Oi!!" yelled Usopp as he followed him.

Luffy stood up just to be kicked down again. He cried out, but immediately jumped to his feet and away from the girl. The girl landed a kick on the ground where he had been. He immediately threw a punch at her, but she was quickly and was already gone before the punch reached. He made a noise in irritation.

Nami pulled out her Perfect Clima Tact. 'We do not have time for this!' she thought to herself.

"I think it's coming from this way!" yelled Chopper as he and Usopp ran towards where the villagers had run from.

"Why are we running towards what they are running away from?!" asked Usopp nervously.

"I thought I heard Luffy!" he said.

"Luffy?!" asked Usopp.

"Aa!" replied Chopper.

Luffy threw another punch in which she just dodged by back flipping away from him. Nami lunged forward with her Clima Tact and swung at the girl. She was faster still and jumped away. Then she immediately lunged for Nami. Nami brought up her Clima Tact to defend herself.

"Namari Boshi!!"

The girl cried out as she was pegged with a lead ball. She flew back but immediately caught her footing.

"Usopp!" called both Luffy and Nami in surprise.

"Oi, oi! What's going on?!" asked Usopp as he and Chopper ran up to them.

Nami popped them both over the head. "What the hell were you thinking leaving the ship?! Luffy had given the order that we stay!!" she yelled angrily. Then she calmed down. "In any case, we ran into some trouble on the way and the others are waiting for us back at the harbor. The marines found us. We need to get back." she explained.

"E-h?!" both Usopp and Chopper exclaimed. Just then, the girl attacked again. She used one powerful kicked to kicked Nami and Usopp and then quickly threw a punch that hit Chopper.

"Oi!" cried Luffy as he ran forward. He threw a fast punch, hitting the girl and sending her flying towards a store. However, before she hit the building, she was caught. Jin caught her and used himself as a pillow as they both slammed into the building.

"Jin!" cried Nami in surprise. Jin grabbed his head as he tried to sit up.

The girl immediately sat up and turned to him. "Jin! What…what are you doing here?!" she asked.

"I should ask you the same thing…" he said as he rubbed his head.

"I heard this bounty was here. I thought I would try my luck." she said as she stood up.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't take this bounty…" he said as he also stood. Then he turned to the crew. "We need to get back. It's getting rough." he said.

"Eh?!" exclaimed the girl as she looked at Jin in confusion.

Jin turned to the girl. "I'll explain later, but right now, we need to go." he said.

"Jin, do you know her?" asked Nami as everyone began to run.

"Aa, we've met before." he said.

"Jin, what the hell is going on?!" asked the girl.

"I told you, I will explain later. No time right now!" he called back. Then he turned to Nami. "By the way, her name is Desini." he said. Everyone turned to look at her. She looked confused and suspicious.

Zoro and Sanji kicked and swung at people to get them off the ship. They were now standing on the deck fighting as many as they could off. Robin helped to restrain many from fighting. "Cien Flor." she called as a hunred hands sprout from the marines. Franky used his fists and cannons to ground many marines.

"They better get back soon!" said Sanji as he kicked more marines.

"Aa…There's quite a few of them…" replied Zoro.

A man stood some distance away just watching. "This isn't the whole crew. Find the rest." he said.

"Hai!" replied another man as he and a few others took off for the town.

The group in town continued their way towards the harbor as fast as they could. "S-Sorry...that…we left…" said Chopper quietly.

Luffy turned to him with furrowed brows and a slight frown, but said nothing as he face forward again. Then he made a soft noise as his eyes widened. Everyone stopped as they saw what he saw.

"M-M-Marines!" cried Usopp as he pointed.

"Che!" exclaimed Jin.

Desini turned to him in confusion. "Jin, what the hell is going on?!" she asked.

He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders as he began to push her. "You should leave. They might attack you if they see you with us." he said.

"W-What?!" she asked even more confused.

"What about you?!" asked Nami.

Jin turned to her with a pained expression. "It's too late for him…" replied Luffy who hadn't taken his eyes off of the marines.

"What?!" she yelled as she turned to Luffy and then back to Jin. "You mean…you lied to me?!" she said getting upset.

"Something like that…" he replied as he turned to her. Then he turned back to Desini. "Get out of here." he said as he shoved her.

"Jin…" she said quietly as she looked at him in concern.

"Go!!" he yelled.

She frowned before turning and running down an alley. "You said you would be fine and that you'd be careful!" said Nami.

"Aa…I know…Sorry about that…" he said.

"W-Why?" she asked quietly.

He grinned. "I told you why, because I liked you." he said.

She pursed her lips at him as she felt herself blush. He chuckled. Luffy felt himself grinning at Jin's reply. "That sounds like a good enough reason to me!" he said as he ran forward to meet the oppression.

"Geez!" she said in irritation at both of them as she followed Luffy, everyone else right behind them.

Luffy brought back his arms and began to rapidly punch the marines coming at them. Not all were hit and were able to dodge in time. The remainder made a lunge for them. Jin pulled out his two hidden short swords to block a marine who purposefully came at him.

He clenched his teeth trying to keep the man's attack from affecting him. The man grinned down at him. "So this is the response we get form you, huh?" he asked.

"Something like that…" replied Jin through clenched teeth.

"So, being young and hormonal, you couldn't resist a pretty face and body." said the man.

"Actually…it wasn't just about the pretty face…You should have heard the pretty stories too!" he replied with a grin.

The man made a confused face at him. Nami turned narrowed eyes at him. He uncrossed his swords sending the marine back. He glanced at Nami and winked. She puffed out her cheeks and then turned to a marine about to attack her.

"Shishishi!!" laughed Luffy.

"Oi!" yelled Nami in anger at him.

"We need to get back to the ship!!" yelled Luffy with his grin. Then as he turned his grin disappeared, he had a bad feeling and looks like he was right. However, that feeling was still lingering. He was trying not to think about it.

They managed to defeat the marines and made a break for the ship before they could recover. The ship finally came into view, as well as the fight awaiting them. "There's so many of them!" cried Usopp in fear.

Luffy furrowed his brows deeply. This was going to be rough. He charged in punching as he did while crying out his battle cry. Jin swiftly ran in with his swords drawn. They made their way to the center where the rest of the crew were waiting. They didn't look good. They were injured and tired.

"It's about damn time!!" yelled Zoro.

"Sorry, we ran into a little trouble!" said Nami. "That and we couldn't find Usopp and Chopper." she continued.

"Trouble, Nami-san?" asked Sanji.

"Un…a girl attacked us…I think she was a bounty hunter." she explained.

"Aa, she is." supplied Jin.

"Enough talk, let's get the hell out of here!" yelled Zoro.

"Aa!" everyone agreed as they began to fight again.

"Jin you traitorous bastard!!" yelled another marine captain.

Jin ground his teeth. "It's not what you think!!" he replied as he blocked the attack.

"Not what we think?! You helped the pirate bitch escape, and now you are fighting with them! How is it not what we think?!" yelled the marine.

Jin pushed him back with his swords. "It's not what you think…and they aren't what you think. These people may be pirates, but they aren't bad. They're good people." he said.

"Oh and I guess that it makes it okay to go AWOL on us?!" he yelled.

"Well…maybe not…but I know how I feel about this." he replied.

"Whatever…you will be brought in and tried for your treachery!" yelled the marine as he lunged for him again. Jin clenched and ground his teeth as he awaited the attack.

Nami frowned. She had heard every word spoken. 'Why had he done this…?' she thought to herself. However, her thought was interrupted by an attack. Soon they were all spread out due to the fighting, getting thrown here and there.

Luffy panted as he faced many marines. They needed to get out of there, but there were so many. Sweat and blood poured down his face as he tried to rest as much as he could, yet, his rest was short lived as the marines made a move to attack.

He prepared himself as he sprinted forward to meet them. They seemed to be strong and seemed to have plenty of stamina. He punched one down into the ground as he swung his leg forward, kicking another while his fist continued to press down the first to the ground. He let go while flipping, bringing his leg down on another.

He landed, and then came up to uppercut a new one. However, the forth got a hit off him. He only turned in the direction he was punched. Recovering quickly, he swung his arm and clothes lined the man, slamming him into the ground as well.

Suddenly, he received a fist to his gut from one of the other marines he previously downed. He coughed up blood as he flew back several feet. As he leaned up on his elbows, he glanced towards the others. They didn't look much better and appeared just as worn out and injured. He shifted his eyes to Nami and then scowled. She was surrounded by a lot of marines and was isolated from the rest of the crew. She looked confident, but he could tell she was losing her resolve. She was also just as injured as everyone else. He had to help her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was lifted up by the front of his vest. He made a loud exclamation at being caught off guard. A fist slammed into his face sending him further away from Nami.

"Better pay attention boy!"

Luffy scowled as he got back on his feet. He glanced over to his nakama who were much closer to her. Zoro just defeated most of his opponents. Sanji was right next to him.

"Zoro, Sanji! Help Nami!!" he yelled.

Both turned to him, and then to Nami. Then they turned back to him and nodded. He watched as they ran toward her, but then got blocked off. He clenched his teeth as he watched helplessly. He turned back to the marines advancing on him.

"I said pay attention boy!" the same marine yelled as he swung at Luffy. Luffy jumped back and could only feel the distance between him and Nami growing. He had to get rid of these marines and quickly.

He lowered himself to the ground as he looked down. "Gear…second…" he said quietly as he transformed into gear second. He looked up with a hard expression as steam began to emit from his body and his skin turned red. He seemed to disappear right before their eyes. They looked surprised and then around, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where they hell did he go?!" one yelled as he frantically looked around.

Suddenly, out of no where the man was struck and sent flying into a building. "What the…?!" exclaimed another as he turned towards the man embedded into the bricks. Then he too was sent flying.

"What the hell?! How did he get so fast?!" yelled another as they continued to search for him. He scowled as all he saw was steam all around them. He waved at it to get it to disappear. Just as he did, Luffy's face appeared in the steam. The man cried out in surprise and stumbled backwards. Luffy slammed a fist into his gut. He cried out his he flew back into another marine, both rolling together on the ground.

As the steam clears, all the marines were down. Luffy turned towards Nami who was now a good distance away. He powered down and began running towards her. Zoro and Sanji had yet to make it to her. Some how they were now suddenly having trouble with their opponents. He frowned deeply as he ran towards Nami. He had to help her.

He watched as she got knocked around. He clenched his teeth and began to growl as he picked up his pace. "Oi!! Sanji! Help Nami!!" he yelled.

Sanji turned towards Luffy with clenched teeth. He was trying to, but for some reason, he couldn't get past these marines. 'I'm trying Luffy!' he thought to himself.

'Damn it! Why aren't they helping her?! They should be strong enough to defeat those marines!!' thought Luffy as he continued towards them.

Nami turned to Luffy. He inhaled sharply. She looked afraid. He clenched his teeth as he picked up his pace in desperation. "I'm coming Nami!!" he yelled. Just then, he was tackled by more marines. He growled in frustration as he began to slam his fist into them. "Get off of me!!" he yelled.

Then he turned towards Sanji and Zoro, both getting knocked around as well. He looked towards Franky and Robin who were too far away. Usopp and Chopper also had their hands full. 'Damn it!' he cried in his mind. Jin seemed to be having as much trouble as Luffy. He was having a great deal of opposition.

Just then he saw a blur, as many marines were sent flying. Luffy's eyes widened as he tried to see what was going on.

"Desini?! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Jin.

"You must have a good reason for helping these pirates! I intended on finding out what that is! If you feel they need the help, then I will help too!" she replied as she began fighting more marines that ran at her. She h ad noticed the lone woman was in trouble and that her nakama were trying to help her. She would start there. Jin looked at her in surprise, and then he smiled. He turned just in time to block an attack.

Luffy felt a little relief, but wouldn't be fully relieved until he was next to her. He kicked off the marines that were on top of him and transformed back into gear second. He was closer now. Just a little more and he would be able to help her. As quickly as he could, he defeated those marines and continued on towards Nami. Sanji and Zoro had still yet to defeat their enemies. He felt slight irritation at this. He could barely see Nami through the crowd of marines. Why were they all going for her?

Just then, Desini flew out from the crowd, rolling over the ground. He clenched his teeth tighter. He had to get to Nami. He could hear her crying out as she tried to fight them off. "Nami!!" he cried as he was about to make it to her. He began tearing through the marines in his way. As soon as an opening appeared, he could see a marine holding Nami up by her hair. He gasped as his eyes widened. "_Nami_!!" he screamed as he tossed marines out of his way. Then his eyes slowly widened, as he watched the man holding her up slash at her chest with his sword. He watched as her blood was thrown onto anyone who happened to be near by, which included him. He blink as he felt the warm liquid splash across his face.

He stopped moving for all he could do was stare on in wide eyed disbelief. He watched as her body went limp. Then the marine released her and she fell into a motionless heap on the ground. His breathing began to quicken as he stared down at her motionless body.

"Oi, Luffy!! Did you get to Nami-san yet?!" He couldn't really hear him. He could only stare at Nami.

"Oi, Luffy!! What's going on?!" yelled Zoro. He didn't reply.

"Oi, Luffy!!" He heard someone else cry, but he still couldn't really hear him.

"Oh…sorry…was she important to you?"

Luffy felt a rage build in him that he never knew he could feel. His breathing became more ragged and shallow as he slowly looked up at the smirking marine. Then his face contorted into rage. He cried out a loud and murderous cry as he quickly lunged forward. Many marines tried to block his path. However, he grabbed their heads and slammed their faces into the concrete as he continued to draw near the marine.

"Luffy!" everyone cried as his horrifying scream.

"What…what's going on?!" yelled Usopp.

"I…I don't know…Luffy…sounds scary…" replied Chopper.

He reached the man and immediately slammed his head into the other man's. He cried out as his head flew back. Then, Luffy, keeping his hold on the man's head, lifted him up, and slammed him into the ground. Eyes wild, he began to pummel the man with his fist as he cried out. When the man was no longer moving, he moved on to any marine unfortunate enough to be near him. Marines began to cower in fear of the crazed man tearing through everyone. Many began to run back towards their ships. As soon as the crowd of bodies began to clear, everyone turned towards the direction the marines were running away from.

The crew looked on in disbelief as they watched Luffy tear through marine after marine in a mad rage. "O-Oi, L-Luffy, what's wrong?!" asked Usopp.

The rubber man did not respond as he continued to rip apart marine after marine. They all began to scream in terror as they all ran from this crazed man. Chopper looked at Luffy in concern, and then he looked past him to Desini who was kneeling next to Nami. Nami was lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Nami!!" he cried as he ran towards her. He turned and watched Luffy in horror as he ran past the obviously hysterically man.

"Nami-san!" cried Sanji, but then he turned to Luffy in concern. "O-Oi…Luffy, that's enough!!" he said as he ran towards Luffy to try and stop him. The rubber man shrugged him off as if he were nothing. "Luffy!!" he cried as he sat up from having been shoved.

"Oi, Luffy!! That's enough!!" yelled Zoro as he grabbed him. "Let them go!!" he yelled.

Luffy cried out another horrifyingly loud cry as he shoved Zoro. However, Zoro regained his balance reached his arms under his and held them back. Sanji then latched onto his waist. He thrashed around trying to get them off. He stepped backwards and then rammed them both into a wall behind him. They cried out, but kept their hold on him.

"Luffy!! Get a hold of yourself!!" yelled Sanji.

He growled angrily as he threw them both over his shoulder. They cried out and landed hard on the ground. Luffy stood where he was, breathing deeply with his head lowered. Then he slowly looked up at them. They both gasp at his expression. It was so hard and cold. Then he slowly turned towards Nami. Chopper looked over Nami and then began to cry. It was too late.

Luffy slowly walked up to her. He ignored Chopper and then knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. With his head lowered, he walked back towards the ship.

"L-Luffy...?" questioned Chopper. He was ignored. Luffy continued to the ship, jumped up, and then disappeared over the rail.

"Nami-san…" whispered Sanji as his face contorted painfully.

"Damn it!" roared Zoro as he slammed his closed fist across the brick corner, knocking a bunch of bricks loose.

Luffy walked into their room, and then with her in his arms, he slid down into a corner and held her close. He didn't cry, he didn't move, he just held her close as he stared off into nothingness. There was no light in the room, there was nothing but blackness.

They had failed him…They had failed her… He…had failed her…Could those really be his nakama…? They seemed weak…They were strong up until he needed them most. What was going on? Twice he had lost her, and some how, he had known it…

He heard footsteps outside the door. His eyes shifted to it. He felt his anger returning as shadows began to block the small quiver of light below the door. He didn't want to see them. They weren't his nakama. He tensed up at hearing the doorknob jangle.

The door opened and multiple heads peeked inside. "L-Luffy…?" He heard Usopp call. His eyes narrowed at them.

The crew peeked inside, but they couldn't see anything. Then they looked in a corner to only see eyes staring back at them. However, those eyes were uninviting. "Go away…" They heard in a very low tone.

"Oi, Luffy…I don't think that you should…" started Sanji.

"I said go away…" interrupted Luffy in a slightly raised voice. They watched as he raised his head higher, his stare becoming more threatening.

Zoro pushed past everyone and walked in. "Curly brows is right Luffy. You really shouldn't stay in here. We…we need to think about…Nami…" he said as he approached. Suddenly, a hand reached out, grabbing Zoro's shirt. "O-Oi!" cried Zoro as he was violently shoved. He fell back onto his backside as a shadow emerged from the blackness.

Luffy was staring down at Zoro coldly. "I said…go away…" he said in a voice full of warning. Then he slowly turned while keeping his eyes on Zoro, until he was half way turned, his eyes shifted to in front of him. He sat back down in the corner, and held Nami close to him protectively once again.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Was that really Luffy? Zoro leaned his head back to look at everyone in confusion. They frowned down at him. He got up and while ushering everyone out, he gave Luffy one last look, before closing the door behind him.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoy cough probably want to kill me cough this chapter! XD Please review! XD


	21. Chapter 21: Trust

**Author's Note: **Ryo Hoshi helped me out with this chapter! XD So must give her props and kudos! XD Thanks Ryo! I'm sorry that I have been taking so long with my chapters…I've been real sick and my brain just wasn't functioning I'm afraid…DX I did try though, but it still took me a long time. I've also gotten into the habit of RPing…a lot…I can't help it…It's fun…Anyways, here is the next chapter! Please review and enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 21: Trust**

Luffy opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He realized he was in the infirmary. He bared and ground his teeth as he attempted to sit up. However, he cried out from pain in his stomach. He looked down to see that he was injured. "Wha-What happened?" he whispered out loud. Then he looked towards the closed door. "Nami…" he whispered. He slowly made himself get up. He stumbled on his feet, but managed to stay on them. He stumbled to the door and opened it. He slowly made his way out on deck while using the wall for support. He made it to the rail and then leaned on it to look down.

His eyes widened, for both Robin and Nami were sitting down below. "Nami…" he whispered. As if hearing him, both women looked up at him. His breath caught as soon as their eyes met.

"Oh, Luffy?" she said. His eyes widened further and then he stumbled towards the stairs. "Luffy?!" He heard her say. She sounded a little alarmed. He didn't care. He could hear footsteps. He reached the stairs and quickly tried to climb down them. He stumbled and almost fell down the remainder of the stairs. She was at the bottom waiting for him. "Luffy what are you-?" He ignored her and pulled her to him. He heard her gasp in surprise.

He could tell she had no idea why he was hugging her. He really didn't care. It was so good to see her alive. "Lu-Luffy…" she said quietly. She hadn't hugged him back, but he didn't want to let her go.

"Oi, Luffy, what the hell is the matter with you?" asked Zoro.

"Oi, Luffy, let go of Nami-san!!" yelled Sanji angrily.

He closed his eyes and ground his teeth. He relaxed his face and finally let her go. She was staring at him in wide eyed confusion with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Sanji made his way down from the kitchen. He still felt anger towards his crew, even though he was sure this wasn't the same as then. However, as soon as Sanji made his way down. Luffy wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him to him. "O-Oi!!" exclaimed Sanji in surprise.

Luffy leaned over to his ear. "Don't ever tell me what to do…" he whispered in his ear and immediately let him go. As soon as he spoke those words, he had heard Sanji make a loud noise in disbelief and shock. He wasn't in the mood to put up with anything. Then he looked around. Everyone was looking at him strangely. He didn't care. Something still didn't feel right. That couldn't all have possibly been a dream. However, both seemed to feel real. How was that possible? He narrowed his eyes and began to walk around. The pain itself sure felt real enough.

"Oi, what did Luffy say to you?" He heard Usopp whisper to Sanji.

"N-Nothing…" replied Sanji also in whisper. He scoffed as he continued to look around. He couldn't really be here.

"N-Ne, Luffy…what's wrong?" asked Nami quietly as she approached him. He slowly turned to her and then his face completely relaxed. It was so good to see her beautiful face again. She quickly glanced down and then looked back up at him again. His looking at her seemed to be making her nervous. He felt himself smile at her which rewarded him with a slight blush. Then he watched as her beautiful face turned irritated. "What are you doing anyway?" she asked in irritation.

He chuckled and then looked away. He saw her blush deepen before he did. "Nothing…" he replied.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" asked Chopper quietly unsure of his Captain's behavior.

Luffy looked down at him and furrowed his brows. Chopper was just someone he couldn't remain mad at. He felt himself grin. "Something like that…" he finally replied quietly.

"Something like that? Either you did or you didn't…" He heard Nami say, still irritated.

He turned to her with a smile. "Okay I did." he said. She pursed her lips and looked away from him.

"Well what the hell happened in your dream? Because you're acting weird…" said Zoro.

Luffy lost his smile and then looked away. "I don't want to talk about it…" he replied quietly.

"E-h?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Why not?!" asked Nami.

"Because…" he began as he turned back to them. Then suddenly he grinned. "It's not important." he said.

"Eh…?" everyone questioned in complete confusion. Then he turned back towards the ocean as his smile faded. 'I need to figure out what's going on…' he thought to himself.

"Y-You should probably lie back down Luffy…You're still recovering…" said Chopper.

"Trust me…I'll be fine." he said without turning.

"Oi, Luffy are you sure?" asked Usopp as he raised a brow.

"Aa." he replied. Everyone stared at his back with frowns. 'What's wrong with Luffy…?' thought Nami to herself. After awhile, he turned to them and smiled. "I'm fine, really." he said.

"You sure as hell don't seem fine to me…" said Zoro with a raised brow.

Luffy laughed and fully turned. "I'm fine though! Just hungry…" he said as he wilted.

Sanji pursed his lips, but turned to go back to the kitchen. "Aa…I'll make something to eat…" he said as he walked off.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Luffy as he jumped up. "Ow!" he cried as he grabbed onto his stomach.

"Idiot, don't do that!!" yelled Nami as she went to him.

He grinned up at her impishly. She frowned while looking down at him as he was doubled over clutching his stomach. It was so good to hear her yelling at him. Then he lost some of his smile. She had no memory of what they had shared. She looked at him in slight confusion.

"Luffy?" she called questioningly.

His smile returned as he stood up straighter and then he shook his head. He walked past her towards the dining area. It was kind of painful to be around her. He might as well wait in there for Sanji to be done cooking. It wasn't exactly that he was feeling hungry, but he was sure it was the kind of thing they were expecting. He didn't feel normal at the moment, but they didn't know that. They already thought he was acting weird. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something still wasn't quite right.

When he walked into the dining area, he could already smell the food. His stomach growled. 'I guess I was hungry…' he thought to himself as he sat down. Sanji glanced over at him with a blank expression, before looking down again. He tilted his head slightly at Sanji. He waited in silence as Sanji cooked. 'Was he upset about what I said earlier…? I guess I did kind of react without thinking…Nami…doesn't belong to me here…' he thought with a slight frown.

After awhile, Sanji walked out from around the kitchen and opened the door. "Oi, lunch is ready!" he called. Then he came back in and then began to serve the food. "Wait for everyone to come in before you eat…" he said as he turned around.

Luffy didn't say anything as he watched Sanji. The door opened and everyone stepped inside. They took their seats and then began to eat. He found himself looking around at everyone, curiously. Was this real?

"Luffy?"

Luffy turned to Nami. "Hmm?" he questioned.

"Aren't…you going to eat?" she asked with a frown.

He turned to the food and then to everyone. They were all staring at him as if he had grown horns or something. Then he turned back to Nami and grinned. "Aa!" he replied as he began to eat. They stared at him awhile longer before beginning to eat themselves.

Sighing inwardly, he closed his eyes and drooped slightly as he ate. "Tired?" asked Chopper.

He opened his eyes and grinned. "No." he replied.

After lunch, everyone walked out to go on deck. Nami grabbed Luffy's shoulder before he could exit with the others. He turned to her with raised brows. She looked unsure as she glanced to the side. Then she looked back at him. He glanced down as she bit her lower lip. "A-Are you sure you're okay?" she finally asked as she looked up at him.

He glanced back up to her eyes and then smiled. "Aa, I'm okay, why?" he asked.

"I…I was just wondering…You're acting a bit strangely…" she said as she slightly frowned at him.

He blinked a few times. "I am?" he asked. 'Who wouldn't after what I just went through…?' he thought to himself.

"Un…I just…wanted to make sure…" she said. She seemed confused. He furrowed his brows slightly. What would she be confused about?

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Un…I'm fine…" she replied looking more confused. What was she thinking about?

He stepped closer. He was curious about something. "You sure?" he asked in a lower voice.

Gasping softly in response to his advancement, she backed away with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. "U-Un…Why are you asking me? You're the one acting weird!" she said in a raised voice. She was on the defensive. He smiled inwardly. It was just like her to turn angry when cornered. He had the sudden urge to take her in his arms.

"I'm not acting weird. You are." he said as he smile with his eyes and mouth closed as he stepped forward again. He opened them to see her blush further and step back again.

"I am not! Will you stop that!!" she almost yelled.

With the same smile he leaned forward. "Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Th-That!" she replied.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked her in the eyes. Then his smile turned warm. He heard her inhale sharply, but quietly, and then exhale slowly. 'Did she still have the same feelings, but not realize she does?' he thought to himself. 'Then…did that mean…?' he started to think but stopped.

Her eyes shifted down to his lips. He smiled wider. She quickly looked up as her blush deepened. He reached behind her and then pulled her to him as he claimed her lips with his. She inhaled sharply against his lips. The next few seconds would give him his answer. As he figured, she twined her arms around his neck and pressed against him. 'She does remember…' he thought to himself. However, his senses were beginning to slip. He pulled away and looked down into her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his. Then her expression turned slightly confused. Then her eyes widened as if realizing what just happened. She pushed past him and ran out the door.

He turned and watched her leave with a slight frown. 'What does this mean?' he thought to himself. He stayed where he was for awhile before making his way out. Everyone was looking at him in confusion. Probably wondering what she was so upset about. He ignored them and made his way down.

"Oi, what did you do to Nami-san?!" asked Sanji.

Luffy glanced over at him, but didn't answer. He walked past him and made his way to the men's quarters. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. If she wanted answers, she would come to him. He sat down on the sofa and waited.

"Is it just me…or is Luffy acting really weird?" asked Usopp with a side ways frown.

"Aa…" agreed the guys.

Robin stared at the men's quarter's door curiously. Something seemed familiar about all of this. She blinked a few times and turned towards the others. She was getting the feeling of déjà vu more and more often. She furrowed her brows as she looked up at the women's quarter's door. If she weren't mistaken, Nami would be coming through that door and asking where Luffy was. She blinked a few times and tilted her head waiting patiently.

After about ten minutes, Nami stepped out from her room, and seemed to lean on her closed door for a bit. Robin smiled slowly. She was trying to figure out if she should talk to him or not. She would of course. After awhile, she stepped forward and was about to speak. However, Robin smiled knowingly and pointed towards the men's quarter's door.

Looking at her in slight surprise, she looked over the side of the rail. She smiled nervously as she looked back at Robin and scratched the back of her head. "Th-Thanks…" she said as she made her way down. She walked up to the door and stood in front of it for a long while. Everyone looked at her curiously. Zoro blinked a few times. This seemed familiar to him. After finally gathering her courage, she knocked on the door.

Luffy turned to the door, and smiled. "Come in." he called to it.

The door opened and Nami peeked her head in. Seeing him sitting on the sofa, she walked in and closed the door. Luffy patted the place next to him. She blushed slightly as she frowned. She walked over to him and popped him in the head.

"What was with that kiss earlier?!" she yelled.

Snorting in laughter, he grabbed his head. She looked at him in confusion. 'He's…laughing?' she thought as her eyes widened. He looked up at her warmly. "I just wanted to see." he replied as he smiled.

"See…? See what?" she asked frowning again.

"If you remembered." he replied.

"If…if I remembered what?" she asked unsure and quietly.

Luffy stood up and looked down into her face seriously. "If you remembered my touch…" he whispered as he again took her lips with his. She inhaled sharply again, but didn't pull away or question his words. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She in turn wrapped her arms around him and pressed into him further. After awhile, he pulled away from her. "See?" he whispered close to her face as he looked down at her.

She furrowed her brows up at him in confusion. "What…what was that?" she whispered.

"That was you remembering." he replied.

She looked more confused. "I don't understand…I don't remember anything…" she said.

"No…You did…" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You reacted instead of pushing me away…" he explained.

She blinked a few times. "I do find that a little weird…" she said as she frowned.

He chuckled. "I did once too…but I think this has happened more than once…" he explained.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Then she realized they were still holding one another. She blushed and then pulled away from him.

"Meaning, I'm not sure any of this is real…Usually when I think of this…I'm put to sleep and forget." he said as he frowned. He realized he wasn't sleepy.

"Luffy…you're not making any sense…" she said as she continued to stare at him in a confused frown.

"Oi, Land!!"

Luffy inhaled sharply at hearing those words as he felt dread wash over him. His brows furrowed, but his eyes widened. Nami looked at him with a deeper frown. He looked up towards the door with that look. "Luffy?" asked Nami.

He looked down at her before walking past her to go outside. Before opening the door, he turned to her. "Some how I'm not getting sleepy and made to forget, Nami if I do…try not to think about what I said or they may make you sleep too…and forget…" he said. Then he turned and walked out. She watched after him in complete confusion. Never had she been so confused. 'What is he talking about?' she thought to herself before walking out.

Walking to the front of the ship, Luffy looked ahead for the island. If he wasn't mistaken, if they went to that island, something bad was going to happen. Considering the experiences already, Nami was going to die. He made a noise at this realization. If that's the case…none of it was real. Because then how else could a person die more than once. "This isn't real…" he said.

Turning to the crew, they were all looking at him as if he had gone mad. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Zoro.

"Of course this is real…" said Sanji.

"We can't go to that island…" said Luffy.

"Like hell we can't! We are almost out of supplies!" said Sanji.

"Supplies don't matter here! None of this is real!! If we go to that island, Nami will die!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone was taken by surprise by his outburst. They all stared at him in complete disbelief. Nami gasped and took a step back. "Lu-Luffy…what…what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Wait a minute…does this have something to do with your dream, Luffy?" asked Sanji. Then he looked upset. "Saying things like that isn't funny!" he said.

Luffy clenched his teeth and walked up to him while grabbing his shirt. He pulled him close to this face. "Do you honestly think I would say something like this…_to be funny!!_" he yelled in his face. Then he made a noise as his eyes widened. "No…" he whispered. He began to breathe a little quicker.

"Lu-Luffy? Luffy, what's wrong?" asked Chopper as he ran up to him. Luffy began to sink to the ground.

He immediately looked at Nami. "Nami…" he whispered her name. She was looking at him in confusion. His eyes began to hood, but never removed them from her. "Na…mi…" he whispered one more time before his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

She stared down at him, and then tried to clear her mind. He had warned her that this would happen. She would trust him and do as he asked. She was worried though. She had a feeling that everything he said was the truth, but if that was the case, did that mean she was going to die? She turned to the island, and attempted to clear her thoughts again. She could not think about it, and she could not fear it if she did. If this were true, she wasn't really dying. She would trust him. She could hear Chopper's frantic cries for Luffy.

She turned back around. "He's just fine Chopper. He's just past out. Let's take him back to the infirmary." she said in a calm voice.

Everyone turned to her and looked confused by her calmness. Chopper blinked a few times and then nodded. Zoro knelt down and lifted up Luffy for him. They both took him back to the infirmary, Nami following. Once they laid him down, she grabbed a chair and sat down. She wanted to be close to him. She had no idea why of course, but…what he said kind of stuck to her. _"If you remembered my touch…"_ 'His touch?' she thought to herself. As she thought this, her entire body grew warm.

She took a deep breath. She had to stop thinking. She sat in silence and just watched him. Zoro and Chopper had long left the room.

Zoro and Chopper made their way back on deck. "Oi, where's Nami-san?" asked Sanji.

"She stayed with Luffy." replied Chopper.

He furrowed his brows and looked away. What Luffy had said was bothering him. "When we get to the island, we will just leave Nami-san on the ship." he said.

"Eh?" questioned Usopp.

"If what Luffy said was true, we should keep her off the island." he explained.

The crew stared at him for awhile before nodding. As soon as they docked, only some of the crew left the ship, which included Sanji, Franky, and Robin. Everyone else remained on the ship. Zoro stayed behind to keep watch of everyone on the ship. If trouble started, he would be able to protect them. They had said they would hurry with anything they needed to do. Robin had said she would check about the log pose and get a few books on the island. Franky needed parts, supplies, and cola for the ship and himself. Sanji, of course, needed to get food supplies.

Sitting against the mast, his eyes were closed as if asleep. He had the feeling that something wasn't right. Luffy's words kept echoing in his mind. He opened his eyes and stared down at the grassy deck. There had to be a reason as to why Luffy would act the way he did. He had only seen Luffy serious about something a few times. Luffy didn't take much of anything seriously. Something was definitely wrong, and Luffy knew it. He trusted Luffy and believed in him. He would definitely keep his eyes and ears open for anything.

Back in the infirmary, Nami continued to watch Luffy as he slept. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She slowly reached up, and gently touched his face with just the tips of her finger tips. The urge to do this was so overwhelming, it was almost scary. She lightly ran them down his cheek, and then she pulled them away slightly. She gasped as he began to stir in his sleep, which caused her to pull back completely. He slightly opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling with hooded eyes. He blinked a few times before turning towards her. His eyes were still hooded as he looked at her.

She felt her entire body grow warm under his gaze. Then he blinked once more as his eyes opened a little wider. Then suddenly, his face broke into a grin. "Oi, Nami!!" he said in his usual cheerful voice. Nami's eyes slowly widened. Something was wrong.

Sitting up with a bit of trouble, he made a face at the pain. He looked down. "Eh…? I'm injured?" he asked as he blinked in confusion.

"Lu-Luffy…you…" she started to say.

"Eh?" he asked looking up at her with wide eyes and parted lips.

"Nothing…forget it…" she said with a nervous smile. He blinked a few times before grinning down at her. Then he swung is legs over and hopped off the bed. "Wait…W-Where are you going?" she asked as she stood up.

"Outside." he replied as he turned to look at her with his blank expression. There was almost nothing behind those eyes. She furrowed her brows slightly. She felt a little sad. He had forgotten.

"O-Okay…" she said quietly before following him out. Just how much had he forgotten?

As soon as they made it outside, he grinned and ran towards the rail. "Ohoo!! A new island!! I want to go explore it!!" he cried as he started to climb the rail.

"Luffy no!!" yelled Nami in a bit of panic.

He quickly turned to her wide eyed. "What…?" he asked as he blinked at her.

"You can't. You have to stay here." she said.

He pursed his lips at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Look, you're just going to have to trust me, okay…?" she asked quietly as she walked up to him. He pouted as he stared down at her, for he was still half way up the rail. "Don't look at me that way!" she said in a raised voice. He looked away from her with narrowed eyes and the pursed lips. She sighed before closing the distance between them. She cupped his face and forced him to look at her. His eyes widened as he stared down at her. "Please Luffy, trust me?" she said in a soft voice.

He blinked a few more times as he stared down at her wide eyed. Then he tilted his head slightly. It was really cute when he did that. She had another overwhelming urge to take him in her arms, she resisted. "Okay." he finally said as he got down. She lowered her arms and then smiled at him.

Then he turned to go on deck. She lost her smile as she watched him. He was his usual self once again, but for some reason, it really bothered her. She finally followed him towards the deck.

He ran towards the rail and looked over the side. "Oi!! Usopp, Chopper!!" he called as he began to laugh.

"Lu-Luffy…?" they both asked confused.

Zoro opened his eyes and looked at Luffy with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. Nami approached the rail behind him and then looked down at Zoro pointedly. Zoro nodded and then closed his eyes. Luffy made his way down and ran towards them. "Let's go fishing!" he exclaimed.

Both Usopp and Chopper grinned. "Aa!" they both exclaimed, both just happy to have Luffy back.

Making her way downstairs, Nami walked up next to them. All three ran off to fish. She watched them go with an expressionless face. "He forgot." stated Zoro.

"Un…he forgot…" she said quietly as she frowned.

Zoro watched after them, and then turned to look up at her. "I feel as if that's happened to me…" he said.

"Me too…" she replied quietly. She was still facing where they had disappeared to. She felt an emptiness inside her chest. She reached up and placed a hand on it. 'What is this feeling?' she thought to herself.

----

After about two hours, the others finally made it back to the ship. Nami looked up from where she was in her chair on deck. Sanji walked on deck carrying the supplies. "I didn't run into any trouble." he commented.

"Aa…me either…" said Franky.

Robin smiled gently. "Ee…nothing happened." she said in her gentle voice.

"Well, let's not let our guard down…If Luffy really thought something was wrong, then some is wrong." said Zoro.

"What do you mean, 'Thought…something was wrong'?" asked Sanji.

"When Luffy woke up, he had forgotten…a lot…" replied Nami.

"Are you serious, Nami-san?" he asked.

"Un…It's probably best not to tell him." she said. Everyone looked worried, but nodded. "However, we should still…heed his warning. Activity on this island should remain at a minimum. I managed to talk him out of wanting to go, but if he sees any of you leaving, he will eventually want to leave." she explained.

"Alright, I just hope the carnival they are having tomorrow doesn't come too close to harbor. Knowing Luffy, he will want to go…" said Sanji.

"Oh no…There's going to be a carnival?!" asked Nami.

"Aa…the entire town is setting up for it." said Sanji.

"Ee, I was told it's a celebration of a victory won from a battle long ago. Apparently, there was a king on the neighboring island who sought to destroy this island out of jealousy." explained Robin.

"Jealousy? Jealousy of what?" asked Zoro.

Robin turned to him and smiled. "Apparently, the king of this island from two hundred years ago had a very beautiful wife. The king of the neighboring island was jealous of this, and wanted her for his own. However, during the battle…the queen was killed. The carnival was set up due to the king's victory in causing the neighboring king to flee. However, it came at a price. The carnival is also in her memory." explained Robin.

"Ouch…" replied Zoro.

Sanji had tears waterfalling down his eyes. 'Why did such a beautiful maiden have to die so young and without love?" he cried.

"Who said she was without love…? Stupid Love-cook…" said Zoro in irritation at Sanji's stupidity.

"What did you say, National Treasure?!" yelled Sanji getting angry.

"I said you're an idiot! You got a problem with that, Question?!" said Zoro as he leaned forward and glared at Sanji.

"I got a problem with your face, you carrot topped bastard!!" yelled Sanji as he stuck a foot on Zoro's chest.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, Lemon Head!" yelled Zoro as he shoved Sanji off.

"Okay, knock it off!!" yelled Nami as she hit them both over the head. Both grabbed their heads and groaned.

Then Sanji turned to her with hearts in his eyes. "Anything you say, Nami-swan!" he cooed.

Ignoring Sanji, Nami turned to Robin. "So…h-how did she die?" she asked.

Robin smiled. "She was pushed down a cliff side." she replied.

"Eh?!" they all questioned.

"P-Pushed?!" asked Nami.

"Ee…apparently, both Kings were fighting, and in the struggle, the queen was accidentally pushed by the neighboring king. It would seem the king and queen was in love. She tried to stop the fight, but unfortunately, it did not end well." explained Robin.

"Ah, my queen. She was in love with her king so much, that she gave her life for him." said Sanji as he held his hand to his heart.

Zoro's eye twitched as he glared at Sanji. Nami frowned. "What a way to go…" she said quietly.

"Ee." agreed Robin as she smiled in her gentle way.

----

That night, Nami lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure why, but her bed felt empty. Wasn't it always empty? She turned on her side and stared at the opposite wall. The bed seemed bigger, even though it wasn't. She frowned profusely and then sat up. She leaned back against the wall and brought up her knees. She could almost feel his fingers twined with hers. She furrowed her brows and looked down at her hand. 'His fingers?' she thought to herself. Did she mean Luffy's? She blinked a few times. _"If you remembered my touch…" _'Is that what this is…do I…do I remember his touch…? But…how is that possible?' she thought to herself.

"What's going on…?" she whispered aloud. She rubbed her fingertips together as she stared down at her hand. After awhile, she sighed and closed her eyes. She let herself slide down the wall onto her bed. 'I need to get some sleep…' she thought as she felt herself slip into darkness.

The next morning, Nami was woken up with a start. She could hear music. She was confused at first before her eyes flew open. "Oh no!" she cried as she flew out of bed. She quickly ran out the door and to the rail. The carnival had extended to the harbor. She heard the door below burst open and laughter come running out. Her eyes widened as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper came running out.

"Hoho!! So cool!!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Wow, a carnival!!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Let's go see it!!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Aa!!" agreed Luffy as he began to climb over the rail.

"Luffy no!!" yelled Nami as she began to run down the stairs to him.

He immediately stopped and turned to her with blinking eyes. "Eh, why not, Nami?" asked Usopp with a raised brow.

Nami turned to him and frowned profusely. He blinked a few times before remembering what Luffy had said the day before. "Aa, why not, Nami?!" asked Luffy with a pout.

"Remember, I told you to trust me. You can't leave the ship Luffy and neither can I." she said.

He pouted as he stared down at her. "But why Nami? Why must we stay here? I want to go see the carnival!" he said.

"We just can't Luffy…" she said softly.

"But the others left the ship!" he said as he was looking upset.

"Well, they had to…" she said weakly as she looked up at him with an expression that was begging him to have patience.

He fully turned to her as he sat down on the rail letting his legs drape down. "You tell me to trust you Nami, and I will, but tell me why we have to stay on the ship." he said with a serious expression on his face.

She made a small noise as she frowned up at him. She guessed she couldn't really keep it from him. She sighed and closed her eyes before looking at him again. "Luffy…yesterday you told us not to dock here…You said…that if we did…I would die…" she explained. He made a noise of disbelief as he furrowed his brows at her. "However, we had no choice but to land here because we were low on supplies. You ended up passing out and…when you came to…you had forgotten…a lot…I'm not exactly sure how much, but…you are acting normal now…You weren't acting normal at all before you past out…" she continued.

Blinking a few times, he stared at her with furrowed brows. "I…I said that…?" he asked quietly.

"Un…you did…" she replied.

Looking to the side, he seemed to be deep in thought for a long while. After awhile, he turned back to her and grinned. "Don't worry! I'll protect you!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around her, stood up, and then jumped off backwards from the rail.

"Luffy!! Luffy, no!!" she cried as she clung to him.

He landed on the ground and then turned to her. "I will protect you Nami." he said again as if she didn't believe him.

"Listen to me Luffy…I think something is going on that we have no control over…I know you feel you can protect me Luffy, but I'm not so sure…" she said.

He frowned down at her. He had a face she wasn't too familiar with. Did she hurt his feelings just now? "What ever it is, I'm sure I can handle it…" he said a little quieter.

"Luffy…if you felt you could handle it before you forgot yesterday…you wouldn't have told us not to go onto the island…" she said a little softer.

He pouted. "Why would I feel like I couldn't handle something?! There had to be something wrong with me!" he said.

"I don't know Luffy…but I promised I would trust you. So, we can't come onto the island." she said.

"Well, I'm asking you to trust me now…" he said in a quiet voice as he frowned. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was getting no where and fast. Then she opened her eyes. Wouldn't something like this normally make her irritated? She didn't feel irritated with him at this moment.

"Are we going?!" asked Chopper who just climbed down with Usopp.

Both Luffy and Nami turned to the excited pair. She sighed. She wasn't sure she was going to win this. "Okay, but only for a little while, alright?" she said in resignation.

All three faces lit up. "Yahoo!!" exclaimed Luffy as he jumped up. He grabbed Nami's hand and began to run.

"W-Wait, Luffy!" she exclaimed, but he paid her no mind as he continued to run with her into town. Chopper and Usopp right on their heels.

As soon, as they made it to the main part of the carnival, he slowed down and began to look at all the shops that were set up. There were people and balloons everywhere. Luffy walked from stand to stand with a grin on his face, not once letting go of Nami's hand. Nami blinked a few times at his back as she was being pulled. He came up to one stand where a woman was handed out something.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he ran up to it.

"Hello!" said the woman as she smiled at Luffy and placed a decorative crown over his hat. She smiled warmly at Nami, and gave her a smaller one. Nami made a small noise as the woman placed it on her head. "Enjoy The Queen's Carnival!" she said as she smiled at them.

"Thanks!" said Luffy as he moved on. Then he turned to Nami. "Aren't these cool!" he said with a grin as he pointed to his crown. Usopp and Chopper had gotten one as well.

"Mine's so cool!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Oh, it looks different from mine and Luffy's!" said Usopp as they followed along behind.

Nami had to admit, her crown had been pretty. It was a type of twine with laces inner twined in it. Each lace was a different, but beautiful color. The lace was draping down her hair. Luffy kept a hold of her hand for a long while as they walked through the crowd of people. He had made a promise to protect her after all.

Although, after awhile, Nami pulled her hand away, he quickly turned to her with a questioning looking. She smiled nervously at him. "It's okay. You don't have to keep holding onto me. Go and have fun…" she said.

He stared at her for awhile before grinning and running a little ahead towards a particular stand, Usopp and Chopper right behind him. She stayed behind and just smiled at them. Then she began to look around at everything. There were so many people. There were colors mixed together and so many different sounds. Then she realized she was staring in a random direction, when she did, she noticed someone smiling at her. She blinked and then looked away.

Kang stood up and began walking over to the gorgeous creature. He had his eyes on her for awhile now. She was a beauty he had never seen before. She was a breed all on her own. "Enjoying the carnival?" he asked.

She quickly looked up at him with wide eyes. "Hai…" she replied quietly.

He smiled one of his winning smiles. It was one he knew women melted to. She blinked a few times, smiled, and then looked away. He was a bit surprised by this. He turned in the direction she had turned in. There were two guys and some kind of animal not too far away. He slightly remembered them walking with her. Particularly the scrawny one who had been holding her hand, he wandered about that.

"Friends of yours?" he asked as he looked back down at her.

"That's right." she replied without looking at him.

"Why are you standing here alone, when they are over there?" he asked.

"Because I chose to wait here." she said. She finally turned to him, but offered not a kind look.

He smiled anyway. "But don't you want to be with your friends?" he asked.

"I am with my friends." she said.

"But you are here and they are there." he said. She rose up a brow at him. "Perhaps you would prefer to get a drink somewhere?" he asked.

"No thanks." she said as she looked back towards her friends.

"Are you sure? It's on me." he said with his smile. She turned and looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Un…I'm sure…" she replied.

Kang chuckled. He was surprised she had turned him down. "You look bored though. Are you sure you really want to be waiting on your friends the whole time?" he asked.

She turned to him with a bit of a frown.

"Oi, Nami!!"

The woman, who now had a name and a beautiful one at that, turned toward her friend giving him her full attention. He also turned toward her friend. He had a grin until he saw Kang, and then his expression changed to an unreadable one.

He then made his way over to them. As soon as he reached them, staring at him the entire time, he then grinned. "Hello!" he said.

"Hello." replied Kang with a smile.

Luffy turned to Nami. "Who's this Nami?" he asked with no manners at all.

"I don't know." replied Nami.

"Ah! How rude of me. I did not introduce myself. I am Kang." he said as he bowed to Nami.

"Hello Kang! I'm Luffy!" said Luffy as he grinned again.

Kang turned to him with a bit of a laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you Luffy." he said. Then he turned to Nami. "And as your friend said, you are Nami." he said as he took her hand and bowed over it. Then he released it as he looked back up at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he said.

Nami blinked a few times, but didn't say anything. "I'm Usopp!" said the long nosed man.

"And I'm Chopper!" said the little animal.

Kang looked down at it a little surprised. 'It can talk?!' he thought, but didn't say anything about it. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." he said with a smile.

"Kang was just now offering to buy us a drink." said Nami as she smiled slyly.

Kang laughed softly and then smiled. "Oh really?!" asked Luffy who turned to Kang with a grin. "What a nice guy!" he exclaimed. Luffy was pretty sure he hadn't. However, he didn't really like this guy for some reason. He would gladly play along with Nami.

Kang was indeed surprised by this woman, but pleasantly. It seems she wouldn't be an easy catch and she had spunk. She seemed to be a spit fire and he was attracted to that. He would go along with it. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. "Indeed. I know just the place. They have great food as well." he said.

"Awesome! I'm starved! You're a real nice guy!" exclaimed Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"So cool!!" exclaimed Usopp and Chopper with the same look.

Kang smiled and then motioned them to follow. He would woo this woman through her friends if he had too. Although, they looked like idiots to him, what did she see in such friends? Why was she friends with them? She seemed like an intelligent woman. None of that mattered. What mattered was getting this beautiful woman.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Yay! A new guy! XD Yeah, it's okay you can hate this one. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! XD Review! Like right now! XO

**P.S. **Oh by the way, I blame Luffy's forwardness in the beginning of this chapter off a song I was listening too…For some reason, I can't remember which song…It was either…Collide: Euphoria, or Utada Hikaru: Stay Gold…


	22. Chapter 22: You Belong To Me

**Author's Note: **I have to give Alastair major kudos for this one. There is a big scene in here that was an RP we did. She suggested I put it to add a _**DON!!**_ to my story. So I did. She played the roles of Luffy, Chopper, and Franky. I played the roles of Nami, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji. She had played Robin, but she wasn't needed here, so she was left out. So, thanks Al for suggesting I use our RP in this part of my story! XD All the lines are pretty much exactly how it happened in out RP. Some lines however, had to be changed to fit my story. I left a small indication where the RP started and where it ended. Like I said, it isn't exactly how our RP started or ended. I had to fit it in with my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review and enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 22: You Belong To Me**

As the group of five made their way through the town and crowd of people, Nami turned to get a better look at Kang. He had a nice build, which was broad and muscular. He had a really nice face too. He had green eyes and short, dark brown hair. Kang led them to a restaurant and opened the door for them to enter. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp ran in while Nami walked in casually. He walked up to a man who smiled at Kang.

"Your usual table, Kang-san?" he asked.

"Ah, no, I will have more dining with me today." replied Kang.

"Ah, of course sir." replied the man as he walked off to prepare a table. After awhile, he came back. "Right this way." he said as he motioned for them to follow.

They followed him to a table and sat down. Nami glanced over as he pulled a chair out for her. She gave him a smile and then sat down. He sat down next to her. Luffy sat on her other side, and Usopp and Chopper sat across from them. She wasn't sure about this guy. She glanced over at Luffy who had a strange expression as he stared at the guy, but then he noticed Nami and grinned at her. She raised a brow at him and then she smiled in return. She couldn't help but to find this situation funny. This guy had no idea just how much Luffy could manage to stuff down that gullet of his.

As soon as the waiter came, the food was ordered, and of course, Luffy ordered a lot. Nami watched the man's face to see his reaction. 'Oh he's good…' thought Nami. He mad not a single outer reaction. He only smiled at Luffy and the waiter. Either, he honestly doesn't care about money…or he is really good at hiding what he is actually thinking.

The food arrived, and the bad manners began. Nami laughed with her crew as they talked with their mouths full. She only glanced with her eyes to Kang, who didn't seem bothered at all by the bad manners. He ate as well, but very little. Nami ate too, might as well, it was free. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy began to fight for the last bit of food. Nami played mediator and tried to separate it between them.

Kang watched with immense interest. The idiots actually seemed to listen to her. Why was she friends with them? "So, how long have you known each other?" he asked.

"For a few months now." she replied without looking at him. She was frowning at Luffy who wasn't happy with his portion. He seemed childish to Kang.

"How did you all meet?" he asked.

Nami finally turned to him and smiled. "Luffy saved all of our lives. Then he asked us to join him, so we did." she said.

Kang looked a little surprised as he turned to Luffy. He was gnawing on a piece of meat. It was partially hanging out of his mouth. 'This idiot saved their lives?' he thought to himself. "Saved you…?" he couldn't help but to ask.

"That's right." replied Nami. She didn't really feel up to explaining it to him. For some reason, she felt she had been doing that a lot lately…even though she hadn't…

"Aa…Luffy saved each and every one of us!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Every one of you? How many of you are there?" he asked.

"Seven of us and then Luffy." replied Chopper with a grin.

"Wait, you said he asked you to join?" he asked.

"That's right. We're pirates." said Nami as she leaned on her hand and gave him a narrow eyed smile.

"Ah, I see." he said as he smiled in return. 'Pirates? This woman…She's a pirate?' he thought to himself.

Nami watched him in some amazement, but didn't show it. 'Wow…he took that pretty well.' she thought to herself.

After the meal was paid for by Kang, they all left and went back to the carnival. He made small talk with Nami as they walked. Even though he was a good looking guy, and seemed to be wooing her, she just wasn't interested. He even seemed to have a decent personality, and he was intelligent. He had managed to make her laugh already on several occasions. She had caught a few glances from Luffy, which caused her to smile. Was he jealous even though he didn't seem to have the memory he did before?

If he was, how long had he had feelings for her? He also tried to talk to Kang, but Kang would always say something Luffy didn't understand. She frowned. This was the only thing she had to admit she didn't like about him. He was deliberately poking fun at Luffy's lack of knowledge. It wasn't that he wasn't intelligent, because he was. He had really good instincts and could figure things and people out easily. She was pretty sure he knew what Kang was doing, and probably didn't like it, but he wasn't showing it.

There was one thing she understood about Luffy, and that was he had a different kind of intelligence. He didn't think like normal people did, and sometimes he came off as innocent or unknowledgeable. A lot of the times, he thought simple or in a straight line. She didn't like that Kang was making fun of him, even though they might do that and call him an idiot. It was different for them though. They still cared about Luffy no matter what he may be like. They loved him for who he was. Kang didn't know Luffy.

She decided it was time to go back to the ship. She had only told them they could be here for a little while. The others were probably worried about them. "It was nice meeting you Kang, but we must head back." she said with a smile.

"Oh, that's a shame to hear. Will I be able to see you again?" he asked as he gave her his best smile.

Nami was doubtful. "I'm not really sure. We will be leaving this island soon. Thanks for treating us." she said.

"It was no problem at all. If you get the chance, we can meet there again. I wouldn't mind meeting the rest of your crew. I will treat them as well." he said.

Nami looked a little surprised. 'He would treat as all? And again?' she thought to herself. "Uh…" she started to say.

"That would be great! My crew would love that!" exclaimed Luffy happily.

"Then it's settled. I will meet you all at the same restaurant tomorrow for lunch." he said as he smiled and bowed. Then he took his leave.

"Luffy…are you sure about that?" she asked with a bit of a frown.

"Sure! He's a really nice guy! Maybe I will ask him to be my nakama! Shishishi!" he said as he laughed.

"I don't know about that Luffy…" she said as she frowned deeper. "Anyway, we need to get back to the ship." she said as she began to walk again.

"Okay." he said as he followed her.

As soon as they climbed aboard, the barrage of questions started.

"Oi, where did you guys go?!"

"We were worried about you Nami-san!! Where did you take Nami-san?!"

"I thought you weren't supposed to leave the ship. So, does this mean it should be okay?"

"How was the carnival?"

Nami smiled nervously at all four. "Everything was fine…We didn't run into any trouble or anything. I'm not sure what Luffy had been trying to tell us before, so we should still be careful." she explained.

"The carnival was great, Robin!!" exclaimed Chopper to Robin's question. She smiled warmly down at the little reindeer.

"So, then you guys went to the carnival?" asked Zoro.

"Un…Luffy was insistent on going…" she said with a nervous smile.

"But everything was fine! I would have protected her!" he exclaimed.

"Did those awesome crowns come from the carnival?!" asked Franky with a grin.

"Aa! Aren't they cool?! I'm gonna wear it again when you go back tomorrow!" said Luffy. Then he turned to Nami. "You should wear yours too!" he said cheerfully.

"Uh…sure…" she said as she smiled. She normally wouldn't, but for some reason, she wanted to wear it.

"Wait, you're going again tomorrow?" asked Sanji.

"Aa! We met this really cool guy and he invited us all for lunch! He's paying!" exclaimed Luffy excitedly.

"What?,,,A guy? What guy?" asked Sanji as he furrowed his brows.

"I don't know, some guy Nami met…" replied Luffy. 

"E-h?! Some guy Nami-san met?!" yelled Sanji.

"Aa." replied Luffy.

"His name is Kang…and it's no big deal. He was a little persistent and I was trying to get him to leave. I fibbed a little and told the guys that he offered to buy us a drink…He actually only offered to buy me one. He ended up surprising me by agreeing and then even offering to pay for a meal…" explained Nami.

Zoro let out a whistle. "He musta really liked you…He actually paid for everything Luffy ate, and still offered to pay for all of us again tomorrow?" he said.

"Surprisingly…un…I even told him we were pirates…" she said with a frown.

"Hoo, the guy must really like you Navogatin'-neesan." said Franky with a grin.

"I-I guess…" she replied.

"He must also have a lot of money…Nice catch…" smirked Zoro.

"Un…I guess so…" she replied again as she glanced to the side.

"Oi, don't say stupid things like that!" yelled Sanji.

"Why not? It's not like you've got anything to offer." retorted Zoro with a bigger smirk.

"What did you say, Marimo?!" yelled Sanji.

Nami drowned out their bickering as she thought. Normally, she would have been flattered, maybe even happy, but none of what Zoro said made her feel any kind of joy or flattery. She glanced up, automatically and looked right into Luffy's eyes. He was staring at her intently. He's expression was completely devoid of emotion. The only thing she noticed was his slightly narrowed eyes. Then he turned and walked away.

"Eh?" she whispered as her eyes slightly widened. 'So then…?' she thought. Then she turned towards Sanji and Zoro who were now fighting as they bickered. She frowned at them. "Knock it off!!" she yelled as she moved to stop them.

--

Luffy walked a ways and then plopped down on the grassy deck. He sighed and closed his eyes. Nami turned to him with a slight frown. Then she decided to sketch some maps. She walked up the stairs and made her way to the observation room. She sat at her desk and began to sketch.

After awhile, she leaned back in her chair and sighed. 'Maybe a bath…would be nice…' she thought as she got up and climbed up the stairs.

Luffy's eye twitched a bit, and then he opened one. He looked up into Usopp and Chopper's faces. Both were staring down at him wide eyed. He vaguely wondered where Chopper and Usopp got the sticks to poke him with.

Nami sighed deeply as she sat down into the soothing hot water. She was still a little confused about what had happened the day before with Luffy. She still wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it. Now he gave her that look back there. She was pretty sure he meant for it to be blank, no one else noticed. Only she seemed to notice it. There was something in his eyes, as if he were telling her something. Did he maybe remember too, but not really remember? That still didn't make sense to her. She guessed the main thing was what was she going to do about it?

Luffy blinked a few times as he was dragged across the grass. He leaned his head back at the two who each had a hold of his hands. Chopper turned and grinned at him. "Luffy, let's play!" he said cheerfully.

"Play?" he asked.

"Aa, we made up a…game. Come play with us!!" replied Usopp.

"Hmm…What kind of game?" he asked as he was still being dragged by his arms.

"We're gonna play pirates! Pillage villages, steal the treasure, and whisk fair dames off!" exclaimed Chopper excitedly. Then he stopped as he looked over at Usopp in confusion while still holding onto Luffy's hand. "What's a dame anyway?" he asked.

Luffy shifted his head to look at Usopp also confused. "Uh…a woman…" replied Usopp with narrowed eyes, who had also stopped walking, but hadn't let go of Luffy.

Luffy brightened up. "Okay!" Then he jumped up and pointed towards the bow of the ship. "Avast ye! To the buried treasure!" he exclaimed. Usopp began to laugh and then ran off towards the bow of the ship. "Arr!!" exclaimed Luffy as he ran after him.

"A-Arr!!" repeated Chopper as he hobbled along behind them.

Usopp ran ahead, and then grabbed a cardboard box, that he and Chopper were using as the treasure. "I've found the buried treasure Cap'n!!" he exclaimed.

Luffy ran up next to him. "Hmm, then it's my duty to ... bury it again!" he exclaimed.

"E-h?!" exclaimed Usopp as his jaw dropped.

"E-h?! Really?!" exclaimed Chopper with a grin.

Luffy grinned. "'Aa…Cause that's what pirates do! Arr!" he said as he snatched the box from Usopp and ran off.

Usopp flipped up the eye patch he was wearing. "That's not what Nami does though…" he said.

Luffy stopped running and then turned to Usopp while sticking his tongue out. "Nami? There's no Nami on my pirate ship ... uh ... this island." he said.

Usopp blinked a few times at him. "What?" he asked.

Then Luffy hoisted the 'treasure box' over his head. "And since there isn't, I get to decided where to bury our treasure! Arr!" he exclaimed with his grin.

Chopper jumped up and down excitedly. "Arr!!" he said as he giggled.

Usopp shrugged and flipped the eye patch back down;. "Okay." he said.

Then Luffy ran off with it to find a place to 'bury it'. He decided the bathroom would be perfect.

Nami sunk further into the tub. 'What should I do? Should I tell him anything…?' she thought to herself. Then suddenly, the bathroom door was kicked open. Nami quickly sat up and looked over toward it. "Luffy!!" she yelled.

He blinked at her a few times and then gestured towards the 'treasure box'. "I gotta bury it…" he said.

"Well not in here, you idiot!! Get out!!" she yelled.

"But it's the best place!!" he exclaimed as he ran in and rummaged on the other side of the room before placing the 'treasure box' in a cupboard. "Arr!" he exclaimed.

Nami stomped up behind him in a towel, and then slammed her fist into his head. "You idiot!! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a bath!! I said get out!!" she yelled angrily.

He teared up as he turned to her and blinked a few times. "…Treasure!" he exclaimed as he snatched her towel and darted out of the bathroom.

Nami gasped and covered herself with her arms. "Luffy you _idiot_!!" she screamed. She quickly put on her clothes and ran out after him. "He's going to get it for that…" she seethed quietly. All thoughts she had earlier long forgotten.

Luffy wrapped the towel around his neck and tied it like a pirate cape. "Arr! Mateys, I buried the treasure!" he exclaimed as he made it back to the front of the ship.

Usopp laughed and grinned. "Oh, where?!" he asked.

"Mmm ... it's in a deep, dark swamp where a swamp witch lives!" he said with a nervous grin.

"Ah!!" screamed Chopper as he clung to Usopp's leg.

"O-Oi!" exclaimed Usopp.

Nami slowly loomed over Luffy with a dark and ominous aura. "Swamp…witch…?" she seethed in a low dangerous voice.

Luffy's jaw dropped as he felt doom wash over his body. "Ah…" he said quietly. He slowly turned towards Nami.

"A-h!! It's the swamp witch!!" screamed Chopper as he began to run in a circle.

Nami growled as she turned to Chopper in anger. "Who are you calling a swamp witch?!" she yelled.

"_Run_!!" screamed Usopp as he began to run. Chopper began to sob as he ran. He jumped and latched onto Zoro's snoring face.

Luffy turned around, pulling off the towel, and tossed it into her face before taking off running himself. Nami pulled it off her face. "Luffy, you jerk!!" she yelled as she began to run after him. She caught up and tackled him to the ground.

"Man down!! Man down!! We've lost the Cap'n!!" cried Usopp as he ran like hell.

Luffy cried out as he hit the ground and skid across it. Then he turned and grabbed her wrists, spinning her onto her back. Then he grinned. "Scurvy wench! You can't catch me!! Shishishi!!" he said as he laughed.

"First a swamp witch and now a scurvy wench!! Luffy, you're going to pay for this!!" she yelled up at him and then she lifted her foot to try and kick him off.

Zoro finally woke up, but couldn't see anything. "What the…?!" he exclaimed as he began to try and pry Chopper off of his face.

"The swamp witch!!" screamed Chopper in terror.

Luffy caught her leg and then pinned her down onto the grass. "Arr!" he exclaimed again.

"Luffy, let me go!!" she yelled and attempted to get free, but couldn't. "Luffy, I will beat you black and blue if you don't let me go!!" she screamed.

"Chopper, let go!!" screamed Zoro as he continued to tug on Chopper.

"A-h!!" screamed Usopp in fear.

Chopper then began to relax. "He caught the swamp witch!!" he exclaimed in some awe.

Zoro began to grumble. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he yelled as he continued to pull on Chopper.

"Shishishi!!" laughed Luffy as he picked up Nami, and threw her over his shoulder. "I got you, wench!" he exclaimed.

"Luffy!! Put me down!!" she screamed as she began pounding on his back and kicking her feet.

"Wow! He really caught her! Hurrah for the Cap'n!! Arr!!" exclaimed Usopp with a grin.

"Eeep!" screeched Chopper as he finally released Zoro.

"Aah!!" exclaimed Zoro as he finally pulled Chopper off of his face. He made a face down at the little reindeer. Then he looked up at Luffy, who had a peeved Nami over his shoulder, pounding on his back with her fists. "What the hell?!" he said as his eyes widened. 

"Oi, what's with all the-_Luffy,_ what the hell are you doing to Nami-san?!" yelled Sanji, who had come out to investigate what the noise was all about.

Ginning widely, he looked up at Sanji. "Nishishi! I defeated the evil swamp wench!" he explained.

"Luffy, I swear if you don't put me down, I _will_ be an evil swamp wench!!" yelled Nami, who was pushing down on his shirt to lean up.

"Arr!!" he exclaimed as pumped his fist into the air and ran off with her still over his shoulder. He was ignoring her completely.

"Oi Luffy, you bastard!! Put Nami-san down right now!!" yelled Sanji, who was now running across the deck towards them.

"Luffy, put me down!!" yelled Nami.

"Oi, Luffy, you bastard!! Get back here!!" yelled Sanji as he ran after them.

Zoro scratched his head. "What the hell is going on?!" he asked in confusion.

"I dunno…" replied Usopp who watched Sanji chase Luffy across the deck.

"Nishishi!!" laughed Luffy as he slung his arm up, catching the gaff of the sail, and slung himself with Nami up onto it before sitting down on the rod there. "You want down _now_?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Nami gasped as her eyes widened, and then she began climbing up his shirt so she wasn't hanging down. "Oh my god!! Luffy, what are you doing?!" she yelled in fear.

"Luffy, bring Nami-san down here right now!!" yelled Sanji from below as he looked up at them.

"Go Luffy! Teach the swamp witch a lesson!!" exclaimed Usopp cheerfully.

Zoro had his head leaned back so he could watch this interesting spectacle. Chopper was still sitting in his lap, also watching with interest. "Hmm…a lesson?" said Luffy as he glanced at Nami.

Nami stiffened against him. "Luffy…don't you dare…" she seethed quietly.

Suddenly, he pulled her down, sitting her on his lap. "Shishishi!" he laughed.

She gasped as soon as he began to move her. As soon as she was sitting, she bonked him on the head. "What the hell are you doing?! You are so going to pay for this!" she yelled.

Sanji made a loud noise of disbelief as soon as Luffy sat her on his lap. "Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

Luffy rubbed his head before looking down. "Oi, Usopp! Chopper! Sorry, I'm not playing anymore!" he yelled down.

Chopper blinked a few times from Zoro's lap. "Eh?" questioned Usopp in confusion.

"What the hell is he talking about?" asked Zoro.

"Oi, Luffy, quit messing around!!" yelled Sanji.

"Luffy…put…me…down…" seethed Nami through clenched teeth.

He turned to her and only grinned. Then suddenly, he kissed her hard. She inhaled sharply as her eyes widened. Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji's eyes shrank to beads as a sweat bead dropped down the sides of their faces in disbelief.

Chopper stared up at them blinking a few times in confusion. Zoro finally recovered and also began to blink a few times. "What…the…hell…?" he said.

"O-Oi…" said Sanji quietly, uncertain of how to respond to that.

Usopp looked completely confused. What just happened? Nami could feel her entire body tingle in reaction, down to her toes. He pulled away and then grinned into her face. "Shishi!" she laughed quietly. She could only stare into his face with wide eyes. 'Did this mean he did remember something?' she thought to herself.

Then suddenly, he stood up with her in his arms, balancing easily on the gaff. "Oi!" he said down to the others. Nami gasped as she wrapped her arms around him in slight fear as she looked down. They all blinked up at him in question. "This woman belongs to me! No one can have her…Not some nice guy with money…and no one here…" he declared. Then he turned and looked at Nami. "Okay?" he said.

Nami's eyes widened and she blushed slightly at his words. She couldn't believe he just announced that to the crew.

"E-h?!" exclaimed Usopp in disbelief.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Sanji and Zoro also in disbelief.

"Luffy, this ain't funny you bastard!!" yelled Sanji in anger.

Luffy turned to look down at Sanji and then stuck his tongue out at him. "Ml-ah!!" he exclaimed.

"Luffy…you bastard…" seethed Sanji as he clenched his fists and teeth.

Chopper had no idea what was going on, but he thought Luffy looked so cool. "Awesome Luffy!! Go go!!" he cheered from Zoro's lap. Usopp began to laugh nervously.

Franky wandered onto the deck at hearing all the noise and crazy stuff. "What the hell is going on?" he asked with a raised brow as he looked at everyone, who was looking up. Then he looked up to see what they were looking up. "Eh?" he questioned when he saw Luffy standing up on the gaff with Nami in his arms.

"Luffy just announced Nami was his...Anything that makes the Ero-cook mad, makes me happy..." replied Zoro with a grin.

Sanji whirled on Zoro. "What did you say you shitty swordsman?!" he yelled.

Franky looked down at Zoro as he started talking. "Eh?!" he exclaimed as he looked back up at Luffy and Nami. Luffy turned back to Nami and grinned. Then he leaned in and kissed her chastely, before pulling back and smiling at her. Franky blinked a few times at the kiss as he lifted up his sunglasses. Then he made his blue star pose. "That's Supa!!" he exclaimed.

Luffy leaned in and then rubbed their noses together. Nami blinked a few times as she stared into his eyes, and then smiled. Sanji and Zoro continued to bicker back and forth. Chopper clung to Zoro in fear of the two fighting.

Luffy glanced down at the others. "Do you think Robin heard?" he asked.

Nami blinked a few times again. "I-I don't know…" she replied.

"Ah, you can talk." said Luffy as he looked at her.

Nami pursed her lips and frowned at him. "Of course I can talk!" she said as she popped him on the head softly.

"Mmm, but you didn't answer me…" he said.

"Answer…you?" she asked.

"Aa…that you belong to me…" he said quietly.

"O-Oh…That…" she replied as she stared at him for awhile. Then she diverted her eyes to the side and brought her hand to her chin as if in thought. He gave a cute smile before tilting her head back and pressing his forehead to hers. Nami giggled at him before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

"Hoo!!" exclaimed Usopp with his eyes bugged out and lips in the shape of an 'O'. 

Sanji stared up in disbelief as tears waterfalled down his face. "Nami-san…" he whispered. Zoro just grinned up at them.

Luffy kissed her back happily as he began rocking her in his arms. She laughed throatily against his lips as he did. He finally pulled away and looked down. "I think it's safe to get down now." he said as he held her tightly to him. She tightened her grip and looked down in expectation. He jumped off, and landed on the deck without any problem. Then he set her down gently.

Still feeling a bit weak kneed, she swayed on her feet. Luffy grabbed her shoulders and grinned at her. She looked up at him and grinned back nervously. Then he kissed her cheek, which caused her to blush prettily. Then he turned and stuck his tongue out again at Sanji.

Sanji growled as he bared his teeth at Luffy. "Why you little…" he started to say. Nami couldn't help but to laugh at Luffy's antics. "Ah…Nami-san…" said Sanji quietly as he began to cry again.

Luffy crossed his arms. "You won't try and take her from me, right?" he asked with his grin.

Sanji looked away quickly. "Che!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

Luffy smirked. "Shishi!" he laughed.

Sanji was quiet for awhile. He took a long drag before turning back to Luffy. "A gentleman never steals a woman's heart from another..." he said in a quiet voice.

Luffy stared at him and blinked. Then Sanji turned and disappeared into the kitchen. "Not that you're a gentleman, Mugiwara." said Franky with a grin. Luffy just laughed along with Franky. Nami giggled at his laughter and then reached up and pulled his hat down over his face.

"Wah!" he exclaimed as he stumbled backwards. She began to laugh heartily at him along with everyone else. Then he slowly lifted it up as he looked at her with an intense stare. She inhaled sharply as she instinctively stepped back from him. Her entire body seemed to ignite in response to his aura. Her breathing turned slightly shallow.

Zoro raised a brow at them and then whistled. "Eh?" questioned Usopp in confusion. Zoro just smirked and leaned back as he closed his eyes. Then suddenly, Luffy just smiled at her. 'What was with…that look…? It made me feel…weird…' she thought to herself.

--

Nami stayed the remainder of the day on the deck after dinner. Robin had been clued in by Usopp and Chopper of the day's earlier events. Now they were all talking. Nami and Robin sat in their deck chairs, while Luffy sat on the deck next to Nami, Usopp and Chopper across from them.

As soon as it got late, Usopp and Chopper slumped off to bed. Luffy walked with Nami to her room. She turned to him and smiled. "Well, good night Luffy." she said as she blushed and smiled prettily.

He smiled in return, and then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She leaned into him and kissed him back. The kiss turned passionate and then he pulled away. He had his hands gently placed on her face and slightly running through her hair. Both were out of breath. She looked at him a little surprised. 'Where did that passion come from?' she thought. They stared into one another's eyes for a long while. Then he finally dropped his hands.

"Good night…Nami…" he whispered before turning and going back down the stairs. Nami watched him turn down the stairs and disappear down them. She felt anxiety and then emptiness as she watched him. Then she heard the door open and close. She sighed before walking into her room and closing the door. It was like she could almost feel him below her. She made her way to her bed and then settled in for sleep.

She stared up at the ceiling and frowned. Her bed felt empty again. She began to wonder if they had ever shared a bed…He had said something like that, right? She felt her face and body grow hot as soon as she thought that. He had said she had remembered his touch…His touch…Had they…slept together…? Something was telling her…yes…She felt her face grow hotter as she blushed. Then she remembered his face when he had seen her sitting out on deck when he had first woken up.

There was something in his face, she would never forget. It had kind of worried her. She had gotten up to meet him. She remembered the pure look of relief on his face, and then he had hugged her. He hadn't cared that everyone had been there. Then he had kissed her in the dining area. The way he had been acting…was far different than she had ever seen him. She wished now she could ask him, but it was too late, for he had forgotten. Well, not entirely.

It would seem he still felt she belonged to him. She let out a small giggle at that. She wasn't sure why, but that made her feel happy. Then she frowned. 'How am I supposed to turn Kang down?' she thought to herself. She knew he had been trying to woo her. How would she tell him she was with Luffy? She yawned thinking it was best to wait to worry about it tomorrow. She slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

The next day, when it was time for lunch, the crew made the walk into town. They had agreed to be extra careful, just in case what Luffy had warned about was still in affect. As soon as they had touched ground, Luffy had slipped his hand into hers. She had turned to him and smiled warmly. Now they were walking side by side into town. Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp all wore their crowns.

"Maybe we should just turn the guy down and go back to the ship…" said Sanji.

"What for? He offered to pay for us." said Zoro with a smirk.

"Aa, but we all know why he offered…" reminded Sanji.

"True, but it's a free meal…" said Zoro.

"Maybe Sanji is right…I mean, now that Luffy and Nami are together, wouldn't it be kind of mean to make him pay?" asked Usopp.

"Alright, we will turn him down." said Nami. This could be the way to tell him, and seeing that he was nice, she may have to apologize for the day before.

As soon as they got to the place, Nami walked in while everyone waited outside. He was already waiting. She approached him with a nervous smile. He had a weird smile on his face.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"Uh, no, everyone is waiting outside, but I wanted to talk to you about…something." she said.

"Alright, I'm listening." he said. 'So, she's going to accept me after all. I knew she would.' he thought to himself.

"We actually came to decline…" she said.

His eyes slightly twitched. "Decline?" he asked. 'What?!' he thought to himself.

"Un…you see…what I did was mean yesterday…I shouldn't have made you pay for us. I'm sorry. If you want, we can pay you back." she said.

"No of course not…It was my treat. I could have said you were mistaken, and I most definitely didn't have to offer to pay for your meal as well. Please, if that is why you decline, then do not. I invited your crew to eat lunch." he said.

"Actually…that's…not why I'm declining…" she said with a nervous smile.

"It's not?" he asked, curiously.

"No…it's not…You see…I think I know why you are doing this, and it's to get my attention right? Well, I'm afraid that's what I'm declining to. You see…yesterday…when we got back to the ship…my captain he…kind of…claimed me…" she explained. She was not sure how to word exactly what Luffy had done. Claiming her seemed to be the only way to describe what Luffy did.

Kang began to laugh softly. "Claimed you?" he asked. 'He did what?!' he thought to himself.

"Un…claimed me…and I accepted." she said.

Kang blinked a few times. All he could remember was the idiot from yesterday. 'So, he couldn't even ask her out right, he 'claimed' her? As if she was an object?! This is outrageous!! How can she choose that idiot over me?!' he thought to himself. "I see…" he finally replied. "It matters not. Please, still join me for lunch, since you are all here anyway." he said with a smile.

'Wow, he really is a nice guy…' thought Nami.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Of course, please, bring them in. I would like to meet them." he said with a nice smile.

"A-Alright…" she said as she turned and walked outside. As soon as she did a scowl replaced his face. 'How could she choose an idiot over me?! Not only that, but the idiot looked weak! Why would she choose a weak idiot with absolutely no manners over someone like me?!' he thought.

He relaxed his face and replaced it with a smile as soon as the door opened. A large number of people walked in behind her. She still had a nervous smile on her face. His eyes shifted over to the idiot captain from the day before. He wore a blank expression on his face, but his eyes were intense. Kang slightly narrowed his eyes. There was something behind those eyes. He smiled wider and gentler before turning to be seated.

The man seated them at a large round table. Kang pulled out a chair for both Robin and Nami. Luffy brushed past Kang and sat in the only chair available next to Nami. Kang glanced over with a slight glare, but it was soon replaced with a smile. He sat in between Luffy and Chopper.

"So, Nami tells me you asked her out." he said as he turned to Luffy.

"Aa." he replied not offering any explanation or story.

"So, how did you do it?" asked Kang with patience.

"I told her she belonged to me." he said.

Kang's eye twitched. "You told her…she belonged to you…?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Aa, that's right." he replied.

Everyone was looking back and forth between the two. The corner of Nami's mouth twitched. 'Maybe this was a bad idea…' she thought to herself.

Kang smiled kindly to Luffy. "You know…women…aren't objects…" he said quietly.

Luffy turned and stared at him for awhile. The crew shifted in their seats as they shifted their eyes from one to the other. 'Definitely a bad idea!' thought Nami. Then Luffy furrowed his brows. "Aa…I know that…" he said, and then he tilted his head. "It doesn't make the fact that she belongs to me any less true. Her belonging to me means no other man can have her…" he said in a low voice.

A sweat bead dropped down the side of Nami's face. 'Luffy…' she thought to herself in exasperation.

"I…guess so…" replied Kang.

"Well, if you had a woman you loved, wouldn't you want to make it clear to other guys that she belonged to you?" asked Luffy.

"Aa, but…the word belong is so possessive. I'm not sure a woman would appreciate that…" he replied with a smile.

Luffy's eyes slightly narrowed as he stared at Kang for awhile. "Nami didn't seem to mind. Also, I just as much belong to her as she does to me." he said. Nami let out a nervous laugh and then reached over and grabbed Luffy's cheek. She pulled it towards her. Luffy cried out slightly and then looked at her in exasperation with sweat beading down his face.

Kang's eyes widened. 'What the…?! His skin!!' he thought to himself. "I don't mind at all. I actually rather liked how he said I belonged to him to be honest. How about we order some food now?" she said with a nervous smile as she let go of Luffy's cheek. It snapped back almost knocking him out of his chair.

"Of course." replied Kang with a gentle smile. Then he turned to Luffy. "You're an Akuma no Mi user…" he stated.

"Aa…that's right, I'm a rubber man." replied Luffy as he pulled on his own cheek.

'I see…This makes some sense now. They seem to think since this idiot has an Akuma no Mi ability…they have a chance as a pirate crew out here.' he thought to himself. "I see…" he finally said.

"I have one too!" exclaimed Chopper.

Kang looked over at Chopper on his other side. His eyes widened slightly. "You do?" he asked.

"Aa! I have the Hito Hito no Mi!" he explained. 'Hito Hito…? That explains how it can talk…' he thought to himself. "I'm actually a reindeer!" he said as he grinned.

"Oh I see." replied Kang. 'Interesting…' he thought.

"Robin has one too!" exclaimed Chopper as he pointed to the raven haired beauty. Robin smiled her gentle smile in return. 'Three Akuma no Mi users?!' he thought to himself.

"I see…That's quite impressive." replied Kang quietly. 'Maybe there is more to these pirates than I first thought…' he thought to himself with another gentle smile. 'No matter…I will still get what I want…' he continued to think as his smile widened.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! XD I know that RP made me crack up so bad when we were doing it. So I hope you all appreciated it! Please remember to review and let me know! XD

**P.S. **By the way, Gohan that bath scene was just for you. Hope you liked it! XP I told you I would fit another one in there just for you! XP


	23. Chapter 23: Awakening Realization

**Author's Note: **Yo! I finished this chapter all in one day! I couldn't stop writing this one and I had some time! XD Okay, two days if you consider it's 4 in the morning! XP I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please let me know by reviewing! Enjoy! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 23: Awakening Realization**

After lunch, the crew and Kang left the restaurant and began wandering around the carnival. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were able to play some of the carnival games. Luffy ended up winning a giant ape stuffed animal and gave it to Nami.

"Uh…thanks…" said Nami as she laughed.

"Shishishi!" he laughed with a massive grin.

"We should probably head back to the ship." said Nami as she cradled the massive ape in her arms. "Thanks for treating us to lunch, Kang." continued Nami as she smiled at Kang.

"Aa, of course. It was my pleasure to meet all of you." he said with a gentle smile. "Perhaps we will meet again tomorrow." he said.

Nami laughed nervously. 'Persistent…' she thought to herself. "Uh…maybe…" she said with a nervous smile.

They waved good bye and headed back to the ship. "He really was a nice person…" said Robin with a gentle smile.

"Aa…he was…" said Sanji quietly.[

"Un…he is…I still feel kind of bad…" said Nami with a slight frown.

"Bad for what?" asked Luffy.

"It's not important." said Nami as she smiled at him.

He frowned lop-sided as he stared at her. They made their way back to the ship and climbed aboard.

That night, Nami sat at her vanity to get ready for sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She turned to it in slight confusion. She stood up and went to answer it. She opened the door and looked up into Luffy's unsmiling face.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." he said.

She frowned slightly. "Alright." she replied as she stepped aside and let him enter. He walked in and stopped in the middle of the room. She walked back towards her bed and sat down. She smiled at him as she pat the space next to her. He walked over and plopped down. He slipped out of his sandals and then lifted up his legs to sit cross legged.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you about what he said." he said.

"What he said? You mean Kang?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"Aa…" he replied.

"Well, which?" she said not sure what things that Kang had said was bothering him.

"Did you not like what I said to you? Did you not like that I had said you belonged to me?" he asked as he looked over to her.

She felt herself smile. "Actually…I really liked how you said it Luffy…It made me feel…good…" she said.

"R-Really?" he asked.

"Un…It made me feel warm when you said that." she replied.

"Oh…" he said with large blank eyes.

"Maybe if Kang had said that too me…I would have been offended…maybe even if Sanji had said it…but for some reason…it was different when you said it…" she explained.

He blinked a few times and then grinned widely. "Really?" he asked.

"Un, really!" she said as she smiled. He seemed extremely happy with her answer.

"Okay, good." he said with his grin.

"Don't let any of what he said bother you Luffy…He was just jealous is all…" she said as she reached over and cupped his cheek.

He blinked a few times as he stared at her. Then he smiled. "Okay." he finally said. He leaned over and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. Then he put all his weight onto her and they both fell backwards. Nami yelped playfully and laughed. He chuckled as he lay half on her and pulled her to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her. He had thrown a leg over her and was using her as a pillow. She stroked his back gently. "Luffy…?" she said softly.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"I feel like I've done this before…" she said softly.

"Me too…" he said quietly.

"You had asked me…if I had remembered your touch when you first woke up…I wonder if we…?" she said softly. There was silence. She looked down into his face. He had fallen asleep. She smiled and then tried to cover them with the blanket as best should could. She kissed the top of his head, and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, they woke up entangled in each other's arms. Nami smiled dreamily. "Mmm…" she hummed as she cuddled into him further.

He chuckled. "Sorry…" he said.

"It's okay…I haven't slept this good in a long while…" she said with the smile still on her face. He smiled warmly at her as he squeezed her briefly. She giggled. "I guess we should get up now and get some breakfast." she said as she began to pull away from him. He released his hold and she slipped out of bed. He turned on his back and then brought his arms behind his head. He blinked at her a few times, but didn't move. She turned and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Not sure…I feel…I feel as if…this has happened before…only…you weren't wearing anything…" he said seriously.

She felt herself blushing. "W-What?!" she asked.

He blinked a few times and tilted his head. "You would…change…and I would stay here…" he said quietly as he furrowed his brows.

"You would just watch me?!" she asked as her blush deepened.

"Aa…" he replied. He was being dead serious.

"Are you sure it wasn't…just a…type of dream Luffy?" she asked.

"Maybe…" he replied. Then he furrowed his brows deeper. "But it feels more like a memory…" he said.

Nami furrowed her brows with him. "Well…you did say some pretty weird things to me…It might be a memory from a dream you said you had...although…you said I kind of remembered too…I'm not really sure what you meant." she said as she frowned.

He pursed his lips and then sat up. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Then he just grinned. "Then I guess it doesn't matter." he said as he walked out ahead of her. He turned at the door, and then held his hand out to her. She smiled lovingly as she walked to him and slid her hand into his. They walked together hand in hand into the dining area.

As soon as they stepped in, everyone gave them a look. Nami wanted to laugh. She knew what they were thinking. Only they would be wrong. She should probably feel embarrassed, but she wasn't.

"I know what you are all thinking and you would be wrong…Luffy came to talk to me and ended up falling asleep." she said with a smile.

Some cheeks reddened. "W-We weren't thinking anything…" said Usopp.

"Uh huh…" she said with a raised brow.

After some of the discomfort passed, breakfast resumed as it always did, loudly and energetically. When everyone was done eating, they all gathered out on deck to figure out what to do for the day.

"I say we go back out and enjoy the carnival again!" exclaimed Luffy.

"We're supposed to keep the time on the island to a minimal Luffy." said Nami with a frown.

"But nothing has happened so far! I had to be wrong! Maybe it was just a stupid dream!" he said loudly with a pout.

Nami made a small noise of uncertainty. He was right. Nothing had happened. Maybe it had just been all a bad dream for him. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. "Alright…fine…" she said as she reopened them. Luffy was grinning at her.

"Yahoo!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and clapped his feet. Nami laughed with him. He grabbed her hands and spun with her in a complete circle before running with her to the rail. He lifted her up into his arms and then jumped up and down. She screeched and then began to laugh as they sailed to the ground. He landed perfectly and then set her down, running with her hand in his.

They were given new crowns as soon as they made it to the carnival. Nami looked at hers before it was placed on her head. She was sure it was twice as beautiful as her first one. She wasn't sure if everyone else was behind them or not when Luffy grabbed her hand and began running off again.

He pulled her from shop to shop looking at everything available to purchase. He came to one that sold beautiful brooches, hair pins, and jewelry. "Ooo…" he said as he stared down at it all.

"Wow…they're really pretty." she said as she looked at each piece.

He reached down and lifted up a ring that had a red gem on it. The golden band looked like twine. It appeared as two strands and they cradled the single red gem in the middle. "It looks like your crown Nami." he said as he handed it to her.

"Un…it does…" she said as she placed it on her finger. "It's really pretty." she said as she stared down at it.

Luffy turned to the older woman behind the stand. "How much?" he asked.

Nami quickly looked up at him. "Luffy?" she questioned.

The older woman smiled. "Five thousand beli." she replied. Luffy reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. He counted the right amount, and then handed it to the woman. "Thank you very much." said the woman as she bowed.

"Luffy…" whispered Nami.

He only turned with the grin on his face. "Nishishi!" he laughed.

They continued on through the crowd of people. Nami couldn't stop staring at the ring he just bought for her. She was sure she had seen treasure and jewelry that had been beautiful. However, none were nearly as beautiful as this simple little ring that he had bought for her. She looked up at him as he pulled her along behind him.

"Luffy…" she called.

He stopped and turned to her. "Hmm?" he questioned as he blinked at her.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she stepped into him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all the love she felt for him. She could hear giggles and chuckles from the people around them. She didn't care. She felt him pull her close to him as he kissed her in return.

After awhile, she pulled away from him and smiled lovingly into his face. "Shishi, you're welcome…Nami." he whispered as he placed his forehead onto hers. She giggled before kissing him chastely and then lowered her arms to her sides. He grinned and then took a hold of her hand again before continuing forward. There were people looking at them with smiles on their faces. She ignored them and just smiled herself.

Kang watched the couple from a distance with a glare on his face. He had been watching them for a long while. He had seen the idiot buy a ring for her. She seemed so mesmerized by it. She had even kissed him for it. He could tell she really appreciated the gift. He ground his teeth as he watched them.

Suddenly, someone walked up beside him. "I've got what you asked for…What do you need it for anyway?" asked the man.

"That's none of your business…" replied Kang as he took the item and walked away. He had paid in advance for this item. He had been waiting for it to finally get to him.

He walked up behind them. "Hello." he said with a smile on his face.

Both Luffy and Nami quickly turned toward him. "Kang." said Nami as she looked at him in slight surprise.

"I just happened to see you guys. Are you enjoying the carnival again?" he asked.

"Nami smiled. "Un…we are." she replied.

"I see. That's good to hear. I was wondering if I could possibly show you something, Nami." he said as he put on his best smile.

Losing some of her smile, Nami blinked at him a few times. "Show me something?" she asked.

"Aa…that's of course if Luffy doesn't mind?" he asked.

"Why can't I go?" asked Luffy.

"We won't be gone long. Besides, I think it's something only Nami would appreciate. I think you might find it boring." he said with a gentle smile. "Oh, and I bought you something. Just a small token for keeping me company over the past two days." he said as he clamped a bracelet onto Luffy's wrist.

"O-Oi!" said Luffy as he looked down.

"It's a friendship bracelet. I hope you like it." said Kang as he grabbed Nami's hand and began to walk away.

"O-Oi…" said Nami as she turned towards Luffy, who wasn't following. He was tugging on the bracelet. "Luffy!" she called. He looked up with a weird expression on his face. He stumbled forward, but was bumped into by multiple people.

"It will be fine, Nami. I will bring you back as soon as I have showed you." said Kang with a kind smile.

Frowning profusely, she turned back to him. "Why couldn't he come?" she asked.

"He obviously didn't seem interested, other wise he would have followed." said Kang. Then he turned and smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure he would have found it boring." he said before turning forward again.

Nami frowned deeply and tugged at her hand. However, he had a tight grip on her hand. She really didn't want to go with him, but she felt obligated. After all, he had treated them twice, and then he had bought Luffy a gift.

Luffy tugged on the thing on his wrist. He felt his strength draining him. "Nami…" he whispered as he stumbled forward. His vision was blurring and he just wanted to sit down. However, he continued to move forward as fast as he could. He could no longer see them in the crowd, but that wasn't going to stop him.

He was pretty sure Kang was planning something, and he would be damned if he let him succeed. He was also pretty sure the thing on his wrist had sea stone in it. He had been trying to slow Luffy down. He ground his teeth as he scowled in anger. He hadn't been able to remove it off of his wrist either. It looked like it had a small hole in it, a keyhole maybe? He continued to stumble forward. He hadn't lost all of his strength seeing as it was small, but it was still sapping quite a bit of his strength.

He continued in the direction they had left in. Sweat beaded down his face as he forced himself to move forward. Eventually, he made it to the edge of town. He looked around, but didn't see anything. "Damn it…" he seethed quietly as he looked every where around him. Then he turned and looked up toward the mountain. His eyes widened. He was pretty sure he saw a glimpse of orange on the mountain. 'There!' he thought to himself as he stumbled towards the mountain.

"Why are we going way up here?" she asked.

"There's a beautiful view from up here, and I thought you would really appreciate it." he said. He had sounded a little excitedly. She frowned at his back. She looked behind her and towards the large town. It was already really far down. It did look breath taking however. They continued the hike up the trail. He came to a flattened area of the mountain, and then turned left. He kept going and rounded a corner. There was a flat plateau facing the town in front of them. In the middle were a small table and a man standing next to it.

Her eyes widened and she felt herself becoming upset. She yanked her hand from his and frowned. "What is this?" she asked.

He turned to her with a warm and gentle smile. "I never did get a chance. I would at least like to try once to win your heart." he said.

"I'm sorry…but I love Luffy…I understand you must have taken considerable time planning this and I'm sure it must of cost a lot, but it's wasted on me." she said as she turned to leave.

He quickly reached her and grabbed her arm. "Please…I understand now that I wouldn't stand a chance, but perhaps since you are here, you won't mind just dining with me as friends?" he asked. She was still frowning as she stared at him. "The food is already here, and the view is wonderful. It is just as friends, I promise." he said.

Nami felt a little guilty. He really did seem like a nice guy. He did try pretty hard. However, she just wanted to get back to Luffy. "I'm sorry…I can't do that…" she said.

Kang's eyes seemed to twitch. "I see…" he said quietly. Then he turned to the man waiting by the table. "Can you please leave us for a few minutes, Wendel." he said.

"Of course sir." said the man as he walked past and rounded the corner.

Feeling a little uneasy, Nami watched the man leave and wanted to leave with him. She turned back to Kang with furrowed brows. "You know…I have to keep asking myself…'What does she see in such an idiot as that?'" he said as he closed his eyes and sighed.

Nami's eyes widened. "Excuse me?!" she said in disbelief.

"He has absolutely no intelligence…He has no manners…He's scrawny and weak…What do you see in an idiot such as he?" he asked.

Nami's expression turned into a scowl. She ripped her arm from his grip. "He is _not _an idiot, and he most certainly…is _not _weak!" she said as she turned to leave. However, she was grabbed again, but this time she was pushed up against the rocky wall. She cried out slightly as the sharp edges jabbed into her back.

"He could never match my strength or my intelligence!" exclaimed Kang as he looked down at her angrily.

She had been completely wrong about him. He had fooled them all with his false kindness. "You don't know anything about him! One thing I know you could never match with him, and that is his kindness! You fooled us!" she yelled.

His expression turned into a scowl. "Fooled you?! I didn't fool anyone! I could have offered you anything you wanted. I could have bought you clothes, jewelry, anything you wanted! You didn't even give me a chance!" he said.

"I wasn't interested!" she said.

"Because of that idiot?! How can you possible choose that weak, scrawny idiot over me?!" he yelled.

"Because he would never do something like this to me…and you're mistaken…Luffy is _not_ weak! He has defeated many enemies that people like you could only dream of!" she yelled as she began to struggle against his hold.

"What did you say?!" he yelled as he tossed her to the side. She grunted as she landed on the ground. She immediately stood up and began to run down the path. He caught up to her easily and through her against the wall again. This time he released her as soon as he threw her to it. She cried out as soon as she hit. She leaned forward while holding onto her shoulder.

'If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he will get.' she thought as she reached under her skirt and pulled out her Perfect Clima Tact. She quickly put it together, and then swung and hit him with it. He cried out as he flew backwards. She quickly began to run down the trail. He was still able to catch up to her. He grabbed her hair and pulled on it hard. She screamed as she tried to pry his hands off of it. He began to drag her back up to the flat area of the mountain.

He took her Clima Tact from her and tossed it to the side. He lifted her up by her hair and forced her to stand. She cried out from the pain as she continued to try and pry off his hands. "Let me go!" she yelled as she kicked him. He grunted and then bared his teeth at her. He again shoved her against the mountain wall, and then kissed her roughly. She screamed against his lips and tried to move away. However, he still had a firm grip of her hair. She could feel her lips bruising against his. She opened her mouth and then bit down on his lips.

He cried out as he brought a hand to his mouth. When he removed it, she could see blood trickling down his chin. "You bitch!" he yelled as he back handed her across the face. She cried out as her head snapped in the direction in which he had slapped her.

Luffy stumbled up the trail, and then he heard her. His eyes widened as he broke into a run. "Nami!" he cried as he stumbled up the trail. It had sounded like a scream.

Nami gasped as her eyes widened. She turned towards the path. "Luffy!!" she cried. Kang clamped a hand over her mouth. She began to struggle and cry out into his hand. Luffy rounded the corner and then made a loud noise. Kang bared his teeth at Luffy, and then shoved Nami to the side. Clenching his teeth in anger, Luffy's expression turned deadly.

Despite the sea stone around his wrist, he sprinted forward and rammed his body into Kang's. "You bastard!!" he yelled as he slammed Kang's body into the mountain side. Kang cried out in surprise of Luffy's powerful attack.

His surprise however subsided as he brought his elbow down on Luffy's back. Luffy cried out as he slammed into the ground. Kang reached down and lifted Luffy up by his vest. He rammed his fist into Luffy's face. Luffy cried out again, and forced himself to his feet. He brought his arms up, forcing Kang to release his hold on him. Then he quickly brought back his arm, and slammed his fist into Kang's face. The force of the punch sent him flying back into the mountain wall behind him.

He recovered quickly and then rammed his body into Luffy's. He tackled him with his shoulder, and then lifted Luffy off the ground. Then he leaned forward and rammed Luffy into the ground. He lifted himself up and began ramming his fist into Luffy's face.

Sitting up, Nami grabbed her head and turned towards them. She gasped as she watched Kang slam his fist into Luffy's face multiple times. She looked at Luffy in confusion. 'What's wrong with him?! Why isn't he beating the crap out of Kang?!' she thought to herself.

"Luffy! What's wrong?!" she cried as she stood up and stumbled towards them.

"It's the bracelet!" yelled Luffy as he grabbed Kang's wrists and began to push him off of him.

Nami's eyes winded. "The bracelet?!" she exclaimed. She looked towards Luffy's wrist. Then the image of him trying to pull it off with the odd expression came into her mind. "It's sea stone!" she exclaimed.

"Aa!" replied Luffy.

Luffy lifted up his leg, and kicked Kang off of him. He sent him flying back a far distance. Kang tumbled back a few times before coming to a stop. Luffy stumbled to his feet, and dashed forward towards Kang. Kang immediately stood up and leaned forward to take Luffy's tackle. They locked hands as Luffy pushed him across the ground. They pushed at each other and began to grunt as they struggled with strength. Then Luffy turned his body as he began to pull Kang's hands down.

Kang cried out as he was lifted off the ground and tossed over Luffy's shoulder. He was again sent flying before coming to a rolling stop. He ground his teeth again as he stood up. Even with the sea stone, he still seemed to be strong. Perhaps he had been slightly wrong about his strength.

Nami ran to her Clima Tact and picked it up. "You cheap bastard!! You had to resort to cheap tricks like sea stone to be able to win?!" yelled Nami.

"Nami, stay out of this!" yelled Luffy as he threw himself on Kang and began punch him multiple times.

"But Luffy…" she said as she became worried.

"You don't think I'm strong enough to protect you?!" he yelled.

She blinked a few times with furrowed brows. "Luffy……Of course I do!" she yelled in return.

Luffy grinned. "Good!" he said as he again tossed Kang.

She watched helplessly as the two struggled back and forth. Blood was drawn from both of them as they fought ruthlessly. Then she watched as they came terrifyingly close to the mountain edge. She cried out in fear as she reached out a hand. "Luffy be careful!!" she yelled in concern.

"I know!" he yelled back. They both had their hands locked together, and Kang was pushing Luffy towards the edge. He dug his feet into the ground and began to cry out as he pushed back on Kang.

However, his strength was dwindling thanks to the sea stone on his wrist. He cried out again as he came closer and closer to the edge. Nami felt panic rise in her as she sprinted forward. She didn't care if Luffy got mad at her later for helping when he had told her not to. She would rather have him lecture her later than to die. She jumped onto Kang's back and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to squeeze.

"Nami!" yelled Luffy.

"I don't care! We can talk about it later!" she yelled as she tightened her grip. Kang cried out as his grip on Luffy slipped. Luffy rammed his fist into Kang's gut. Kang stumbled back as he doubled over. Then he swung his arm forward and plowed it into Luffy's face. Luffy cried out as he skid across the ground and stopped just before going off the edge. Kang struggled with Nami on his back. He dug his nails into her arms.

Crying out in pain, her grip on him loosened. He pulled her off of him. He grabbed her head with his hand and roughly shoved her to the side. However, they were close to the edge on the other side, and she went over the edge. She screamed as she began to plummet toward the ground. "Nami!!" cried Luffy as he quickly got up and ran towards it. Without any hesitation, he dove off over the side. Kang watched in disbelief as both disappeared over the side. He ran up towards it and looked down. They had been extremely high up. He hadn't meant for this to happen.

Luffy brought both his arms tightly to his side as he tried to catch up with her. She reached out a hand to him. However, her head was facing down ward, and she couldn't reach him with her hand. As soon as he got close enough, he reached down and tried to grab a hold of her. He grabbed onto her leg, and quickly reached for her hand. He knew he didn't have much time. He reached for her skirt to try and pull her up into his arms. However, the skirt ripped and he lost his grip onto her.

"Luffy!!" she cried. He looked down and his face turned to horror. He was further from her, and they were already too close to the ground. Suddenly, he remembered…everything…He had been trying to prevent this. "No!" he cried out as he attempted to quickly reach for her again. However, they both hit the ground before he had a chance and everything went black.

----

Luffy gasped as he cried out from all the pain his body was in. He ground his teeth as he continued to growl in pain. "Luffy!" cried Chopper as he ran to him. "Don't move! You were badly injured! Don't move!" yelled the little reindeer.

Crying out again, he arched his back up. "It hurts!" he yelled.

"I-I know!! Please…don't move!" yelled Chopper, who's voice broke.

"Nami…Where's Nami?!" he yelled through clenched teeth. He took a few deep breathes. Only silence responded to him. He quickly turned to Chopper who was only staring at him with tears in his eyes. "Chopper?! Where is she?!" he yelled again.

"She…She didn't make it Luffy…" he whispered.

Luffy's eyes widened. "No…" he whispered. Then he looked up at the ceiling. "No…no…no…" he continued to whisper. It was his fault…He had taken her onto the island. He remembered everything that had happened in his dream. He was beginning to wonder about that. He had failed her again. He hadn't listened to her when she had tried to tell him not to enter the island. He had been his stubborn, stupid self and had gotten her killed. Why couldn't he have just listened to her…? He felt tears sting his eyes as he began to cry out through clenched teeth again. "No!! I won't accept this!! It's not real!!" he began to yell as he tried to sit up.

"Luffy you must not move!! You're injuries were too severe!!" yelled Chopper as he tried to make him lie back down.

"It's not real!!" he yelled again. "It's not real!!" he repeated. His vision began to blur and then he felt extremely dizzy.

"Luffy!" yelled Chopper. He was sure it was far louder than it had sounded. Luffy began to become disoriented in his vision as he felt himself falling backwards. Then suddenly, there was only blackness.

Luffy woke up with a jolt. He quickly looked around into the blackness. Then he quickly looked down. He felt another body next to his. It was cold. "Nami…" he whispered as tears came to his eyes. "Nami…" he whispered again as he hugged her cold lifeless body to his. His face contorted in his grief as he began to sob loudly. "No…" he whispered as he closed his eyes shut tightly.

He had fallen asleep. He remembered it as being the third day that he had locked himself into her room. He hadn't eaten or left this corner in three days. His nakama had tried to force him to leave the day before. However, he had fought them off with what strength he had. He was pretty sure he had injured them, but he didn't really care. They couldn't possibly be his nakama…He sobbed loudly as he buried his face in her hair. He felt horrible. It was bad enough that she was dead, but then to have another dream in which she died. It was almost too much for him to handle.

Then he remembered none of it could possibly be real. "It's not real! It's not real…" he said as he gently set her down. He stumbled to his feet, and began to walk forward. He stumbled around in the dark in search for a lantern. He found one and then lit it. He slowly turned back to Nami. Her skin was completely pale and dried blood caked her body. Her beautiful lips were a sick blue color. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "It's not real…" he repeated in a whisper as he touched his head to the floor.

He cried out loudly as he began to ram his head into the floor. "_It's not real_!!_ It's not real_!!" he screamed over and over again. He cried out as he felt as if his head were about to explode. He began to force himself some where he wasn't sure. He didn't care. He couldn't accept this reality anyway. Anywhere else was better than here. He heard his nakama begin to bang on the door.

"Oi Luffy!! What's going on in there?! Please open the door!!"

"Luffy!!"

"Oi, Mugiwara!! Open the door!!"

He cried out again as he held his head. He stood up and stumbled forward. "It's not real!!" he screamed as he stumbled towards Nami. He fell to his knees and grabbed her to him. He began to rock on his heels as he buried his face in her neck. "It's not real!! Wake up!!! _Wake up_!!" he screamed as he continued to rock. He felt as if his mind were going to shatter. "Wake up damn it!!!" he screamed.

"Luffy!!!"

"Oi, Luffy!!"

Suddenly, the door was kicked in and they all ran in. He lifted Nami into his arms and quickly pushed passed them and ran outside. "Wake up!!" he screamed. "It's not real!!" he continued to scream. He fell to his knees on the deck with her in his arms. He felt as if he were going to black out again. He slumped forward with her still in his arms. He looked into her face as his eyes began to hood. "Nami…" he whispered as one more tear escaped his eye and dripped down to the deck below him.

He felt hands grab at him before he slipped back into blackness.

----

Luffy gasped long and loud as he arched his back up. He cried out loudly as he began to cough and blink his eyes against the bright light. He grunted a few times and then began to look around. He heard a noise to his right and quickly looked over. There was a woman sitting in a chair staring at him wide eyed and a hand to her mouth. He blinked a few times. He knew her. He quickly attempted to sit up, but had a great deal of trouble.

"You…" he rasped out. His hand flew to his throat. He coughed again as he attempted to look around. He noticed a lot more beds in the very large room. However, his vision was still blurry. Then he noticed movement from the corner of his eyes. He quickly turned to see the woman running past him. "Oi!" he tried to cry out. He squeezed his sore throat as he watched her run out the door. He coughed again and then looked down. He was wearing a long white shirt.

He blinked a few times and then focused on the many needles protruding from his arms. He followed the many tubes connecting to the needles. He saw a lot of IV's around his bed. He blinked a few more times before turning to his left. He began to focus on the many beds next to his. Then his eyes widened. His entire crew was hooked up to IV's next to his bed.

"What the…?" he rasped.

**Author's Note: **Shishishi! I know! I know! I suck for ending it right here! XD The answers! The answers are so close I can taste it! XD Shishishi! XD Laughs evilly I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! XD I know I enjoyed writing it! Please remember to give me your thoughts in a review! Thanks! XD

**P.S. **Alastair that giant ape was for you! It's your King Kong! XD

**P.S.S. **I didn't submit it immediately after finishing it. It was 4 a.m. and I was way too tired to proof read! XD It is now 2 p.m. the next day…I sowwie…Okay I'm not…

H


	24. Chapter 24: No Need For Permission

**Author's Note: **This is it folks…My last chapter. I hope you all take it in and enjoy it. Savor it! Anyways, thanks for the support throughout my story, and thanks Alastair, Ryo, Raven and Gohan for helping me out throughout this story. You guys made some awesome suggestions and really helped me out throughout the course of this story! I also want to thank Gohan for enjoying my bath scenes so much. Bahaha! XD I'm teasing…I'm teasing…I really do have a shower fetish and love putting them in my stories. Nothing better than a naked Luffy…Oh wait, I'm sorry, what am I saying? Ahem! Also, Nami has the shower fetish…not me…Anyway, please review and enjoy this last chapter! XD

**Denial**

**Chapter 24: No Need For Permission**

Luffy was breathing heavily as he stared at his nakama lying in beds next to his. He blinked a few more times before trying to slide out of the bed. As soon as his feet touched the floor, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He grunted as he hit the ground. He lifted himself onto his elbows and then leaned against his bed. He looked down at his legs. He then realized they were asleep. He began to rub them and eventually they began to tingle. He clenched his teeth as feeling began to come back into them.

He began to growl through clenched teeth as the painful tingling persisted. After the tingling subsided, he tried to stand on his feet. He stumbled forward towards the bed next to his. Nami was lying on her back.

"Nami." he called as he shook her shoulders. "Nami, Nami wake up!" he said as he shook her harder.

After awhile, her eyes fluttered and then she gasped loudly as she sat up and began to look around. Her eyes became wild and she began to tear up. "No…no…" she began to whisper. Then she looked into his face. "No!! Not again!!" she cried as she began to become frantic.

"Nami! Calm down! It's okay! You're awake now!" he tried to explain.

"No!! I can't take it anymore!! Please…I just want to die…" she said as she began to sob and cough.

"Nami! It wasn't real! None of it was real!" he yelled as he grabbed her hands. He remembered _everything_ that had happened. From when he had lost his memory and was Jin, to his own hell of a nightmare. He placed her hands on his face. "Nami! I'm here! I'm real! Listen to me!" he said as she continued to sob and shake her head. "Nami please…calm down…It was all just a bad dream…" he said as he grabbed and hugged her. He wondered if she had had the same dreams as he.

"Luffy…" she said through her tears.

"That's right. Everything is okay." he said.

She pulled away from him a blinked a few times. Then she began to look around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know. We need to wake up the others." he said as he staggered around the bed to the one next to hers. She started to slide out of bed. "No don't!" he called. She stopped and looked towards him. "Your legs are probably asleep. If you try to get up, you will fall." he said as he made his way back to her. He bent over her and began to rub her legs. She blushed and her eyes widened as he rubbed her legs. Then they began to tingle and she clenched her teeth. She cried out as tears began to form again. She grabbed onto his shirt and clutched onto it tightly as she leaned forward. The pain was horrible.

After the pain subsided, she began to calm down. He stopped rubbing and then turned to Sanji, who was next to Nami. "Oi, Sanji!" he called as he began to shake him awake.

Nami finally got out of the bed and made her way to Usopp. "Usopp! Usopp, wake up!!" she said as she began to shake him.

Sanji woke up with a groan and then began to freak out. "Oi, Sanji, calm down!" exclaimed Luffy as he tried to get Sanji to calm down.

Sanji blinked a few times as he stared at Luffy. "What the hell is going on…? I remember…you dying…and Nami-san too…" he said.

"It wasn't real…We're getting out of here. Your legs won't work at first. You gotta rub them." he said as he stumbled to the next bed. "Oi, Zoro! Wake up!!" he continued.

They woke up each crew member, each one completely disoriented. Luffy looked over and noticed more people. Then his eyes widened. "Jin…Desini…" he said as he walked up to them.

"What did you say?!" said Nami as she walked up next to him. Then she gasped. "They were real?!" she yelled.

Everyone else was still in bed trying to get their legs to function. They couldn't believe it either. "O-Oi…wake up!!" said Luffy as he began to shake Jin.

Jin groaned and then began to cough as he blinked a few times. He brought up an arm and covered his eyes from the bright light. "Are you okay?" asked Nami.

He blinked a few times and tried to focus. "Nami…?" he asked.

"Y-You remember me?!" she asked.

He sat up and looked at everyone. "What happened…?" he asked confused.

"Not sure…" replied Sanji.

Luffy walked over to Desini. "Oi…wake up!" he said as he began to shake her.

Nami looked over and saw Dr. Ferris. She gasped and ran to him and began to try and wake him. "Dr. Ferris!" she said as she began to shake him.

Desini gasped and then began to blink. She squinted up at Luffy. "Luffy…is…is that you?!" she asked as she sat up.

"Aa…Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Aa…none of what happened was real." he said.

Dr. Ferris began to cough roughly as he sat up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We don't know. We just woke up ourselves." said Nami.

Chopper looked over and noticed some water nearby. He hobbled to it after his legs had feeling. He brought it over to everyone. "We need to drink some water…I'm not sure how long it's been since we have." he said. They had only been hooked up to IV's in which they were given water and any other nutrients they had needed. He passed the water around and everyone took a drink.

As soon as everyone's legs were working, they made their way to the door. However, a ton of men came rushing in. Everyone made a noise in surprise. Luffy immediately opened his arms and blocked off his crew. He was pretty sure that no one was in any condition to fight, but he sure as hell wouldn't allow them to be caught again. They all ran forward and fought as best they could against the men.

After an opening was created, Luffy turned to everyone. "Run!!" he yelled. Everyone ran passed the men. They ran down the long hall as best they could under the circumstances. Chopper stumbled and fell to the ground. Zoro reached down and grabbed him without stopping as he continued to run. He placed Chopper on his shoulder.

Chopper clung to him and then turned to look at the men running after them. "Faster!! They're gaining on us!!" he yelled.

Luffy burst through a door that led to another room. In it, they found all of their things. Zoro slammed the door shut and locked it. "Quickly, change your clothes and grab your things! We need to get out of here!" said Nami as she began to change in front of everyone. No one paid any attention as they too changed their clothes.

As soon as everyone was dressed, Zoro unlocked the door and looked out. He didn't see anyone. "Come on, it's clear." he whispered as they ran out and began the search for the way out of this hellish place.

Nami had so many thoughts running through her mind. She could remember everything that had happened in her dreams. She remembered the one where Luffy had died, and then she remembered a second where she was sure it was her who had died. She looked over at Luffy. 'Had he had the same dreams?' she wondered as she watched him. Jin and Desini had recognized them. Did that mean they had all shared the same dreams? She furrowed her brows. Before they went any further, there was something she really needed to tell him.

They rounded a corner and continued to run. Then they heard noise behind them. They turned to see that they were again being chased. They ran through door after door, before finally finding a big one.

"The exit is this way!" exclaimed Dr. Ferris as he pointed to the door.

They rammed through it and then had to close their eyes. The sunlight was far too bright.

"Ah!" they cried out, but continued to run as best they could blind.

They ran through the town, trying hard to remember where they were and where the ship was. Luffy lagged behind next to Nami. She turned to him and figured, now was the time to say something before anything else happened. They had managed to lose their pursuers. She reached out to grab him and as she did he turned to her.

"I have to tell you something." they both said at the same time. Everyone else kept going ahead of them and turned a corner. They stared into one another's eyes in slight surprise.

Nami blinked a few times. "Why do I get the feeling we are going to say the same thing…?" she said quietly.

"Then…we had the same dreams…?" he asked.

"I think…we did…" she replied with a slight blush to her cheeks. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in a dream?

"Nami…I…" he started to say.

Suddenly, Usopp peeked his head around the corner. "Oi, are we going or what?!" he yelled.

They both turned to him and nodded. He disappeared back around the corner. They turned back to one another. Then suddenly, Luffy leaned over and placed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back just as eagerly. After awhile, he pulled away and grabbed her hand as he began to run again. They turned the corner and caught up with the others. Everyone turned and continued to run as they caught up. They glanced toward them figuring they understood what had happened. Both were holding hands.

"Oi, Luffy…" said Zoro as they continued towards the harbor. Luffy turned to him. "I'm sorry we failed you." he said.

"Eh?" questioned Luffy as he looked at Zoro in surprise.

"Aa…I'm sorry too…" said Sanji quietly.

"Aa...we weren't very strong, were we…We failed you multiple times…I don't think any of us had any control in that place…" explained Zoro.

"It's okay…I'm sorry that I doubted it was you…" said Luffy.

Zoro shook his head. "No…I would have doubted us too…" he replied.

"I should have been more understanding… After all…I failed Nami numerous times too…You're right…we had no control…" said Luffy with a frown.

Zoro smiled. "Then I guess we put it behind us then…" he said.

"Aa." agreed Luffy as he grinned.

"I'm also sorry Nami-san…" said Sanji.

Nami smiled at him. "It's alright. All that matters is that we are out of that hellish place and everyone is okay." she said. Sanji smiled at her and nodded.

As they continued to run, they were suddenly blocked off by many men. They stopped running and glared at the men. "Looks like we are going to have to fight our way out of here." said Zoro as he pulled out his swords.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave." said a voice as a figure walked out next to the men. More men surrounded their rear. Luffy looked behind them and then clenched his teeth. The person looked up at them. Everyone gasped or made a loud noise in shock.

"You!!" yelled Nami as she pointed.

"That's right…me…" she said.

"I recognize you! You're the woman who used that weird ability on me!" yelled Luffy.

Nami turned to Luffy. "She used a weird ability on you?! She used one on me too!" she said as she turned back to her. "Commodore Senni!" she said.

"Actually, it's just Senni…That commodore crap was just a ruse…" she said.

"Then…you aren't a marine…" asked Nami.

"I sure as hell don't recognize her…I may have in the dream…but I don't here…" said Jin.

Everyone turned to Jin. "Then…you really are a marine?!" asked Nami in surprise.

"Aa…I am…" he replied. He was wearing civilian clothing, so they hadn't realized he was actually a real marine.

"That's right…I'm not a filthy marine…" she said.

"Why did you do this?!" asked Nami.

Senni grinned as she began to laugh. "Why? You wouldn't possibly remember me would you?" she asked.

"Eh…?" questioned Nami quietly. Everyone else looked at her in confusion.

"I may have looked a little differently back then, but of course, you never looked anyway." she said.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Luffy in irritation.

"Well you see…I was in a pirate crew not too long ago…A very special pirate crew. I was one of Don Krieg's men…or woman…As you can see…I am no man…" she said.

Then her expression turned into a scowl. "After we were defeated by you…we retreated to an island to try and recover. I had been badly injured you see…I was half conscious when I was being treated. That's when they found out that I was a woman…" she said bitterly as she scowled.

"In the state I was, I had to fight off my own men…However, Gin had stopped them and then he had asked me to leave…Women aren't allowed on pirate ships…It brought bad luck…They blamed me for all the bad that had happened to them…I never wanted to leave…I wanted to stay with him…with Don Krieg…He had looked at me as if I were some kind of insect…I tried to explain how I felt about him…However he struck me and told me to get the hell away from him…" she said quietly with her scowl.

Then her expression turned sad. "I loved him…but he turned his back on me…and it's all your fault!! I hate you…Mugiwara…I wanted you to suffer…I wanted all of you to suffer!! You allowed women into your crew…regardless of superstition. I couldn't forgive that…Why you and not him?!" she yelled as her scowl returned.

"When I found the Akuma no Mi, I didn't hesitate. It gave me the greatest power. The Yume Yume no Mi." she explained.

"Yume Yume…no Mi…?" said Nami as her eyes widened.

"That's right…I had the ability to control your dreams and memories. I could see into your mind and steal and rearrange your memories, your dreams. I also found I could connect you all into one big dream world…" she explained as she grinned menacingly.

"How did you even catch us in the first place?" asked Zoro with an angry frown.

She laughed. "Sleeping gas...I used it while you were all already asleep one night. Once I've entrapped you in a dream…There is no waking up." she explained. Then she turned to Luffy with a frown. "It's irritating. I can't believe your will power…I can't believe you were able to break out of my power!!" she yelled angrily. "I had been watching you all for some time you see…I managed to gather all the resources I needed. I found some willing to help me accomplish what I wanted." she continued as she looked at everyone.

Then she turned back to Luffy. "I noticed something about you…Mugiwara…as I watched…You and your navigator…I could see it…even though no one else in your crew could…There was something there between you…I forced you both to develop something in your dreams…It wasn't even hard…" she said with a sickly smile.

Then she scowled again. "You had destroyed the love I once had…I made a vow to do the same to you!!" she screamed. Then she turned towards her men. "Get them!!" she yelled.

Men came running at them. Suddenly, another woman stepped out next to Senni. Sanji's eyes widened. "Ms. Ness?!" he asked in disbelief.

She had a hard expression on her face as she looked towards them. The men reached them and the guys threw themselves into the fight. Luffy turned to his crew. He knew they were far too weak to fight. "You guys make a run for it! I will try and hold them off!" he yelled to them.

"Like hell we are leaving you behind!!" yelled Nami.

"You are all still weak! It's better that only one of us gets caught with such a scary ability as that!! If we all get caught, how are we going to be saved?!" he yelled.

"It doesn't matter! Nami-san is right! We stick together! No one gets left behind!!" yelled Sanji.

Luffy started at them in disbelief. Then a man came and swung at him. He fought him off and then grinned. "Yosh!! Let's get out of here together!!" he yelled.

"Aa!!" they all agreed as they grinned and began to fight with renewed strength.

Jin and Desini also fought right along beside them. Senni became worried when she realized her men were losing. "We should go." she told Ms. Ness as she began to run away, Ness right behind her.

"Oi, she's getting away!!" yelled Usopp.

"Oh no you don't!!" yelled Nami as she began to chase after her.

The men were all subdued, and then they all followed behind Nami. Nami caught up to Senni and then swung her Clima Tact. Senni cried out as she hit the ground. Ness continued to run without looking back. A hand suddenly flew passed Nami. She gasped as she turned to see Luffy's arm extended next to her. He grabbed Ness and then pulled, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. She screamed as she hit the ground.

They loomed over both women. Each had deathly angry eyes. Both women stared up at them in slight fear. "You're going to pay for what you did to us…for all the pain you caused Nami and my nakama…" said Luffy in a deathly quiet voice as he stared down at them coldly.

"I would never hurt a woman…but that doesn't mean I have to stop my nakama from hurting you…I'm afraid I can't forgive you for what you did to Nami-san and to our crew…" said Sanji as he stared down at them just as coldly.

"You made us weak…and made our Captain doubt us…I can't forgive that…" said Zoro in a cold voice.

Both women held onto each other as they began to whimper. The crew approached both women slowly as they cracked their knuckles. They both began to scream in fear.

----

Jin stared down at the many people who were tied up and then he turned to Luffy. "Sorry about all of this…I had actually come to investigate about this woman and ended up getting caught in her web…It's a little embarrassing to say the least…" he said.

"Shishihi…don't worry about it. We all got caught by her!" said Luffy.

"Aa…I guess that's true…I've seen your strength…You are all very impressive people…I still remember everything that Nami told me…I also remember everything you all did…I won't mention any of you in my report…" he said and then he turned to Desini. "I'm sorry I got you caught up in this." he said.

She smiled and shook her head. "It's alright…I got to meet some incredible people…Besides, you helped me so long ago…There was no way I could turn you down when you asked me for help." she said. Then Desini turned toward the crew. "It was a real honor to have met all of you…even if it had all been in a dream." she said as she bowed.

"Shishishi, aa! It was really great meeting you too. Nothing has changed though…You are still one of my nakama!" he said as he smiled at her.

She made a throaty noise as a blush crept up her cheeks. "R-Really?" she asked.

"Aa! Of course you are!" replied Luffy.

"Thank you…that means a lot to me…Maybe we will meet again some day." she said as she smiled warmly at him.

"Aa…I know we will!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Then he turned to Jin. "You are a friend to us as well." he said.

Jin smiled at him. "Thanks." he replied.

"Thanks for not saying anything about us Jin." said Nami as she smiled. "Also…thanks for helping me…even if it was a dream…" she said.

"Of course…I always did enjoy a great story every now and then…I want to hear all about the rest of your adventures when we meet again." he said as he grinned.

Nami laughed as well as the rest of the crew. "Of course!!" replied Luffy with a grin.

"Good bye…" said Desini as she smiled at them.

Luffy and Nami each hugged her. Nami hugged Jin and then he and Desini began to lead Senni and her men away. The crew waved until they couldn't see them anymore.

Then Nami turned to Dr. Ferris and smiled. He smiled nervously at them. "This has been a very interesting two months…" he said.

"Un…I can't believe that's how long she had us for…It seemed like such a long time in the dreams…" said Nami.

"Aa…her ability was a scary thing…She could make it appear as if it had been longer…When in reality, it really hadn't." explained Ferris.

"I still can't believe she had us captive for two months…" said Chopper.

"Aa…that is pretty wild…" said Usopp.

"Sanji…._I'm starving_!!" yelled Luffy who wilted.

Sanji began to chuckle. "You should be…None of us has eaten in two months…" he said. "Let's get back to the ship, and I will cook us a feast." he said.

"You're welcome to come Dr. Ferris." said Nami.

"Ah…thank you…I would be most appreciative." he said with a smile.

They made their way to the ship. Sanji stopped at a shop to purchase some food. Surprisingly, Nami's money had been left with her things. She guessed Senni wasn't interested in money…They made it to the ship, and Sanji immediately began to cook. Everyone sat in the dining room and talked about the events in the dream.

"That was the most horrible dream I have ever had…" said Usopp who had his head on the table and began to waterfall tears.

"Aa…I definitely won't ever forget it…" said Zoro quietly.

"That is a truly frightening ability…if I have ever seen one…" said Robin as sweat beaded down her face.

"So, why were you there Dr. Ferris?" asked Chopper.

Dr. Ferris frowned. "I remember Senni coming to me two and a half months ago...She kidnapped me from my home and forced me to tell her everything I knew about psychology…Everything I had told her, I'm afraid…she used against you…After she no longer needed me…I'm guessing she placed me in the dream to further her goals…" he explained.

"That makes sense…She would need to learn about the human psyche in order to achieve all that she did…She would need to know what could cause the human mind to break down as ours did…" said Robin.

"I'm not even human and it worked on me too!" exclaimed Chopper as he teared up.

"Maybe not…but you do think like us…" said Zoro.

"Aa…that's true…" replied Chopper.

"You also proved useful to her in the dream, seeing as you helped Nami-san in the dream…" said Sanji.

"Aa…I guess so." replied Ferris.

"So Luffy…how did you manage to wake up? You were the first one to wake up, right?" asked Zoro.

"Aa…I was…" replied Luffy quietly.

"I remember you screaming some things before we were woken up…You kept saying… 'This isn't real.' and 'Wake up.'. Were you…talking to Nami-san?" asked Sanji.

"No…I was trying to force myself to wake up…" explained Luffy.

"E-h?!" they all exclaimed. Nami looked at him in surprise.

"Y-Yourself? What do you mean?" asked Sanji.

"I knew it couldn't possibly be real…When we were falling…I remembered everything. When I woke up in pain and Chopper had told me she didn't make it…I had known that none of it had been real. I had known she was going to die. So when I woke up in the other reality where she was already dead…I knew I had to force myself to wake up…" he explained.

"And then…you just woke up…?" asked Chopper.

"Aa." replied Luffy.

"It was horrible what she did to the both of you…It was very cruel…I really wish we had beaten the hell out of her…" said Usopp with a frown.

"Aa…" replied Zoro. Chopper nodded vehemently with an angry frown.

"Scaring her was enough…" said Sanji.

"Nami didn't hesitate though…" said Chopper.

"Of course I didn't! That woman deserved more than what I gave her!!" seethed Nami.

Sanji finally finished cooking a great deal of food. Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Chopper immediately dug in and stuffed their faces with food. Chopper had also insisted they drink a lot of water. It had been two months since anything had gone into their mouths.

After they had eaten, they saw Dr. Ferris off. The clinic they had woken up in had actually been his. Senni had set up her base there. "I have a great deal to clean up when I get back. Thanks so much for setting me free. I also want to thank you for all that you told me while in the dream. I'm also sorry that I helped that mad woman to harm you. Oh and of course, thank you for the meal again. It was far more delicious in real life." he said as he bowed.

"It's okay! Don't worry about it." said Luffy as he grinned.

"It was my pleasure to cook for you Ferris-san." said Sanji as he bowed.

"It was no problem at all to help you Dr. Ferris. I want to thank you again for helping me." said Nami.

"Of course, any time." said Dr. Ferris as he waved. "Good bye, it was very nice meeting you." he said as he turned to leave. The crew waved good bye and watched him walk back into town.

Suddenly, everyone wilted. "I'm so tired…" said Luffy as he rubbed his eye.

"Aa…we will be tired for awhile…especially after eating…our bodies are working hard to digest it. It's no longer used to having to work…We should probably get some sleep…" said Chopper as everyone climbed back up to the ship. They all sluggishly made their ways to their beds. Everyone laid down and instantly fell asleep.

----

Luffy clenched his eyes shut tighter, and then opened them slightly. He felt horrible. He blinked a few times and then sat up in his bunk. His hand immediately went to his head. He felt slightly dizzy. He swung his legs off the bed. He looked behind him. Sanji was already gone. He got up and made his way out. He noticed everyone else was already awake as well.

He opened the door and stepped outside. Everyone was sitting or standing on deck. "Afternoon." said Usopp to Luffy as he smiled.

Luffy rubbed his eye and looked around. It was still day time. He yawned as he approached everyone. "When did you guys wake up?" he asked.

"Not too long ago actually…" replied Usopp.

"We've already set sail for the next island." said Chopper.

Luffy walked up to Nami, who was sitting in her deck chair, and then plopped down next to her while yawning again. Nami smiled warmly down at him. Everyone seemed confused at first, but then realized he was probably used to it. They also figured, even though it had been a dream, they were probably together. Luffy slumped to the side and placed his head gently on her lap. He still looked incredibly tired. Nami reached over and began to stroke his hair gently.

"So what are you guys talking about?" he asked sleepily as his eyes began to hood and he began to slowly blink. Her stroking his head was making him more relaxed.

"Just about everything that had happened…We are all aware that we all shared the same dream. It really was all of us together." said Usopp.

"Oh…but I thought we already figured that out…" said Luffy.

"Aa…we did…We were just talking about it and everything that happened." said Franky.

"Oh I see…" replied Luffy.

Chopper blinked at Luffy a few times. "Luffy…if you are still tired, why don't you go back to sleep?" asked Chopper.

Luffy pursed his lips. "I don't want to…I slept for two months…I don't need to sleep anymore…" he said. Then he frowned. "How come all of you look just fine…Why am I the only one who is still sleepy?" he asked.

"You went through a lot Luffy…I'm not surprised you are still tired." said Chopper.

"I'm still really tired too…but I feel as you do…I really don't want to go to sleep…To be honest…I'm a little afraid too…I still keep thinking I will wake up into another reality…" said Nami quietly as she frowned.

Luffy leaned his head back to look up at her. "I'm pretty sure this is real Nami." he said as he slowly blinked tiredly at her.

She smiled down at him. "I'm pretty sure it is…but I still can't help but to feel a little uneasy…" she said.

"I think we all feel that way, Nami-san…" said Sanji.

"Aa…" agreed the guys.

"No…I know this is real. It feels different. I feel different. My body feels heavier, and I feel more acute." said Robin.

"Aa…I agree with Robin." said Zoro. Then he made a face. "Not to mention…I've got the worst headache…" he said as he grabbed his head.

"Aa…" everyone agreed tiredly.

"Oh…I did too…but I took something for it…" said Chopper. Then he laughed. "I'll go get you guys something." he said as he hobbled off to his infirmary.

"Oi, Sanji, I'm hungry again." complained Luffy with a pout.

"Hai, hai." said Sanji as he made his way to the kitchen.

After dinner, Luffy stagger back to his bunk. Even though he really didn't want to go back to sleep, he was just way too tired. He fell into his bunk and was instantly asleep. Nami was also extremely tired. She and Luffy had suffered the most mental strain over the past two months. She went to her bed and laid down and instantly fell asleep.

Luffy's eyes shot opened and he immediately sat up at hearing the screams. He jumped out of bed and ran out the door. He and the rest of the crew made their way to Nami's room. He didn't waste time climbing the stairs. He stretched his arms and pulled himself up. He threw open the door and ran inside to her.

"Oi, Nami! It's okay!" he said as he made it to her. 

She was sitting up in her bed with wild, tear filled eyes. "Luffy!!" she cried as she reached out for him. He immediately went to her pulling her to him.

"Nami-san! It's okay!" said Sanji as he ran in with the rest of the crew.

She wept loudly as she clung to Luffy. "It's alright now…It was just a dream…" he whispered next to her ear.

Chopper frowned. "It's going to take some time to heal…" he said.

Everyone but Luffy turned to him. "You mean…she will still have nightmares?" asked Usopp.

"Aa…I was expecting this to happen…Their minds suffered a lot…Far worse then what happened to us…It was bound to happen…" explained Chopper.

"So…it looks like we haven't really escaped that woman's trap…" said Zoro with clenched teeth.

"No…I guess not…" said Chopper quietly.

"I think Luffy can handle it from here…We should probably go…" said Zoro quietly to the others. Everyone nodded and walked out the door. Sanji took one last look before closing the door behind him.

"It's alright, Nami. Don't cry…I'm here…" whispered Luffy.

She finally began to calm down, but never released her tight hold on him. "I hate this…" she whispered. Luffy didn't say anything, but he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Am I going to have nightmares from now on of you dying?" she asked.

"I don't know, Nami…Just remember, when you wake up…I will always be here." he said.

"Will you…Will you stay with me?" she whispered.

Luffy pulled away and looked into her face. "Stay with you?" he asked.

"Un…I don't want to sleep alone…" she said. 

"Nami…I don't think that is such a good idea…" said Luffy.

Looking completely confused, Nami frowned at him. "What, why?! You never had a problem with it before!" she said.

"Aa…but then…I had said you belonged to me…It was all in the dream…" he said.

She started to get upset. "Oh so since it was in the dream it was okay?! Now that we are out of it you realize you've got a new lease on life and don't have to commit to anything?!" she yelled feeling hurt.

Luffy blinked a few times at her outburst with wide eyes, and then pulled her to him in a tight embrace. She made a loud noise in surprise as he did. "Nami…that's not what I meant…" he said quietly.

She felt herself relaxing, but still pursed her lips. "Then what did you mean?" she asked.

"I meant that it had all been said in a dream…It didn't count." he said.

"Huh?" she questioned as her expression turned confused.

"I mean…you belonged to me at the times I slept with you…It's not the same anymore now that we are out of the dream…None of it had been real…" he explained.

Then she pursed her lips. "Wait a minute…not all the times had you said that…" she said.

He made a nervous noise. "I'm not sure what happened those other times…It was more instincts than anything…" he explained.

She narrowed her eyes as he held her. "I see…" she said in slight sarcasm.

He pulled away to look into her face. "Nami…before we had gotten trapped in that dream, about…what she had said…She said she had been watching us for awhile. That she had…seen…things that the crew didn't…" he said.

Nami furrowed her brows at him. 'What is he trying to say…?' she thought to herself. "Luffy…?" she questioned when he didn't immediately finish what he was saying.

"It was because…I didn't let them see…" he said quietly.

Nami inhaled loudly as her eyes widened. "What?" she whispered.

"When no one was looking…I used to watch you…I couldn't help it…You are so beautiful…She must have…seen me…" he said as he looked down.

"Luffy…" she whispered. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. 'So then…he had…been in love with me since before?' she thought to herself in disbelief.

"I thought before that…you would never…" he stopped what he was saying and sighed. "In the dream…when you had been hurt so badly…I knew that I wanted you to live…I made a promise to protect you and to always be there for you…but I wanted to make sure you lived…I didn't care if I died…I would know what I felt…but I just wasn't sure if you…" he stopped again and seemed to be trying to gather his thoughts. She furrowed her brows a bit and waited patiently for him to continue.

"When I told Zoro to take you some where safe and to take the others, all I could think about was your safety…I knew those marines were strong. I didn't want anything else to happen to you…I was scared when I saw you…I thought…you might die…When I turned and saw you screaming for me…I felt happy…I thought…maybe she does care…" he said.

She bonked him on the head. "Of course I care, you idiot!!" she exclaimed a little offended by what he said.

"Ow!" exclaimed Luffy as he lower his head while holding onto it.

"I nearly went crazy because I thought we had lost you!" she exclaimed as tears came to her eyes. Then she felt herself relax. "I guess…that was when I realized…just how much I..." she paused and looked down. "Losing you made me realize…just how much I…just how much I loved you…" she said softly.

He looked up at her quickly. "Really?" he asked. She nodded. He frowned. "I guess that's also why…when I saw you again…I thought…it was so good to see you again…I wondered how it was I had gotten there…but didn't care too much…I had honestly thought…I would never see you again…That's when I…" he started to say.

Nami looked up at him. Then she nodded and then blushed. "When we found you again…I…I was so glad…I was so relieved…When you remembered who I was…I felt so overwhelmed and…I felt…I don't know…I had to leave…I went to the ship to clear my mind…I hadn't expected you to come…I might have been really emotional…and…that's why I…" she started to say as her blush deepened.

"Aa…I know…I felt the same…" he said. She looked up at him.

"I guess after that…even though she had forced us to forget…I guess…we never did…" she said.

"Nami…I want to ask you…even though it had all been a dream…I know that we…when we were running…" he started to say.

Nami interrupted him by placing a finger over his lips. Then she smiled at him. "Of course I do…Luffy it may have all been a dream…but it doesn't change the fact that I fell in love with you…I still feel the same about you. It was real to me. Everything that happened between us." she said softly as she gently caressed his face.

He slowly closed his eyes and then reached up and placed his hand over hers. It felt so good to hear her say that. Then he opened them and looked at her. "Nami…everything I said in that dream…I meant it. I will always protect you and be there for you. No matter what happens…I am always going to love you…" he said softly. He lowered their hands, but kept a hold of hers.

She felt tears sting her eyes again. "I will always love you too, Luffy…" she whispered and then she frowned. "Luffy…when I took your seed…I meant that too…I want to always be with you…until the day I die, but…we are wanted…I don't think…marriage is possible for us…" she whispered.

He furrowed his brows. "Marriage…?" he asked looking confused.

She frowned at him. "Un…marriage." she said. He blinked at her a few times. "You know…saying we will be together forever!" she said getting annoyed again. He tilted his head at her as his frown turned lop-sided. "It's where a man and a woman become husband and wife! It means they are together until the day they die! I thought that had been clear that second time we made love!" she continued.

He blinked a few times. "Aa…I remember. I was happy when I knew you wanted to be with me for the rest of your life." he said.

"Then why are you giving me those looks?!" she asked.

"Because…what does it matter whether we are wanted or not for us to be together?" he asked.

She looked at him in confusion. "You mean…you don't know what it means to be married?" she asked. He blinked a few times and then shook his head. "It means becoming joined legally…Kind of like getting permission from the world government…We sign some papers and they approve it…but we can't do that since we are wanted." she said as she frowned sadly.

Luffy raised a brow as he kept his lop-sided frown. "I don't need anyone's permission to take you as mine…" he said.

Nami looked up at him in surprise. "What?" she whispered.

"Nami…just saying that you belong to me is all we need. When I say you belong to me…I mean forever, no one else can have you. Nami, you belong to me and only me…I love you and want to always be with you. If I say you are my wife…then you are…If I take you as mine…then you are." he explained.

Nami's face relaxed as she looked at him. "Luffy…" she whispered.

"You're my wife Nami…from today on…You belong to me…" he said softly as his face relaxed and he squeezed her hand tightly.

Tears began to stream down her face. "Luffy…do you…really mean that?" she whispered. He nodded. "Luffy…I…" she started to say, but her throat closed from her tears. She took a deep breath. "Alright…if you think that this is good enough…then so do I. Then…you are my husband Luffy…from today on…This promise can't be broken or taken lightly…We are joined together…and no one can break us apart…" she said quietly.

"Aa…It's a promise." he said softly in return. Then he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and then pulled him down with her.

Luffy leaned up on his elbows and then stared down into her face. He began to look over all of her features. He raised his hand and gently and feather light began to trace all of her features with his finger. Nami looked up into his face, watching him as he did this. It seemed as if he was etching her image into his mind. She still couldn't believe it. She was looking up into the face of her husband. They had just married each other. He was hers.

She slowly smiled up at him as he traced her lips. He smiled in return, leaned down and then took her lips again. She could feel the difference. It felt far better in person than in some dream. She moaned as he took her tongue into his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair. He began to trail kisses down her neck. She inhaled sharply as she turned to the side to give him better access.

----

Lying entangled in each other's arms, trying to catch their breath, they stared up at the ceiling together silently. What they had done in the dreams had been nothing compared to what they just did. Nami found herself smiling. _Now_ she had lost her virginity to the captain of their ship, to her husband. She turned into the crook of his neck and cuddled closer to him, his hold on her tightened. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"You know…I never knew people had to do paperwork if they wanted to be together." said Luffy quietly.

Nami slowly opened her eyes. "No one ever told you about how couples end up together?" she asked.

"Nope…" he replied. There was silence for awhile. "I always figured when a man took a mate that meant she was his forever." he said.

"You mean like what we just did?" she asked with a smile.

"Aa…" he replied. "I mean…that's how animals do it…They don't have to ask permission…Why do we?" he asked.

"I don't know…" replied Nami as she giggled at his cute naivety. "You know, it works both ways. When a woman takes a man for her mate, he belongs to her too…and no one else." she said.

"Shishi, of course." he replied as he laughed.

She leaned up on her elbows and looked down at him. Then she leaned against him. She felt his sharp intake of breath as her breasts pressed against his bare chest. She giggled and then leaned down and kissed him. Then she leaned up and looked down at him.

"I thought you would be used to it by now." she said.

"I don't think I will ever get used to how good that feels…" he said honestly.

She laughed. "I guess not…It does feel good." she said as she rubbed them against him further.

He chuckled. "Well, I don't care about asking for permission. I've decided you are mine. I don't care if they don't think it's done right. To me, it is." he said with a slight pout.

Nami giggled again. "Un…it is to me too…" she said softly as she smiled lovingly down at him.

He smiled lovingly up at her in return. "You're my wife now…Nami…" he said softly.

"That's right…I am…and you, my husband…" she said as she kissed him. "And this wife is tired…I'm going to sleep." she said with a smile. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt him sigh. She smiled. It really was possible to fall in love with someone in a dream. Granted that person shared the same dream with you. It also helped that he had already been in love with her. She still couldn't believe that little bit of information. She never would have guessed it. She cuddled into him further and fell asleep.

The next morning, Nami woke up fine. She didn't have another nightmare since he was with her. "You chased my nightmares away…" she whispered as she smiled sleepily while cuddling into him further.

"Good." he said as he chuckled.

Nami decided it was time to get up. She crawled over him to get out of bed. However, he growled and grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling her back down. She laughed. "Luffy!" she called as she laughed. He began to kiss her neck loudly. She continued laughing. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!" she said as she pulled away from him.

He raised his eyebrows innocently at her. "Hmm?" he hummed.

She snorted inelegantly. "I've learned my lesson from the last time. I now know most of your innocence is a ruse, and I will be damned if I let you laugh at me again for walking funny." she said as she pulled away from him. He started laughing in memory. She reached over and threw a pillow at him. "It wasn't funny!!" she yelled. He cried out as the pillow slammed into his face. She snorted in laughter again as she walked towards her closet.

He leaned up on his elbows and watched her. A hobby he would always appreciate. She turned to him and playfully frowned. "You should get dressed too, instead of lazing about and watching me, you pervert." she said.

"Oi, oi…let a man enjoy the beauty of his wife…" he said in a low voice with a pout and narrowed eyes.

She giggled again and then turned to finish changing. After she was fully clothed she could hear him get out of bed to get dressed. She smiled, turned and then watched him. He glanced over at her and chuckled. After they were dressed, they both made their way to the dining room. They knew they had woken late and everyone else was probably already eating.

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with smiles and good mornings. "Good morning." replied Nami as she smiled at everyone.

Luffy sat down and then looked at everyone. "I just wanted to say that I made Nami my wife last night, and if anyone has a problem with it…well too freakin' bad, cuz it's already done..." he said with narrowed eyes as he began to pick his nose with his pinky finger. Nami giggled quietly.

"Is that even alright…? I mean, don't you have to…" started Sanji.

"I don't need anyone's permission." said Luffy, interrupting Sanji and looking over at him. "All we needed to know was that we belong to one another, and that was good enough for us." he continued.

Sanji smiled and then nodded. "Good enough for me too…" he said.

"Aa…good enough for me as well!" said Zoro as he grinned and lifted his drink.

"Aa!!" cried the rest of the guys with grins.

"We should celebrate!!" exclaimed Franky loudly.

"Aa!!" everyone agreed. Robin began to laugh softly and happily for them.

More food was made, and more barrels of wine were opened as they celebrated their joining.

----

A few days later, an island came into view. "O-i, land ho!!" called Zoro from the crow's nest intercom.

Everyone ran to the front of the ship to get a look at it. Then Nami frowned. "Is that a marine base?" she asked a little worried.

Usopp began to shiver. "Looks like it…" he said nervously.

"Well…that doesn't bring back pleasant memories…" said Sanji with a frown.

"I'm so excited!! I can't wait to see the new island!!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Oi, oi…Did you not learn your lesson from the dream?!" yelled Usopp.

"But it was just a dream…Doesn't mean it's going to happen. We are strong, not weak like we were in the dream! We can take a bunch of marines, Shishishi!! Let's go to the new island!" exclaimed Luffy as he pumped his fist in the air. He turned back around at the complete silence. "Ehmm?" he questioned as he stared at them with a blank expression.

They were all staring at him in disbelief. Then their faces turned to anger. "Eh?" he questioned as his eyes widened.

All that could be heard across the ocean were his screams of pain. "_I'm sorr-y_!!"

**The End **

**Author's Note: **That's it! It's over! Move on with your lives! I hope you all enjoyed my story and this chapter. I want to thank you all for your support and reviews throughout my story! So, what did you think of Senni? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…I know there wasn't much of a fight scene at the end, but that was because she was weak and so were her men. She had a very powerful and scary ability, but that was it…She didn't even have much of a brain…Anyways, thanks again for your support and I'm outta here! XD Ja ne!

**P.S. **I just wanted to make sure you all understood. When they were talking to each other after her night mare, the things they were saying were recaps on all the impulsive things they had done and why. They are just giving each other their reasons for what they had done. Like, why 'Kind' Luffy had kissed her, why she had slept with him that first time and so on. XP I also made up about the whole marriage thing and needing permission. Ryo once explained to me that back in the day, a man used to just announce in public that a woman was his wife and it was made so. That is basically the basis I went by with Luffy and Nami. He said she was his and it was so. They truly see themselves as married, so therefore, they are. So there! Bleh! XP


End file.
